Harry Potter and the Veil of Death
by Artist 111
Summary: What if instead of dying, the Killing Curse sends Harry two years into the past into the Department of Mysteries? Will Harry be able to save those who died for him and destroy all the Horcruxes without Voldemort knowing or will he end up dead himself?
1. Prologue

** This chapter contains an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling. It is clearly marked with 'JKR'. I do not own it! **

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Dead leaves swirled on the forest floor where Harry stood. He was standing tall and upright, defenceless but ready, waiting for Voldemort to raise his wand.

This was it. It all had to end.

He almost wished he could start from the beginning; to back in time, armed with the knowledge he had now, and save all those he loved.

Merlin, it killed him to have so many deaths on his conscience. So many people that he could have saved, if only he had done something differently or had been quicker.

Harry knew it was too late. That the end was in sight and it wouldn't matter in a few moments, when he was no longer here. However, he could not help but dwell on a second chance.

He dragged his thoughts away from his regrets and focused on slowing down his thumping chest. He looked more closely at the clearing. The blazing fire illuminated the faces, or masks, of those present.

* * *

JKR:

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his —

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear —

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone. - JKR

* * *

Harry felt as if his whole body was falling through a vacuum. Everything felt numb and wind roared in his ears.

He could hear voices. There were so many of them, talking a million miles an hour without pause. Soon, the voices turned into a buzzing noise. It was getting louder and louder, and the pressure on his ear drums was starting to hurt.

The wind was faster now, too. It was icy cold and felt as if hundreds of knives were piercing his skin.

He found it more and more difficult to breathe. He was taking in as many gulps of air as he could as he felt the air thinning.

Harry wanted it to stop. He could not bare it. The pain was too much. He breathe was running out.

As darkness consumed him, Harry could only think of how completely wrong Sirius was.

It _did_ hurt to die.


	2. The Department of Mysteries (Again)

**Chapter 2: The Department of Mysteries (Again)**

Harry's eyes were glued shut. That was the only explanation. Why couldn't he open them?

He tried to open them once more, but failed. Voices were whispering to him from every angle. Harry strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Harrryyyy!" A voice echoed. It was female. "Harrryyy!"

Maybe it was his mother calling to him. He could almost see her, her red hair, her startling green eyes that were same as Harry's own. He could almost feel her warm, loving smile. The one he'd studied hundreds of times in the photos given to him by Hagrid in his first year.

"Harry, you need to wake up!" called a male voice, he could feel hands grabbing him, and a smile came over Harry's lips.

It must be see his father, shaking him awake, eager to see his son after nearly seventeen years apart. James, his father, Harry was told that they looked similar, save for Harry's eyes. He could see them, he'd be—

* * *

"Harry! Wake up, you prat!" screamed a familiar voice as freckles, red hair and a face he'd known since day one at Hogwarts swam into view. Ron. Harry's eyes snapped open.

At first, all he could see was the blurry lines of five faces peering down at him. As his vision cleared, he could see it was Ron and Hermione that were screaming out his name, not his parents. Leaning just over them he could see the forms of Neville, Luna and Ginny all looking worriedly down at him. Harry sat up slowly to clear the dizziness in his head. His scar suddenly stung with fierce pain making him gasp. He couldn't help but notice they were nervously watching his every move. Did Voldemort bring his body to the castle? Why was his scar hurting?

Shouldn't have Voldemort's soul been destroyed with Harry's? The dim lights around him were not like the bright lights in the castle, where were they?

"Where's Voldemort? The Death Eaters?" murmured Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at each other shooting a strange look at each other. Neville made a kind of choking noise.

"Harry…there's no one here, just the six of us, but…" said Hermione hesitantly, touching his shoulder. "We need to get out of here. Sirius isn't here."

Harry's head shot up at the mention of his godfather's name. Of course Sirius wouldn't be here, he died nearly two years ago when—

Harry's gut clenched.

Before he could say anything, Harry's scar burned. He slapped his hand over his forehead. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his palm.

"Your scar is bleeding!" cried Ron, pulling his hand toward him, "Bloody hell!"

Harry yanked his arm away from Ron.

"It's alright," Harry said but Ron stared at him in disbelief. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

He dabbed the open scar several times to find within a matter of seconds the old wound healed instantly.

"Has this happened before?" Ginny then leaned over Ron, fear in her eyes. Harry shook his head, as he tried to push himself to his feet,

"No, but—" Harry clenched his right hand to force himself up only to find there was something in his hand. When he turned to look at it, his blood ran cold. In his hand was a glowing orb of blue and white mist. He had held this before, in the Department of Mysteries, on the night Sirius… Harry then raised the Prophecy to eye level. The ominous words of the Prophecy that determined his destiny, his life, his death and the deaths of his parents rang in his ears.

"Where are we?" He asked in a sharp whisper, dreading the answer.

"The Department of Mysteries, remember? You fainted," he heard Hermione's pained voice say, "You fainted when you held that orb in your hand and then you…"

"Started twitching…" finished Ginny, her eyes wide in concern. Harry felt his limbs go numb as he stared at the orb in his hands. The last thing he remembered is that he walked to his death, Voldemort killed him! Yet, here he was on the floor of the Department of Mysteries. Harry looked up at his friends.

"What is today? What's the year?"

Ron blinked several times, giving Harry a look that said 'Are you out of your mind?'

"June 2nd 1996. Merlin, Harry are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Hermione said, frowning.

He didn't even hear her. Pain was welling in his chest, Harry's body began to shake, today was the day that Sirius died. Harry then

forced himself to his feet, unaware of his friends getting to their own feet to follow him, but Harry did not go anywhere. He paced up and down the small row of glowing orbs. Had he been sent into the past?

He remembered shortly before he died he wished he could save everyone who died for him, because…because he would have to die anyway, why risk more lives? Harry then froze, he _had_ been sent back…sent back to save Sirius, Dumbledore, all the lives lost… to destroy the Horcruxes before Voldemort could tear the Wizarding World apart again.

Harry stared down at the Prophecy in his hand, he didn't need it, he knew his fate—he lived it already. He looked up toward the darkened ceiling, closing his eyes he made a vow. No one, no one would die for him. Not Sirius, not Dumbledore, not Remus, no one. If someone was going to die, it would be him. He would protect them. He would not let himself be protected anymore. Though he may be fifteen again, his seventeen-year-old mind and knowledge would be put to the test, to save those he loved.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione ask him. He could see the fear in their pale faces, he dimly registered that this was the first major battle they, Dumbledore's Army, would fight in. Harry turned to face them with a small smile then a wince. His scar was still stinging, meaning if he was right, he and Voldemort's souls were still one. He could hear them moving towards him to help him, when Harry shook his head.

"I'm fine, just...shaken...from the fall." He then looked down the corridor, he had to get them all out of here, without any of them getting injured. "We'd better hurry, Death Eaters will descend on us any minute."

Pulling his wand from his school robes, he lit it with a quick _Lumos_. His friends followed suit. Harry led them down the corridors of the Prophecy Hall, praying his memories were correct. They were only seconds away from the door when a crack of Apparition caught his attention. Standing in their way were two Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione screamed. Bellatrix smiled evilly. Harry felt his hand clench his wand tight. He wanted to kill her, Sirius's killer in his original timeline, if you could call it that, or his would-be killer. _No!_ Harry told himself. _He is not dying tonight!_

Malfoy began to walk toward the students, a thin, gleeful smile on his face; he thought they had them cornered.

"Move another step, do anything to us…" said Harry, raising the Prophecy over his head, "I'll smash it!"

Bellatrix smiled then cackled as Malfoy stopped.

"He knows how to play!"

Yet, she kept her wand aimed at the orb just in case Harry should drop it. Neville growled under his breath to see the woman who tortured his parents to insanity.

"Smash it, Harry!" Neville hissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends raise their wands at the Death Eaters, waiting for Harry to give the order. Several more pops broke the silence; they were surrounded at every angle. They would have to fight their way out. Harry didn't want that, since last time had proved near fatal.

Harry cursed under his breath. It was just like last time. Malfoy smiled, now feeling at ease with the children. He approached them again, his hand held out for the Prophecy. He stopped inches away from Harry, yet Harry's eyes were on the arm behind his back.

"Now, Potter, don't be a fool. Give me the Prophecy or—" Harry raised the orb above his head with a smile. Malfoy then stopped again, his eyes on the orb.

"That won't work. I know what the Prophecy says!" Malfoy's eyes widened. "The Prophecy instantly tells it to the person whom it was meant for. And it was meant for me." Harry lied, a sly grin on his face. He had to stall the Death Eaters long enough for the Order to get here, to distract the Death Eaters so Harry could save Sirius.

"I don't need this! So, let us go, unless you want your master to go empty handed. Back off!"

Luna whipped her head around alarmed and in a loud whisper said, "You know what it says?"

Harry kept his eyes on the Death Eaters. He raised the Prophecy higher above his head, ready to smash it at a moment's notice. He then flashed a terrified Hermione a grin, and whispered back at Luna, "Later."

Malfoy growled at Harry's taunt and pulled out his wand from behind his back. Hermione gasped. The group took a collective step back, only to find their way blocked at all sides. Malfoy then began to advance on the group, his wand pointed at Harry's heart clenched.

"You stupid boy. _Accio_ —"

"NOW!" screamed Harry. Red lights blasted everywhere, as _Stupefy_ was the spell of choice from all of the students. The spells hit some the Death Eaters full in the face, others blocked it.

Harry then took off running. He could hear the harsh breathing and pounding of his friends' footsteps behind him. Unlike last time, this time he knew where he was going. It seemed as if his memories were moving in slow motion guiding him where they needed to go.

"Go!" he heard Ron scream. Harry looked over his shoulder to see two masked Death Eaters gaining on them. Hermione flicked her wand and a shower of orbs descended on the Death Eaters, causing them to fight them off.

"Brilliant!" huffed Ron, Hermione blushed. Unfortunately, they were not the only Death Eaters who escaped the stunning spell. No more than a minute later were two more Death Eaters blocking their escape.

" _Reducto_!" Ginny fired. The blast forced the Death Eaters fly backwards slamming them into the wall, knocking them both out cold.

"Well done!" said Neville, patting Ginny on the back. Ginny then turned to find Harry still staring at her. Harry flushed then turned away; he had to remember in this time, he was not dating Ginny…yet. Ahead a familiar door loomed ahead, Harry's head screamed that this had to be the way out.

"Here!" he cried, reaching for the handle, it was locked. Harry swore under his breath then remembered the first spell Hermione ever used, " _Alohomora_!" The door swung open, Harry allowed his friends in first. He then stepped inside slamming and locking the door behind him. They were in the entrance chamber again. Most of the doors had large red crosses on them, and Harry had no idea which one would get them out of here. He tried one at random and his friends followed.

"Look! Stairs!" cried Luna pointing to stone stairs that led upstairs. While his companions breathed sighs of relief, Harry's eyes were locked on the stone archway with a thin veil swinging side to side. They were in the Death Chamber; once again he led them to the wrong door.

"Oh no…" Harry slumped to the ground as memories of that night, of this night, flooded him. His breath came in short gasps as his head spun. _The Veil, Sirius's laughing face as he fell through the Veil, Remus holding him back. The pain, the pain… begging Dumbledore to end his life_. Seeing him, Hermione knelt beside him.

"Harry? Are you alright? Were you hit?" Harry kept shaking his head to fight off the tears. "No, no, I just…" Harry shoved the Prophecy into his pocket; he made a mental note if he got out of here alive to smash the damn thing with his own hands.

Harry then got to his feet, gripping his wand tightly. The still air then began to swirl, Harry had felt this before, _they_ were coming…

"Get behind me, NOW!" screamed Harry, pointing his wand into the air. He could feel his friends behind them, wands raised to the ceiling. Harry repeated his vow, over and over again. No one was going to die! Then, they were attacked, from all sides came whirls of darkness. Harry kept throwing defensive spells to stop them; he could hear his friends trying the same thing. Suddenly Harry's face stung, he felt blood streaming down his face. Then it was gone. Harry blinked to see the Death Eaters around the chamber, each one holding his friends captive, wands to their heads…

"No…" whispered Harry. Malfoy then moved towards Harry, a wicked smile gleaming on his face.

"Let's make this simple, Potter. Give me the Prophecy, or watch your friends die." Malfoy then held out his hand.

All Harry could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He couldn't let them die, not like this! He'd been able to get them out of the Department without a scratch, unlike last time. He could feel the warm weight of the Prophecy in his pocket. He had to stall…

Seeing Harry's hesitation to obey, Malfoy sneered. "Well then, Potter, let's see what happens when one of your friends is under the Cruciatus Curse."

Harry made a movement forward only to find a wand at his heart. In turn, Harry had his wand at Malfoy's face, he was ready to curse him when he heard screams. Harry reeled back as he watched Neville, pleading under the Curse. Bellatrix was cackling. Malfoy turned to look at Harry with a blank face. He was the only one who could call it off and though it had been only seconds, to Harry, it felt like an eternity.

"STOP!" screamed Harry, falling to his knees, not like this, not like this. Malfoy waved a hand but Bellatrix didn't stop. She was enjoying it too much. Lucius barked 'Bella!' She looked up in surprise and ended the curse.

Neville was still awake, he was as resilient as ever, like his parents, unwilling to give in.

"Don't give it to them, Harry!" croaked Neville, he was promptly silenced with a stunner. With a shaking hand Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Prophecy. Malfoy's eyes gleamed. A bile of rage built in Harry's mouth as he reached out to give Malfoy the Prophecy. The orb was then snatched from Harry's hand. Malfoy smiled as he held onto the Prophecy tightly.

"Your reward, Potter. _Crucio_!" White-hot pain then licked its way through Harry's body. He was burning in fire, acid—every nerve, muscle, bone and cell was on fire. He could vaguely hear through his own screams, the cries of his friends as they watched him writhe in agony.

"Bastard! Stop it! He gave you what you wanted!" screamed Ron. He kicked and struggled in the grasp of the Death Eater holding him, screaming every known swear word at Malfoy.

"Please, stop it! Please!" sobbed Hermione, the Death Eater holding her, yanked on her hair causing her to cry out.

"Leave her alone!" cried Ron. Within a moment the red head was silenced with a spell, he watched helplessly as a Death Eater put a wand to Hermione's throat, stopping her whimpering and his best mate was being tortured into insanity…

"Stop it!" screamed Ginny and Luna. The two of them tried to shake off their captors but were unable to with wands at their throats.

"Hang on, Harry! Be strong!" cried Neville, now awake but almost in tears at seeing one more person he cared about under the pain of that curse.

Malfoy increased the volume of the spell on Harry. Harry twisted side-to-side, as if to fend off the pain. The agony continued what seemed to be hours then through the pain Harry heard numerous pops and cries of spells, the Order was here.

" _Stupefy,_ " said a familiar voice. The curse instantly ended leaving Harry's entire body in numbing pain. He was still twitching and slowly regained his body panting for breath, through his blurry eyes he saw a person he believed he would never see again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tada! Let the story begin. I would just like to apologise for this chapter as it is quite hurried compared to the way Rowling has done it. She fills it with details and different rooms and loads of dialogue but you guys have already read all that. I just want to get to the good stuff. Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Sirius

**Chapter 3: Sirius**

As he peered over the stunned Malfoy, his vision returning, Harry could see a tall figure. Dressed in all black, his dark hair falling to his shoulders, wand raised. The face was set in a determined look but the grey eyes were warm. The man was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. A role that Harry was glad to let Sirius have, but not tonight. Tonight, he, Harry, needed to be the guardian, he would not allow his godfather's death to cloud his conscience again.

"Sirius…" breathed Harry. Sirius walked around Malfoy and helped Harry up. Harry looked down and spotted the prophecy in Malfoys hand. He grabbed it, stuffing it into his pocket. He made a mental note to smash it later.

"Come on!" Sirius grabbed Harry under his arm, pulling him behind a wall just to their left. Spells and curses barely missed them as they finally found sanctuary behind the wall. Breathing hard, Harry leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius. Harry felt cold hands grab either side of his face and forced him to look up to see concern in his godfather's grey eyes.

An overwhelming sense of guilt and love overpowered Harry. Tears bottled in his eyes that he quickly dashed away. Without any sense of his surroundings or what was going on, Harry flung himself into Sirius's arms. He'd thought he'd never see him again and now here he was. He squeezed his godfather tightly, murmuring apologies that in Harry's mind, were long overdue, into Sirius's robes. Sirius tensed in Harry's arms just for a moment then smiled and hugged Harry back.

"If this is a thank you, then you're welcome!" Sirius joked. Yet, they remained like that for a moment, until distant screams pulled them apart. Harry and Sirius both pulled out their wands and entered the fray.

"Stay with me!" screamed Sirius. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends all ducking behind a wall, shooting spells to help the Order members. Harry breathed a little easier, they were safe.

Tonks and Remus were trying to protect his friends, telling them to run for the exit, but they were blocked from all sides. The Death Eaters were beating the Order, mostly, while a few chosen Order members were taking out Death Eaters. Harry kept looking toward his friends, but found he could not help them. He could not leave Sirius, last time he did and it had been fatal.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," murmured Sirius, seeing his godson's eyes land continually on his friends. Harry once again found himself back to back with Sirius, fighting off a bleeding Malfoy and lumbering Goyle. Harry kept using a mix of offensive and defensive spells to ward off Goyle. Battles he fought in the past three years had helped Harry improve his dueling skills, but he needn't have worried. The lug of a Death Eater was as inept with spells as his son. Giving up on using his wand, the Death Eater charged at Harry, but before he was even close, Harry shot stunning spell right between Goyle's eyes. The massive Death Eater fell back with a crash.

"Nice one, James!" cried Sirius, laughing as Goyle fell to the floor. Harry was not caught off guard, like last time. This time, he was ready for the outburst. Sirius was looking at Harry and didn't see Malfoy raise his wand in time. Harry's heart lurched as a scream of 'Look out!' nearly reached his lips. Too late.

" _Diffindo_!" spat Malfoy. The spell hit Sirius in the shoulder, forming a large gash. Harry felt his blood boil with rage. Sirius staggered back in pain.

" _Expelliarmus_!" cried Harry over Sirius's shoulder, sending Malfoy's wand out of his hand. Sirius flicked his wand and blasted Malfoy away, slamming him into the wall. Sirius then gripped his shoulder, blood staining his fingers. Seeing Harry's horrified face, he gave him a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Sirius Black. The family traitor!" screamed Bellatrix turning her wand on the pair, her eyes gleaming. Harry hadn't even realized she was there. Had he noticed her, he would have cursed her into oblivion. Swearing under his breath at not being aware of his surroundings, Harry threw himself in front of Sirius, pointing his wand at her.

"Harry, what?" Sirius elbowed him out of the way, pushing Harry behind him. "She's too powerful for you."

"No!" Harry yelped. He tried to break free and fire a spell, but Sirius held Harry firmly behind him and turned his attention to Bellatrix.

"You're no relative of mine." Sirius aimed his wand at his cousin, his face contorted with rage and disgust.

Bellatrix laughed her high cruel laugh. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up.

"Protecting itty-bitty Harry, Sirius?" teased Bellatrix, her heavily lidded eyes landing on Harry, raising her wand towards him. _No_ , thought Harry, _don't take the bait, Sirius, she's—_

Too late again. Seeing his cousin's eyes fall on Harry, Sirius knew his godson was a prize to her. Dead or alive. He then shifted himself in front of Harry, shielding him from her gaze.

"You won't touch him." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed brightly which seemed to say, 'We'll see.'

"Sirius please listen—" Harry begged. He had to listen, he couldn't die, Harry wouldn't let him. Sirius then shot him such a look that silenced the words in his mouth.

"You filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix snarled. "I should rid you of your misery." With that she waved her wand and purple light shot out of it. Sirius blocked the spell then erupted into a fierce duel with Bellatrix. Harry felt his breath come in sharply, causing his head to spin. No, this could not happen, not again. He began to chase them, he had to stop her, stop Sirius, this could not happen…

" _Stupefy_!" screamed Harry as he tried to intervene, but Bellatrix flicked the spell back at Harry. He just had enough time to duck out of its path. Head spinning, he quickly got to his feet. He started to move toward the two duelers when Remus grabbed him from behind.

"No, you can't! You'll get hurt! Sirius will never forgive me or the Order if you get hurt!" The werewolf cried, holding Harry back. Harry fought against him as memories from that night swirled about his head.

 _Remus holding him back, just like this._

 _Trying to fight him off, to get to the Veil._

 _Harry screaming at the top of his lungs, "He's not dead, HE'S NOT DEAD!"_

 _The wrenching in his heart as he realized his godfather, his only family was…_

Desperate, Harry aimed his wand at the hand that Remus had wrapped around his torso.

"Sorry, Remus. _Diffindo._ " He cut Remus's hand. Remus let Harry go in surprise, grabbing his injured hand. Then, realizing what he had done, cried out, "Harry NO!"

The world seemed to swirl as time slowed down, Harry's breath caught in his chest as he ran, the shouts and warnings of his friends and the Order members dimming in his ears. He could see his friends fending off unmasked Avery and Nott. Tonks and Kingsley were fighting off Crabbe and Lestrange. Remus was yelling at Moody to stop Harry before he got himself killed.

It was all a blur. The only thing Harry was focused on was Bellatrix and Sirius fighting. Adrenaline pumped through Harry's veins, he picked up his pace. He could see they were nearly at the Veil.

He was upon them, Sirius was laughing and teasing Bellatrix, which made her angrier. Harry remembered that. _He's not going to die. He's not going to die!_ Harry chanted again and again. Raising his wand, he pointed it at Bellatrix, he had to distract her for a moment. All was silent, the only the sound Harry heard was the blood pounding in his ears and his mental chant of _'He's not going to die!'_

 _"_ _Confundus_ _!"_ The spell hit Bellatrix in the back, causing her trip and fall to the ground. Sirius was so close to the Veil that the wind blew at his hair. Now was his chance. Harry dove forward, putting his full weight and force behind his body. Sirius barely noticed him until it was too late.

Harry shoved Sirius—hard— causing his godfather to fly through the air for a brief moment before crashing to the floor, rolling away from the Veil until he landed just in front of his friends' shelter. Using his Quidditch skills as a seeker and the years of ducking away from his cousin Dudley's fist, Harry landed on his left shoulder and rolled onto the floor, then turned to face his godfather's would be killer.

Harry's left shoulder throbbed painfully, he probably bruised it badly. Getting to his feet he pointed his wand at Bellatrix, who stared in shock at Harry's wand at her temple. Harry felt like crowing, he had prevented Sirius from dying and he now had Bellatrix at his hand. He was going to make her pay, for taking Sirius away from him two years ago, for nearly taking him away again, for Neville's parents, for—

"HARRY!" screamed Sirius, Harry turned to look at his godfather but did not register the danger. Suddenly, a spell hit Harry's chest and he found he couldn't move. He had felt this before.

 _A June night at the top of the Astronomy tower, Dumbledore immobilizing him to prevent him from…_

Harry's eyes landed on a shadowy figure whose wand was still aimed at Harry. Bellatrix smiled at first but then it flickered to anger.

"Wormtail! You rat, what are you doing here?" she screamed. The figure walked out from behind the shadows, a balding man with watery eyes and rat-like teeth. Remus and Sirius quickly whipped their wands at the man they had once called a friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Anger boiled in Harry's veins as he tried hard to shut down the memories of that night in the graveyard, of what Peter did to his parents. Remus then charged Peter, he did not say a word, only the anger in his eyes and face foretold anything.

Harry watched as they began to duel, it wasn't much of a contest. Remus clearly had the upper hand. Despite being a Death Eater and Voldemort's servant for fifteen years, he had learned little or nothing in the way of dueling or curses. Harry couldn't help but smile, seeing Remus advancing on Peter.

Sirius pointed his wand at Bellatrix, fear and anger in his eyes.

"Bellatrix, step away from Harry." It was then Harry saw the idea form in her head. He was about to die, again, twice in the same day. He saw the sneer fill her face and the triumph in her eyes before she raised her wand. Harry could do nothing. Before Sirius could react Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry and he was hit full in the chest by a blue-white light. Screams filled his ears. He was falling backwards.

Sirius falling through the Veil flashed over and over in his mind again, yet this time it was him. Time slowed as he fell back. He saw Remus turn aghast and horrified. His friends screaming, Sirius running toward him reaching for him, Bellatrix laughing. The scene was reversed. He was about to die, as Sirius did.

Harry tried to grab onto something as he fell back but he only felt the smooth sides of the archway. He looked up to see the Veil swinging over him. He felt the coldness of the vortex of death behind him. Voices whispered in his ear as he fell through, his whole body submerged behind the Veil now. The breath was sucked from his lips and he began to fade…

If this was the price to pay to save Sirius, then he had paid it. Two Horcruxes were gone now, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, they'd find they others.

"HAAAARRRRRYYYYY!" He heard numerous voices scream from an echoing distance as he fell further and further from the light. Tears trickled down his face and he smiled sadly.

"Goodbye…" he mouthed, fading once more into blackness….


	4. Life

" _It is the unknown we fear, when we look upon death and darkness; nothing more." –_ J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Life**

Mist swirled around Harry. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. The blackness was never ending. He could feel everything getting colder.

He felt at peace, all his friends were safe. With that, he could be happy that he was dying.

The Veil called to him. Yet something tugged at his heart. His friends and his godfather, all calling out his name as he had slipped through the Veil.

He tried to suck in a breath but found it was cold and putrid, the smell of rotting bodies. His heartbeat was starting to become sluggish, his body becoming cold. Then…it hit him.

He couldn't die, he couldn't die yet!

He had to destroy the Horcruxes. He had to ensure that all of his loved ones survived. He needed to save everyone else who had died for him. It was just what he had to do.

Harry began to struggle against the darkness. Why was he so content with dying? Was this the power of the Veil? To prevent its victims from returning to the world of the living? Harry found the more he struggled, the colder it seemed.

It was as if cold hands were holding him down. These hands felt as if they were squeezing his throat, sucking the very breath from his lungs. Harry thrashed and kicked, but came in contact with nothing. He was dying!

His heartbeat reverberated in his ears, ticking down to the last thump. Harry opened his eyes only to see blinding darkness. He could hear the loud voices of the dead swirling about him. Faces of those long dead stared at him.

"Please!" Harry screamed to the abyss of darkness, "Someone help me!"

Harry then felt ice-cold hands squeezing his throat harder. The last ounce of air in Harry's lungs whooshed out and….

"Harry!" called a voice in the distance. Harry blinked. It was just his imagination, now distant memories of his friends calling for him as he fell. Tears bottled in his eyes, he would never see his friends again! Harry stopped struggling as the coldness settled into his limbs. He was wheezing for breath. He had been prepared to die before, but not now….

A bright light winked in the distance, Harry weakly turned his head to see it coming closer and closer to him. It was radiating warmth. At first, Harry was vaguely reminded of the Patronus charm. As it got closer, he could see something, it was the outline of two people. Were they Angels of Death, here to take him to his everlasting rest? A warm hand clenched tightly onto Harry's, giving it a protective squeeze. The warm light seemed to emanate around him, filling him with warmth. He found he could breathe properly again; his heartbeat was no longer slow. His body grew warmer. Harry sighed in relief as he sank into the warmth, not the darkness.

"What do we do, James?" Harry heard a soft female voice say, "He isn't waking up yet. Maybe we were…"

The woman's voice choked and he heard a sob. Harry felt a warm hand squeeze his. Who was this woman and why was she worried about him?

"You worry too much, Lily. He's breathing, you felt his pulse," murmured a male voice. "He was seconds from death, give him a few minutes to come around."

Harry's forehead wrinkled. James…Lily…? Why were these names so familiar to him? He felt hands smoothing out his hair, fingers running over his cheeks. It was so soothing. Who were these people?

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a glowing light to his right. Two faces swam into view. They were leaning over him, worried expressions on their faces. Harry's vision cleared to see a man with black hair that stuck up every direction, with glasses that framed his hazel eyes. Though his eyes were full of fear, worry and apprehension, he was smiling a wide smile. To his right was a woman, teary eyed, with long dark, red hair that fell down her shoulders and tickled Harry's face.

"Harry? Sweetheart?" The woman whispered quietly, using her right hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes. Harry's heart leapt in his chest and he felt his cheeks burn. These weren't just any people. They were his parents! The parents he only knew through memories of others, through pictures and…Harry swallowed, his throat felt raw and dry.

"Mum...Dad?" Harry croaked, his head turning from parent to parent. Lily Potter smiled and nodded her head. James's smiled widened. His father slowly reached out toward him, hesitant. Harry just smiled at him. The last time they had seen Harry in the flesh was when he was a baby, not a fifteen-year-old teenager.

"Come on, Harry, sit up." Harry felt James reach under his back as he slowly helped him up. Harry's head spun for a few moments and then it cleared. Lily and James Potter sat in silence as they waited for their son to get his bearings. Harry looked around, they were sitting in nothing but blackness.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked. Harry looked at his parents. He could feel the worry dripping off of them. He smiled at them reassuringly.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken, that's all." Even though he was sitting, dead, in darkness… he was with his parents. He felt utterly safe. Harry touched his face and realized tears were rolling down his cheeks. Blushing, for he wished his parents not to see him crying, Harry raised a hand to rub his eyes. And to his surprise, his hand was glowing.

"What the…?" He looked down. His entire body was enwrapped in a warm glow. The light was strongest where his hand was joined with his mother's. Lily squeezed his hand tightly.

"Am I…am I dead?" Harry asked hesitantly, wondering why his parents weren't glowing.

Lily shook her head, "No, you are not dead, Harry."

James settled himself in front of Harry, his eyes now serious. Harry then looked between his parents, a confused look on his face.

"But I saw a light, I'm glowing I must—"

Lily again shook her head.

"No, Harry the light you saw a few minutes ago was us, coming to rescue you."

James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped at being touched. James's hand was a warm and solid weight on his shoulder, as if he was alive. Harry had to be dead!

"Harry," said James softly in a commanding voice, Harry looked up, hazel and green met.

"Did Dumbledore explain to you what happened that night?" James's voice was tight, almost painful to listen to, "The night your mother and I died?"

Harry gave a small nod, sorrow and pain began to build in his chest, making his heart hurt. A hand reached out and gently cupped Harry's face.

"The bond, by casting myself in front of you, enabled you to be spared from death. Here, in the Realm of the Veil, that still applies. As long as you keep hold of my hand, your life force stays within you."

"So…you are keeping me alive?" Harry asked quietly, pointing to their locked hands.

"Yes," replied James for his wife, he then pulled out of his robes a wand, "So, no matter what Harry James Potter, do _not_ let go of your mother's hand."

James tapped his wand on Lily and Harry's joined hands, Harry felt warmth spread through his entire hand and wrist. Harry tried to tug his hand and fingers away from his mother's but found they were glued together. Harry shot his father an odd look.

"I know most teenage boys don't want to hold their mother's hands but we can't take any chances." Harry didn't mind, he was with his parents, real and whole. He then looked up into his mother's eyes. They were rimmed with tears. Lily then pulled him into a one armed hug.

Harry felt his eyes sting with tears, she was not a desire in a mirror, a picture in his album or a whisper of a ghost. She was real and whole. She smelled of a strange perfume, like lilies and something that was familiar but he could not place. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly to keep in the tears. He felt himself being pulled back to a time and place he never remembered, a happier time. Harry wrapped his free arm tight around his mother. He didn't want to let her go.

"Mum…" He felt Lily tense then squeeze him back even tighter, "I don't mind holding your hand." Lily laughed, tears of joy were streaming down her face. "My little Harry…"

She leaned in kissing his forehead. It was the first kiss he had ever received from his mother, that he remembered. Harry felt a hand on his head, fingers going through Harry's hair. Harry turned to look at his father, smiling.

"You have grown so much," said James, ruffling his son's hair. James moved forward and embraced his son. James placed his cheek against the crown on Harry's head.

"We've been watching over you since the day we died," his father smiled sadly, "you are quite a brave boy… stubborn but brave."

"You've inherited your father's tendency for trouble-making too," replied Lily, her expression was a mix between fondness and disapproval. Harry laughed, just happy to be with his parents and hear their voices.

"That's my boy."

"James, don't encourage him!" Lily gave her husband an exasperated look. It was so similar to the look Hermione often gave Ron, he almost smiled, but the thought of this friends just made his heart heavy and he felt a pang of sadness.

James bowed to his wife, mockingly. "Well he is Prongs Jr. after all. I'm surprised Sirius hasn't—"

As James talked he ruffled Harry's hair playfully. James then pulled up Harry's bangs and showed his scar, James gasped and stopped midsentence. Harry watched his parents' eyes flick up to the scar on his forehead. Harry tried to flatten his bangs down over the scar. James's eyes hardened.

"That's where the bastard…" his father trailed off, gritting his teeth. Lily squeezed Harry's hand. Her left hand reached out and stroked the scar.

"Stop it," murmured Harry, blushing and pulling his bangs down again. He looked up at his mother, her eyes were soft with love as she reached out and caressed his face.

"You have no need to hide it from us, Harry. You have grown and matured so quickly. I'm sorry you had no childhood. Your father and I wished that we could have raised you. Your aunt and uncle were not the people we chose to raise you if something happened to us."

Lily's eyes hardened on the mention of the Dursley's. Harry felt a lump form in his throat. If they had been watching him, then did they see the years of abuse and endless punishment the Dursley's placed on Harry?

"Stupid delusional bastards," growled James, Harry noticed his mother didn't even correct him about her sister, "If I had a chance to I'd…"

James was red in the face now with anger. His hazel eyes bright with rage, his knuckles white over his wand.

"But we can't James," Lily reached out and stroked James's hand. "I'd like to teach Petunia a thing or two but we can't. Besides…" Her eyes softened as they landed on her son, "Harry has more grievances than we do."

In comfort, Harry squeezed his mother's hand. James's scowl lessened. Lily sat beside Harry and wrapped her free arm around her son. They all sat in silence for a minute or so until James spoke.

"So… you fell through the Veil." Harry felt his stomach tighten. He looked at his father and nodded. James sighed. "Your mother and I didn't fight so hard to protect you so that you would have to die long before your time, Harry."

"I couldn't let him die…" he whispered, his voice choked with unshed tears, "Sirius was… _is_ … the closest things I have to you and…" He looked up at his father, eyes shining, "He's my godfather! I couldn't let him die!"

Seeing his son's distress, James's face softened and he wrapped his arms around his son.

"We understand Harry, but your mother and I, no matter how much we wanted to see you again, didn't want to for a very, very long time."

Lily reached out and began to rub soothing circles around Harry's back.

"We love you, Harry. We just want you safe," she whispered. Harry felt the sorrow in his chest lessen with each circle his mother rubbed into his back. Harry felt like he was a little kid and his parents had caught him stealing a cookie from a jar. Despite all his guilt, he found it comforting. It made him feel normal, almost like any other kid.

Suddenly, a growl was heard in the darkness and a voice whispering something. Lily instantly pulled Harry to her.

"What is—" asked Harry, the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

"Shh!" hushed Lily, looking to her husband. James quickly got to his feet, his wand out. The voices and growling stopped. James lit his wand and raised it above his head.

"Who's there?" There was no answer. James began to mutter spells under his breath, his wand extended toward the darkness. Lily held Harry very tightly that he could swear bruises were forming.

"James? Darling?" she whispered worriedly. A sudden wind started to blow, it was ominous, dark in nature. Harry could swear it felt like the wind that attacked his friends and himself in the Death Chamber. Lily reached into her robes and pulled out two wands. Harry stared at the wands in her hand. One of them was Harry's, Lily handed it to him. Harry was not pleased about using his left hand, but he would have to.

All of the Potter's wands were aimed at the forming cloud of dark smoke, air, whatever it was. Suddenly, there was a boom like a canon. James took a step back toward his family. A ghostly apparition of a man appeared. As it grew solid, Harry realized what it was, a Death Eater.

"A Death—" Harry was once again cut off by his mother. Lily stood up, positioning herself in front of Harry, while James stood in front of his family. Harry could feel his mother's hand shaking. Yet, both of their wands were steady on the Death Eater. As former members of the Order of the Phoenix, his parents were poised to fight, especially to save their son. They had done so once before…Harry too had his wand out, curious at why the Death Eater was here and why he wasn't solid like his parents. Was he a ghost?

"Potters. Don't even think of trying to get your son back to the realm of the living. We out number you. We will not let the Chosen One return to destroy what is rightfully the Dark Lord's. "

"Nothing is Voldemort's!" snapped James, "Nothing but death and destruction!"

The hooded Death Eater smiled, "Do not attempt to—"

Lily waved her wand and a white light shot out of the end toward the Death Eater. Though the spell passed through him, he cried out in pain.

"We will do what we deem necessary! We will get Harry back to the world of the living because he belongs there and is needed there. Try and stop us, but we will fight you!" cried Lily, her voice icy cold. "Be gone, hateful spirit!"

This time both Lily and James shot light at the figure. For a moment, Harry could have sworn he saw the light take shape, as the light hit the Death Eater it was gone in a flash. With a cry of agony, the Death Eater vanished. Lily and James's wands did not move from the spot for a long time, and then they were lowered.

"We have to move. Now," said James, his face serious, he turned to face Lily, "We need to get Harry out of here, back to the Veil!"

James raised his wand to the sky, exclaiming, " _Point Me_!" his wand spun around, and then he cried out " _Lumos Maxima!"_

A light shot out of the end of James's wand and flew through the air. It landed far south, winking, like a star in the distance. Harry got to his feet, his wand clenched tightly in his hand.

"We need to go that way. Stay close to your father and I." Harry nodded. "Even though they are dead, there are dark souls, former Death Eaters, who still are in Voldemort's service. They will try and stop you from returning to the world of the living."

"But they're dead," said Harry, confused, "They can't hurt me."

"They certainly can," said James. "The dead cannot kill the dead, but the dead can kill the living. Stick close to your mother and I. We're going to get you out of here as fast as we can. We have to get to the Veil before the Death Eaters amass."

"Light your wand, Harry," suggested Lily, her and James's were already lit. "The Dark spirits here detest light since their souls are so dark. The glow you give off will lend you some protection too."

Harry lit with wand with a quick _Lumos._ Satisfied, Lily and James took to walking on either side of Harry, wands out.

"We need to head toward that light. That is where the Veil is," James pointed to the distant light. "The power of the Veil sucks its victims in. They can survive here for a few minutes as you know but then kills them. They are sucked so far away that there is no chance of survival." He looked at his son. "Unless, of course, you are Harry Potter."

James ruffled Harry's hair once more. Harry rolled his eyes but inwardly Harry smiled, for the first time in fifteen years the Potters were together. They were a family as they should have been and always were.

Once again, Lily and James were willing and ready to protect their only son. And Harry was going to let them, even if that meant breaking his vow, just a little bit, but Harry didn't mind at all.

He was with his mum and dad, and that was all that mattered now.


	5. The Realm of the Veil

**Chapter 5: The Realm of the Veil**

"We need to move!" commanded James, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him forward. "They can sense us."

His parents then broke into a run, and with his mother's hand glued to his, forced Harry to run along with them. The light that marked the Veil was getting closer, it was now the size of a platter, and Harry could swear he could see the archway.

"Hang on, Harry! Nearly there!" James turned back to look at his son. Harry felt himself being torn in two. He was happy that they were close to the Veil and he would return to the world of the living, but, he wanted to stay with his parents just a little longer.

Piercing screams of agony filled the air as a smoky, almost dark wind swirled around the Potters. Lily pulled Harry to her protectively. James then wrapped his arms around the both of them. Even though he was bodily protected by his parents, all Harry could hear was wind and the screams. It was icy cold, so cold that with each breath it was piercing his lungs. Harry barely noticed his parents pointing their wands at the smoke, trying to ward it off.

" _Lumos Maxima!_ " They shouted in unison. Harry flowed his parents lead and the end of his wand brightened. Screams of agony came from the smoke in reaction to the light. The smoke moved from the Potters and positioned itself in a cloud in front of the Veil. Harry could now see the Veil, the archway and flickers of the Death Chamber beyond it.

The smoke had formed into figures. Blocking their way, were ten Death Eaters. Some were fully hooded and masked, while others only wore their hoods. Proud, Harry could say, showing they supported Voldemort, even in death.

Lily pulled Harry behind her, wand out. James blocked both Lily and Harry from sight. Harry felt a sense of déjà vu, of the night his parents died. He had seen the event in a vision given to him by Voldemort, it was happening again. This time, however, only Harry could die. One Death Eater walked forward, a grim smile on his face.

"Well, well, well isn't this touching? The Potters are all together after fifteen years apart. We warned you to not bring the boy here and now…he will have to pay the price. Shall we keep you together as a family for eternity?" The Death Eater removed his hood and Harry felt his insides turn cold. The man was a man he trusted once, but betrayed Cedric and Harry to Voldemort in one foul swoop. It was Barty Crouch Jr.

"You!" spat Harry, trying to move around his parents to get at him, anger building in his chest. "You're the one that sent Cedric and I to the graveyard! To Voldemort!"

"Why, you remember me, Potter?" He then gave a mock bow to Harry, "I am honoured. We only met for a little while, when I was in my true form." Barty gave a twisted smile that made Harry's stomach turn. "Now," Barty straightened up, his wand pointing at Harry. "This time I will kill you."

"Yeah, but you'll have no praise from your beloved Master!" Harry smirked.

"He will believe Bellatrix Lestrange killed me!" Barty's smile faltered. It quickly turned into a sneer.

"It won't matter! I will have killed you and I will know it!" Sparks flew out of the end of his wand. James took a step back, looking to his wife. He had his wand aimed at the Death Eater but had his left arm out in a protective gesture.

They were walking slowly toward them, wands out, ready to kill the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry felt his breath come in sharply.

"Die, Potter!" screamed Barty. _"Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green light erupted from his wand and sped toward the Potters.

"Get down!" screamed James, diving to the left while Lily instantly pulled Harry into a tight embrace and pulled him down with her. They dived out of the way just in time, the curse passing inches over Harry and his mother. There was no way to escape now; they would have to fight them. James instantly charged them sending spells flying every direction, rage and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Stay behind me!" commanded Lily, pulling Harry behind her. Harry wanted to fight. He wanted to fight Barty, the man who had sent Cedric to his death. Yet, his mother would not let him, despite the fact they were glued together.

" _Protego_!" said Lily, forming a shield around herself and her son. A barrage of spells banged against the walls of the shield.

 _"Expelliarmus_!" cried Harry, pointing his wand at a masked Death Eater. His wand flew instantly from his hand. He turned to dive for it but was instantly stunned by Harry half a second later.

"Good job." said Lily, with a small smile to her son.

Back to back, Lily and Harry fended off three other Death Eaters while James kept Barty and the others busy. Harry was quite amazed at Lily and James's duelling skills, before he remembered they did belong to the Order of the Phoenix and fought during the First War. Harry watched as James ducked, and dodged the curses and spells as easy as child's play. Harry's mind flashed back to when Sirius was duelling Bellatrix and found the two men's mannerisms to be almost the same.

"Come get me, you deluded bastards!" James hollered at the Death Eaters, causing them the chase after him. Harry then realised his father was trying to draw them away from Harry and Lily. Father and son's eyes met and all they said was one word, 'Go!'

Lily slowly began to tug Harry toward the Veil, yet Harry fought against her. He did not want to leave them alone against these Death Eaters!

Harry struggled against her, thinking quickly. He then remembered his parents using their wand light against the smoke. Those with dark souls feared light, but another ' _Lumos'_ at Barty as a form of attack would be laughable. What could generate more light and force the Death Eaters back?

In the back of Harry's tired and frightened mind, came an image well ingrained in his memory. The memory of a silver stag that would come to his aid whenever he called it. A Patronus! Of course! With enough happy memories to back up the Patronus, he could generate enough light and energy to push the Death Eaters back. Harry blinked, Barty once again was aiming his wand towards Harry, but Harry was faster.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry screamed, pointing his wand at Barty's face. He put every happy memory he had behind the spell, forcing all of his darkest memories to the darkest parts of his mind, only allowing the bright to come through. _When Harry first found out he was a wizard. That Halloween night that he, Ron and Hermione became friends. His first Quidditch match. Meeting Sirius and finding out he was his godfather. Ginny…His friends…His parents…_

Out of the tip of his wand shot a silver stag. The stag then charged at Barty, glowing brighter and brighter until it radiated heat. Instead of knocking Barty over like it did Dementors, it went through him, slowly. It was as though it was dragging something out of him. What happened next, Harry did not expect.

Barty began to scream, clawing at his chest. Harry blinked several times. He was vaguely reminded of Quirell crumbling to pieces when he touched Harry or when Tom Riddle was fading away after he stabbed the diary. He was starting to smolder and smoke, shock and disbelief filling his eyes. Lily watched, standing beside her son, both of them staring down at the Death Eater as he disappeared.

"Of course!" Lily turned to Harry. "A Patronus carries love, energy and light inside it! A perfect weapon against those with a dark soul!

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ she shouted and out of the tip of Lily's wand shot a silver doe. The doe began to charge the Death Eaters that still surrounded her husband, with each passing breath, the light grew stronger. Lily closed her eyes and thought about her strongest memories. _Her family…James…Their first date. The day they married. Harry's birth…his first word…his first birthday…_

James was one step ahead of his wife. Another stag was already charging the Death Eaters that surrounded him, pulling them down to the floor in agony. The Death Eaters, all ten of them, writhed on the floor in agony. The screams became so deafening that Harry had to cover his ears and close his eyes to shut out the horrible images. He felt Lily wrap her free arm around him until the screams died down.

When Harry opened his eyes, all that was left of the ten, powerful Death Eaters, were ashes. Ashes that smelled of brunt clothing and a moment, none of the Potters said a word. With a smile, James then ran to his wife and son, pulling them into a tight embrace. Harry once again found himself sandwiched between his parents, but didn't care. Instead, he wiggled his free arm away to wrap it around his dad's waist, while squeezing his mother's hand tightly.

"That was noble of you Harry. Brave, but foolish, my son," murmured James, Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

"I couldn't leave you to the Death Eaters, even though I know you can't die again."

"You are your father's son, that's for sure." Lily beamed at him.

"You're safe, and that's what matters." James smiled. "If your mother and I have to take blows for you, we will," said James, making sure he was eye level with his son, "We will protect you, Harry, that's our job."

Harry smiled sadly and looked to the archway and the fluttering Veil, the way back to the world of the living. He would have to return, he did belong there, even though his parents, his loving parents were here…

Harry didn't want to leave. Harry turned back to look at his parents. His parents too were looking sadly at Harry and the Veil. The depressing mood that came over Harry as he stared at the Veil, felt like a knife to his heart. He knew he belonged in the world of the living. He had a mission to complete for Merlin's sake! And yet…he squeezed his mother's hand tightly.

"I have to go back…" Lily nodded, tears forming in her bright emerald eyes. James squeezed Lily tighter to him.

"Alright…come on…" she said softly. Lily then began to walk forward with Harry, toward the Veil.

Suddenly, Harry's head began to throb and it wasn't his scar. Clapping his free hand onto his head, his wand fell to the ground as his knees buckled.

"Harry!" cried both Lily and James. Both knelt to the floor next to their son, touching his face and shoulders, trying to keep him from falling over. Images and sounds clashed over his mind.

"Harry! Honey, speak to us, what is wrong?" Lily kept trying to pull his hand away from his head. The pain was becoming too much, he felt as if his head was going to split open. He didn't know which was worse, this or Voldemort trying to possess him.

Finally, giving into the pain, Harry blackened out.

"JAMES!" screamed Lily as Harry collapsed into his mother's arms.

"Harry! Talk to us, please, Harry!" cried James forcing him to lie back against his shoulder, lightly slapping his face. Vaguely, Harry could make out the voices, they were screaming out a name. It wasn't just any name, _his_ name. Images morphed over his eyes of faces, faces he knew, Sirius, Remus, his friends, crying out for him.

Harry felt his mouth move, "I see Sirius, Remus…my friends calling out to me…I can hear them…" He felt his father tighten his grip on him. Lily squeezed Harry's hand tightly. Husband and wife's eyes met, they knew what this meant. They were so close; they had to get him out as soon as the vision passed. Even if deep inside they were selfish enough to want to keep him…

"It is your connection to the living world, sweetheart. While you are still living, you are bonded with that world." Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The throbbing in his temples was growing worse by the minute. Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes as he tried to steel himself against the pain. He then felt a hand caress his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Let go, sweetheart. See what the images are. It may be able to help you when you return. Let go." Harry then felt himself relax as he allowed the vision to take hold of him and drag him into events that he could not control on the other side of the Veil. The whirls of images and sounds came together…

* * *

 _When Harry opened his eyes he thought for a moment he was standing in a Pensieve. He could see everything that was going on as if he was there. Like a memory. Yet, he could still feel himself laid back against his father's shoulder and his mother's hands, holding onto his._

 _The images were a whirl of colours that slowly came together. He saw a flash of blue-white light; Harry turned his head and saw himself fall through the Veil. Sirius was running towards the Veil, reaching out for him, he never got to him._

" _HARRY!" screamed Sirius, Harry held his breath as Sirius stopped inches from the Veil, his eyes wide. Bellatrix then moved away from the Veil, a large smile on her face. Sirius didn't even see her move away._

 _"HARRY!" He screamed at the Veil again. Sirius's face was growing paler by the minute, the light fading from his eyes. His knees then buckled as he fell to the floor, his eyes filling with tears._

 _Harry moved closer to his godfather, it tore at his heart. Sirius's hands were clenched into tight fists as Sirius stared at the Veil._

 _"Oh Merlin, no…no…not Harry…" Tears started to stream down Sirius's face. "I…I…"_

 _His eyes pleading, even though he knew. He knew Harry was dead. The Veil was known throughout the Wizarding world as a portal to death. Sirius felt like a failure. He had promised James and Lily that he would look after Harry. He stared at the wand in his hand, absolutely useless…_

" _Harry! HARRY! GET OFF ME, NEVILLE!" Harry turned at Ron's voice. His friends were still hidden behind the wall. Harry felt his heart clench. Ron was screaming and kicking as Ginny and Neville held him back._

 _Ron was waving his wand like mad, trying to get at Bellatrix. "BITCH! I'm gonna kill you! How dare you—"_

 _Hermione was sobbing, biting on her sleeve to keep her screams down. While holding Ron back, Neville was very pale, tears falling down his face. Bellatrix Lestrange took away someone else he cared for._

" _Ron, don't be stupid!" choked Neville, "She'll kill you too!"_

" _So?" Ron shook his head, tears now falling down his face._ " _I—don't—give—"_

 _Ginny was now sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Ron's torso._

" _Please Ron, stop it!" she choked. Ginny sunk to the floor still clutching onto her brother's waist. "Please…Please…" she begged._

 _Hermione then did something Harry had never expected from her for a few more years. She threw herself into Ron's arms._

" _Please, Ron, don't…please…" Ron stopped struggling when he felt Hermione's arms around his waist. "I can't lose you, too…" she sobbed into his shirt, muffling the words. But Ron heard them. He looked down at his sobbing friend and then he broke. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and buried his face into her shoulder._

" _I…I won't…I won't…Hermione…Harry can't be…" The rest of the students all breathed a sigh of relief; no one else would have to die._

" _Harry just can't be…d-dead…he can't be…" Ginny sobbed. Neville then leaned over the girl's bent form and gave her an awkward hug. Luna was the only one who was calm. Her face paler than usual, tears falling down her face talking about some strange creatures in Harry's head that made him do it._

" _Harry…Harry…" sobbed Hermione. Harry wanted to reach out and tell them he was alright, he was alive, yet he could not. He was stuck in the Veil._

 _"Oh Merlin…" whispered Remus, his face was growing paler than it did during the full moon. He turned to stare at the Veil as though begging for Harry to come out again. Remus bent his head as he clenched his wand tightly. Though Remus's bangs hid his eyes, Harry saw something glitter on his face and fall to the floor, tears. Remus cared for Harry as much as Sirius did._

" _I will save you too, Remus…" whispered Harry. He was Remus's son's godfather in the original timeline. He tried to touch Remus's shoulder, but his hand went through like a ghost. Harry noticed over Remus's shoulder a pale and shaking Wormtail, totally forgotten by Remus. Harry wondered what would happen if you had a life debt to someone and they still killed you anyway. Would it kill you like an Unbreakable Vow? Wormtail didn't burst into flames so Harry guessed not._

 _Remus slowly walked toward Sirius. When he reached him, he put his hands on Sirius's shoulders. Upon feeling Remus's hands on his shoulders, Sirius began to sob openly. His shoulders shook with each sob, Sirius looked up at the Veil again._

 _"Moony," choked Sirius, pointing at the Veil, "That's the Veil of Death…that means…Harry is…" Remus blinked tears out of his eyes. Now was not the time to mourn the boy, there was still battles to fight. Tonks began to move forward towards her cousin. Both Tonks and Remus grabbed Sirius under his elbows and began to pull a limp Sirius to his feet._

 _"We still have to fight, Sirius…" whispered Tonks to her cousin, blinking tears out of her eyes. Harry remembered vaguely how he fought against Remus to reach the Veil, not knowing what it was._

 _Sirius must have known what it was and was devastated by what it meant for Harry. Bellatrix had backed up away from the Veil; no wands were pointed at her. Most of the Death Eaters had been taken out by Order members. Now the Order members were standing in horror at the death of Harry Potter. Bellatrix began to laugh a high cruel laugh, which turned all eyes on her. Bellatrix threw her head back as she laughed as if all the sadness was a joke to her._

 _"I killed Harry Potter!" she laughed, her dark eyes glittering, "I KILLED HARRY POTTER!"_

 _The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up as a shiver went down his spine. It was the same taunt that Bellatrix used on Harry after Sirius…Harry began to shake, how dare she…_

 _Sirius whipped his head around at Bellatrix's cry. Sirius then began to shake violently, the bear-like dog could be seen through the tear filled eyes. Harry saw the light in Sirius's eyes go out, a growl came from his clenched teeth. Now, he was fighting against Remus's and Tonks's hold on him. Every line in Sirius' body screamed murder._

 _"You bitch!" screamed Sirius, now violently struggling against Tonks and Remus who were trying their best to hold the man back. "I'm gonna kill you! You killed Harry! LET ME GO, REMUS!"_

 _The end of Sirius's wand let out a bang like a gun and a flash of light. Instantly, Remus and Tonks let Sirius go as they shielded themselves from the bright light._

 _Sirius charged Bellatrix, numerous spells flying at her. Bellatrix only smiled at Sirius. Her fingers ran slowly over her wand. An evil smile came over her face, she laughed again._

" _Trying to avenge little Harry? You failed so miserably last time!" A jet of green light shot out of Sirius's wand, Bellatrix sidestepped it quite easily. Sirius slowly walked towards her, his wand never leaving Bellatrix. As Harry walked closer to his godfather, he could see the pure unadulterated hate and rage pouring off of him._

 _"_ _Oh don't worry, I'll get the rat as soon as I am done with you!" spat Sirius, his gaze flickering to Wormtail who was now hiding behind a large stone. Remus drew his wand once again on Wormtail, his face calm all but for the few tears that remained on his face. Wormtail drew his wand again but was clearly frightened and Harry could see why. Though Remus's face was calm his eyes were not, the werewolf was now behind those eyes, not Remus Lupin. Like his fellow Marauder, he was out for blood._

" _Finally, got what you wanted eh, Peter? The last Potter is dead…" Remus attempted a furious attack on his old school friend, but Wormtail changed into his animagus form and ran to Bellatrix's side. With a cackle Bellatrix raced up the stairs with Wormtail hot on her heels._

 _"If you want me Sirius, come and get me!" she screamed, and both Death Eaters disappeared around the corridor. Remus and Sirius chased after them. Harry screamed after them, chasing them up the stairs._

" _No! Remus, Sirius! I just saved your life and now you're going to try and get killed again?" Harry pulled at his hair. This was not how it was supposed to happen! He found that when he tried to follow his godfather and his former professor up the stairs he was blocked. Unable to follow them, he watched the scene before him unfold._

" _Damn it!" swore Moody, "They'll get themselves killed chasing after them like that! Kingsley, Bones, Roberts! Tie up these Death Eaters and take them to the Aurors. They want proof the Dark Lord is back? Well, there it is."_

 _Without a word, the Order members began to round up the stunned Death Eaters._

 _With sad eyes, Tonks turned to the small band of students. They weren't too badly injured, scratches and bruises to say the least yet she noticed they all had a hollow look in their eyes. They had all just watched their friend die. Tonks clenched her fists tightly. Bellatrix would pay, Harry was only fifteen! Too young to die._

 _Tonks then knelt in front of the students, she spoke softly to them,_ " _You need to go back to Hogwarts."_

 _Off of her own wrist she pulled off one of the numerous silver bracelets she wore, Moody said they were stupid noise makers yet Tonks wore them today and she was glad she did. She tapped the bracelet with a soft, "Portus." The bracelet glowed bright blue she then held it out to the students. "Here, take it!"_

 _Harry felt his heart go out to the clumsy, pink haired girl; she was so gentle with his friends, so understanding. Like so many others she died defending what was right, defending Harry. He would make sure she lived too. If his future godson, Teddy, was to be born again, this time he would have both a father and a mother._

 _With a shaky hand, Hermione, still clinging to Ron, reached out and hooked a finger around the bracelet. Then one by one, his friends hooked their fingers around the bracelet. Tonks removed her hand from under it and counted softly. "One, two, three."_

 _With a slight pop and a flash of blue light, the five students vanished. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His friends were out of danger._

 _On the floor above, a bang rang out. Tonks pulled out her wand again and looked to her mentor._

" _Tonks, move it!" screamed Moody. With the Death Eaters secure with no chance of escape, the remaining Order members raced up the steps to the Ministry…_

* * *

Harry felt dizzy as the images melted together in a whirl of colour. The sounds dimmed and with several blinks had found that he was back in his own body again. Lily and James were leaning over him, worry and apprehension in their eyes and faces.

"What did you see?" asked Lily, gently stroking his face.

"My friends, Sirius… their reactions to my death." James frowned as he then looked to the Veil. "Sirius…Remus…they chased after Bellatrix and Wormtail…"

Harry sat up, his head spinning. Harry then forced himself to his feet. "I have to get back before they get themselves killed…"

Harry staggered, James and Lily leapt to their feet, helping him keep steady.

"You'll need a few moments to rest. Your vision with the living world takes energy away." Lily kept her free hand under Harry's armpit to steady him. Harry shook his head. Despite the pain of leaving his parents again, he knew he had to get back. James placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Easy, easy…Harry…" Harry finally found that he was steady on his own two feet. Lily handed him his wand, which he placed into the pocket of his robes.

"How long have we been here? A few hours?" Harry asked. He was afraid of being here for hours, if Sirius or Remus got killed while he was gone, he didn't know what he'd do…

"No, you've been here…" James pulled out a watch from his robes and examined it, "Fifteen minutes."

Harry's jaw dropped. Fifteen minutes? James's hazel eyes sparkled in amusement at his son's face.

"Time moves slowly here," explained Lily, "the world of the living is much slower than the realm of the dead."

Harry felt himself breathe easier, he could still save them…

"I have to get back. Now."


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6: Decision**

"I have to get back. Now."

* * *

The archway loomed over the Potters, the Veil swinging lazily back and forth. From what Harry could see on the other side, no one was there. Everyone was upstairs in the main Ministry hall. Lily squeezed his hand very tightly. She knew it was time, once again, to let him go.

Harry turned to face his parents, the images he just witnessed flashing around his mind. He needed to get to his friends before they killed themselves, blinded by their rage.

"We're going to miss you, Harry," Lily pulled away and held her son at arm's length. She surveyed him, as though trying to take in the smallest details about him. Harry too found himself hungrily looking into her face, trying to remember every freckle, the way the tears and light glinted in her eyes. He did this before… _The Resurrection Stone tight in his sweaty palm as he stared into his mother's face knowing that he would see her again as soon as this was all over…_ He did get to see her again and…he would see her again soon. Lily then kissed his forehead, right on the lightning bolt scar. "But…we know we have to let you go again. You need to go back."

Harry then felt himself being tugged into another embrace. Harry looked up to see the hazel eyes staring down at him were full of admiration and pride. Harry then wrapped his free hand around his father's arms. He leaned in, closing his eyes. The feeling that he felt deep inside his chest was safety—he was safe with his parents. He barely remembered that, yet being with them now; he felt those memories drift over his mind.

"I used to hold you just like this," murmured James, he felt his father press a kiss on his head, "Yet you were a lot smaller then…"

Harry felt tears burn in his eyes; he didn't want to leave them. Seeing her son in pain Lily then pulled both her husband and son into a tight embrace.

"No matter what, Harry, we are always with you…"

A sob came from Harry's throat as he tried to remember his mother's words with all his heart. Lily then pulled away and gently caressed his face; she was now eye to eye with him.

"Though we don't want to let you go, we have to." Lily said softly. "But Harry, I need you to promise me something."

Harry met her eyes and emerald bore into emerald.

"That we won't see you…"

"Despite how painfully long it is," murmured James, his arm still wrapped around Harry's torso. Lily nodded blinking tears out of her eyes.

"That we won't see you for a very, very, very long time. Finish school, get married, have children—"

"Name a few after us," interjected James with a wink.

"Watch your children grow, get married and have children of their own. Play with your grandchildren, something your father and I will never get to do…Until you have done all that, don't come see us."

"In short," said James with a smile, "Live a long time, until say, two hundred years old? Then you can come see us, not until then."

Harry then fell silent, he couldn't tell them he was the seventh Horcrux, he just couldn't… Despite he knew he should, he couldn't tell them that…his death would be the only way to make Voldemort, their murderer, mortal. To be frank, he had at least a year to live, maybe even a few months depending on how fast he could destroy the Horcruxes…Yes, he'd have to lie.

"Alright, I promise," said Harry, plastering a fake smile on his face. Both Lily and James sighed with relief.

Lily cupped Harry's face so they met eye to eye.

"We have a message for you. Only you know what is means. Now take this message to heart, Harry because it may change your destiny and the destinies of others." Harry gave his mother a short nod. "The message is, _'You can reveal yourself now, or wait for a more opportune moment.'_ "

Harry stood there stunned, mouthing the message over and over again. He then turned away from his parents to face the Veil. What did the message mean? Reveal himself now or wait?

"Maybe…it means the Horcruxes…" That had to be it! Lily and James could hear their son muttering under his breath about the message but barely caught what he was saying. Harry knew it must mean the Horcruxes! And himself…being dead. "Change your destiny and the destinies of others…'" Harry repeated under his breath.

It must mean, Harry thought, that I can reveal that I am alive as soon as I get back or I can wait… Wait and use the cover of death to destroy the Horcruxes. He had already changed Sirius's destiny, why not the others? He could save Dumbledore by destroying the ring Horcrux before he does, prevent a Battle of Hogwarts and save hundreds of lives…

With Voldemort thinking him dead, he would never suspect Harry Potter would be hunting his Horcruxes! Though, it may be painful…and dangerous…and stupid. Harry turned to look at his parents who were following his every movement. Harry looked down at the hand still glued to Lily's.

I have to die anyway. I am a Horcrux, thought Harry sadly. I cannot bear to hide myself under death then appear, only to have them mourn for me again which would be ten times more painful…

He couldn't decide…There were too many factors to this, he would have to see how events played out before him.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to his parents. "I know what it means and I'm ready."

Lily gave a small nod and together the Potters walked to the edge of the Veil. With a tap of his wand, James unglued Lily and Harry's hands.

"Have your wand ready? There still might be Death Eaters lurking outside the Veil," asked James.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He clenched it tightly in his fist. Lily then kissed Harry good-bye one more time. She loosely held his hand now. Lily and James then positioned themselves on either side of their son. James had a hand on Harry's shoulder and chest, Lily just his chest. They were going to push him back.

"We love you, sweetheart, remember that!" Harry blinked tears out of his eyes with a quick nod.

"I know; your love is why I am still alive."

James then smiled at his son and nodded toward the Veil.

"Tell Sirius and Remus and…." James sighed rolling his eyes as a grimace appeared on his handsome face, "And tell…Snape…thanks from the both of us."

Harry smiled; it would take a lot for James Potter to be thanking Snape, even Harry would admit to that. It took him awhile to fathom the professor who had hated him and he hated back had been 'protecting' him for years because of his unrequited love and childhood friendship for his mother.

"Oh don't worry, I will. I know about that…" said Harry with a slight blush, James blinked and Lily looked stunned. "I'll tell you how I know some time later," said Harry with a smile.

"But not for a long time," murmured Lily. Harry nodded, mentally kicking himself about lying to the parents who time and again risked their lives for him.

"On the count of three. We're going to push you back physically and with magic," said James, his eyes locking with Harry's, "Good luck, we love you." Harry then steeled himself for the trip back to the world of the living.

"One…two…THREE!" With a burst of energy and power Harry felt his mother's hand slip from his and felt two pairs of hands push him back. Harry could feel the force and swirl of magic around his body as he flew through the air. He could see James and Lily fading as he passed through the Veil and the archway. He felt his entire body seize, breath was frozen in his lungs and he could no longer see. The Veil swung before him as darkness over took him he heard his mother's voice.

"We love you, Harry! Be safe! And keep out of trouble!" With Lily's last words the world erupted into a bright, white light that blinded Harry. As he tried to scream, his world blacked out…

* * *

The Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries was deathly silent. Only twenty minutes previously had it heard the screams and cries as Harry Potter fell through the Veil to his death. The chamber was empty, once again guarding the dead, but not for long…

If anyone was standing in the chamber at that time, they would see the Veil ripple like a drop of water falling into a pond. Then, they would witness a miracle.

The form of a body would be seen coming through the archway as the Veil flapped hard in some unknown wind. As the ripples went faster, one could see the body begin take the shape of a fifteen-year-old boy. Messy black hair, emerald eyes covered by glasses, a scar slashed across his forehead, his robes whipping in the wind.

As the body moved through the Veil and made its physical presence known, a bright light streamed from the Veil. Covering the room in white light, like the light of Heaven. Silence would then take hold over the Death Chamber once more.

The boy crashed hard onto the floor, not even making a sound. His body rolled away from the Veil until it came to a stop just at the end of the dais that held up the Veil. Upon closer inspection, the boy was very pale, pale as death, dark circles under his eyes. If anyone touched him his skin was ice cold, one would believe instantly the boy was dead. There were no signs of life.

Slowly, the Harry's body grew warmer and his eyes shot open. He couldn't breathe, and his lungs were burning for air. He took a gasping breath trying to suck in huge amounts of air, desperately trying to fill his lungs. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage, as if it was trying to escape.

He could feel his blood circulate through his veins like mud, it burned every nerve and muscle in his body. Harry's entire body writhed in agony. It was twitching uncontrollably as if under the Cruciatus Curse. He was, in a sense, coming back to life.

Harry writhed on the ground for several minutes before he gained control of his flaying body. Breathing hard and gasping for air, Harry breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth to lower his heart rate. Finally, his heart rate slowed to a normal rate allowing Harry to breathe easier. Flopping onto his back, he closed his eyes to stop the headache that was now nagging at him. Yet it got worse, building in pain and strength, this was no headache.

"He's very happy," murmured Harry, pressing his fingers to the throbbing scar. Bellatrix must have told Voldemort she had sent Harry through the Veil, to his death. Harry sat up, wiping the dried blood off his scar. Harry gradually got to his feet. His wand was, amazingly, still clutched in his hand.

Harry could hear the muffled bangs and explosions from above him.

"Damn it!" he swore, he had to get up there, now. Yet with each step it was like he had run a marathon. Harry finally made it to the stairs, breathing hard.

"Why is my body like this?" he whispered to himself. He looked up the stairs, he instantly felt his head spin. He was in no condition to fight, nor to climb these stairs. Yet, he had to. So Harry crawled on his hands and knees up the stairs, inch by inch. With each breath Harry got stronger. He found it was easier to breathe and his muscles didn't scream under the strain.

Half way up the stairs Harry slipped on something causing his head to bang into the stair before him. Swearing under his breath, seeing stars Harry looked down to see what had tripped him. At first Harry couldn't see it, but when he reached down he felt silky material under his fingers. Clamping down on the object, Harry lifted it up. It was an Invisibility Cloak. Except this one was worn and slightly faded, not like Harry's own which did not show the wears of time.

"Moody must have dropped it." Harry whispered to himself as he played it through his fingers.

The former Auror was known to carry one or two on his person at all times. A loud bang and what sounded like the shattering of stone and glass reached his ears. Harry jumped to his feet, this time it was no longer painful. He had to get up to the Ministry, but his mother's message filtered through his brain as the adrenaline shot through his blood.

He could reveal himself to be alive now or wait until he could see where events were going to unfold. Harry's heart screamed for him to run in, showing he was alive, helping Sirius…begging for his forgiveness for then and now. But if he did that… Would the future still be the same as last time? Everyone dying to protect him because of who he was and what he meant? Harry could not bear that.

"No…" said Harry, flinging the cloak over his shoulders. The Cloak was large enough that it covered his entire body, right down to his feet. No one could see him. He clenched the cloth with his left hand and his wand with his right hand. Harry then raced up the stairs, still out of breath but determined, for now he would remain hidden. If what his mother said was true, he could change the destinies of others…hopefully for the better. What that truly meant and how he would do it, he had no idea.

The flare of lights and colors nearly blinded Harry as he stepped into the Ministry's main hall. Harry stepped behind a pillar, wand ready. It was nearly like déjà vu…nearly. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was already in pieces on the floor, windows and columns around the antechamber shattered. Harry had to be careful where he walked. A jet of blue light shot inches past Harry's left shoulder. Harry then ducked behind the pillar, one good shot, he could be revealed or worse…dead once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sight he knew from the last time he was here.

Dumbledore, facing off against Voldemort, matched in power and strength. A stalemate. A shiver went down Harry's spine; he could never get over the aura of calm and power radiating off of his mentor. In the wand light casted by the spells, Voldemort had a smirk across his snake-like face. Harry felt his gut clench as his scar began to throb. Spells began to crash around the two powerful wizards; with a laugh Voldemort stopped the duel. The pain in Harry's forehead began to build.

"Why fight me, old man? Your savior, the Boy-Who-Lived, is dead! Dead by the hand of my Death Eaters! Surrender, now! And you may be spared!" If Harry didn't look for it, he never would have seen it. Dumbledore's blue eyes flashed in some sort of emotion. Harry couldn't tell what it was. Grief? Sorrow? Anger? Rage? Regret? Harry didn't know, Dumbledore's face remained a stone cold calm. Besides, he only saw it for a second.

Whether the headmaster saw Voldemort's words as true or as a taunt, Harry did not know. The two men began to encircle each other again, wands raised. Voldemort then cackled loudly as he charged at Dumbledore. Harry raised his wand to help in the shadows but he did not know how he could interfere without revealing himself.

"Be wary, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, sending a large block of stone at Voldemort, which the Dark wizard shattered with a spell, "The Aurors will be here at any minute."

Voldemort snorted as a large tongue of flame came out of his wand like a whip, he threw it toward the old wizard, who instantly blocked it with a powerful shield.

"Then let them come! My victory over Harry Potter will be sung across the world!" Harry angrily pointed his wand at Voldemort and mouthed a dark curse, when a loud cry turned Harry's attention to the other side of the chamber.

Fighting back to back, just as Sirius and Harry had only thirty minutes before, was now Sirius and Remus. Sirius was fighting a smiling and teasing Bellatrix while Remus was close to taking down a terrified Wormtail. The other Order members were facing off against several more Death Eaters who had arrived with Voldemort. Harry was torn on whom he should help, his mentor or his friends. Tonks then tripped over her own robes. It was she who cried out, calling Harry's attention away from the two powerful wizards.

"Ouch…" moaned Tonks, her face then turned pale as she saw the Death Eater's wand inches from her face. Sirius heard his cousin's cry and turned to see her face alive with fear as a wand of a Death Eater pointed right at her.

"Tonks!" screamed Sirius, a moment's lack of concentration caused Sirius to have his face cut by Bellatrix. Sirius then turned back to the witch whom he believed killed his godson, torn between his two cousins. Luckily for Tonks, Harry was there and ready. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater, now was not the time to use Disarming or Shield spells, he'd have to go all out. Harry carefully, but quickly aimed his wand so that his spell so that it looked like it came from Sirius's direction.

" _Incarcerous_ ," Harry murmured, thick ropes shot out of the end of his wand and latched themselves onto the Death Eater. He cried out in surprise, wobbled, then fell over. Tonks did not hesitate to stun the secured Death Eater. She hopped to her feet, smiling and yelling a quick thank you in Sirius's direction.

But Sirius didn't even notice Tonks' call. He was too enwrapped with his fight with Bellatrix. Harry watched as their wands blurred with the speed of their spells. Sirius' face was set for revenge. There were no longer tears in his eyes, not a single emotion—only hate. Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop. He was afraid Sirius was going to do something stupid in order to get his revenge this time around.

Harry knew that Sirius would be out for revenge, if the death of his parent's told him anything. Last time, Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban due to anger at the traitor, Wormtail.

The whirl of spells dancing around Sirius and Bellatrix almost seemed like a Muggle light show at a concert. Both used wordless magic and Harry could only detect a few spells by their color. Harry watched in horror when Bellatrix did finally send the Killing Curse at Sirius. Harry wondered why she wasn't out to kill him, last time she meant to kill her own cousin and was joyful when she did. The thought of it built a bile in Harry's mouth. Yet the Killing Curse was off by a mile, it was only a tease. Sirius still ducked and rolled away from it. From the floor he shot the Killing Curse right back at her, she easily sidestepped it, it was not even close.

"Come on, Sirius! Are you playing games with me or are you really trying to kill me?" she laughed, her mad eyes sparkling. Sirius growled under his breath as a jet of gold light shot from his wand, Bellatrix easily deflected it. "Amateur!"

"I will kill you!" cried Sirius, getting to his feet slowly, his wand not leaving Bellatrix's torso, "I will kill you for Harry! For all of those you hurt, all those you killed!" he spat. Harry could see something flash in Sirius's eyes when he mentioned his name. It was sorrow, anger and pain.

Bellatrix smiled, her wand aimed at Sirius's face. "Do you have reason to live? Now that your beloved, little, godson is dead?" she cackled.

At those words, Harry felt the lump in his throat grow in size, it was hard to swallow. He had to keep his knees locked to stop his knees from buckling under him. Harry remembered that he felt his life had ended briefly when Sirius died. He remembered the wish for death while possessed by Voldemort. He remembered screaming at Dumbledore he didn't wish to feel any emotion or pain; he wanted it all to end. Did Sirius wish for it all to end?

"I will kill you!" Sirius repeated, "NOW!" A jet of green light shot at Bellatrix who had to duck in order to avoid it. Harry then ducked behind his hiding place as the Killing Curse crashed into the column. The column shook with the force of the curse. Harry then scrambled onto his hands and knees to see what was going on. Bellatrix growled at Sirius and began to stream a number of dark curses at Sirius. He ducked and dodged them by inches. Harry knew he had to do something, now.

He aimed his wand at an angle once again to make the curse seem like it came from another direction and whispered, one of the most dangerous curses he knew, " _Sectumsempra_!"

He couldn't be picky and he knew a disarming spell might give him away as the Death Eaters thought, knew, that the disarming spell was his favourite. He preferred to disarm than kill. The curse grazed Bellatrix's arm and side, yet the cut was still deep. She screamed in agony, sinking to the floor. Harry smiled, the pain and blood loss would keep her preoccupied…for now. Sirius looked around quickly to see who shot the curse that way.

"Thanks, Moony!" screamed Sirius, seeing Remus was facing toward Bellatrix, but still battling Wormtail. Remus didn't even blink. He was too enwrapped with his own duel. Harry could see from his vantage point that Remus was winning. Wormtail, didn't seem to have to the fight in him. With Bellatrix distracted, Sirius then turned his wand on Wormtail.

The Death Eater stood petrified between his two former friends, both wands aimed at him. Harry could no longer see his godfather's face; his back was now turned to him. But he could see Remus's face. There was a slight smile there, but his eyes were still frighteningly dark.

"So, Peter…" spat Sirius, "You finally did it…What you set out to do fifteen years ago. All of the Potters are now dead, thanks to you. We trusted you to keep them safe and look what you did! You killed James's son, you bastard! YOU KILLED HARRY!" Sirius's form started to shake in anger. Sirius raised his hand to strike Wormtail, but Remus stayed his hand.

"No…" Sirius then shot him a deadly look, but Remus's calm eyes gave the same message, 'Don't hurt him…yet.' Sirius then pulled away from Remus's grip and kicked Wormtail to the floor. The Death Eater cringed and cowered on the floor, visibly shaking with fear, his eyes moving between both Remus's and Sirius's wands. Both were aimed at his heart.

"I-I d-didn't k-kill H-Harry…B-Bellatrix d-did!" Pettigrew stammered.

Sirius growled, "You stunned him! She sent him through! You made sure he couldn't fight back! You killed him too! You—are—culpable! You traitorous rat!" screamed Sirius, Harry could see Sirius was starting to lose his self-control and let grief take over. Just as Harry did in Dumbledore's office. Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment he could still hear his screams intermingled with the shattering of objects…

"You are just as guilty in Harry's death as the woman who killed him. You are just as guilty in Lily and James's deaths as the man who murdered them. You knew what you were doing both times, Peter. Both times. I cannot believe that we trusted you with their lives. And now you have sent their son to his death and now…" said Remus calmly, but his eyes flashed in anger. "You will receive your punishment for their deaths." Remus raised his wand. Harry felt like screaming once again, yet he did not.

"Please don't kill him Remus…" whispered Harry, clenching his wand tightly. They needed Wormtail to stay alive in order to prove Sirius was innocent! Sirius smiled thinking Remus was about to kill him. Wormtail then stopped shaking and pointed his wand at Remus's open chest. Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail to disarm him, but Sirius was closer and faster.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Wormtail's wand flew from his hand, up into an arc, landing far away from him. Sirius then gave out a loud, 'HA!' Cords then shot out of Remus's wand and bound Wormtail up tightly. Remus bent over and picked up the ends, holding them tightly—White knuckle tight. He was not going to let him out of his sight this time. Had that night two years ago, he known Wormtail escaping would mean the revival of Voldemort and Harry's death...he would have killed him right there in the Shack, Harry or no Harry.

"No Harry to protect you this time, bastard! He saves your life and what do you do to repay him? You killed him!" spat Sirius. Remus then aimed his wand at Wormtail's face. The traitor flinched in fear, Sirius turned, Harry could see his face now. He was smiling; there was a spark of light in his eyes. Harry felt his chest expand with joy! If Remus could hold onto Wormtail when the Minister and the Aurors arrived, they could see with their own eyes Sirius was an innocent man!

"If you transform, Peter, we will kill you!" said Remus coolly, echoing Sirius's words from that night two years ago in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius nodded firmly. Yet what Sirius didn't see was that Bellatrix was fighting the bleeding and the pain of Harry's curse and was rising to her feet. Her wand was at Sirius's back. Harry opened his mouth to scream a warning, not carrying if he revealed himself…

"SIRIUS! YOUR BACK!" screamed Tonks, returning in her mind, the favor. Sirius spun out of the curse's path. Luckily Remus was out of range. He grabbed the traitor by the scruff of his neck and dragged him behind a pillar, keeping him from getting hit. They needed him alive if they were to prove Sirius was innocent. Harry watched as Remus put his wand right between Wormtail's eyes, he said something to him but he was too far away for Harry to hear. Besides he was busy.

He kept an eye on Sirius from his hiding place but was able to assist other Order members by sending small spells their way to trip up the Death Eaters anyway he could without attracting too much attention. Yet, no one noticed. Everyone was so wrapped up in their battles, trying to take down the enemy and trying not to get killed that no one noticed the helpful spells.

Harry wondered how long they had been fighting since he arrived and how much time had passed since he arrived. The battle seemed to go on longer than Harry remembered from the last time. Harry had no watch and there was not a clock to be seen anywhere about the chamber. Harry's arm was starting to hurt from the amount of spells he was sending toward the Death Eaters. He was starting to get tired and weak too. Harry wondered if this was the effects of the Veil taking hold.

Harry slumped to the floor, clutching his wand arm. His breath was coming in faster as if he had run miles, instead of fighting from behind a column! He gritted his teeth in anger, if he was going save everyone and change the future for the better, he'd have to be stronger than this. When were the Aurors going to arrive?

As if on cue, there were thirty or so distinct pops of people apparating into the Ministry. Aurors encircled the entire chamber, wands out, all in their robes and slippers, just like last time. This time Harry was fully awake and not deep in shock and grief to realize the hilarity of the situation. He had to choke on his laugh by stuffing his knuckles into his mouth! The battle then froze. There were no more crashes, screams or jets of light, only a tense silence.

Harry watched as Fudge's eyes went to the size of tea saucers as his eyes landed on Voldemort. His eyes then traveled around the room, looking at the Death Eaters and Order members, wands still at each other's throats. Eventually his eyes landed on Sirius, Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Keep looking, Harry thought, you'll see him! Sure enough, Fudge's eyes landed on Wormtail and his mouth started to move silently. Yet the Aurors moved much quicker than their Minister did. They saw Voldemort; blinked, gasped, and then shot spells his way and the direction of his Death Eaters. The Order members then Disapparated to the corner where Remus was holding Wormtail captive, their wands still directed on the Death Eater they were fighting. The only one that did not move was…Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing Sirius? Get out…" whispered Harry, yet his godfather remained where he was. His eyes darting from between Fudge, Bellatrix and Wormtail. Yet his wand remained pointed at Bellatrix's throat. Sirius was not going anywhere.

Voldemort then smiled, he did not raise his wand to attack Fudge, he only smiled. Harry wondered if he would tell him he was 'dead?' Yet the only word that came out of the Dark wizard's mouth was, "Retreat! Pleasure to see you…Minister…"

With loud cracks Voldemort and his Death Eaters Disapparated. Sirius lunged at Bellatrix trying to grab her, but with a smile she said, "Good-bye Sirius…Enjoy mourning!"

With a crack, she was gone. Harry's eyes swiftly went to Wormtail; all of the Order members' wands were pointed at him. He had no choice but to stay. Harry felt like dancing, right there on the spot. Screaming, whooping, he couldn't have asked for a better change! Sirius was alive! Wormtail was captured! Sirius's destiny had changed just as his mother told him, changed for the better! Would he be able to do the same for the others? Harry did not know…but he would try!

"DAMN IT!" screamed Sirius, he threw his wand onto the floor, then fell to his knees, his forehead pressed to the floor. Harry felt his heart clench. Sirius was whispering under his breath and pounding the floor with his fist. Maybe in Harry's mind he had changed his godfather's destiny for the better because he knew of what would have happened, but Sirius didn't think so. Remus handed Wormtail's bonds to Moody, who gladly took them with a sneer and began to walk to his childhood friend.

"Padfoot…" he whispered to Sirius, Sirius looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Leave…me…alone…Moony…" Sirius choked, wrapping his arms around his torso in pain, trying to hold in his grief. "Please…leave me alone…"

Remus stopped only inches from Sirius. Pain flickered across his face. He was in mourning for Harry too, only his emotions were not there yet, he wouldn't let them show until everyone was safe. With a soft sigh Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder, in comfort. Sirius pulled his shoulder away, his sobs filling the air. Remus, unsure of what to do next then placed his hand on Sirius's head and looked toward the Minister and Dumbledore. Tonks too came over to try and support her cousin, but he refused her comfort too.

Harry's heart was now screaming for him to take off the cloak and run to Sirius, telling him he was alive and alright. Each sob was like a knife to the heart. Yet, something kept Harry in the dark of the column, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. He didn't know what, but he stayed there, dead to the world.

"He's…back…He's back!" whispered Fudge, still staring at the spot where Voldemort had just disappeared from. Fudge franticly searched Dumbledore's face as if trying to see if what he just saw was all a lie.

"Now…do you believe?" asked Dumbledore calmly. Fudge took his bowler hat in his hands and played with it. He nodded, looking at the floor. Harry thought he looked like a child who was being scolded.

"Oh good, now, Minister there are things which must be done as I requested last year…" said Dumbledore, coolly.

"Oh…oh yes!" sputtered Fudge, "Everyone must know. Bane!" he called to one of the Aurors. "Go to the Daily Prophet, tell them what has happened! Make it today's headline…yes!" The Auror then Disapparated to do the Minister's bidding. A loud sob from Sirius then called Fudge's eyes on Sirius, he did a double take.

"It's Sirius Black! Capture him!" he ordered. Remus and Tonks then took protective stances in front of Sirius, wands out. Dumbledore then raised a hand before anyone else moved. The old mage shook his head.

"Can you not see for yourself Minister that Peter Pettigrew has been captured by my Order?" Fudge then looked over toward the group around Wormtail. Fudge's jaw dropped upon seeing Wormtail again and stared at him, clearly, for a much longer time.

"But…Black killed him! You lie!" sputtered Fudge, looking between Dumbledore and the man he believed to be dead for fifteen years. Dumbledore shook his head, a bite of impatience in his voice.

"No, Pettigrew is alive, as I stated to you two years ago. He is an illegal Animagus, the form of a rat. The Potters chose Peter as their secret keeper as a decoy to Sirius. It was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters that fateful night, not Sirius Black. He has been a Death Eater for more than fifteen years, check his arm…A Dark Mark is there…"

Fudge just kept looking between Sirius, still on the floor and Wormtail. Harry watched as Fudge's eyes began to dim. He was starting to believe…

"When things are settled here, I will give you fifteen minutes of my time Minister to deal with the issues at hand." Dumbledore said coldly.

That aura of power was still radiating off of the old headmaster in waves. Harry vaguely remembered Dumbledore telling Fudge that the last time too. The two men then walked off away from everyone else to speak privately. Harry was dying to know what they were saying now he was in a better state to understand what was going on.

Harry's eyes then turned to the Order members around Wormtail. He was now struggling to get away. Fear was in his watery eyes. Harry smiled, good, he should be afraid, after sending Sirius to Azkaban for his crime, he should be! Harry wondered that if or when the news got out he was dead, if he decided to stay dead, would Wormtail be charged with Harry's murder too? Probably, Sirius and Remus would make sure of that! Would he get the Kiss for killing off an entire family? Maybe, yes, he should…Harry had no qualms about that!

Moody then yanked on Wormtail's ropes, probably making them tighter, Wormtail winced. He stopped struggling.

"Shut up, traitor!" spat Moody. Several Aurors, seeing Wormtail, murmured and openly pointed at him. They all exchanged looks of shock, horror or disbelief. At least six of them made their way over to the Order members guarding Wormtail. Harry watched as they all stared at him for several minutes then looked at one another and over as a still sobbing Sirius. He instantly watched it click in their heads…

"Minister! This is Peter Pettigrew! He's alive!" Fudge turned away from the private conversation he and Dumbledore were having to look at Wormtail as the Aurors dragged the frightened man to him. Moody still kept his grip on the ropes and his wand at Wormtail's head as the Aurors, wands out, dragged him to the Minister.

"His finger is gone! Look!"

"Dumbledore was right! Sirius Black is innocent!"

Wormtail was now shaking from head to toe badly. Sirius stopped crying to look at Wormtail's shaking form. For a few moments he remained silent. But as he heard the Aurors speak in his defense, he smiled. Revenge for Lily and James had come at last. Even Remus gave a sad smile.

"There is a Dark Mark on his arm, look!" Kingsley had joined them, rolling up the left sleeve of Wormtail's robes. There, on his arm was the Dark Mark. A tattoo of a skull and snake, black as night on Wormtail's pale arm. The symbol of Voldemort's followers. Fudge's eyes widened as he examined the tattoo. His face then morphed into the face of the Minister of Magic once again.

"Take him to Azkaban. Question him under Veritaserum, no wait…I will question him myself. I need to hear the truth for myself! In the meantime, Black will have to come with us." Fudge's eyes landed on Sirius's bent form. He frowned at Sirius when he looked up from the floor at Fudge. Though he had stopped crying, for now, tears were still dripping down his face. Fudge probably thought Sirius was weeping for joy that the real man who betrayed Lily and James Potter was caught, not over Harry's death.

"Sirius is no longer guilty of a crime," said Remus coolly, yet his eyes flashed in anger. No one was taking Padfoot back to Azkaban, now that they had the real traitor. No, they'd have to go through him…and Tonks.

"He escaped from Azka—"

"Sirius has already served twelve years of his life in that wretched place, Cornelius, he does not need to go back. Seeing as how the real traitor and the man he 'killed' is in your hands," said Dumbledore, his eyes landing on Sirius. Harry could see relief spread across Sirius's face and the faces of the Order members. Yet Remus and Tonks did not step aside. Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to flash for a moment. "He does need to be sent back…Not now…"

Harry at that moment knew—Dumbledore knew or believed he was dead. Fudge then gave a small nod of agreement, waving off the Aurors. Sirius then gave Dumbledore a small nod of thanks.

"You might also want to question the Death Eaters tied up in the Aurors Office," said Kingsley coolly with a slight bow to the Minister before mingling in once again with the Order. Fudge then started to order his Aurors on different missions.

Dumbledore then walked over to Moody, his face though calm, had a look of dread. He leaned over and whispered something into Moody's ear. With a curt nod, Moody softly said, "Yes, the boy is dead. Bellatrix sent him through the Veil…" Harry then watched his mentor's face, age within seconds. He looked older than Harry had ever seen him before…Not in his office after Sirius died…Not on the top of the Astronomy Tower…Though Dumbledore kept a calm face, Harry could see the grief and sorrow in his eyes. Everyone's eyes or faces looked to the floor, in sorrow. Yet luckily Fudge never heard anything, nor did the Aurors.

With a curt nod, Fudge then gestured for the Aurors holding Wormtail to follow them. With Moody in the lead they led Wormtail toward a fireplace. With a flash of Floo powder and the shout of 'Azkaban!' Fudge, Moody, Wormtail and the Aurors vanished in a flash of green flame. The other Aurors then Disapparated to complete tasks that Fudge gave them. Harry began to dance on the spot. Wormtail was finally going to jail! Sirius was free and…Harry looked up from where Sirius was sitting…Sirius was _gone_ …Where _was_ Sirius?

Harry realised that Sirius was no longer where he had last seen him, kneeling on the floor. Everyone was lost in their grief with the knowledge that Dumbledore now knew the horrible truth that Harry Potter was dead. Sirius had vanished and no one knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. When he turned his head, he saw him…Sirius.

Sirius was moving slowly, but that was not what made Harry's heart jump and his breath stop. It was in the direction he was going, back to the Death Chamber. Moving quickly and quietly as he could he followed his godfather down the corridor and to the staircase. Harry was in an absolute panic. Sirius was so distraught and grief stricken that he was going to throw himself into the Veil.

"Oh, Merlin. No, Sirius…no…" whispered Harry, he started to pull at his hair, what should he do? Sirius was about to kill himself! How was he to warn them? Harry then kicked a rock. He looked at it. No one realised that Sirius was about to end his life…over Harry!

Harry picked up the stone; he had a choice once again to make. He stood at the crossroads again seeing two different directions as he did when he came out of the Veil. If he revealed himself to Sirius and stopped him. Harry winced at that. Sirius's state of mind was…off. If he saw Harry he would do one of three things in Harry's mind. One, faint, wake up then hug him to death. Two, Sirius would think he's gone mad or seeing Harry's ghost and…go mad. Or three, he'd curse him, thinking he was a Death Eater trying to trick him. Harry's other option was to throw the stone. He was very tempted to reveal himself as he watched Sirius's slow march down the stairs. Yet once again something kept him from doing it and he knew why.

There were other lives that needed to be saved, not just Sirius's in the near future and the Horcruxes, the Horcruxes had always been Harry's destiny, his mission, his purpose. That he much knew.

"No…not yet, other lives are at stake…" What he didn't realise at that moment he made his decision. A decision he thought he decided later. Harry threw the stone as hard as he could at the ground just at the entrance way to the Death Chamber. The stone gave off a loud crack, pieces tumbling over the floor. Everyone turned at the noise.

"What was that?" asked a witch from the Order whom Harry never saw before. A wizard beside her shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a piece of stone breaking off. We did cause a lot of damage. Are we going to have to pay for it?"

"Nah…" responded the witch with a small smile, "The Death Eaters will." It was then Remus looked behind him, Sirius was gone. His head then shot up in the direction of the noise. It came from the Death Chamber…and Sirius was…

"Where's Sirius?" cried Tonks, realising her cousin wasn't there. She began to spin on the spot, dancing on her tiptoes in fear. Harry watched Remus's golden-brown eyes widened in horror as he realised what was happening.

"Oh no, SIRIUS. _NO_!" screamed Remus, he then bolted after Sirius, Tonks on his heels.

"Remus what is it?" cried Tonks, Dumbledore turned swiftly at Remus's scream.

"Sirius is going to kill himself!" cried Remus as he leapt through the doorway. Remus missed running into Harry by inches. But Harry nearly risked getting bowled over by the pink-haired witch. But luckily, he remained in the small alcove at the top of the stairs. He watched as Remus nearly tackled Sirius. He was nearly at the Veil. Sirius blindly began to fight him off kicking and punching. Harry wondered if Sirius had gone mad…

At the top of the stairs appeared Dumbledore, his eyes sad as he watched Remus and Tonks struggle with Sirius. Remus was able to put Sirius into a full Nelson and held him tight. Tonks aimed her wand at Sirius with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered then stunned Sirius. He froze, Remus then loosened his grip.

"What are you trying to do Sirius?" cried Remus, one could hear the tears in his voice. His eyes glistened with tears. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Sirius stood motionless in Remus's arms. Harry could see he was fighting against the spell and finally did so. Harry was quite surprised he knew it took a while to fight against it, not mere minutes.

"Let me go! Remus…please…" sobbed Sirius, Remus tightened his grip. Instead of stunning him again, Tonks helped hold him.

"We're not going to let you kill yourself! Harry wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, over this. It's not your fault!" cried Tonks, holding onto Sirius tightly. Sirius lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He then began to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed almost mad like.

"Kill myself? Kill _myself_?" he cried, tears began fall down his face, "Why would I kill myself? I still need to avenge Harry! I just want to be here for a little…This is where he died…this is where…" Sirius then slumped in Remus's arms as he let grief take over him in racking sobs.

Harry could understand Sirius's grief. Harry remembered how he wanted his life to end when Sirius died. How he had begged for death…How he had let his grief take hold of him in Dumbledore's office. Screaming that he didn't want to be human anymore. How he wanted everything to end. Everything to end…

"Maybe you should take Sirius back to Hogwarts, Remus," suggested Dumbledore gently, he stood inches away from Harry that if Harry wanted to, he could tap his arm. Yet he didn't. Remus silently nodded in agreement. Together Remus and Tonks supported Sirius's limp form and Disapparated.

Harry sighed, Sirius was safe, and hopefully Remus would watch over him. Harry then followed Dumbledore out to the main Ministry chamber. The other Order members were still waiting for him. They all looked sad, some of witches had handkerchiefs to their eyes.

"Kingsley, I'd like a word. The rest of you, you may go home. Thank you for today." Most of them nodded sadly. Some would whisper condolences to Dumbledore, gently patting his shoulder. Others just sobbed. They all Disapparated with many pops, leaving Dumbledore, Kingsley, and a still invisible Harry, alone.

"I need you, Kingsley, to go to the Burrow and find Arthur and Molly. Bring them to Hogwarts, to my office, I will tell them what has happened myself…" Dumbledore sighed. Harry looked at his mentor and felt sad for him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Harry was like a seventh son to them. Severus and Minerva should be there too; they also need to know Harry is…dead." Dumbledore could barely bring himself to say that Harry was dead. He loved that boy like he was his own son, his death was on his hands and he knew it.

"I understand," said Kingsley softly.

"Do not have them talk to their children beforehand. I need to tell them. Now…I'm off to see the Minister. I will meet all of you in my office in fifteen minutes." With a bow Kingsley turned and Disapparated. The crack echoing around the shattered Ministry.

Dumbledore bowed his head, this was going to be one of the hardest tasks he ever did. With a wave of his wand, two silver streaks, message Patronus shot from his wand. Harry crept closer to his mentor as he pocketed his wand. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his gasp. Two silver tears fell down Dumbledore's face into his beard.

"I am…truly sorry…Harry…" The old man then looked toward the ceiling as if trying to peer through the veil of Heaven, "I have failed you…"

With a resounding crack, Dumbledore was gone. Leaving Harry alone in the cold, shattered and dark Ministry.

"I'm sorry, too." Harry whispered to the silence.


	7. Pain

" _It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_ – J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Pain**

Harry stood in the dark Ministry, his breath coming in sharp and icy in his lungs. He was alone… His knees were shaking, what had he done? Was this the right path he was taking? He just didn't know. His head was spinning, his friends were in a state of shock and mourning, they believed him dead. That's what he wanted, right?

Harry felt cold and cruel inside, how could he do this? To let them believe he was dead?

Shivering in the silent Ministry, Harry knew that he had to get back to Hogwarts. He would have to make his decision soon, he was at a crossroads and he could not stay there for much longer. Lives depended on his decision. Yet he felt so…guilty. The guilt and fear were welling his chest like cold ice. Harry pocketed his wand as he pulled the Cloak tighter to him. How would he get back to Hogwarts? The easiest way was to Apparate to Hogsmeade then walk to Hogwarts…But he was no longer seventeen, as was his age in his original timeline. He had been pushed back two years in time and two years in age, he could tell. In his sixth year, he gained another two-four inches in height. He now was once again fifteen.

Harry swore. Last time, he was able to move place to place easily by Apparating. Now that he was fifteen again, physically, he was still under the Tracer, which tracked all under aged magic. Harry wondered if the Ministry considered him dead… which they were bound to learn in a few days depending how long Dumbledore kept it quiet, would the Trace be taken off?

Right now, that did not matter. Harry gathered the Cloak around himself, as he paced the floor. If he couldn't Apparate then he better use Floo powder. In the main entrance hall, there were about ten or so fireplaces that witches and wizards could use to get to and from home, work and other business.

Harry stepped into the fireplace. The flames didn't even lick at his clothes. Harry grabbed a large handful of Floo powder. He knew that he needed a fireplace where no one would see him come out. Harry began to think back two years to his original timeline, what was he doing before he came to the Ministry?

Then a pink-puffy toad like face made Harry cringe. Umbridge, she had taken Hermione and himself in the Forbidden Forrest. They said they would lead her to Dumbledore's secret weapon, but really they took her to see Hagrid's half-brother instead! She had met her fate with centaurs after making them angry. She would not appear back up at the castle until the next afternoon. Her office was free.

"Hogwarts! Umbridge's office!" shouted Harry and he threw down the powder into the flames. With a flash of green flames Harry felt himself being pulled upward, faster and faster. Soot and ash filled his nose and mouth. Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he didn't want to see. Then with a spray of flame and a hiss, Harry fell forward.

Ash and soot sprayed all over the puffy, pink office. A place Harry never believed in his whole life he would be happy to see. The pictures of kittens and cats all meowed loudly or hissed at Harry their fur on end. Harry coughed the soot out of his mouth. As he righted himself, he tapped both the Cloak and himself with a cleaning spell. The cat pictures all hissed at him at which Harry glared at them and said, "Shut up!"

Flinging the Cloak over his shoulders, Harry exited the sickening pink office. The halls of Hogwarts were unnaturally quiet, not even the ghosts floated about, as they were to do at night. The cloak tower rang in the distance; it was one in the morning. The eeriness of it all made Harry shiver. Was it like this the last time and he was so deep in grief that he hadn't noticed? Or was it because he had changed the course of time?

Harry had explored Hogwarts under an Invisibility Cloak many a time before yet he felt strange. He didn't know if it was the guilt getting to him but he felt as if he should take the Cloak off and just stand like a statue in the hall until someone found him. Could he do this? Destroy the Horcruxes alone? Last time, it had been hard even with two extra pairs of hands. Would be easy now that he knew where they were and how to destroy them? He didn't know. At the end of the hall, the doors to the Great Hall were cracked open and a golden light shone through.

Curious, Harry walked toward it. The Great Hall should be empty. Yet, Harry heard the distinct sound of sobs coming from in the Great Hall. Harry felt himself beginning to shake as he walked towards the Hall. As he peaked his head through the door, he could see his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, they sat sobbing or in silence. One by one, all of them were being examined by a solemn Madame Pomfrey. They must have told her what had happened.

The doors were open wide enough that Harry could scrunch his body together and quietly enter the Hall. Harry tiptoed to the far right side corner of the Hall. The sobs echoed around the Hall softly. Harry felt his heart clench as he remembered the last time he was here.

 _Bodies…littered the floor along with the wounded. The Weasleys all gathered around Fred's body trying to console each other. Hermione in Ron's arms... Bill and Fleur clutching each other… George sitting at his twin's head in shock as Percy tried to comfort him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slumped over their son's body… Tonks and Remus laying side by side as if in sleep. Students…some too young to have even been fighting in the first place…. It sickened Harry to his core, they all died to protect the future, the good…even him. How many wands came out against Pansy in his defense….?_

Yet this time it was only five friends, mourning a friend they thought long dead. Harry looked at each of them. Taking them in, almost comparing it to that night that seemed, years ago not hours… Hermione still had her arms wrapped around Ron as he now had his arms around her. The bushy haired girl could not stop crying, despite the handkerchief in her clenched hand and Ron's hand making small circles around her mid back. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder, not even pulling away so the school nurse could examine her.

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron gently, wiping his own tears off his face, "Harry won't want to see you to deny medical care over him…" Hermione's tears doubled at Harry's name. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from calling out to her to stop her tears. He had to remember the last time they had been through the Department of Mysteries; she had got hurt badly. So badly that it left scars. They all did. Ron and Madame Pomfrey had to physically hold her up for her injuries to be examined. Neville sat in silence as tears ran down his face, his wand still clutched in his hand. He was very pale and shaking. Ginny and Luna were still crying, Ginny the hardest, whispering things under her breath. While Luna was still, staring into space as if it could help take away the pain.

"I'm gonna kill her," whispered Neville breaking the silence. He began to shake harder. "For my parents…for H-Harry." Ginny's tears increased which called Luna away from her other world to comfort Ginny.

"Don't be a prat, Neville," muttered Ron as Madame Pomfrey healed the cut on his arm, "Let the Order take care of her, we've done enough damage. Besides, we don't need anyone else to…"

Ron couldn't even say the word. He tried but only ended with him leaning his head on Hermione's shoulder, sobbing. Harry closed his eyes, he felt sick. He couldn't take this; despite he knew that he was trying to protect them and others. Harry stepped outside into the Hall, breathing hard. He leaned against the wall. He felt hot, cool air then brushed past his face as he heard footsteps. Harry looked up to see Kingsley leading Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the Hall. Surprisingly, the twins were following them. Harry felt his gut spasm in pain. Dumbledore was going to tell them.

"What it this about, Kingsley? I heard the children were in trouble?" asked Mr. Weasley, his eyes resting for a moment on the Great Hall. Molly pushed past her husband.

"Are they alright? Were they hurt?" Her voice was demanding but worried at the same time. Harry knew she wasn't worried just for her own children, but Harry as well. Something passed quickly over Kingsley's eyes before they cleared.

"Dumbledore will speak to you first before you see your children." Molly crossed her arms in anger and kept looking to the Great Hall.

"I'll bet they're in BIG trouble, Fred," whispered George; there was a glint of mischief between the twins. Harry watched Fred with a throb in his heart. He died before his eyes, like so many others.

Harry was going to save him. None of the Weasleys would die. Mrs. Weasley then waved off both the twins.

"Oh, you two. Go into the Great Hall with the others! We will be there shortly!" Fred and George opened their mouths in protest but a death glare from Mrs. Weasley pushed the twins into the Great Hall. Harry followed the small group around the castle until they reached the familiar statue that marked the Headmaster's office.

With each step and worried question from the Weasleys', Harry felt his soul grow heavier. Guilt was like lead on his conscience but he knew he had to save them all. They all deserved it. He was to die anyway. It terrified him at the thought of being given a second chance to save them all and fail.

Waiting for them was Professors McGonagall and Snape. The small group grimly acknowledged each other, each of them desperate to know the events of the night, all of them sensing something was wrong.

" _Chocolate Frogs_ ," said McGonagall. The griffin statue jumped aside to let the small party inside. Harry clutched the Cloak tighter to himself as he followed them up the stairs. He was careful not to make a sound as he followed Snape closely.

Kingsley pushed the door open to the spacious office of the Hogwarts Headmaster. Lining every space on the wall were magical portraits of all former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. They were all buzzing with the news that the Magical World now knew the truth at last. Standing behind his desk, his hands behind his back, his face grave…was Dumbledore. Harry retreated to the far corner of the office by the Pensieve. He wondered if his thundering heartbeat would give him away. With a nod in Dumbledore's direction, Kingsley departed the office, closing the door behind him.

Harry clenched the Cloak closer; Dumbledore had a knack for knowing if Harry was under his Cloak when others did not. Harry wondered if his headmaster would sense him, he was even hoping…

"Headmaster?" asked Snape coldly, crossing his arms. Clearly upset that he had been dragged here for some reason. Dumbledore turned to face them, his face was calm but one could see the sorrow. It was so apparent that McGonagall gasped and Snape and Arthur looked unnerved. That caused the questions to downpour, mostly from Mrs. Weasley.

"What happened?"

"Are the children alright?"

"What is this about Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore silently raised his hand. All fell silent. Mrs. Weasley was out of breath and looked confused and furious at the same time that Dumbledore was not answering her questions at once.

"Take a seat," with a swish of his wand, he summoned chairs for the Weasleys. The couple sat down, now clutching each other's hands in fear. The professors all remained standing. The portraits' chatter died down to low whispers to hear what was going to come next. Gossiping was all they ever did.

"I will…try and make this quick and…painless as possible. Tonight Death Eaters infiltrated the Department of Mysteries." Arthur gripped his wife's hand tightly, his face turning pale. Molly's hand flew to her mouth.

"Did they get it? Did they?" asked Molly under her breath. Dumbledore shook his head, the entire room relaxed.

"The Death Eaters were not successful to get the Prophecy because…Because Harry led his friends to stop them." Molly turned white and looked faint and angry at the same time. Harry gave a small smile. She would not be mad for much longer.

"He had a vision that Sirius was in trouble and relayed the message to Severus in code because they were with Umbridge. Where that woman has disappeared to, I don't know."

Snape snorted. "Just like Potter, willing to rush into situations. Black was safe."

Molly turned to look at Snape sharply. Something passed between them and Snape lowered his eyes first. Harry smiled; Mrs. Weasley had just scolded Snape in her own personal way.

"Was he informed?" Dumbledore moved around his desk, to pace the open floor. McGonagall's sharp eyes watching the headmaster, but then she turned to look at Snape.

"No. By the time Severus got the news, they had gone. Luckily, the Order was informed and chased after them." Molly breathed again, her handkerchief clutched white knuckle tight in her hands. "They were holding off a group of Death Eaters quite well by the time they arrived…" Dumbledore turned to look at the group, though there was a small smile on his face, the normal glint in his eyes vanished. McGonagall smiled.

"Dumbledore's Army must have taught them at thing or two." Though she was not one for having her students breaking the rules, the D.A. stood up to that bitch Umbridge and did her justice. She was quite proud of all of them, Gryffindor or not.

"Then why have you called us here, Albus? If the students are alright—" She was cut off by the dull look in the headmaster's eyes. Something was wrong. Arthur saw it too.

"Someone was hurt?" Molly and McGonagall then froze, both praying that none of the students had been injured. Molly looked close to tears. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Here it comes. The room was silent. No one said a word. Dumbledore did not confirm that someone was hurt, nor did he tell them Harry was dead. Did he loose his nerve? Or was he still so shocked and grief stricken that he lost the words to tell them? Snape's black eyes examined Dumbledore's face; it was Harry's most hated teacher who saw the truth. He only he saw it. His eyes narrowed with a flash of light.

"Someone is dead? That it isn't it?" he said coolly. Dumbledore nodded. Molly muffled a scream while McGonagall's hat fell off as she looked at Dumbledore sharply. "Who is it? Lupin? Black? Tonks? Roberts? Tins?..." Snape began to roll off the Order members in a list. For a moment Harry felt sick, how could he do that?! Name names so calmly?! When Snape had finished naming everyone but for a few he knew to be alive did the room grow deadly silent.

"Then…who? A-a student?" stuttered McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes now held no light whatsoever and the calm face he wore was starting to wear off. "I am afraid so…" Molly began sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Arthur simply stared at Dumbledore as if he just met him. McGonagall had a hand on a chair to steady herself. Her face was growing paler by the second. The only time Harry saw her do that was few and far in between but he remembered she was very pale after Dumbledore died.

"Is it—is it?" asked Arthur at last, looking toward Dumbledore. The headmaster shook his head. "No, none of your children were hurt…" he said quietly, Molly looked up at Dumbledore to see the truth and found it. She gave a small smile but it did not alleviate her tears. McGonagall gripped the chair tighter.

"Then who…?" Once again Snape saw the answer in Dumbledore's eyes, he had been around the man long enough to know that death did not affect the old man easily. But the emotions were right on his face…it had to be…

"It's Potter…isn't it? He's the one who is dead." Molly, Arthur and McGonagall all looked at Dumbledore. Harry opened his eyes; he could see they all were not breathing. Dumbledore looked at all of them, the sadness clearly on his face now.

"Yes, Harry is dead…" Whatever he was to say next, was never heard. It was cut off by a scream from Molly. Her tears doubled as she wobbled in her chair. Her husband had to stand and hold onto her to keep her from falling off. Molly sobbed into her husband's torso. Arthur had a few tears fall down his face in horror. Harry's heart went out to them. Harry knew that the Weasleys loved Harry as if he was one of their own. His death would shatter them as if he was their own son…That he knew…

"How did it happen?" asked McGonagall as she took a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed her eyes. "How-how did P-Potter die…?" Harry never imagined a teacher crying over him, never, not once. There was not a single emotion on Snape's face but Harry could see the anger in his eyes. He was probably blaming Harry for his failure to protect him. That's what the man did, even when he had a secret duty to protect the boy. Oh no, don't blame the people who killed him, blame the dead boy himself! Yeah, his mother must really be thanking him now. Harry rolled his eyes.

The Weasleys' cries were the loudest throughout the room as Dumbledore explained how Harry had died. McGonagall broke down into full-blown sobs by the end. Sobbing into her handkerchief, trying to muffle her unprofessional sobs. What Harry didn't know is that McGonagall did not have many favorites, but Harry was one of the rare few. Ever since she watched Dumbledore place the infant Harry Potter onto the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, he held a special place in her heart. Now, he was gone forever. Snape pounded his fist against the wall in anger.

"The stupid boy! Always rushing in to be the hero. Never takes time to stop and think. The idiot! Just like—" What happened next Harry could not believe nor imagine in a million years. Molly pushed away from her husband forcefully, walked up to Snape and slapped him. The contact crashed and echoed around the silent room. The portraits who were silent for the entire conversation now starting buzzing. Some started to whisper loudly and point. Clicking their tongues, shaking their heads or laughing as a few did.

Snape and Molly's eyes met. Molly's brown eyes burned with grief and anger. Snape reached up to touch the red mark on his cheek stunned. No words were spoken, but the message was clear. 'Don't blame Harry for this. Not now. Do not destroy our memories of him!' Slowly, Molly went back to her chair, her husband staring at her in shock. Snape didn't say a word, he only lowered his eyes, he didn't know that was to be the first piece of violence invoked against him tonight. Harry felt his jaw drop and at that moment he wanted to hug Mrs. Weasley, though he did not move.

"That was unnecessary, Molly," said Dumbledore coolly to her. Her eyes snapped up at him and gave off the same message. McGonagall had by then stopped sobbing and resumed her professional manner.

"What is to be done? Has the Ministry been informed? His family?" she asked, trying to keep her own grief out of her voice. Arthur's face-hardened; he had seen that Harry's Muggle family never gave a damn for the boy. First time he met the boy he was very skinny and it took Molly weeks to get him to a normal weight. Though Harry never said anything, Molly and Arthur believed Harry at times had physical and emotional abuse at the Muggles' hands as well. When Molly first hugged the boy he was straight as a board. He probably was never hugged by an adult since his parents died.

"They don't give a damn about him," said Arthur coldly, Molly nodded, "They'll probably have a party or something than mourn the boy." Harry agreed on that one. Dumbledore sighed.

"They must be informed since legally as they are his guardians." Molly frowned Sirius was looking more and more like the proper guardian for Harry by the minute. The guardian Harry should have had. Molly choked and started to cry softly again.

"The school?" asked McGonagall softly, "Though there is…no body. Will there by a funeral?" Dumbledore raised a hand. The lines on his face were starting to show more now.

"Everyone will be informed in due time," McGonagall's face hardened. She did not think that keeping Harry's death a secret was not a good idea. The boy would be missed in the morning. Especially if the Death Eaters know there is no reason to hide it.

"A funeral…well, I will discuss it with Sirius. He has more of a right than anyone…" Harry could hear portraits whispering loudly.

"Albus, I thinking keeping Harry's death a secret is—" said McGonagall coldly but then Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Tomorrows headline will be that Voldemort has returned. I don't want to send the entire Wizarding world into a panic with the added headline of Harry's death. We'll wait to have it publicly known. But the Ministry and the students will be informed in the morning." Dumbledore then looked up at the portraits. "I wish for these revelations to be kept secret and inside this castle until I say so. Is that understood?" The portraits all responded with 'Yes…' 'Yes, Headmaster,' 'Understood,' or groans. Harry rolled his eyes, all these portraits ever did was gossip.

"May we see our children now?" asked Arthur slowly to Dumbledore, he looked numb. With a nod from the Headmaster, the group then silently walked to the door. His legs shaking Harry followed once again behind Snape. The only sound that could be heard as they walked to the Great Hall was their footsteps and Mrs. Weasley's sobs. Harry felt numb and terribly guilty, yet he had to…he had to save them. The Great Hall loomed ahead of them; Harry could still hear the girls crying. Mrs. Weasley cried out when she saw her children. Fred and George were sitting on the bench across from Ron. They were both pale and staring at Ron as if he was speaking another language. Ron must have told them Harry was dead. Well, Harry thought as he took his position in the corner, at least Fred's not dead. Mrs. Weasley ran to Ron and Ginny and scooped them up into a tight hug. Ginny instantly began to cry louder as her mother held her. George stood up and looked to his father as his mother and siblings cried.

"Is it true, Dad? Harry is…?" Arthur sadly nodded his head. George then plopped back down beside Fred and buried his face into his hands.

"He gave us the money to start the joke shop. He…" Fred said quietly, staring at his own hands. The doors to the Great Hall swung open. In walked Sirius, Tonks and Remus. Remus and Tonks…still practically dragging Sirius. By now his godfather looked like a ghost. Remus and Tonks sat him on the bench beside Ron. After a quick look over by the nurse, he had no injuries but was in shock. Harry watched as Sirius slumped onto the bench, his body being taken over by racking sobs that shook his entire frame.

Molly pulled away from her children to look at Sirius. There was deep pity in her eyes, she felt guilty over how she had nagged at Sirius time and time again. Molly moved over toward the fallen man and reached out to touch his shoulder. Sirius jerked and sat up at the touch. Neither said a word, but then Molly broke down into sobs first, wrapping Sirius in a strangle hold of a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I should have never…" Sirius did not return her embrace, only shocked at it. When Molly pulled away Sirius stood up, his arms around his torso as if trying to keep the pain in.

"I should have stopped him. I should have made sure he was safe…I should have hexed the bitch where she stood…I…" Sirius collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face as his body shook with his pain.

Harry shut his eyes and bit his lip until it bled. He struggled with his decision, but he reminded himself over and over it was better to remain like this. The choice had been made. Saving them all and destroying the Horcruxes, before giving himself up, was his only purpose.

Remus walked over to his friend, kneeling down beside him, shaking Sirius' shoulders.

"I should have held onto him…Sirius please…stop this…" Harry opened his eyes despite his head told him not to. Tears were streaming down Remus' face, the pain and grief was visible now.

"It's—not…" said Sirius in a muffled voice, "He was never…your…responsibility—" sobbed Sirius.

An angry look came over Remus' face as he shook Sirius harder, finally Sirius looked up. Remus seized his face on both sides and held him so they looked eye to eye.

"He was my responsibility too….James and Lily expected all of us to look after Harry. All—of—us!" Remus gestured to everyone around the room, "You are not to blame…please…stop this…"

Sirius looked around the room, his eyes sweeping over everyone. He knew Remus was right, yet he was Harry's godfather, it was his job.

"I can't…he's gone…I…I," Remus then pulled his friend into a hug. At first, Sirius fought against it, not willing to be babied. Yet, he quickly gave up and sobbed into Remus' shoulder.

"I loved Harry just as much as you did, Padfoot," said Remus gently, a small smile came across his face, "I feel guilty that I got to spend more time with him than you did…"

"I was supposed to protect him…"

"We all were…" said Arthur sadly.

"You don't…I just want…" Sirius then moved for something in his pocket, but Remus stopped his hand.

"Let me go…" growled Sirius. Instead Remus yanked Sirius' hand away from his pocket and he drew out two objects: a pocketknife and his wand. Harry felt his breath stop again. The whole room went dead silent. Remus held the objects in his hand from a brief moment, and then they vanished into thin air. Harry sighed, Remus was making sure Sirius didn't hurt himself. His godfather looked furious.

"You will get them back when I think you are in a better state of mind, Sirius," Remus coldly said, standing up, pulling Sirius with him to his feet. Exhausted, Remus slumped onto a bench and put his face into his hands. Harry could see his body shaking with sobs. Remus finally was allowing his grief to take hold. Seeing Remus in distress, Tonks came to his side and put an arm around his shoulders and rested her head against his shoulder. Harry watched as she rubbed his back in soothing motions and spoke to him quietly.

Harry realised he may change destiny and time, but time does not change relationships. Harry smiled; maybe Teddy would be born after all…this time with parents to be there for him.

Sirius stood there, staring at the floor. His eyes soon found Harry's friends sitting together except for the Weasleys, who were all in a big huddle, trying to comfort one another as best they could. He then stared at the Gryffindor table, as if he could see Harry there. Laughing with his friends, not knowing he was going to die.

"I…I remember when I first met him…Remus…The day after he was born…The day…" Sirius bowed his head as tears filled his eyes again. He then looked up and a soft look came over his face. "I remember…" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. Harry had mastered Occlumency during his trek with Ron and Hermione to shield his mind from Voldemort from trying to read his thoughts and memories to find him, or worse possess him. Even now, Harry was doing it to hide from Voldemort the fact he was alive. Harry didn't know how long the severance from Voldemort's mind would last, so he used Occlumency to keep him from finding out Harry was alive. But Legilimency…Harry had never tried to enter someone's mind before. It was always Snape doing it to him. But he needed to see what Sirius was thinking. Yet…the only problem was that he could reveal he was alive in the process, but he had to try.

" _Legilimens…_ " Instantly, Harry's world blurred. The images came together as if there was a film playing in Harry's head. He was in Sirius' mind…and Sirius made no sign that he knew someone was invading his mind. He was too lost in his own memories of Harry and his grief to notice. Soon, the memories were clear, not blurs…

 _Harry at Christmas time, smiling and laughing with his friends despite the upset of Mr. Weasley being in St. Mungo's. Their talk in the room with the Black family tree. Seeing him off at Platform 9 ¾ as a dog, Harry's smile and laugh as Sirius chased his tail. That night after the Third Task as he sat on Harry's bed and talked to him. The light in Harry's eyes when he offered him a real home when he was free… As if that mattered anymore… The first time he saw him in twelve years, looking just like James with Lily's green eyes staring at him in shock…_

 _That first time…the first time he saw those eyes… It was a sunny August the 1st of the year 1980 as Sirius Black walked through St. Mungo's hospital, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. The pretty mediwitch at the front desk flirted with Sirius endlessly when he asked for the room number of Mrs. Potter. Walking down corridors and hallways he checked each number on the doorway. Today, Sirius was dressed in a semi-formal fashion, it's not every day you met your best friend's new kid! He finally stopped at the correct room: Room 345 with a labeled sign that read, 'POTTER.' Sirius stuffed the piece of paper into his robe pocket, straightened his collar then knocked twice._

" _Come in!" called a muffled female voice from the other side of the door. Sirius smiled as he entered the room. Sitting up on her bed sat Lily, she looked tired but she was glowing. A bright spark twinkled in her green eyes as she smiled at Sirius._

" _Sirius, you made it!" she said with a smile. James was sitting in a plush chair next to the bed, he looked like he had not slept in two days, but the spark in his hazel eyes was brighter than Sirius had ever seen. James stood up and walked to Sirius, hugging him._

" _Hello, Padfoot. You're the first to make it. Good." James pulled away as a grin spread across his face, ear to ear. Sirius then walked up to Lily and planted a kiss on her cheek._

" _How are you feeling Lily?" Lily chuckled as she settled into the near mountain of pillows behind her. Sirius knew James was behind that._ " _Tired…Happy, but tired."_

 _Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies for her. He then presented them with a flourish and a bow,_ " _For you, Mrs. Potter," he said formally, Lily giggled._

" _That is the sixth I got today!" She pointed to a table on the other side of the room littered with balloons that flashed different colors and changed from, 'Congratulations!' to 'It's a boy!' There were quite a number of flower arrangements but lilies dominated them with pink roses. Sirius frowned, maybe he should have been more…creative. But James scooped the flowers from Sirius' hands, conjured a vase and placed the flowers on Lily's bedside table._

" _But these, Padfoot, will get a place of honour." Sirius then settled into the chair beside Lily's bed as James sat on the bed next to his wife._

" _So…anyone else come to see you?"_

" _Just Frank and Alice," said James jabbing his finger to right, "They are just down the hall. Their son…Neville was born on July 30th. When we came in Alice had already given birth. They came to see us in the early stages and brought their son…"_

 _Lily smiled,_ " _He is such a sweet boy, when he was here, he helped James keep his nerve and kept my mind off the pain. You should go see them later, Sirius," Sirius made a mental note to do that, then snorted, James losing his nerve? Over something like…childbirth, please! James could rush headlong into packs of Death Eaters but he could fear his wife going into labor? James rolled his eyes at him._

" _You try sitting still when your wife is in pain, giving birth!" spat James, a blush rising to his face._ " _The nurse nearly gave him a Calming Potion but he was able to pull through," Lily's eyes glowed as she took James' hand and held it, "Never slept and stayed by my side until the end…" Sirius smiled, mentally he wondered how much more of this mushy stuff he could take. He thought their wedding day was bad._

" _Well, Dumbledore said he'd be by this afternoon. Remus promised as soon as he was off duty he would come," said James with a shrug. The adults continued to talk about the Order until Lily sighed,_ " _Can we please not talk about the war or the Order, please? Not today…" Suddenly there was a tiny squeak from the left of Lily's bedside. It then turned into a full out wail. It was then that Sirius noticed the white bassinet; it nearly blended in with the white walls._

 _Lily's face instantly changed, it turned soft and her eyes glowed. She leaned over toward the bassinet cooing,_ " _It's alright, sweetie, Mommy's coming…Ouch."_

 _Lily put her hand on her abdomen, wincing in pain. James instantly jumped up and gently pushed Lily back against the pillows._ " _I'll get him, the Healer told you not to push yourself," With a small nod, Lily settled back. James then walked to the other side of the bed and reached into the bassinet and pulled out a small cloth bundle that was moving. Sirius could see tiny fists waving around as the baby cried. James then held the baby and quietly talked to him, bouncing him slightly._

" _Shhh…I'm so sorry you are feeling ignored…shh…its alright, Daddy's here," He continued on like that for only a few minutes then, the baby calmed down. Sirius' jaw dropped, James was a natural! Lily was beaming at her husband. With a smile, James turned to look at Sirius, "Sirius Black, may I introduce you to the newest member of the Potter family…" James walked over to Sirius, his face positively aglow with happiness. Sirius then leaned over to look down through the cotton blankets to see a tiny face, fast asleep with a tuff of black hair sticking out. Sirius held his breath, "Harry James Potter."_

 _Sirius then smiled at the boy's name._ " _Harry? Who came up with that one?" James smiled as he sat down on the bed, shifting Harry slightly in his arms._ " _We both agreed on it, but I came up with that one…"_

" _And James?" asked Sirius expecting his best friend to be guilty of naming his own son after him, but Lily smiled widely._

" _That would be me," Sirius then turned to look at Lily in shock, "It flowed very well. All of the other names we liked never worked." She shrugged then laughed at the still shocked expression on his face. Slowly, Sirius smiled at her._

" _It does flow…Very well…" He then turned back to look at the baby in James' arms. He waggled a finger over the baby's chin, the baby did not even move. James then smiled up at Sirius._

" _Would you like to hold him?" Sirius instantly sprang away in fear. He began to shake his head like mad, waving his hands._ " _No…no, no, no, I can't hold him…Prongs…seriously…I might drop him…I," James frowned at him._

" _Seriously, Sirius?" he said sternly, "It's not that hard, just be gentle." Sirius looked to Lily for back up. Surely, she wouldn't Sirius to hold her newborn son! For Merlin's sake he rode a flying motorcycle, flirted endlessly, drank…no way…_

 _But Lily was too frowning at him._ " _Come on Padfoot, please? We want him to meet his uncle!" Sirius sighed running his fingers through his hair, no way out._ " _Alright," he then landed in the chair next to Lily's bed. James stood up and walked over to Sirius. With shaking arms, Sirius held them out for the child. With James and Lily telling how to hold the child. Make sure that his head is in the crook of your arm, keep your other hand and arm under his back and bum…Was the instructions given to him. The tiny baby settled easily into his arms. He hardly even moved when he was transferred from James to Sirius. With that settled James sat on the bed again. He placed a hand on Lily's thigh which she reached out and grasped his hand. Sirius just sat there, with this tiny infant in his arms, then he smiled._ " _Hi, Harry. I'm Sirius, or Padfoot if you'd prefer…" Lily smiled, "I'm gonna be one of your uncles." James smiled; this was the moment he had been waiting for._

" _Not just an uncle," James said quietly, Sirius caught his words and looked up, surprised._

" _What?" he asked, confused at James' words, "What do you mean, 'Not just an uncle?' Huh?" James grinned as Lily squeezed his hand hard. Sirius saw James' eyes flash. James then looked down to his son in Sirius' arms. James reached out and stroked Harry's face._

" _Lily and I agreed on this, first and foremost, Sirius. We know that you will do anything to protect those whom you love. That is why…we have decided to name you Harry's godfather…"_

 _James' eyes met Sirius', he was serious about this. James smiled. Sirius then looked away from his best friend to little Harry. Had Prongs gone mad? And Lily too? He was no role model…Remus…was, not him._

" _Why not Remus?" asked Sirius. Lily's eyes softened. Poor Remus, because he of his 'little furry problem' he missed out on so much. James and Lily had considered making all of the Marauders Harry's godfathers, but…Peter was irresponsible, barely able to keep track of himself. Of course, Remus would down right refuse because of his condition, Lily knew he'd rather prefer to be a sideline uncle. That left Sirius…though he was not the role model type…the Potters knew Sirius would protect Harry with his life._

" _Because we know that you will protect Harry, always. Remus' problem…Well…" Sirius winced. Remus hated being a werewolf. Sirius would bet he'd do anything…well, not anything, but something if he could to rid himself of his curse._ " _The point is, Padfoot, we know that you will do everything in your power to love and protect Harry. Becoming his godfather means that if anything should happen to either Lily or myself—" Sirius made a noise that cut James off._

" _Don't say it!" James shrugged, Lily frowned at her husband, this was serious! Sirius frowned at him._ " _It is a possibility in these times, Sirius. That as his godfather you are to become his guardian; you are the first one in our Will to take care of him," James then looked Sirius in the eye, his face serious now, no more jokes._

 _"Sirius Black, do you accept the responsibility of being the godfather of Harry James Potter?" Sirius dropped his eyes from James' hazel ones to stare at the baby in his arms. Could he be responsible for a child? In that instant, Harry opened his eyes. Sirius gasped, they were a bright green. Lily's eyes. Upon seeing the new person holding him that was not his mother or father, Harry, surprisingly, did not cry. Instead his green eyes sparkled, he giggled and he reached for Sirius. James laughed._

" _Look who's awake? Are you saying hello to Uncle Sirius, Harry?" said Lily gently, her eyes on her son._ " _Lily…he has your eyes…" said Sirius, his own eyes never leaving Harry's._ " _We know," said Lily quietly, "The Healer was quite surprised when he saw them. Like Muggle babies, an infant's eye color doesn't show up for several more months. He said that it was a lucky sign when a baby's eye color shows up at birth."_

" _Did you…?" Lily shook her head. Her eyes were dark for several months before they became their natural green. Sirius stared at Harry. The baby smiled up at him. How could he say no? After everything James did for him? Being his friend even though he had a horrible family with a terrible past. Taking him in when he ran away when he was sixteen? No, he could not say no. Not to James, not to Lily…not even to Harry. He needed him. With tears bottling in his eyes he looked up at Lily and James with a wide grin across his face. This was one of the happiest days of his life._

" _Yes…I accept. I accept…everything…"_

 _Lily and James smiled, James nodded to Sirius in thanks. Sirius then looked down at Harry, he was still staring at him._

" _Meet you godfather, Harry," said Lily quietly, tears falling down her face. Sirius smiled down at Harry and placed a kiss on his forehead._

" _Harry James Potter…my godson…"_

With a steady pull, Harry retracted himself from Sirius' mind. Harry's vision was blurred. He had to blink several times to clear his eyes and it was not because of the Legilimens, he was crying…

"Sirius…" Harry whispered, he let the tears fall. Harry now knew how strong Sirius' love was for him…for his family. The pain in Harry's chest built. Sirius had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking. He finally looked up and around the room. For the first time all night, he saw Dumbledore. Harry watched as the sorrow left his face in a flash to be replaced by anger and rage. Oh…no…

Sirius stayed where he was but the instant everyone saw the deadly look on his face did the weeping and the tears stop.

"You…" growled Sirius, sounding like the bear-like dog he turned into, Remus' head shot up, "You bastard!" screamed Sirius at Dumbledore. Harry winced. Dumbledore kept calm, he didn't even move. Hearing the tone in his friend's voice, Remus jumped to his feet and placed himself between Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Sirius…calm down…It's not his fault—" Sirius began to advance toward Dumbledore, Harry was very glad his godfather was unarmed.

"You lied to him! You lied to me! You told me he would be safe! That he was learning how to stop the visions, the possessions! We should have told him EVERYTHING!" Remus now was physically blocking Sirius from attacking the headmaster with the help of Mr. Weasley.

"Stop it, Sirius!"

"Calm down!"

Mrs. Weasley protectively stood in front of the children. Tonks had her wand out, though; she looked fearful of using it. Sirius was now physically trying to fight off Remus and Mr. Weasley, trying to his push his way around them.

"WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM EVERYTHING! WHAT WE WERE GUARDING, WHY WE WERE GUARDING IT! WHERE IT WAS! HE WOULD HAVE KNOW—He…He…" Sirius was breathing hard, still fighting hard, "IT'S—ALL—YOUR—FAULT!" Sirius screamed. Dumbledore at that moment looked like he had been hit by a physical blow…Harry winced again.

He was vaguely reminded of his own stunt in Dumbledore's office. Screaming and shattering things trying to wrangle with his grief. Trying to come to terms with his grief as he screamed and screamed and screamed trying to drown out Dumbledore's words. Snape then stepped in front of Dumbledore

"It is not the Headmaster's fault, Black. That the boy ran without any thought to the Department! That he was so infatuated with the idea of saving your bloody neck that he drags his fellow students down with him! His death is his own fault—" Whatever Snape was going to say next, he never did. Incredibly, Sirius had managed to take Remus' wand from him, aim at Snape with lighting speed and hexed him. Snape flew back several feet and slammed into the wall. The girls screamed as Remus wrestled with Sirius for his wand.

Snape looked pale as a single cut marred his face, dripping blood. Remus had managed to take his wand from Sirius and with a crack, bound him up. The room grew deadly silent but for Sirius and Remus's heavy breathing. Strike two, Harry thought; looking at Snape, He could never pass up the opportunity to disgrace Harry…Even when he was 'dead.'

"I'm sorry…Sirius…but…" huffed Remus as Sirius dropped to his knees struggling with his bonds. Sirius never heard a word; he glared at Snape with such venom…Harry swallowed hard.

"Don't—you—dare…Blame Harry for this!" cried Sirius, watching Snape's every move like a hawk watching its prey, "You've always hated Harry! Just because he was James' son…" Snape stood up, wiping the blood off his face.

"Don't then…" continued Snape coldly but was cut off by a cold look from Dumbledore.

"Enough…" he said coldly and the room fell silent. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Remus knelt down beside Sirius to keep him down. Dumbledore then turned to the grieving godfather and spread his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"You are right, Sirius," said Dumbledore softly, the grief and sorrow now was in voice as well as on his face. Everyone turned to look at him in shock, even McGonagall looked shocked that Dumbledore would admit he was guilty in Harry's death.

"Albus, what—" asked McGonagall quietly, Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her.

"You are right, Sirius…I am responsible for Harry's death. You are right, I foolish enough to think that Harry would be happier, safer if he did not know about the Prophecy." Dumbledore then paced the floor as everyone watched him. Sirius remained still and quiet, unlike what his godson had done in his original timeline.

"He believed he was alone!" spat Sirius, "That he had no one to turn to. I was out of reach and you were distant. And despite the fact you ordered Snivellus here to train him in Occlumency, he quit on him!" Dumbledore then turned to look at Snape sharply. Questions flashed between them, but Dumbledore did not publicly ask why he had stopped teaching Harry. A slight flush came across Snape's shallow face. Dumbledore must have read his thoughts on why he stopped. Dumbledore frowned then sighed, turning back to Sirius.

"Right again. I kept my distance from him hoping that Voldemort would not see the close relationship Harry and I had. I feared had he known that…he might try and possess the boy. I should have taught him Occlumency. If I had taught Harry myself, he would have never gone to the Department of Mysteries tonight…"

Harry watched from a distance as a few tears fell down Dumbledore's face, Harry felt his chest seize, he really did blame himself! Harry remembered he did blame Dumbledore for quite some time after Sirius' death for everything. Clenching his hands into tight fists he could no longer stand it; he had to get out of here!

Quickly and quietly he exited the Great Hall, luckily calling no attention to himself. Once he was far enough from the Great Hall, he ran for it. He could hear a heart wrenching cry echoing from the Hall, but ignored it as tears streamed down his face. This was the only way.

He kept running without any notice of where his feet were taking him until he reached the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was sleeping away in her portrait. Harry wonder why he brought himself here. All he was going to do was make himself hurt again and…Then it hit him.

He had items in his dormitory that he would need for his Horcrux hunt and he did not want to wear this shabby Cloak anymore! Harry then paced the floor as he thought back two years to the password to gain entrance into the Gryffindor common room." _Pollywoddle_ …" Harry hissed. Without even waking up, the portrait hole swung open and Harry climbed inside the Gryffindor Common room. He hadn't been in here in over a year. It brought back a whirl of memories that left Harry standing dizzily on the hearth. Shaking his head to knock out the painful memories, Harry quietly ascended the spiral staircase.

Harry entered the door labeled, '5th Year Boys', it was quiet but for the occasional snore from Dean or Seamus. Three beds were empty; one would not be filled for the rest of the year…no, for the rest of…

Harry bit his lip as he walked over to his trunk. He swapped his original Invisibility Cloak for Moody's as it would seem odd that it was gone from the trunk. Harry then dug through for his backpack, stuffing in as many clean clothes he could manage to get away with. He also packed the book Remus and Sirius gave him for Christmas that year, it could come in handy if he had to face off against Death Eaters.

After packing a few more things Harry picked up his Firebolt that he kept with his things. He weighed it in his hands. He would need it. Until the Tracer came off, he need not use magic that will alert the Ministry or the Death Eaters he was still alive. But people would know something was amiss if Harry's broom went missing. So, Harry found a small twig that he transfigured quite well into a mirror image of his broom. How he had managed that when he was horrible at Transfiguration. Harry smiled. He guessed it was because he was in such a desperate situation.

Harry whispered a shrinking charm on the broom so it could fit inside his backpack. There were things Harry wished he could take but knew he could not. Still wrapped up at the bottom of the trunk was the two-way mirror Sirius gave him. The Marauders Map…all the sweaters Mrs. Weasley gave him… Sentimental things that could keep him on task as to why he was hiding under the cover of death but…People would look for these things to remind them of Harry, he could not take that away from them. Nor reveal something was up.

Placing the fake broom under his bed, Harry stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder then his Cloak. He quietly then walked out of the dormitory, down the stairs…he paused as he was about to walk over the threshold of the Common Room. Harry looked back with sigh. He would never see this room again. With a snap, the portrait hole closed behind him.

From that moment on, the search began. Harry knew that in this castle was a Horcrux, Voldemort hid one here knowing no one would guess he would hide a piece of dark magic under Dumbledore's nose. Ravenclaw's Diadem…the last Horcrux that Harry and his friends had found. It would be the first one he would destroy this time around; he was not going to come back here again.

Harry walked down the halls quickly trying not to catch the gaze of Flitch or Mrs. Norris for that matter. At the end of a south corridor was an empty wall. Harry closed his eyes and thought; I need a place to hide something…A door appeared to the Room of Requirement. Harry quickly entered the room and closed the door. Around him was a dimly lit room full to the brim with objects long hidden or thrown away.

Harry knew the path off by heart now, and he sped towards the statue of the warlock with the 'tiara' on it's head. Harry picked up the diadem and looked at it closely. He admired the beauty of it for a few seconds before he stuffed the Diadem into his backpack then walked out of the Room of Requirement. His next stop would be Dumbledore's office. In his office was the device to destroy Horcruxes. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Last time Harry, Ron and Hermione barely managed to destroy some of the Horcruxes without the sword's help, but the sword did destroy three of the seven Horcruxes. Harry swallowed hard; he was going to have to steal the sword in order to complete his mission. Upon arriving at the griffin statue, Harry whispered the password. Without a qualm, the statue sprang aside.

Trying to be quiet as possible, just in case someone was in the office or if the figures in the portraits were still there. Harry opened the door, slowly about an inch and peered inside. No one was there and from what Harry could see, the figures in the portraits were all gone. Probably to spread the grim message to the rest of the castle that Harry Potter was dead.

Sure enough, when Harry fully stepped inside, all of the portraits' occupants were all gone. Harry would have to work fast if he was to leave without anyone seeing him. Throwing down the Cloak and his bag Harry pulled out the Diadem and left it on the floor. He hurried over to the glass case beside Dumbledore's desk and opened it. Inside was the gleaming sword. Pure silver with the handle having several large rubies on it that seemed to Harry like spots of blood. Engraved on the blade was Gryffindor name.

"Only a true Gryffindor can pull that from the hat…" Harry quoted with a soft smile. Running his fingers over the sword he had not held in three years. Harry then heard the Diadem hiss at him as if it knew what was going to happen. Harry gasped. He had to make this quick…Harry walked over to the diadem, its jewels glittering up at him like eyes. It made Harry shiver. He raised the sword above his head and without a second thought brought it down onto the Diadem. The sword cut the diadem in half as it smoked and let out a cry of agony. The cry echoed around the room. Harry dove under his Cloak, just in case anyone came running.

No one did. After a few minutes, Harry pulled the Cloak off and stared around at the portraits. They did not come back. With a sigh, Harry stood up and picked up the pieces of the diadem and put them on Dumbledore's desk. Picking up the cloak and the bag he stood there in the office. A place with so many memories…good and bad….

Hogwarts was what Harry considered to be home. His true home. This place with friends, family, mentors…magic…fun. Harry felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes as he faced the door. He was going to leave them…this…all behind in order to do what he was born to do. Kill Voldemort, once and for all. He would never see them or Hogwarts again. When he was done with the other Horcruxes, he had to die…

Hopefully, they would find his body and bury him. No one would know Harry was really alive. As Harry's hand shook as he reached for the door. He stopped his hand inches from the knob and lowered it. It clenched into a fist. With a growl, he threw down his bag and took off the Invisibility Cloak.

 _He just couldn't do it._

Standing at the doorway to the office, he looked back. The portraits were still gone; there would be no one here to tell Dumbledore they saw Harry Potter in his office…alive. He couldn't go through with having everyone he loved knowing he was dead. He just couldn't, it was cruel and unfair. The guilt was eating away at his soul like ice. He knew his intentions were good, but as they say… 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.'

However, he could not show his face down in the Great Hall. There was so much grief, sorrow, anger and regret down in that Hall that if he showed his face, he would most likely end up dead. No, he couldn't but…He could leave a clue. Clues. Hints. Dumbledore would understand them; hopefully, he would tell the others there was hope. That Harry was really alive…Harry walked back over to the desk and pushed the broken pieces of the shattered diadem to the side leaving room for the one Horcrux that had been dead for three years. A Horcrux Dumbledore kept. Tom Riddle's Diary.

Harry could not bring himself to go through Dumbledore's desk drawers in search of it. He had already stolen the Gryffindor Sword. He didn't want it to look like vandalism. Harry pulled out his wand again.

" _Accio Tom Riddle's Diary_!" whispered Harry. Amazingly, a drawer sprang open and out flew a tattered book into Harry's hands. He pocketed his wand. It was like déjà vu. The last time he held this book he had been a tired, blood, slime and ink covered twelve-year-old, who had just saved his best friend's sister from the Chamber of Secrets.

The pages were worn with time. The Basilisk fang that had penetrated the book and destroyed the Horcrux inside had left a large hole in the center of the entire book. Many of the pages were now crinkled with dried ink and in some spots, blood, Harry's blood. Harry began to flip through the book until he found an entire page at the back of the book that had not been damaged by the ink. Harry took a quill off of Dumbledore's desk, dipped it in ink and wrote…

 _Professor,_

 _The search begins._

 _Harry._

He took a piece of the diadem and used it to hold the page with his message on it firmly in place. Harry had suspected by now Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes, he probably knew for years, for he began to search for them this summer.

Harry had to make sure he got to the ring Horcrux before Dumbledore did. For the ring was to be Dumbledore's death warrant. Hopefully, he would be delayed by the set back of his 'death' and helping the Ministry. However, if Dumbledore believed and understood Harry's message, he would have to move fast.

Harry tore a small section off of the paper and wrote another message he would place in the case:

 _Sorry, Professor._

 _I need to sword to destroy the Horcruxes._

 _I'll return it as soon as I can,_

 _Harry._

Harry ran over the case that now was empty and placed the piece of paper upright so one would see it when they looked at the case. But, how would Dumbledore believe it was Harry leaving the messages and not a Death Eater? Harry began to search his bag and person. He needed everything he had, his wand, broomstick, everything. But as Harry dug through his pockets he found something that would work.

Harry pulled from his pocket the glowing Prophecy. Harry was quite amazed through all of his adventures tonight that the orb had not smashed. Last time, it easily broke when Harry tried pulling Neville up the steps. His friends knew he was the one who had the Prophecy, he was sure Dumbledore would confirm that. This was to be his proof.

He carefully placed the Prophecy in the open case next to his note. Hopefully, Dumbledore would take a hint. He had two of them now. Hopefully, he would believe them, as he was likely to do. Hopefully, he would not keep this a secret, which…sadly, could go both ways.

Dumbledore had a great many secrets as Harry knew and he kept them well. Harry prayed he would be merciful and tell everyone he was alright but then again… They did see him go through the Veil, how could he pull that on everyone? 'Guess what? Harry's left me clues! He's alive!' Kinda thing. Harry gave a hint of a smile. They would either believe him or…think he'd finally gone off his rocker.

Harry went back over to his bag slung it over his shoulder, made sure the sword was attached tightly into his belt and flung the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Harry once again looked back at the office. The open case and the Horcruxes with Harry's notes were clearly in place.

Now, he could leave. Harry's soul felt lighter now. They now had clues that he was alive. It would be up to Dumbledore and his friends to believe it. Harry quietly walked to the door. He saw the Great Hall doors were still open and soft voices came from it. Harry had to grip the strap of his bag to keep himself going. Harry felt vaguely numb as he walked out of Hogwarts for the last time. In the distance, there was light of the coming dawn. Yet to Harry it seemed like dusk.

As Harry walked the grounds, he felt as he did when he walked to his death…Because in a sense, that is what he was doing… Walking to his death and to Voldemort's death as well. He passed Hagrid's hut, the lake… Memories flashing over his eyes. Harry shivered as he looked into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, he would not die there. Cold wind swirled about him as he looked back at the castle one more time.

That was his last look, he would not look again. Harry pulled out his broom, enlarged it to its normal size. Harry mounted the broom. Instead of a Snitch and a Stone to guide him, this time it would be his memories and his heart. He pushed off the ground and flew into the cool morning air. Not knowing where he was going and not caring, for now his heart was too full of sorrow to care.

Hogwarts and its glimmering lights were in the distance now, calling Harry back. But he did not go back. He did not even look back. If he did…

Destiny would have stayed the same.


	8. Ashes

Chapter 8: Godric's Hollow

Harry flew on and on for hours over forests and mountains, not knowing where he was going. The horizon was now stained with the bright colours of the morning; reds, gold's and pinks… Gryffindor colours. Harry sighed as he leaned back slightly; his back was starting to hurt. His Invisibility Cloak whipped in the wind as pieces of it stuck out of his backpack. The Disillusionment charm worked well, hiding Harry as he flew through the sky. The cold wind and the gnawing guilt in his chest were the only things keeping Harry awake.

He was so tired. He felt as if he had not slept for days. Exhaustion was creeping into Harry, yet where could he go? Number 12 was out of the question. Privet Drive? Nope. He imagined one of the Order members walking up there to tell the Dursley's he was dead. Within 24 hours, they would have a party. So where…? Where could he go that could hide him, somewhere no one would suspect he would go? Where he could do magic and keep out of the Ministry's eye and the Death Eaters?

Then a small quiet cottage popped into his head. A cottage that was a wreck on the upper floor, protected from Muggles and Death Eaters…the house that it all started in: Godric's Hollow. It was the perfect place to hide. No one would imagine Harry Potter spending his days at the place where his parents died. With all of the enchantments around the house, he could do magic and it was well protected from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Yes. That would be his destination. The last and only time Harry had visited was at Christmas with Hermione. He did not know which part of the country it was in, nor did he know where he was right now, yet somehow, he found his way.

Within a few short hours, Harry found the familiar looking village below him, gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Harry landed just outside of town and look off the Disillusionment charm. He traded his broomstick for his cloak as he walked into the village.

Godric's Hollow was small and quiet, and it somehow looked brighter than last time he was here, without the war to dampen the village spirit. It was still early in the morning, so there was hardly anyone outside expects for a few Muggle runners and dog walkers. Harry passed the sign that read, 'Welcome to Godric's Hollow.' What a welcome indeed, Harry thought. The morning rays felt warm on his back despite the cold weather. As Harry walked along the rows of houses, he tried to steel himself for what he was about to do. He was going to live in the house where his parents died. He figured it was better than camping out in the woods without a tent or trying to rent an apartment in London.

Finally, he saw it. The sad, small ruined house that stood at the end of the block. Harry's heartbeat picked up as he walked to the house. It was exactly the same as how he last saw it. The high grass foretold the years the house had been abandoned. The upper right side of the house was caved in from the blast of the Killing Curse that bounded off the infant Harry. Harry shivered as memories of that night flashed over his mind…Voldemort's memories. Harry placed a hand on the gate and the familiar sign sprang up to greet him. Harry read the words carved into the wooden sign and sighed. That blind faith in him was about to be broken when the Wizarding World found out he was 'dead'.

Harry pushed opened the gate with a creak and walked up the overgrown walkway to the house, each step bringing in a quicker breath. He had not been here in over fifteen years. The front door was locked, probably to keep people out of the house. Harry waved his wand and the door unlocked. He was too distracted as the door creaked open to notice had succeeded with non-verbal magic. With a soft sigh, Harry stepped inside.

The golden sunlight made its way through the windows illuminating the house in a soft glow. As Harry walked across the threshold, patches of dust rose at his feet. His heartbeat roared in his ears. Harry looked down at the floor, the threshold of the house. This is where his father died. Harry knelt down and touched the floor. He shivered, it was as if…

He quickly stood up, shaking his head, blocking out the tears. As he walked around the house, he was shivering. Old pictures covered in dust stared at him. Pictures of Lily and James during happier times. Times at school, their wedding, their families. The Marauders dominated many of the pictures, waving and smiling at them.

The thing that made Harry's heart ache was the amount of pictures of him. They were everywhere he looked. The Dursley's never put pictures of him up in the house, never.

As he walked into the sitting room, a large family portrait dominated the space over the fireplace. Harry reached out with shaking fingers to touch the dusty faces of his father and mother. His younger self smiling and waving, no scar upon his head, clutching his toy with no idea of the danger they all were to face. Of the life he was to live.

Harry slumped onto the dusty couch and he put his head into his hands. Something bumped softly into him. Harry looked up to see a dusty wand lying next to his leg. Harry picked it up and played his fingers over it. It was his father's wand. He had to grit his teeth to keep the tears in. Against Voldemort, James never had a chance with or without a wand. Harry pocketed his father's wand before he explored the house, room by room. He knew he'd have to clean the house and buy food. How he was going to do that, he had no idea.

With the bottom of the house explored, Harry felt a sense of dread as he contemplated entering the top half of the house. Partly because of worry the house was unstable upstairs and partly because of fear. Upstairs was where it all began for him. He gathered his courage with each step until he reached the landing.

Beams and pieces of wood and other things was scattered all around him yet there was a clear passageway to the side of the house that had once been his room. Harry's breath came in sharp as he manoeuvred around the wooden beams and sharp edges. Harry finally reached the blasted door, which had been knocked off its hinges.

The room was painted blue though it had faded after years of being exposed to the elements. Toys and other items lay scattered around the floor. The back wall had been blasted apart by the rebounded curse; pieces of his crib were in piles on the carpet. Harry knelt down and touched the place on the floor where his crib was. His fingers touched a soft piece of fabric.

He pulled it out from under the pieces of his crib, it was a blanket. Worn from use or time, it was blue like the room. Harry held it softly in his hands. In one corner it was embroidered with a golden Snitch and the letters 'H.P.' For some strange reason, Harry brought it to his nose, it smelled like… He couldn't place it. Like baby powder and something else, something sweet. This was his baby blanket.

Harry let out a small laugh, most teenagers would hate to see such things from their babyhood, but Harry did not care. As he turned it over, the underside had splotches and drops of blood. Tears welled in his eyes; this was where it all began. Where his parents died, where he became a Horcrux…. the Boy-Who-Lived… The Chosen One… Harry did not know for how long he knelt there holding the blanket, crying. The grief and sorrow took hold of him. Years of sorrow…years of emotions he did not show to the world. All the death…all for him…

After a while, Harry stood up, tucking the blanket in his pocket. He explored the upper part of the house, and it didn't take him long before found the room farthest down the hall from his room. His parents' room.

Harry pulled the door open, it was a soft cream color with pictures plastered along the walls. A bookcase filled to the brim with books was close to the door. Harry ran his fingers over the books. Many of them were on defensive and offensive spells. Hopefully, these would help him with his fighting and dueling.

As Harry walked around the bed, he saw something on the bedside table. It was his mother's wand, looking dusty from disuse. Harry picked it up and played his fingers over it. She had left it here, thinking she was safe to trust a friend.

Harry began rummaging through the drawers, not sure what he was looking for, but just wanting to find out as much as he could about his parent's lives. Under a dusty book and some spare parchment, was a box. Inside the box was a bag of Wizard money and Muggle money. Harry was not surprised. If the family had to move quickly then they needed both sets of money. Harry felt quite happy that he would not have to go to Gringotts for money. Muggle money was better if he wanted to stay out of the Wizarding world for a while.

Harry explored the house, taking in everything. By the time he had finished, the sun had fully risen. Exhausted, Harry knew that before he fell asleep he had to clean the house. Rolling up his sleeves he used cleaning spells he found in a book in his parents' bedroom and that he had learned during his stay at Number 12.

Dust disappeared and items flew around the room as the sorted themselves out. Much of the damage was fixed before his eyes yet the top part of the house was still untouched. Harry assumed couldn't he repair it because like his scar, it was caused by Dark Magic.

By 9 in the morning, Harry was done. With the house cleaned, he locked the windows and doors. Gathering some blankets and pillows he found in the closet upstairs, he fell into a deep sleep on the couch. He could not bear to sleep in his parents' bed.

For the first time in what seemed to be years, Harry slept a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry had slept for almost two days, only waking up once and awhile to check outside. It was much needed rest. Though soon, his stomach had started to grumble.

He gathered up his Invisibility Cloak and the Muggle money found in his parents' room and went shopping. He stayed in the small market area of the town, buying what he needed such as food, clothes and other things. When he was to go back into the Wizarding world, Harry did not know. He knew he would either have to go in disguise or under his Cloak.

Harry kept his head low under his sweater hood. If there were any wizards walking around here, he did not want to be recognised. He knew he had to get news on what was going on soon; he could not stay in the dark for long. Meaning, he'd have to return to the world he left. Harry walked home carrying several bags, the muscles in his arms seizing in agony from the weight. He could not use magic; only Merlin knew when or if the Trace would be lifted.

As Harry came up the street, he put on his Invisibility Cloak as he shuffled his bags around to cover himself completely. He knew for the next few days he needed to lay low. He was fully aware that Godric's Hollow would become a memorial to Harry, as soon as the news was broken to the Wizarding world. Sure enough, as Harry rounded the corner, there was candles and flowers laid at the front of the house. Either the news of Harry's death had been broken publicly or someone from the Order left those there. Harry looked around to see if anyone was around. There was not, but a few Muggles who stared at the candles and flowers oddly.

Harry opened the door to the house and quickly locked it. After settling his bags on the counter, he put away the food and made himself a meal. Satisfied, he spent the day exploring the house further. Sorting through his parent's old belongings seemed like a productive task, after he found different items that might be useful on his Horcrux hunt. Though, when he was finished, it was mostly books on defensive magic. He'd have to read them himself too, seeing as Hermione was not here to help him this time.

Harry flopped onto the couch and pulled the blankets up to his chin with a sigh. These would be a difficult few weeks ahead. With the news of his death, he'd have to stay low as people visited the shrine to the Potter family.

Harry knew he'd have to get himself organized. He couldn't stay like this for long. He needed test if the Trace on his wand was still working and, eventually, he would have to re-enter the Wizarding World. He had to find out what was going on so he could begin his search.

Hopefully his re-entrance wouldn't be from under the Cloak, Harry thought, as he faded into sleep.


	9. The Phoenix

**Chapter 9: The Phoenix**

The streets of Diagon Alley were quiet and tense, very different than what the streets had been before. No longer were they bustling, noisy and crowded with shoppers. A mournful hush came over the streets, foretelling death and destruction around the corner.

A silent, black robed figure walked the streets easily, his hood covering his face. He took in the dismal streets and shops as people rushed by without a glance.

No one noticed what the figure wore openly on his robes, which were lined at the sleeves and the hemmed in silver. On the right side of his chest was a silver Phoenix that glinted hauntingly in the light. Black gloves covered his hands.

The figure's eyes roamed around the alley, he felt quite sad, and he had seen it at better times. Happier times, when the shadow of Voldemort and his Death Eaters did not strike fear into the hearts of wizarding kind. Yet, he had seen it like this too, during a time that seemed to be a long time ago.

A sharp wind blew up, scattering Wanted posters and newspapers into the air. The figure's cloak blew away from his torso, showing an array of tools and pouches around what only could be described as an Aurors belt. A small knife was hooked to his left side and strapped onto his right leg was a wand belt with his wand in place. If one took a closer look at him, one might think they saw a young Auror. He was young.

His hood blew off which he instantly grabbed and ducked his head to hide his face. The split second revealed dark hair and dark eyes, yet a calm face and kind face. After buttoning his cloak back over his dark clothing and pulling his hood up was the figure satisfied.

He continued down the streets of Diagon Alley when a headline caught his eye. On the ground, where he discovered a half-crumpled evening edition of the Daily Prophet. Upon further inspection he saw it was dated for yesterday. The headline read: **'Boy Who Lived Funeral Today.'**

The figure frowned. Three days ago the Wizarding world was informed that Harry Potter was killed during a scuffle in the Department of Mysteries. They were told the boy had been forced through the Veil of Death, implying there was no body to bury.

The paper was moving in the telling of the funeral; hundreds had gathered for the event. Dozens of students, witches and wizards alike, sat on chairs that lined the front lawn of Hogwarts. There was a stage with a coffin in full view, even though there was no body to bury.

The figure skimmed the first few lines describing the funeral, but he couldn't read it. He didn't want to. The paper then went into detail about the boy's life. It claimed he was a hero for the ages, showing bravery and courage to stand up for what he believed in. The figure lowered the paper and snorted, until three days ago the Ministry and the Prophet had labelled the dead boy a liar.

Suddenly, drops of water fell on the paper, blotting the face of an innocent looking Harry Potter. Rain began to fall hard onto the Alley. People raced around the figure to get to shelter. The figure just stepped under a building, the paper tucked safely away in his robes.

Leaning against the cold stone, the figure continued to read the paper. The Evening Prophet briefly discussed its remorse for targeting the boy, with the knowledge that Voldemort truly was back. And apologized profusely for slandering the name of a hero. The figure rolled his eyes.

" _Among those who attended the funeral were the entire Weasley family, Potter's close friends, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, etc, and friends of his parents' Remus Lupin and the recently freed Sirius Black, Potter's godfather…"_

The figure smiled. Within hours of Peter Pettigrew's capture and confession, Sirius Black released from all charges that were brought against him fifteen years ago. The Ministry was making amends to Sirius in the days ahead. Yet, Sirius was never able to comment on the matter, too lost in his grief at the death of his godson.

The paper spoke of moving speeches given in Harry's honor by those who knew him best. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…their son, Ron Weasley…Potter's friend Hermione Granger…Remus Lupin…even the boy's godfather who couldn't even finish because his grief took over him and he had to be led off the stage, sobbing. Albus Dumbledore, of course, made the most moving speech. He spoke of Harry's courage, loyalty and his belief in the truth.

" _Harry Potter, is not to be remembered not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry. That's what he said to everyone… When he first learned he was a wizard, 'But I'm Harry…Just Harry.'"_

As the hooded figure read each word of Dumbledore's speech, as he stood sheltered from the rain, his eyes clouded with tears. He could not even finish reading the heartfelt speech without crumpling the paper and throwing it into the rain. With a huff, he battered the tears off his face and Apparated out of sight.

He appeared again on a simple street corner. The figure walked these streets, even though he was soaked to the bone from the rain, he was too lost in his thoughts. As he came around the corner, he saw a cottage at the end of the lane. The right upper side was severely damaged but it was still standing.

The cottage was also surrounded by people. Witches and wizards standing out front, dressed in black and looking somber. The figure noticed some people were crying, sobbing, mothers holding onto the hands of their children. He swore quietly as he pulled his cloak closer to shield him from the cold and the rain. People carried candles that did not go out and laid flowers in front of the house. Rows upon rows of flowers and candles…

Rubbing his gloved hands together he walked around the large group of people, lowering his head. He continued to walk around the small town though the rain had now soaked his clothes. The words of the newspaper article about Harry Potter, droning through his head.

He walked through the town, subconsciously rubbing his hands together to keep warm. As he passed the cemetery, he caught a glimpse of two men standing in the rain. He stopped; it seemed odd that people would visit the graves in the rain. He walked closer to see who it was. The figure felt his heart clench, he knew these two.

His feet moved on their own, through the tombstones and the rain. He walked up to a tombstone and moved as close to the two men as he could get. He watched them, his heart pounding.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood in the rain, soaked to the bone, staring down at two headstones. One was old, showing age and time, the other brand new the white marble gleaming in the rain. Sirius slumped to the ground, not caring that he was getting mud on his robes, his tears intermingling with the rain. The old tombstone was marked with the names of Harry's parents, Lily and James. It was the first time Sirius had seen their grave; he had been in Azkaban when his friends had been buried. The grave was marked:

 _ **James Potter**_

 _Born 27 March 1960_

 _Died: 31 October 1981_

 _ **Lily Potter**_

 _Born 30 January 1960_

 _Died: 31 October 1981_

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Sirius ran his fingers over the names of Lily and James, he had failed them. He had failed them in worst possible way: he let their son, Harry, die before his eyes. Unable to do a thing to save the boy. Remus stood behind him staring down at his best friend, his sobs echoing in the cold air. A few tears fell down Remus' face, his brown-amber eyes lifeless and cold. How could this happen? Lily and James expected them to take care of Harry…The figure walked closer, his heart in his throat; the rain glistened on the new headstone. He knew what it was…yet he dared to look. Written in stone was a name.

 _ **Harry James Potter.**_

 _31 July 1980 - 2nd June 1996_

 _Gifted with a courageous heart and the kindest soul;_

 _Here lies an inspiration to us all._

Sirius' fingers now traced every letter of Harry's name, his hand was shaking. The figure watched as Sirius' face faded from the kept, calm look to one of pure agony.

"Why?" screamed Sirius for the hundredth time since Harry died, "Why did it have to be him? It should have been me!" Sirius clutched the headstone, sobbing. The figure's entire body clenched, once upon a time - it had been Sirius.

The figure shook his head to remove the images from his head. Remus finally fell to his knees next to his friend and held him tightly.

"If anything, Sirius, I am to blame! I should have held onto him. I should have never let him go!"

In the distance, where the church was there was a peal of a bell, a mournful bell that echoed around the graveyard. The figure stood transfixed, watching the two men.

"They blame themselves for…" the figure whispered, he clutched his chest as he looked to the ground. He was in agony; his heart ached for them, for himself. What had he done? But, he had to do this.

As the bell tolled, a group filtered their way out of the church and made their way to the grave. The figure turned, keeping his head low. Albus Dumbledore, along with the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, led the way.

There were faces; so many faces he recognized. They saw him but they did not truly see him. No recognition registered on their faces as they walked passed. Their tears and their agony - it made him want to scream, to run; yet his body was locked in place. It was as if he was ghost. In fact, in a strange way, he was a ghost…

He was vaguely aware it was a funeral, a second _real_ funeral for Harry Potter. The first had been a public one, he was a public icon after all. Yet, this one was for those who truly loved Harry for who he was, not his status. The Minister of Magic simply seemed out of place.

The figure noticed they were all gathered around the grave. Ron and Hermione were clinging on to each other. Mrs. Weasley had one hand around her husband and she blew her noise with the other hand.

"…we commend our brother Harry Potter; and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust…."

To the figure, it seemed all a dream, a numbing dream that made him want to scream. He watched as they crowded around his grave, all believing Harry Potter was at peace, that he was reunited with his parents. He could not bear it anymore. He ran.

He ran until he reached the Potters' old house, where Lily and James had died. It stood as a memorial to the family who died trying to defeat Voldemort. Gasping, the figure pulled out his wand, unlocked the door and threw himself inside.

The figure slammed the door behind him and locked it. Breathing hard, he leaned against the wooden doorframe. He had to calm down. With a sigh he swept his hood off his face, revealing messy black hair and dark eyes. With a sigh, he stripped off his soaked cloak and robes, throwing them over a chair. With a swish of his wand, he lighted a small fire in the fireplace. The house was old, it had been cleaned, but the lingering smell of dust foretold the cottage had not been used in over fifteen years. Until now; it had been his home for the past few days.

The figure unstrapped his wand belt, placing it on the table along with the Auror belt. On the table already was a towel and a bowl of water. Ripping off his gloves, the figure tapped his forehead with his wand. The smooth skin gave way to the appearance of heavily applied make up. The figure scrubbed his face clean until the make up on his forehead vanished, leaving a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt in its place. The figure then removed the contacts he wore, black in color to disguise his bright green eyes. He replaced the contacts with glasses and placed the contacts safely away.

The figure was not just anyone, but the thought to be dead, Harry Potter. Harry slumped against the couch, rubbing his eyes. He could not believe he had just run into his own funeral! Three days ago, Dumbledore broke his silence and told the Wizarding World Harry was dead. Since then, Harry could barely leave the house, only at night. Visitors came from all over England to Godric's Hollow, to the memorial of the Potter family.

Today had been Harry's first real test of his disguise and it worked. He had bought the prescription colored contacts and heavy stage make up in town. Using a fake name, he had ordered several pairs of contacts along with new robes. His friends at the funeral didn't even blink when they saw him. Harry gave a sad smile, if those closest to him could not recognize him, then who would?

Harry laid there, his head aching, his heart pounding in his chest…self-restraint, a quality Harry possessed quite well these days. It took everything Harry had, not to run to a sobbing Sirius and take away his grief. The only thing that stopped him was the flash of death before his eyes - of those whom he saw die, those who died for him, those who could still die. He could not let that happen, never. He'd die first…

Harry's scar started to sting. With a hiss, he clapped his hands over his forehead and instantly put up his defenses. Within moments, the pain died away. Harry wondered if the connection between himself and Voldemort was growing stronger again. Would the Dark Lord sense that he was alive anytime soon? More importantly, did Dumbledore believe the hints he left? It was hard to tell. Dumbledore spent most of his time these days, according to the Daily Prophet, helping the new Minister. Harry snorted, as if the damage could be fixed.

If Dumbledore believed them, would he come looking for Harry? That was one of the two things he feared the most: Dumbledore finding him and dragging him back before he was finished and Voldemort discovering his plans before he could find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

Harry fiddled with his wand, which Horcrux to get first? Nagini would have to be second to last. That left the locket, the ring and the cup. The locket would be easiest to get, as it was still at Number 12, and he'd just have to be careful. He didn't want to walk in on an Order meeting or his grief stricken godfather. The ring was Dumbledore's death warrant; he needed to get to before he did. And if Dumbledore believed his hints, would he go after it himself or leave it to Harry? The cup was harder. Hopefully it was in Gringotts, but breaking into the bank alone would be difficult without a Goblin and his best friends helping.

Harry shut his eyes as a headache took over; he'd decide tonight which one to go after and start tomorrow. But as he tried to fade into sleep, there was a sudden knock at a back window. Harry sat up, wand in hand. Slowly he reached for his Cloak next to the couch and threw it over himself. Was it someone trying to get in? A Death Eater perhaps? Or was it just the wind? Harry slowly walked to the back window as the tapping continued. Harry gasped at what he saw. A snow-white owl was perched just outside the window, trying to stay away from the rain.

"Hedwig?" Harry said in astonishment as he pulled the Cloak off. With a swish of his wand, he unlocked the window. Hedwig flew in with a soft swish and landed on the table. Harry poked his head out the window and looked around, no one was there. He then locked the window and turned to his owl.

"How did you find me?" he asked her, reaching out a hand to pet her. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in anger and bit Harry's finger. "Ow!"

She always nipped at him when she was angry with him, but this time she drew blood. Harry stuck his finger in his mouth and growled. The owl then turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you!" spat Harry, "but this is the only way to destroy the Horcruxes and save everyone…even you."

The owl turned her head to look at him, her amber eyes sparkling with a look that Harry understood to mean, 'Oh really?' Harry yanked a chair out from under the table, sat down and turned to look at his owl. She had died on the night of his final departure from his aunt and uncle's house. Harry reached out again and this time she grudgingly let him pet her. They remained like that, Hedwig finally relaxing, rubbing her head against Harry's hand.

"You can't stay here," said Harry eventually. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and gave a hoot of indignation. "Look, people will notice you've gone missing and will look for you. I need to stay hidden. I can't use you because this is supposed to be an empty house. A snowy owl leaving it will raise questions, especially when everyone knows you are my owl."

Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince his owl or himself. He peered over Hedwig and stared out the window. The rain was still pouring heavily, and the sky was darkening as it neared sunset.

"This is the only way to end Voldemort." Harry muttered. The pattering noises on the roof and the grey skies were making him sleepily. He rested his head on one arm as he petted Hedwig.

Hedwig lowered herself to be on his level, green staring into amber. She tilted her head and gave him a look that said, 'Why?' Harry's brows knitted, but she continued to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Because!" said Harry in frustration. He did not want to argue with her. And, as much as he would like her company, people would look for her. They might even use her as a tool to comfort themselves with his death.

"Look…" he said gently, petting her again, "You can stay for the night, but tomorrow you must leave."

Hedwig made an odd noise that sounded like a growl; she did not want to leave him. Harry sat up in the chair, groaning. He ran his hands over his face, this was tough. He loved her loyalty before, but now, he needed her to go.

"You must! You have four options!" Harry held up four fingers before her so she could see them, "Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione or Sirius, pick!" Hedwig blinked at him. Harry gave a small smile. "You can visit me once and awhile if you want. I make no promises if I will be home or not. No more than twice a month, got it?"

Hedwig nodded, agreeing and then nipped at the finger for Ron. Harry felt himself frown, he'd rather her go to Sirius but…"Alright, Ron it is, you leave in the morning." He let her hop onto his arm and he carried her out to the den. He then settled against the couch with Hedwig on his lap. As he petted her, he saw something sparkle on his robe out of the corner of his eye. The phoenix was glittering in the firelight. Harry smiled.

He had chosen the symbol of the Phoenix on his robes for several reasons. One: the Phoenix was the symbol of rebirth and Harry had twice 'died' and was 'reborn.' Second: it was the symbol of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that fought against Voldemort. Third: the Phoenix was Dumbledore's symbol and, as rumors say, the only one Voldemort truly fears above all.

"Hey, Hedwig…To the Wizarding world, Harry Potter is dead…so a Phoenix must rise from his ashes."

He looked down at the pin on his robes and smiled sadly.

"To the world, I will be known, not as Harry, but as The Phoenix."


	10. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 10: Grimmauld Place**

A loud crack echoed through the brisk June night. The dark cloaked figure with a Phoenix pinned to his chest adjusted to his new surroundings. Harry was in disguise again, scar hidden, contacts in place and wand in hand. Earlier that day, he had sent Hedwig to Ron's house. She was reluctant to go; yet she went with a promise from Harry that she could visit soon. He wished he could send a letter with her to tell them he was okay, that he was alive…

Harry shook his head. He could not think like that! A chilly wind swept through him and he pulled his robes closer. He broke into a quick jog and reached the end of the street. His godfather's house was around the corner.

He could see it, that was a good thing. That means the wards will let him in. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak over himself and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. What would happen if the wards did not let him in? What if the wards let Sirius know he was there? He couldn't sit around to find out, he quickly and carefully passed through the wards, and he then waited. He waited for Sirius or an Order member to come running out. No one did.

Harry quietly walked up the steps to the house and waved his wand to unlock the door. The door creaked slightly but Harry had opened it well enough to slide inside without further noise. He then closed the door and locked it. The only sound to be heard was the creaking of the house. Harry sighed in relief, realizing the Order was not here. However, a question remained. Was Sirius in the house? Either way, he needed to get the locket. Harry pulled the Cloak tighter to him.

He was careful on where to step; after spending months here during the Horcrux hunt - he knew every creak in the house. He slowly made his way to the den, where the glass case that held the locket was located. As he came around the corner, with each step he got closer to the case, his palms were sweating and his heart was racing. His shaking hand was inches from the case, inches from the Horcrux, fear of the Order discovering him racing through his veins…with a swish he unlocked the case and picked up the locket. He could fell the tiny heartbeat of the locket in his hands, and he recognized the design instantly. He had worn this thing around his next for months.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from across the room. A bottle fell with a clink onto the floor. Harry spun around on the spot, wand out. Had someone seen or heard him come in?!

A loud groan echoed and Harry saw Sirius. His godfather was sprawled out on the couch, a book across his lap and about six bottles of Fire Whiskey on the floor. Harry could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His wand hand shaking as it remained trained on his sleeping figure. After several tense moments Harry lowered his wand, closed the case and slipped the locket into his pocket. Harry moved toward his godfather. Careful of the bottles, he was curious to see what his drunken godfather was looking at. At first glance, Harry thought it was a book, but it was a photo album. A photo album full of moving pictures of his parents, Remus, Sirius and himself as a baby….

He felt his breath leave him. Sirius was trying to remember him, Harry looked down at the bottles on the floor. Or was he trying to drown himself in his sorrow and grief with memories and whiskey? Harry felt tears burn in his eyes. He had never seen these photos before, was Sirius going to show him these had he not died? Harry smiled at his godfather; he needed to get out of here. He could not stay here.

Harry took a step back and knocked into a bottle causing it to fall over with a clank. Harry bit his lip, praying that his godfather stayed asleep. It did not work, Sirius groaned, starting to wake up. Harry backed up against the wall, pulling the Cloak tighter to him; he had to get out now.

Too late.

At that very moment, Remus walked into the room. He could not escape now. Harry backed against the wall in the corner. Remus sighed as he caught sight of Sirius on the couch and the bottles on the floor. Harry noticed that Remus looked older, the lines on his face were deeper, the circles under his eyes darker and the gray in his hair more noticeable. He looked worse than after Sirius had died. Sirius stretched and yawned.

"Sirius, why?" Remus asked, slumping into an armchair close to Sirius. Sirius rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking down at the bottles, then frowned.

"I guess I had one too many," he said as he stared down at the photo album in his lap. A sorrowful look came over his face as he stared at the faces of those he thought was dead. "It's been a week, Remus, a week since Harry…"

Sirius swallowed hard, his hands turning into fists. Remus reached out a put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"He wouldn't want you to suffer like this, drinking your sorrows away." Remus said softly. Sirius snorted as he closed the photo album and put it on the table. "This is not the way to mourn."

"Who says?" Sirius stood up. Harry could clearly see his face now; he looked worse than he did when he got out of Azkaban. Remus looked at him imploringly.

"You never did fully grieve for Lily and James did you?"

Sirius turned to look at his friend. Remus stared back. The room was silent. Sirius slumped his shoulders. It was true. He never had time, one minute he was at Lily and James' ruined home, grief stricken at their deaths and Harry taken from him. The next minute, filled with rage as he chased after Peter, and then haunted as he found himself in Azkaban.

"Yeah, you're right. Lily and James…" Sirius slumped into a chair. "I need a month at least, Remus."

Remus shook his head to clear his thoughts. The Order needed Sirius, but perhaps they would allow him a month to grieve for Harry and to keep him out of battle. Sirius would surely get himself killed chasing after Harry's killer. Remus knew that they didn't need the manpower. When Harry's death was announced the members of the Order doubled over night. Half of the Order was doing background checks to make sure no one was a spy. Veritaserum was produced daily.

"You'll never stop mourning Harry…" whispered Remus and Sirius chuckled. He knew that, he loved Harry deeply. Remus walked around the table and saw the photo album laying open across it.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked, pointing at the photo album. Sirius gave a small smile as tears built in his eyes. All he could do was shake his head. Remus then shoved the album under his arm.

"I was going to show that to Harry this summer. I found it after Christmas…" Sirius put his face into his hands. Remus sighed and walked over to Sirius forcing him onto his feet.

"It's about time I throw you into a cold shower." Remus grabbed his arm and yanked him up the stairs. Sirius did not want to go but followed Remus, saddened and drunk. Harry remained still against the wall, his heart pounding and his breathing slow and quiet. The locket felt heavy in his pocket, but his heart felt heavier. Sirius was grief stricken, so was Remus. He hoped Sirius wasn't like this all the time, drinking his way through his grief.

Harry wanted to leave Sirius a message. He wanted to leave clues like he had left Dumbledore, yet he was afraid that if he did - Sirius would drown deeper in his grief and/or go a bit mad. Harry bit his lip. He was torn, should he or should he not? Harry argued with himself, but he could not stay here long. He needed to make a decision. Kicking himself, Harry found a spare piece of parchment on the table with a quill and ink left by Sirius. There was a mass of papers. On closer inspection, Harry saw they were letters from others expressing their grief over Harry's death. Harry found a spare, blank piece of parchment and wrote:

 _It's alright, Sirius._

 _Harry_

Next, Harry summoned a bottle from the floor and placed it over the words. Hopefully, Sirius would pick the bottle up and see his message. With a nod, Harry was satisfied and turned to leave.

The locket was weighing heavy in his pocket. Harry did not bring the sword with him because he knew he needed to destroy the locket out of sight. Horcruxes scream in agony when they are destroyed. It would draw too much attention.

He pulled the Cloak tighter as he walked to the door. He could not hear any sounds from the upstairs rooms. Harry sighed as he unlocked the door with the swish of his wand and stepped outside. He walked back up the drive and away from wards. With a final glance at Number 12, Harry apparated away from those who loved him.

When he appeared again in Godric's Hollow, Harry shivered. The locket was gripped in his hand as he pulled off the Cloak, slipped his wand back into his wand belt. He knew he needed to act quickly with this Horcrux. It would show your worst fears to make you forget your mission to destroy it. Harry strode into the lounge room of this parent's cottage and pulled out a sword: from under the coffee table. He unwrapped it to inspect the gleaming silver and ruby sword of Gryffindor. Harry saw his reflection flicker in the polished silver. He had to do this.

With the sword gripped tight in both hands, Harry walked into the hallway, where his father had died. He laid the locket on the floor. It was ironic. He was about to destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul where his father had died defending his family. He positioned the sword so that the blade faced the Horcrux. He raised the sword above his head. Then with a hiss in Parseltongue, he said,

" _Open…_ "

The locket clicked slowly open as the screams of men and hissing of snakes filled the air. Harry aimed and brought the sword down before the soul fragment could find his greatest fear. The Horcrux screamed and hissed in agony as the insides of the locket melted and the soul piece was shattered. With a smile, Harry lowered the sword. Three down, four to go. Harry picked up the locket and weighed it in his hands. It was harmless now. This one had been easy, the next one would be harder. He had to get to it soon. The ring. Dumbledore was the next to be saved.

Harry grabbed some parchment and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore. He wanted his mentor to receive each Horcrux. They would be hints or warnings into what he was doing. Meaning: stay out of my way, I will take care of this. Harry signed the letter then read it over.

 _Dear Professor,_

 _Here is Number 3. I will soon be after Number 4._

 _Don't worry, I'll take care of them all. I know where they are._

 _You and the Order can focus on keeping the Death Eaters off my back._

 _Sincerely, The Phoenix_

Harry knew that if the letter fell into the hands of the Death Eaters he did not need them to know Harry Potter was really alive or that he was hunting Horcruxes. So in order to protect himself and his friends, he used his persona instead, hoping Dumbledore would catch it. With a nod, Harry folded up the letter into the pre-addressed envelope. Inside he slipped the locket then sealed it. He made a trip to Diagon Alley and had a postal owl carry the letter to Dumbledore.

With a sigh, Harry went home, hoping Dumbledore and Sirius would get the hints. Sirius to cheer up and question his death and Dumbledore to let him take care of the Horcruxes alone.

Hopefully…it would all work out.


	11. The Order and the Horcruxes

Chapter 11: The Order and the Horcruxes

Number 12 was no longer as quiet as it had been a few days before. The house was now full to the brim with thirty or so people, all crammed around the long table in the kitchen. Dumbledore sat at the head of the long table while members of the Order from were seated on either side. Maps were laid out on the table and everyone was facing Dumbledore with their full attention.

"According to Severus," said Dumbledore, gesturing to Snape in the corner of the room, "Voldemort and his so-called Death Eaters are planning on using Harry Potter's death to attack the Ministry."

The room tensed instantly as pain echoed around every person in the room. Only a handful in that room had known Harry Potter personally and the pain of his death had wounded them more deeply than others. Many had joined the Order when Potter's death was announced. Public realization that You-Know-Who was back and the Boy-Who-Lived was dead was enough to spark a larger resistance; to avenge the boy and all those who had died under the hands of You-Know-Who and his followers.

"We must make sure the Aurors are ready. I know we are," said Tonks, twirling her wand through her fingers as she leaned on Remus' shoulder. Moody nodded in return. They would be ready before the Death Eaters would even strike.

"We're briefing them this afternoon," grunted Moody, Dumbledore nodded as they examined detailed maps of the Ministry. Every level of the Ministry was accounted for. Areas marked in red showed where the Death Eaters were planning to attack. Areas marked in purple indicated where they would enter and areas in blue highlighted where they might exit.

"Their main target is the Minister and those who could take his place if he dies," said Dumbledore, as he watched the Order carefully. Their faces were cold and stony; they were ready to fight. Ready to take back their world from the man that was causing fear in every heart.

"We must be ready to take the Minister from the Ministry if we must, to Hogwarts. There are no students there now, it's the safest place." Many nodded in agreement. With Arthur and Tonks' help, they were able make a plan of attack and defense.

"How do we know if they will even attack?" asked one witch, squashed into the background.

"I will give you a warning if and when the time comes for the attack, if it is still planned," said Snape coldly from where he was. "But as of now, it is only a plan."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and gave them a smile.

"Thank you for your time, today, ladies and gentlemen. The next meeting is to be next Saturday evening at 10 o'clock. Alas, if there are any developments I will call an emergency meeting. You know how you are summoned."

The Order members nodded and with that they were dismissed. All but for a few whom Dumbledore trusted. Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Moody, and Tonks.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore vanished the maps. Now, all that was left on the table were two unsealed envelopes and a small box, sitting in front of Dumbledore. The remaining Order members trained their eyes on the objects.

"What are all of these Albus?" asked McGonagall staring at the broken diadem, the locket and the diary. The diary she recognized, as did the Weasleys, it was the object that nearly sent their daughter to her death, had it not been for Harry.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" said Arthur in a growl, pointing at the diary.

"That is an easy question to answer," said Dumbledore coolly, with a wave of his wand, the three Horcruxes hovered above the table, "it all has to do with our new friend, the Phoenix and…a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

There was a short silence as they took in Dumbledore's words.

"How?" asked Tonks, pointing at the objects, "They are just random pieces of junk!"

Dumbledore chuckled, if only they knew, he was about to educate them. He trusted them with this, as he would have trusted Harry….

"These are not just random pieces of junk; they are Horcruxes – or they were."

A deadly silence fell over the room at the seriousness of Dumbledore's voice. Their eyes fell on the objects floating above them.

"What?" asked Sirius, his eyebrows rising.

"They are magical objects, which at first are ordinary objects, as you can see. A Horcrux is a dark piece of magic, very dark. Its purpose: to hold a piece of a person's soul in that object so that if the body is destroyed, a piece of the soul is there and still living. In its simplest definition: it is an inhumane means of cheating death."

The silence in the room was deafening, several jaws had dropped and eyes widened. Dark looks then came over their faces as they processed the information. Sirius looked ready kill, Remus' eyes went dark, they knew where this was leading.

"This is how Voldemort survived the Killing Curse that rebounded off of Harry," Dumbledore continued. At the mention of Harry's name, faces became sad. "These are three of seven Horcruxes I am sure, Voldemort as made."

"Seven?!" cried Moody, "Seven of them?! How in the hell do you make them?" He pounded the table with his fist, as everyone in the room looked ten times more shocked at this news.

"Murder. The only way to make a Horcrux is to murder someone because it is a crime against humanity, that splits the soul," said Snape, as everyone then looked to him. Then looked back to Dumbledore for confirmation, at which he nodded.

"So," said Remus, standing up, "These are three of the Horcruxes—"

"Do they still have a piece of his soul in them?" asked Sirius, pointing his wand at them, with a murderous look in his eyes. Molly and Arthur stared at the diary in horror. A piece of Voldemort's soul had possessed their daughter?!

"Dumbledore…Ginny, she…" sputtered Molly, looking both fearful and angry at the object that had nearly cost her only daughter. Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"No, there is no lasting damage, as soon as Harry used the Basilisk fang to destroy the diary the piece of the soul was destroyed forever." Molly then breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned to Sirius' question and the murderous look in Sirius' eye.

"No, Sirius, all of these Horcruxes are dead," Dumbledore said and Sirius sank back into his chair. Dumbledore then pushed forward the two letters sent by the Phoenix.

"These are from our friend, the Phoenix, who takes responsibility for destroying the diadem and the locket."

The letters were passed around and read. They were brief, the first dated the day after Harry's death was announced. It contained condolences for the boy's death, a statement that he was willing to help the Order in any way he could and a request to send him an owl whenever they needed him. It would find him. The second letter told Dumbledore in code that he destroyed the locket Horcrux and he knew where the others were, he would take care of them.

"This 'Phoenix'… who the hell is he?" asked Moody, putting the letter back on the table. Tonks leaned over his arm to re-examine the letter.

"Sounds like someone who wants to help," said Tonks plainly.

"How does he know where these Horcruxes are? Is a Death Eater turned spy?" Moody frowned.

"I am going to investigate that," Sirius murmured as he stared at the Horcruxes.

"Wait, is he spying for us or does he have contacts on the inside?" Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"That we do not know," Dumbledore replied, "hopefully, he will show himself soon."

"He already has," said Snape coolly, everyone turned to look at him with surprise.

"You have seen him?" asked Arthur. Snape nodded, his dark eyes looking toward Dumbledore. In the recent weeks between Death Eater and Order meetings, Snape had to spilt his time between the two. He hardly had time to meet with Dumbledore privately.

"Whoever he is, I saw him at a distance. He landed, accidentally, into a Death Eater meeting." said Snape, snorting. "Idiot."

"When? Where?" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Two days ago, in a field in Surrey." Snape sighed. Dumbledore gave him a look to elaborate, and so he did.

"It went like this…"

* * *

 _Trees surrounded the field and the grass swished with blow of a cold wind. Several Death Eaters were already in a circle whispering amongst themselves. Snape apparated at a distance from the Death Eaters and he pulled his hood up over his head. His wand was tight in his hand._

 _"Snape, you made it," said one Death Eater coolly as he approached._

 _Suddenly, behind Snape came another crack of someone Apparating. Snape quickly pulled his hood lower. Everyone who should have been here, was. Wands came out and pointed in the direction of the crack._

 _As the tall grass swayed, a short distance away they could see a figure. Who this was, they had no idea. The figure was dressed fully in black; silver gleamed at the edges on his robes and sleeves, his hood low over his face. Snape heard the figure swear a number of choice words under his breath._

 _"Who are you?" cried Malfoy, "identify yourself now, or we will kill you!"_

 _The figure had his wand in his hand, but he did not raise it. He began to laugh, a small laugh that made Snape freeze. This person was no Death Eater, was he laughing because he landed in his death?_

 _"Kill me?" shouted the figure, "I think not, Malfoy," Malfoy was hooded and masked; yet he jerked with surprise, how did he know his name?_

 _"I demand to know who you are!" screamed Malfoy, his voice shaking with fear now. The figure crossed his arms and from what Snape could see of his face, he was smiling._

 _"I am the Phoenix!" he cried, Snape felt his mind whirl. He knew all of the code names and alias of the Order members and that did not ring a bell with him. Whoever he was, he was brave._

 _"The Phoenix?" spat Bellatrix, "Then are you one of Dumbledore's men?"_

 _Snape prayed this 'Phoenix' was not stupid and would deny any affiliation with Dumbledore. If anything, they would torture him then let him go - if he apparated here on accident. Then again, who apparates somewhere on accident? Only beginners. Snape felt his blood run cold, this was a kid! It had to be! He had promised Dumbledore he would do all in his power to protect the students of Hogwarts. If this was a student who was trying his hand at apparating over the summer, he was dead._

 _"You are correct." The Phoenix gave the Death Eaters a flourishing, mocking bow. The Death Eaters were taken aback, all but for Snape._

 _Snape felt like slapping himself. This kid was trying to be brave, stupid, but brave. Just like Potter. Snape gritted his teeth as he again reminded himself of his failed promise to Lily. The boy was with her now…_

 _Nott smiled as he raised his wand to the boy, "Then die. Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The Phoenix snorted as the green ball of light shot toward him. Snape felt like screaming at the boy to get out of the way, yet he could not blow his cover. Then the boy Apparated away from the ball of death to behind the Death Eaters, shooting a stunning spell and several useful curses at the Death Eaters. It then turned into a fire fight…literally…_

 _Snape could barely tell where the curses where coming from. The kid, for his age, was an excellent dueler, using curses and Apparation as a means to outfox his enemy. He did not kill them; he used curses and hexes that Snape had never seen before. They were able to take down the enemy in his path. He encircled the Death Eaters with a ring of fire._

 _Conjuring a fiery Phoenix that he held on his arm for a moment, not even burning his skin that he set on the Death Eaters. Snape felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the fire light the dark eyes under the hood, the Phoenix pointed at the Death Eaters behind Snape,_ " _Get them," he told the fire phoenix, the phoenix then leapt off his arm and flew at the Death Eaters. Snape was not trapped with the others, which seemed odd or lucky to him at the same time. Many were burned by this spell, pretty badly. This kid showed no mercy._

 _Yet, he used one spell that made Snape question this Phoenix's identity. He used the cutting spell that Snape had created. He did not speak the words but Snape knew the damage it could do. The only ones who knew it were Death Eaters and Snape himself. Who was this kid?_

 _In all, the Phoenix took down six Death Eaters on his own. When the last had fallen to the ground, he turned to Snape. Snape would not fight him. He was just a kid! The Phoenix turned to look at Snape then raised his wand._ " _Sorry," Snape froze, he was apologising to him!? As the stunning spell hit him he wondered why he was saying 'Sorry' to him…unless…he knew him…_

* * *

"Interesting…" said Dumbledore, everyone else sat in silence.

"That kid knows what he is doing," said Moody, "I'm glad he's on our side."

"Just…who is he?" asked Remus. "It was if he knew Snape…how?"

They all had a lot to think about within a short space of time. The clock rang two o'clock in the morning. With that, the weary members went their separate ways. Leaving only Dumbledore and Snape in the kitchen.

"We have much to discuss," said Dumbledore under his breath. The two used the fireplace to Floo themselves back to Hogwarts.

The Headmaster's office was quiet at this time of night; the portraits were asleep, snoring in their frames. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and pulled out two things from under it that Snape could not see. Dumbledore then settled into his chair behind the desk and gestured for Snape to take a seat.

"Quite an interesting day, isn't it?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he watched his spy's eyes flash with annoyance.

"Revealing those Horcruxes was very dangerous, Dumbledore," Dumbledore gave a sad smile. It was a risk telling the others, for if someone tortured them or looked into their minds they could see they knew about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Once that was found out, all hell would break loose and the Order would lose any hope of destroying the remaining five. He had intended to tell all of it solely to Harry, but with his death things changed. That was if he even was dead…

"It is necessary, especially with this Phoenix. If he is our ally, of course he has shown that - by destroying and giving us the Horcruxes."

"I'm just wondering why he told me he was sorry…" confessed Snape. Dumbledore smiled as Fawkes came down from his perch and landed on his shoulder.

"Maybe he knows you, a former student."

"I didn't even speak when he was around, how could he recognize me with my hood down?!"

Dumbledore sighed as he petted Fawkes, who gave Snape an odd look. Snape glared back at the bird.

"Have you checked amongst the Death Eaters? Have there been any young people joining?" Snape shook his head; they both knew of the only person who had joined the Death Eaters under the age of twenty-five was Draco Malfoy.

"Have you done as I have asked, checking if the other Death Eaters knew about the Horcruxes?"

Snape stood up and began to pace the floor. He had done so, at risk of having someone catching him invading their minds. No, they all had no idea what a Horcrux was or the existence of one.

"None, no one knows of what they are, not even Bellatrix," Dumbledore nodded. That proved his point, if Malfoy had known the diary he gave Ginny Weasley was a Horcrux, his Master's Horcrux, he would not have given it to her.

"Then who is this Phoenix? It's as if he can get into the Dark Lord's mind. I mean you know where they are but only tonight have you told anyone but me…" Snape went on raging, pacing.

"Unless he can see into Voldemort's mind."

Snape stopped pacing, and turned to look at the Headmaster. The Dark Lord used Occlumency; he had used it since he was a student at Hogwarts himself! The only person alive who could get into Voldemort's mind was Dumbledore, yet still the Dark Lord guarded his mind with a steel will.

"No one can see into the Dark Lord's mind, maybe you, but no one can!" snapped Snape as he turned to look at the old man. What in the world was he getting at? Dumbledore then met his eyes,

"We both know someone who can…Harry…" Snape froze. Potter?! Potter was dead, more than ten people had seen Potter fall through the Veil to his death. The old man had finally fallen off his rocker. He was too wrapped around Potter, that he believed that Potter was alive.

"Potter? You have lost your mind, Albus…" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes had that old spark. "Do you have proof? Or have you lost it? Potter's friends, Moody, Lupin, Black, Tonks, Shacklebolt, they all saw Potter fall through! What in your right mind tells you he is alive?!" Dumbledore pushed aside the box to reveal three objects that he had removed from his desk earlier.

On Dumbledore's desk sat the diary Horcrux that had been turned open to show writing on a page, a small slip of paper with writing on it and a glowing orb, the Prophecy. The Prophecy that Potter had disappeared with when he fell through the Veil.

"These were left on my desk along with the diadem Horcrux and the Prophecy was left in the case where the sword was. This was after our discussion with the Weasleys'… the night Harry died." Dumbledore pushed them forward. Snape leaned in and read the messages on the diary and on the paper. They were signed by Potter and in Potter's handwriting. The boy had mentioned that he had taken the sword to use it to destroy the Horcruxes. What in Merlin's name?

"Surprising isn't?" asked Dumbledore as Snape gawked at him in surprise and horror, "I nearly had a heart attack seeing it myself…"

* * *

 _The bell rang three o'clock in the morning as Dumbledore took the winding stairs to his office. Harry had been dead for four hours now…and it was all his fault. If he had not tried to keep his distance from the boy, taught him Occlumency himself… Harry would have never have gone into the Department of Mysteries._

 _Seeing the pain, anger and betrayal in Sirius' eyes reminded him that he had failed Sirius again. Seeing the tears of Harry's friends, they were too young to see death. Dumbledore knew what it could do to people, what it did to Harry. He had failed the entire Wizarding world. All hope was lost…but most of all, he failed Harry._

 _He had been trusted with Harry's safe keeping. Yet the thing that crushed him the most, was that Harry trusted Dumbledore with all of his heart. What had he felt as he fell into the Veil? That Dumbledore failed him? Did he hate him? He remembered the small, timid eleven-year-old who walked into the Great Hall for the first time. Fear and wonder in those green eyes. He had grown far beyond Dumbledore ever imagined; he took on Voldemort again and again. Taking on tasks and heartbreaks that could break the strongest man._

 _As he entered his office, a commotion and shouts of the portraits of Heads before him called his attention away from Harry's death. It pulled him from his grief and sorrow as they shouted and pointed._

" _It's gone, Dumbledore!"_

" _Someone stole it!"_

 _Dumbledore raised a hand and they fell silent, despite that they were twitching in their frames._ " _Now, one at a time please, what is going on?"_

 _Many hands then pointed to a glass case where the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was kept, the case was empty. All but for a glowing orb._

" _We left the office, all of us…to spread the news about the castle, when we came back it was gone!" Dumbledore stood there shocked. No one but himself and the teachers knew the password to the Headmaster's office and there was only one entrance._

" _You were all gone?" he asked them, they all nodded. Gossiping away, not one of them saw the person who had taken the sword. But why? Was it to symbolize Voldemort's victory over Harry? Slytherin vs. Gryffindor? Very few knew of the sword's existence, many thought it was an object lost to time._

 _Dumbledore then began to walk toward the case. The sword was gone but in its place was a glowing orb. Pulling out his wand, he used a number of complex spells to determine the object. It was a Prophecy orb from the Department of Mysteries._

 _This was what the Order was guarding, trying to keep out of the hands of Voldemort, the weapon. With a swish of his wand, the Prophecy began to reveal its contents, it was the Prophecy. The prophecy that determined Harry's and Voldemort's fates. He felt breathless; Harry was in possession of the Orb when he fell through the Veil. Yet here it was. Impossible. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper right next to the orb. Dumbledore read it:_

 _Sorry, Professor. I need to sword to destroy the Horcruxes._

 _I'll return it as soon as I can._

 _Harry_

 _Dumbledore didn't understand, Harry was dead…or was he? Harry had a record about a mile long of escaping life or death situations. Did he escape the Veil? He then waved his wand again._

 _A ghostly shape of Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the room. He watched as he entered the office, used the sword to smash a diadem which hissed and smoked. Retrieve Tom Riddle's diary and wrote in it. Out of the corner of his eye did he see the smashed diadem and the diary. Harry then place the sword in his belt and placed the orb in the case before leaving. The spell had shown him that Harry was the last person in this office alive._

 _Harry was alive. Dumbledore smiled, hope was not lost,_ " _Good job, Harry," He then looked at the objects on his desk, in Riddle's diary he had left another note:_

 _Professor,_

 _The search begins._

 _Harry_

 _Harry knew of the Horcruxes? He knew where they were? He knew that there were more than one? He had been planning to teach the boy about them next term and together, with the help from the Order, find them and destroy them. Had Voldemort accidentally let Harry into his mind and Harry understood what that meant?_

 _The boy was smart and when it involved Voldemort, Harry was more than willing to find out what was going on. He had proved so before. Dumbledore had a hunch that Riddle's diary was a Horcrux; it was the first real clue to his long-standing theory about Voldemort and Horcruxes._

 _Did Harry figure all this out on his own, or did Voldemort accidently give the boy the objects and their locations? Dumbledore did not know. He then examined the broken diadem. It was made of silver, diamonds and sapphires, the colors of Ravenclaw. He had suspected the diadem to be one of seven Horcruxes Voldemort created. It was spilt in half and edges melted and charred. With a few swishes of his wand he discovered that it was harmless. Dumbledore then stood there, could this all be a trick? How could it be? Everything pointed to Harry being alive._

 _Yet he had to be careful, all this could be proof. The orb was proof, yet he had to be careful. This could be used to raise everyone's hopes then crush them beyond repair. No…he'd keep this to himself now, maybe tell Minerva and Severus later but not now. Everything would continue on and within a few days, Harry's death would be announced. But hopefully by then, he would have more clues to this mystery._

* * *

Dumbledore desperately wanted to believe that Harry was alive. Yet, like Snape, he believed it to be a trick. A trick to raise the hopes of the light side of the war then crush them with the truth. That was until Sirius came in one desperate afternoon to his office, with an album and Remus directly behind him.

" _Sirius! Sirius, stop!" cried Remus as the two former Marauders scrambled into Dumbledore's office, breathless. Albus smiled, Sirius was getting his energy back. Though, the mournful look was still in his eyes and face. Remus looked terrible, Harry's death was hard on them both. He wished he could share his suspicions with them that James' son was alive, but alas, he could not. There were so many unanswered questions and more proof needed to be gathered before he told anyone else. Stumbling into the office, Sirius was clutching what looked like a photo album. What in the world was this about?_

" _Remus, Sirius, what do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius held up a finger as he sucked in several more breathes before he spoke, slamming the photo album on the desk._ " _Last night, I was looking at this old photo album I found in my room. I wanted…I wanted to show it to Harry this summer but…"_

 _He began to flip through picture after picture of the Marauders, James, Lily and an infant Harry, "In the morning I found on a sheet of paper on my table was a message from Harry, and I put it in here to keep it safe. I swear to Merlin…"_

 _Remus crossed his arms,_ " _Sirius you were drunk as hell. Harry may have written the message during Christmas," Sirius then rounded on him, angry,_ " _THIS WAS NOT THERE LAST NIGHT!"_

 _He finally found the page, shaking with rage as tears shined in his eyes. There, stuffed into the photo album was a worn piece of paper with Harry's handwriting. Dumbledore felt like smiling, it was another clue! Yet, he looked at Sirius and saw the anger in his eyes._

" _Someone…is playing with me…us! Trying to make it look like Harry is…"_

 _He then turned away as tears spilled down his face. Dumbledore's heart went out to Sirius, Sirius loved his godson dearly. As much as Dumbledore did. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder,_ " _We are afraid someone is trying to make it seem that Harry is alive. And we, we cannot stand this slander. How they got into the house without the wards going off…"_

" _We want this investigated!" screamed Sirius, his eyes burning with hate. They believed that an Order member was playing tricks on them. Dumbledore settled back into his chair, trying to smile. This clearly was a 'cheer up' message for Sirius that Harry left; yet Sirius did not believe it. Once Dumbledore got his evidence, Sirius would believe._

" _Are you sure, this not a message Harry had left during Christmas?" Sirius shook his head._ " _All the parchment on that table was new! I could not have mixed it up. If Harry left me a message like that I would have noticed it," With an inward smile, Dumbledore promised Sirius that he would have it investigated. Well done, Harry…_

"This could be a trick," said Snape instantly, it smelled bad to him. Someone trying to get everyone's hopes up when Potter was far beyond help. In Heaven, Paradise, whatever you call it with his parents…with Lily. Dumbledore then stood up and began to pace the floor.

"That's what I thought myself after I went over the facts, yet no one but the teachers and myself know the password to this office," Snape snorted, someone might have overheard it. One of his Slytherin students, the son or daughter of a Death Eater may have got a late night owl…

Malfoy hated Potter and would have found it quite amusing to play with the Headmaster and Potter's friends heads.

"Maybe one of my students snuck in here, because their father sent them a late night owl. Draco, maybe," Dumbledore shook his head, this was Harry's handwriting, he knew Draco could not fake Harry's handwriting, he rarely saw it.

"No, this is Harry's handwriting," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the pieces of paper with Potter's writing. Snape examined them again.

"This…is…impossible. How in Merlin's name…how did he escape the Veil?" he breathed. Dumbledore's eyes flashed. Snape believed…just a little bit.

Dumbledore shook his head in reply. He had no idea how Harry had escaped the Veil. The boy had the luck of getting out of life or death situations before. Maybe that luck helped him escape, only Merlin knows.

"Alas, I don't have the answer to that, Severus. We will have to ask Harry when we see him again—"

"If we see him again!" inputted Snape with a sneer, the boy was keeping distance from them for a reason.

"The point is, Severus….Harry is alive. Who else can see into Voldemort's mind? Harry's connection with Voldemort's mind may have let him see into the deep recesses of Voldemort's mind and learned of the Horcruxes on his own. I was going to give him private lessons about these Horcruxes this school year," He gestured to a glass case that held glowing vials of memories that Dumbledore had collected over the years to back up his theory of Horcruxes.

Snape glared at them, this still had to be proved with physical evidence. He knew that, Dumbledore knew that. These pieces of paper, the Prophecy and the missing sword were some evidence. Though, deep in the recesses of Snape's mind he wanted to believe the proof before him. That Potter was alive, there still was a chance for him to keep his promise to Lily.

"Then why not address the letters as himself? Why the code name?"

"Perhaps to ensure if the letter fell into the wrong hands, he would not be proclaiming to his enemies that he was alive. Or maybe to scare the Death Eaters, what could scare them more than by using the symbol of the Order?" Snape shook his head; the boy was making a statement using the symbol of the Order and of Dumbledore himself. The old man was too modest to say so.

"So…if you think he is alive, then where is he?" Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, Snape rolled his eyes.

"He is clearly in hiding, searching for the Horcruxes," Dumbledore said simply. Snape rolled his eyes but the Headmaster continued. "I tried looking into The Trace to try and get a location on him. It turns it was disabled after his death certificate was signed."

"I don't know if you're a genius or completely delusional."

"I'd say both." Dumbledore smiled. "I believe we have already the evidence that he is alive. In fact, I believe our friend the Phoenix and Harry are one and the same," Snape looked at Dumbledore incredulously.

"You believe the Phoenix is _Potter_?!" said Snape and Dumbledore nodded.

"How else could he know what the Horcruxes were and how to find them?"

Yet…it sounded plausible, these Horcruxes had been found by someone who knew where they were and how to destroy them. The only likely explanation was Potter. No Death Eater knew about them if they did they would protect them. Though Snape didn't want to believe it, it was the only logical explanation.

"Are you going to let him do this alone?" snapped Snape. In years before, the old man had bent over backwards to ensure the boy's safety, now would he let the saviour of the Wizarding world roam free destroying Dark Arts objects on his own?

Dumbledore sighed, "We must. If we try to locate him, he might run from us. He has a reason to stay away from us. If it to keep his existence a secret or to protect us, I have no idea. All I know is that he contacted us, he chose the form of communication with us. If we try to find him, we might blow his secret wide open. Clearly he wants to do this on his own and I will respect that. Harry will choose when he wants to contact us and when he will reveal himself."

"I still will have to see it with my own eyes."

That was the last thing Snape said before leaving the office. He nearly got bowled over by McGonagall coming up the stairs. She clearly was on a mission, even if it was early in the morning. He had learned long ago to stay out of her way when she was in that type of mind.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore brightly as she entered, her hat askew. "What do I owe the pleasure at this early in the morning?"

"We need to plan something for when the new school term starts. I was discussing this with the other professors and they agree with me, Albus. We will not hear anything…rude or offensive made against Harry," she then stood there, flustered.

Dumbledore smiled at her, he admired her when it came to her Gryffindors. He understood instantly what she was talking about. Yet, she explained it anyway, "The Slytherins will surely use Harry's death to get at his friends. I will not…see Harry's name slandered against. Especially Draco Malfoy, the boy will gloat this till Kingdom come. And I…I will not want the other students to be…upset over this…"

"I understand," he could not tell her that he believed that Harry was alive. He wished he could but if what Severus said to be true, it was all a trick and the Phoenix was someone else, he would not want to crush her spirit again. Nor the spirits and hopes of Harry's friends. No, this would, for now stay between him and Severus. "We will come up with a plan before term starts."

With a nod and a smile of gratitude, she left Dumbledore alone in his office. He was very glad the portraits were asleep; we wouldn't want this news to get out. If the Phoenix was Harry, he needed him to stay safe, at whatever the cost. For he was still the hope and the Chosen One of the Wizarding world. He knew Harry would destroy all of the Horcruxes…all of them. That was the only guilty, gut-wrenching secret Dumbledore carried, for if Harry did not know…

It would be heart-wrenching to tell him…but even more so:

To watch him die.


	12. The Graveyard

**Chapter 12: The Graveyard**

Harry walked through the graveyard, dressed once again as the Phoenix. He kept his hood low and his wand out, ready and on high alert. It was an eerie late June afternoon and Harry only had a few hours of daylight left.

He remembered the last time he had been at this graveyard. It was in his fourth year, when Voldemort had returned once again.

Harry had been trying to Apparate to this graveyard for a while now and he had finally done it. He found that it was harder to find this graveyard than any other place. Maybe it was because he has pushed the memories back in fear and horror. He had seen a fellow student, Cedric Diggory, die before his eyes. Harry had been tortured and forced to watch the dark ritual that brought Voldemort back.

Even though the memory came back easily in nightmares, it was hard for him to recover it on his own. Maybe it was because he was scared to go back to the place where so much terror and fear had instilled itself in Harry's heart.

Or perhaps the reason he had failed to apparate to this graveyard was because every time Harry tried to concentrate, he would always land in the thick of Death Eaters. The image of Voldemort and his Death Eaters would spring into his head when he tried to Apparate to the graveyard. More than once he had to fight them off, not killing them, even though he wanted to at times, as memories of his past life flashed before his eyes. Yet, he left many a Death Eater injured and in pain.

Finally, after nearly two weeks, Harry was here and he was on a mission. He needed to find the Horcrux and he needed to find it now. June was coming to an end and he was trying to keep his hunt for the Horcruxes rolling. He wondered if the Order was wondering where he was. It had been weeks since he had sent them a letter. The only way for him to know if Dumbledore believed him was to see if the ring Horcrux was in its hiding place.

"I'm about to find out…" he whispered, his grip tightening on his wand. His eyes passed over graves, searching for familiar names and for the one grave that started it all.

He finally found it. Tom Riddle Senior's grave… Harry's breath caught as he saw the words written on the stone. The exact stone where he was tied up and struggled to free himself as he watched Voldemort come back to his true form. He remembered being helpless and he watched events unfold before him. He remembered the terrible pain of the Cruciatus curse… hot piercing knifes his skin… Harry stumbled as it all came rushing back.

 _The whirl of blue and white as the Portkey took them away from the maze. They landed hard on the cold ground. Harry's leg throbbing with pain… He tried to gain his footing but his head spun. He realized they were away from Hogwarts, from the Tournament, from reality._

 _As his head cleared, he felt the warm weight of Cedric's hand on his shoulder. They both wondered where they were, was this part of the task? Wands came out at Cedric's request. Then Harry's scar exploded with pain. Such pain he had never felt before. It laced his scar like acid or a white-hot poker. If his scar hurt this badly, Voldemort was close, very close. He remembered biting his lip until he drew blood and screaming at Cedric to get out._

 _"Kill the spare!" A hiss from close by. Dread in Harry's heart._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A flash of green and the thump of a body. Opening his eyes and seeing Cedric dead on the ground before him, grey eyes staring at nothing._

 _The pain…the pain as he was tied to the headstone and his arm was slashed by the rat, Wormtail… his heart thumping wildly as he desperately wished for the baby-like Voldemort to drown…_

 _The bones, the flesh, Harry's blood…the fear in his heart as he watched Voldemort rising…_

 _The Death Eaters… Voldemort talking about the night Harry's parents were murdered…teasing Harry…the inexplicable pain of the torture curse… the duel…._

 _Cedric…whispers of Voldemort's last victims… his parents…adrenaline pumping through his veins as he summoned the Portkey…_

Harry pulled himself from the memories and regained awareness of his surroundings. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Tears bottled in his eyes that he blinked away; he couldn't keep his mind in the past. Hell, he had come from the past. The present and the future was the only thing that mattered now.

Harry slowly made his way toward a large, old house in the distance. If he remembered correctly from his lessons with Dumbledore in sixth year, that large house was the Riddle house, where Voldemort murdered his father and grandparents. Close to the Riddle house was the abandoned shack where Voldemort's mother used to live with her father and brother. As Harry walked amongst the graves toward the house, his thoughts turned to the memories of Voldemort he had seen in the Pensieve. Voldemort once said that he and Harry were similar, as his diary-form had told him in the Chamber of Secrets.

They were similar in some ways. They were both orphans. Both had unpleasant childhoods, one with horrible relatives that hated everything about him and the other in an orphanage. They found refuge in Hogwarts. Yet Voldemort was evil, evil to his core. He knew nothing about love and friendship. He only cared about power.

Harry was now on the grounds of the large mansion that was once owned by the Riddles. He slowly walked around it and his eyes landed on the dirt road that led to a shack. As Harry walked along the pathway of brambles and thorns, they got caught in his robes and cut his face.

Finally, he made it to the shack. It was old and decaying with each passing minute. The wind whistled through the broken windows and gaping openings in the wooden walls. The dust was everywhere and rose in patches under Harry's feet, choking him as he breathed it in. Coughing, Harry slapped his free hand over his nose and mouth.

The shack had upturned tables and chairs, the bed had collapsed and the stained mattress had several holes. Rusting pots and pans lay about. The shack was deathly quiet, only the floorboards that creaked under Harry's feet made any noise. Breathing through his fingers, Harry held his breath. The dust was so thick he was choking on it and could hardly breathe. Now, where was that Horcrux?

Walking around the small shack, Harry tried to remember where Dumbledore had said he found the Horcrux. Harry's lungs burned for fresh air. Harry cast a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the dust. Finally, he could breathe.

He paced the floor. He knew it was under the floorboards, but which ones? He pulled out his wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry pointed his wand at the floorboards on one half of the small shack, away from where he was standing. They all flew up into the air in one go. Harry waved his wand and they all landed neatly in a pile in a far corner of the room. He had really gotten the hang of this spell.

Harry could see nothing but dirt and dust in place of the floorboards. As he lit his wand, he could see the sparkle of something to his left. Unwilling to touch it for fear of the curse placed on it, Harry waved his wand again and it flew into the air.

Out of the hole came a black box, it shimmered, probably made from some type of polished stone, like onyx. With his wand, Harry lowered the box on the floor. With a flick of his wand, he opened the lid. Inside, cushioned by green velvet, was the ring. A gold band with a shiny black stone. Harry could make out the markings of the Resurrection Stone. Harry then reached around for the Gryffindor sword.

Usually, Harry left the sword at Godric's Hollow and would bring each Horcrux back to his parents' house to be destroyed. In Harry's mind, it was both irony and revenge. Harry was destroying Voldemort's ties to life in the house where he killed his parents in order to rid himself of a 'threat'.

Yet this time, Harry had to bring the sword. He did not want to even touch the ring that carried the curse that slowly killed his mentor. Harry knelt before the box holding the ring and taped the tip of the blade against the stone. A hiss emitted from the ring, menacing and cruel. Harry ignored it and bought the sword down hard on the ring. With a piercing scream, the tip of the blade penetrated the stone, causing it to crack. Then all was silent.

Harry's ears were ringing from the scream yet he remained still and quiet, listening for footsteps. He knew there was a village nearby and if anyone heard the scream, it would sound as if someone was being murdered. Well, someone was being murdered; a piece of Voldemort's soul…

Harry waited and heard no one. Putting the sword back into his belt, he reached out with a trembling hand to pick up the ring. The metal was cold, the gleaming back stone glaring up at him. Harry wondered if he should take the stone with him.

"No…I don't need it…" he whispered, he would mail it to Dumbledore when he got back to Godric's Hollow. Hopefully, Hedwig would be there. She had been visiting him during the night once a week on every Friday, so hopefully…

No, he did not need it.

Last time, he had been scared to walk to his death. He needed the support of his parents, godfather and Remus. But if he used the Stone now, it would only make him guilty of lying to his parents. Besides, he was not afraid to die this time. Once he was dead, anyone could kill Voldemort. This time all of his friends and loved ones would live. He could go to his grave happy and joyful.

He pocketed the ring and stood up, the sword scrapping against the wooden floor. He waved his wand and returned each floorboards to it's original place. Harry stood there in the old shack and traced his eyes over every detail. This is where it all began. If Voldemort had not been born…

Well, there was nothing he could do about that. With a swish of his cloak and dust, Harry left the shack, never to return. Harry shivered as he walked into the graveyard again. He did not like this one bit. As he walked amongst the graves, he found Tom Riddle Senior's grave again.

Did Tom Riddle Senior see from wherever he was what his son was doing? The killing, the wars…families ripped apart. Did he wish had been there for his wife and son? Instead of abandoning them, if he took care of them as a husband or a father, would history be different? Harry did not know; all he knew is that Merope Gaunt fed the man a Love Potion that made him love her. Did Merope see what her son was doing and wish she had not died in childbirth? Did she wish could have raised her son to be a better person? It was like Harry and his parents. Had they raised him, would things be different?

As Harry mused, he suddenly heard bangs and crashes that sounded like spells hitting stone. His mind reeled back to that night in his fourth year, in this graveyard as he ran from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, toward Cedric's body and the Cup. Harry's body moved while his mind was still stuck in the past. He curled into a ball behind the tombstone, which still bore the scars from the last time Harry hid behind it. He could not stop shivering as his mind was pulled back to the Third Task, the entire night flashing over his eyes.

"GET THEM!" An unknown person screamed. The crash of spells continued.

Harry was finally pulled from his thoughts. He blinked several times and turned to see Death Eaters chasing after someone. Harry began to crawl toward the flashes of spells and the cries of the Death Eaters. He had a feeling that some Order members got themselves into a situation. Harry could see the open clearing where Voldemort had been reborn and where Harry had duelled him. Seven Death Eaters were chasing after two people, yet he could not see them.

"Remus, look out!" He heard a female voice cry out. It was Tonks' voice. Harry felt himself freeze, he couldn't move…

"Careful, Dora!" He heard Remus shout.

Harry ran toward the voices. Remus and Tonks had run into death eaters? Surely not. He desperately prayed that this was a joke, a dream.

Yet it was not.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for enjoying the story so far. Tell me what you think and leave a review if you can. It is greatly appreciated!**


	13. Uncovered

**Chapter 13: Uncovered**

In a circle of Death Eaters stood Remus and Tonks, hand in hand, wands out. In any other circumstance, Harry would have been happy to see Tonks and Remus holding hands. Their relationship was developing faster than it had in the past. He wondered if Tonks had helped comfort Remus with his death as she had with Sirius' but this time the relationship was deeper. But his heart nearly froze; they had got themselves into a life or death situation.

He was reminded once again that no matter how much he tried to control events here, in this time, he could not. But he had to save them; he could not let them die, even if it might mean revealing everything to save them.

Harry swore under his breath, keeping his hood low. What was he going to do? He could not let the Death Eaters kill them! He had to fight them, all of them. He had promised to save everyone, those who had died in his original time and those who had not. The only person who would die would be himself…and Voldemort…

Gritting his teeth, Harry surveyed the odds against him. Hermione had the brain to make up strategy and create plans of attack, yet she was not here. Seven Death Eaters, one Harry and Remus and Tonks. He could go in spells flying and demand they leave immediately, hoping the shock of seeing the Phoenix would make them flee. His name and deeds were spreading terror amongst the Death Eaters and causing Voldemort to put a price on his head, while the light side cheered his name and relished in his victories. But if he knew Tonks and Remus well enough, which he did, they would not leave a fellow ally in battle.

If they considered him an ally.

Harry was afraid of fighting in front of them. What if they recognized him, a movement or spell that screamed, 'I am Harry Potter'? They would take him with them and his mission would be over. Unless Dumbledore made them let him go. Fat chance! Sirius and Remus would handcuff him to either one of them for the remainder of the war! Ron and Hermione would scream, yell, and cry…pleading for him to come back with them to school. Mrs. Weasley would sob then ground him, along with Sirius, for the rest of his life. Which would not be long anyway…Harry bit his lip, he had no choice, he pulled his hood low and pulled out his wand.

"On the count of three…one…two…thr—"

However before he could move, he heard a laugh, a high pitched laugh that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was Bellatrix. He could see her move toward the couple, wand out.

"Well, well niece, I have not seen you before, but I know who you are," Tonks' brow furrowed as her pink hair slowly started to change to violent shade of scarlet.

"Bitch…" she swore, "You killed Harry! And now I'm gonna—"

Remus gripped her hand tight to cut her off. He pulled her behind him protectively. That small gesture made Harry flush, things had definitely progressed quickly with these two!

Bellatrix laughed again, clapping her hands like a small child who had received a new toy to play with. She walked toward Tonks, close enough that her wand was inches from her nose.

"My, my, did your mother not teach you to respect your elders?" Tonks' nostrils flared and she spat in Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix staggered back, wiping the spit of her face as if it was the foulest substance known to man. Harry grinned.

"I don't respect you! I never will, my mother taught me that! You psychotic bitch! Blood purist maniac! Trailing the cape of some damned ego-mantic killer who is the scum of the earth!" she screamed at Bellatrix, her nostrils flaring. Remus pulled Tonks behind him fully so that Bellatrix could not see her.

Bellatrix raised her wand at Tonks with the insult thrown at her master, yet she was behind Remus.

"Don't you dare insult my master, brat!" hissed Bellatrix, yet in order to kill Tonks she had to go through Remus. Remus' wand was pointed straight at her heart. A light smile came to his lips.

"Sirius would not be happy if I had the pleasure of killing you, Bellatrix. He was so looking forward to getting his revenge for Harry's death by killing you, but if I must…" His voice was calm, almost light hearted, yet the anger was written plain on his face. Harry could see the eyes of the werewolf inside come out. Bellatrix laughed, she spun around so Harry saw her ugly face from his hiding spot; she was not wearing her mask and hood. Clearly proud to be in the open as a loyal servant to Voldemort. Why not? She had gone to Azkaban for him.

"How is my dear cousin?" she asked playing with her wand, the Death Eaters sniggered, "Still weeping and bemoaning the little Potter brat? O how I would love to see that!" She then turned to her face to the Death Eaters and put on a sad face, "Oh Harry, Harry oh how I have failed you…"

A bile rose in Harry's mouth. How dare she mock Sirius? There was a bang and Bellatrix stumbled, cutting her pantomime short.

"Ooops…" he said. Harry saw Remus had his wand pointed right at her. His face developed a twisted smile that reminded Harry of the smug face Snape made when he tormented Harry about his potions.

Bellatrix looked ready to hex him but instead she straightened herself up and an evil smile came over her face, as she paced before her prisoners. Harry figured he should attack now but he was so angry that he could not move.

"Yes, yes, I was rewarded handsomely for the brat's death. My lord was so pleased!" Remus moved forward at her, his wand raised at her face.

"Remus, no!" whispered Tonks, pulling him back beside her. Her face was set in a calm look of an Auror yet, her eyes were fearful.

"How you gloat, Bella," murmured Malfoy, he was masked. Remus smiled, "So, Malfoy, too scared to show your face to us?" Malfoy jerked back then ripped off his mask, giving them a mock bow then with a twitch of his hand all of the Death Eaters, save one, removed their mask.

"Of course, half-breed, we'll show you our faces. Since they are the last ones you'll ever see," Avery's eyes looked to the still masked Death Eater and scowled, "You too, Severus, show them who you really are."

Harry had a hunch that the masked Death Eater was Snape, still playing the role of a spy. Harry instantly tightened his shields around his mind. Snape was going to get a nasty surprise to find his mind was well guarded. Tonks and Remus took a step back, wands raised at Snape.

Harry snorted; they both had shocked looks on their faces. Whether this was act of pretend shock to see Snape as a spy for the dark side or if they truly were shocked that he revealed himself to them. Snape took off his mask with a gleam in his eyes.

"Lupin, Tonks," he said curtly, yet there was a smug smile on his face. That worried Harry. He knew that Snape hated all of the Marauders, even though Remus barely did anything to Snape, since that was his father and godfathers' job. Yet Remus let it happen. So Snape probably hated Remus too. Was Snape going to hurt them, as payback for all those years ago? It would not surprise him in the least. He would just say that he was forced to because of his role as a spy. Bastard.

"We trusted you," spat Tonks, she was putting on a good show.

"Oh really Nymphadora—"

Tonks' hair flared red again. "Don't call me—"

"Kill them!" jeered several Death Eaters, impatient with waiting.

"Soon," said Malfoy coolly, "Snape, why don't you torture them first?"

"Excellent idea, Malfoy." Bellatrix agreed. "Go ahead, Snape."

Snape smiled evilly in response. Harry swallowed hard; he could see Malfoy and Bellatrix testing his loyalties.

"An excellent idea, Malfoy," said Snape as he turned to look at Remus and Tonks again. Harry swore under his breath. Snape was going to do it!

Remus' eyes flashed. He could see no way out of this situation. Without assistance, they were dead and he knew it. He'd let Snape torture him, he deserved it. He let James and Sirius many a time prank and hex Snape when he had the power to stop them, but he did not. He was afraid of losing his friends if he did so. But he could not let anything happen to Tonks. She was innocent.

If she could just get away…"Snape, torture me only, please," asked Remus holding his hands up to show he was not going to attack, "She was not part of that, please, only me…" Tonks and Harry gasped at the same time. Remus was going to give himself up?! NO!

"Remus, no!" cried Tonks rushing toward him, arms out. Remus held a hand out and she stopped.

"NO! You were not part of this…animosity between Snape and I, you stay out of it!" Tonks froze, tears in her eyes. Bellatrix noticed this and sneered at Tonks.

"You love him, don't you?" Tonks and Remus' faces flushed. Tonks whipped her head around to look angrily at Bellatrix.

"That is none of your business!" Tonks cried. Bellatrix smiled at her wickedly.

"This shall be fun. Yes, Severus, torture the werewolf and let her watch. Then I'll torture her and he'll watch!" Snape's head turned to look at her, something flashed in his eyes.

"Like how you tortured the Longbottoms?" Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop out. The Longbottoms, Alice and Frank…Neville's parents. Tortured until they lost their sanity. They now resided at St. Mungo's with no idea of who they are or even who their son is…Harry shut his eyes tight. Neville was the other child that the Prophecy referred to. His parents had defied Voldemort three times and Neville was born one day before Harry. Yet, Harry was chosen and marked instead of Neville, because Neville was a pureblood and Harry was a half-blood, like Voldemort—the bigger threat.

"Yes…" hissed Bellatrix, as she then pointed her wand at Remus as cords bound is wrists together. She then did the same for Tonks. Tonks looked on the edge of tears.

No one was coming, they were going to die.

She sank to her knees. She loved him, she really did. Their missions for the Order had brought them together. He was shy and thought himself too old and dangerous for her, but she loved him. Tonks had pulled Remus from his deep depression over Harry's death. Harry's death affected everyone. Remus and Sirius the most. They had sworn to watch over the boy since he was a baby and they had failed. Tonks spent hours with Remus, pulling him out of the darkness. Slowly, with her, he began to smile and laugh again, so did Sirius. But Tonks knew it would take months, even years, for both of them to recover from the loss of Harry. Yet, over time, she could see in his eyes that he loved her too.

Snape walked forward, his wand leveled at Remus' chest. Remus did not flinch nor plead, he looked back at Tonks.

"I love you…" she whispered. Remus flushed, he still had not gotten used to those words. She had confessed her love for him several weeks after Harry's death. She had helped pull him and Sirius from the misery of Harry's death. They had been paired on numerous missions for the Order and in the past year, he gotten to know her. He knew she was funny, smart, resourceful, but very clumsy. She made him laugh. Sometimes, he had more fun with her than he had in school with the Marauders. Oh how Sirius teased that if he married Tonks they'd be relatives for real. James, Sirius and Remus considered themselves to be brothers in all but blood. Though he told her again and again he was too old and dangerous for her, it was clear she chose him. Just as Lily chose James, as Molly chose Arthur. He accepted that, here and now. For they were about to die…

"I love you too…" Tonks' eyes glowed at those words as tears fell down her face.

"How touching…" sneered Snape as he raised his wand.

Harry leapt to his feet; Snape was going to do it! He was actually going to do it. Harry pointed his wand at Snape and a spell shot out of the end of his wand. No more Mr. Nice Guy! No one was going to hurt his loved ones, not even Snape! Snape's wand leapt from his hand and soared through the sky landing at Nott's feet.

"What the—?!"

From his hiding spot, Harry summoned his fiery phoenix. It was a spell he had found in a book in his parents' room. A fire spell that could take shape and be controlled by the caster – yet it wasn't dangerous dark magic like Fiendfyre. The phoenix leapt from Harry's wand and dove straight at the Death Eaters. With Harry's mental command, the phoenix wrapped a ring of fire around Tonks and Remus and freed them from their bonds.

The Death Eaters cried out in shock and fear. They backed away from Remus and Tonks who looked around in astonishment and disbelief.

Harry leapt out from behind the graves, his cloak whirling about his figure. He then started his usual attack, Apparating and attacking the Death Eaters before they could attack him in return.

More than once, Harry stopped just long enough in front of a Death Eater, for another to take a shot at him. They would shoot a Killing Curse at Harry but he would duck out of the way, just in time. The curse would then hit the Death Eater behind him. Thus, Harry continued until Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix and Nott were the last remaining Death Eaters. Remus and Tonks stood in shock, unable to raise their wands to help the Phoenix.

Harry then Apparated into the fire circle with Tonks and Remus. He kept his wand pointed at the remaining Death Eaters as he turned to look at them. They looked shocked to see him. His hood was pulled low so they could only see the tip of his nose and the lower part of the face.

"You're—you're the Phoenix…" whispered Tonks, her wand lowering slightly. Remus kept his pointed at Harry's face. Harry smiled.

" _You_ are the Phoenix?!" cried Nott, looking at his comrades in shock, "Just a child." Harry snorted as he lowered the flames around them slightly. He could see the shock on their faces clearly, he enjoyed that.

"At your service," said Harry with a bow to Remus and Tonks. Harry had lowered the octave of his voice so that it was lower than his own voice. That way they did not recognize his voice. Tonks kept shaking her head, not willing to believe that the Phoenix, the one searching for the Horcruxes, putting himself in this much danger, was a mere child!

"But you are so…young," Harry stood up and angled his body slightly so he could see the Death Eaters and his friends.

"I am nineteen," he lied, with a shrug. Remus stepped forward but Harry held up a hand. "You must leave now, I will take care of them," Remus stood there shocked but shook his head.

"We will not leave you here by yourself," Harry's heart went out to him, but they could not stay.

"I can take care of myself, as you know…" Tonks reached out and touched Remus' arm. He turned to look at her.

"We owe him our lives, Remus. If he wishes for us to leave, then we shall respect his wish," Tonks then turned her dark eyes on Harry; a soft smile came over her lips.

"Are you sure you do not wish for us to stay?" Harry shook his head; he would feel ten times better if they left. So he shook his head and gave them a slight bow.

"Please, depart." With a soft nod, Remus grabbed Tonks' hand but he looked like he'd rather stay and fight beside the man who saved them. The look in Remus' eyes made Harry's heart jump, did he see through him?

"You're not going anywhere!" Bellatrix screamed, shooting the Killing Curse at all three of them. They scattered as Harry removed the ring of fire from around them, they had to run or they'd be sitting ducks! The Killing Curse whooshed over his head. It was so close that his hood came off from the force.

"Oh man," he whispered as he rolled away then pulled his hood down low over his face again. He leapt to his feet spinning to avert spell after spell. Together, the three were able to keep the Death Eaters at bay. It took everything Harry had not to give himself up; he had to remain the Phoenix in their eyes, not Harry.

Luckily, he had been practicing a numerous amount of new defensive and offensive spells from the books in his parents' house. Therefore, he did not need to use the disarming spells numerous times, only when he needed to. Remus and Tonks had succeeded in killing Nott. Harry knew he could not bring himself to use the Killing Curse, so he let others do it for him, hence the ducking and dodging the curse that would in turn kill Death Eaters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape raise his wand at Remus.

"Oh no you don't!" he murmured under his breath, with a flick of his wand he put Snape into a Body Bind hex. Snape shot him a cold, calculating look. Did he know the truth? Maybe he had that look in his eye when he was trying to establish fact from fiction. Harry raised his shields around his mind, just in case the man started to probe him with Legilimency.

Weary and out of breath, Malfoy and Bellatrix knew they were outnumbered now. With one look at each other, they Apparated, leaving Snape on his own.

"Cowards!" spat Tonks. Perhaps Bellatrix and Malfoy had expected them to capture Snape and take him to Dumbledore. Good thing they did not know he was actually spying for the Order. Harry didn't mind them leaving, it showed their true colors. Besides, Tonks and Remus were safe; they were not going to die! Last time they had died at the hands of Death Eaters but not today! Not while Harry a wand in his hand and a heartbeat!

The tenseness vanished instantly. With a sigh, Tonks put her wand away in her robe pocket as Remus knelt down to take the hex off of Snape.

"You alright, Snape?" asked Remus wearily as Snape got to his feet, dusting off his robes. Now it was Harry's turn to play actor. Though Harry Potter knew Snape was a spy for the Order and Dumbledore's man until the end, the Phoenix did not. Harry stepped back and raised his wand at Snape.

"He's a Death Eater, he would have tortured you had I not saved you Mr…"

Remus gave an easy smile at the boy. Though he claimed to be of age, he still was a boy. A brave one at that, just like Harry… Remus felt his chest sting with pain. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder; she knew he was thinking of Harry.

"Lupin…just call me Lupin, Phoenix. But, Snape over here is a spy for the Order," Remus watched the Phoenix's mouth frown, for that was all he could see. This kid was smart! He was keeping his identity a secret to protect himself and others. He kept his wand trained on Snape.

"I don't believe you, Lupin. I read he was a Death Eater during the First War and then 'changed sides'. Why the hell would a Death Eater change sides unless it was to destroy the light side!" spat the Phoenix.

Remus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Only Dumbledore knew the reasons behind Snape's redemption, yet the Phoenix needed to trust Snape! The boy trusted the Order and its members so, why not Snape?

Harry saw Snape's face change to an ugly look when he mentioned why he would change sides. Harry knew why, his mother. Yet, he had to ask the question.

"Just trust us, Phoenix, please. Snape is a valuable ally, Dumbledore himself trusts Snape!" The Phoenix snorted.

"Even when the Death Eaters plan to have Malfoy's own son murder Dumbledore and sneak Death Eaters into Hogwarts?" Remus's jaw dropped, as did Snape's. Tonks gasped and turned to look at Snape in horror.

"How…how did you…?" sputtered Snape, his face turning a mixture between a flush and paleness. Remus whirled around to look at Snape.

"Is it true? Has Dumbledore been informed?" Snape quickly regained his composure but kept shooting the Phoenix dark looks. How could he know of that plan? Only the Dark Lord and his most trusted Death Eaters knew of that plan! Who was this boy?

"The Headmaster has been informed since day one and I assure you, Lupin, plans are already in place at Hogwarts to debunk this plan. Besides, I am sure I can convince young Malfoy to quit his duty."

"Without revealing yourself?" asked Tonks, her eyebrows raising, Snape shot her a sharp look. Harry felt himself smile, that would a hard task in itself. Malfoy would tell as soon as he got wind of what Snape was trying to do. Rat. Snape looked back toward the Phoenix.

"How on earth do you know of such as plan?" He watched the boy closely, he couldn't see his face, therefore it was hard to tell if he was Potter or not. His mannerisms were similar to Potter's but the Phoenix was more calm, easy going…mature. The Phoenix smiled, lowering his wand just slightly.

"I have my sources," Snape frowned. Only he was a spy for the light side, no one else…that he knew of. Or was this boy just clever? He then concentrated hard with Legilimency to enter the boy's mind; he needed to know the truth. If this was Potter, it would be easy to get inside his mind.

Harry then pocketed his wand and crossed his arms. He could feel a slight pressure at the center of his forehead; he watched Snape's face slowly turn red with the effort. Remus raised his eyebrows while Tonks stared at him oddly.

"Snape, what are you trying to do?"

Harry started to laugh as Snape finally gave up. He was breathing hard and looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"You cannot use Legilimency on me, Snape. My mind is shielded tightly, I assure you."

Snape saw the dark eyes under the hood gleam as a smile came across the brat's face. No, this could not be Potter, it just could not. He felt his heart tighten with sadness.

"Legilimency, Snape? On a boy? An ally? Are you mad?" Remus asked, shocked. He looked over at the Phoenix. He hoped it did not offend the Phoenix, though by the smile on his face, he was more amused than offended.

"I apologize," said Remus with a slight bow to the Phoenix.

Harry gave a soft smile. Ah, Remus, if only you knew the truth. He wished he could tell but alas, he could not. Though his suspicions were confirmed. Dumbledore knew Harry was alive and had told Snape. That would be the only reason he would try and use Legilimency on him, to ascertain the truth.

"I was merely trying to determine his identity," spat Snape, now glaring at Harry. Harry's smiled widened. Snape was suspicious of him, yet he could not get the truth from his head, it had to be from Harry's own mouth - which he was not willing to give, especially in front of Remus and Tonks.

"His identity? Do you have an idea of who he is?" asked Tonks, rolling her eyes at him. No one knew this kid's identity, Snape probably was just guessing. Harry felt his breath freeze in his chest, would Snape reveal Dumbledore's suspicions to them? Would all be lost then?

"A guess merely, but one I think…is wrong…" Snape replied. Harry could breathe again. "But when we last met…you had no idea of who I was yet you…"

Snape flushed with the memory, some fool hearty kid telling him 'Sorry!'

"You are a fool, Snape," said Harry coolly, "I have known all along you are a spy for Dumbledore, why else would I be kind to you at our previous encounter? I knew who you were because you did not attack me. You saw me as an ally and…as a child. You have sworn to Dumbledore not to harm any Hogwarts students, when you dared not to raise your wand at me. I knew."

"So if you knew…why?" asked Remus. Harry chuckled.

"Merely to see if he had the backing of the Order behind him. And you defended him, Lupin, I now trust him as I trust any Order member. For I do not trust spies who do not have the backing and the trust of their allies. I have seen what can happen when a spy turns on his allies," Harry spat. God, he could remember such as short time ago when he hated Snape. For hating him, his parents, lying to him, killing Dumbledore…the list went on and on. Not to mention Wormtail betraying his parents to Voldemort…

A silence then fell between them. It was getting dark now. Tonks looped her arm through Remus'. Snape watched Harry very careful. Harry knew he wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"Go. Lupin, Tonks, I have a bone to pick with this…Phoenix," snapped Snape, his dark eyes watching Harry's every move.

"But why?" asked Tonks. Snape shot her a look and she knew not argue with him.

"Very well," said Remus with a sigh, maybe this had something to do with the 'Sorry' thing or orders from Dumbledore only for the Phoenix's ears, he had no idea. "Just see the boy is not harmed, he is our ally."

Remus smiled at the Phoenix; he was just a kid after all. An able kid, but a kid.

"I assure you, Lupin, I will not," sighed Snape, he was growing tired of them being here. He needed the Phoenix—Potter—whoever he was, alone. With another thanks from Remus and Tonks, they Apparated with a crack, echoing around the silent graveyard.

"So, Phoenix…" said Snape, "Who are you?" Harry smiled as he turned and walked away from Snape, he was tired and did not want to deal with him tonight.

"I do not wish to tell you, Snape," Snape growled as he followed him up through the graveyard.

"You will answer to me, boy! You are our ally and we need to know if we can fully trust you, despite what Dumbledore says. That means a name!" Yet the boy kept on walking, if he was Potter, he'd take a hundred points from Gryffindor…if not…he'd do something…

"Maybe you should listen to Dumbledore, he trusts me well enough—"

Harry then was seized by pain. Agonizing pain that felt as if his head was put into a vice grip. The pain radiated from his scar. He instantly put up his shields but he could still see and hear everything. Voldemort was raging at Malfoy and Bellatrix for not capturing or killing Remus, Tonks or the Phoenix. Harry dropped to his knees and clutched his forehead. Snape was a far away thought.

Snape watched as the Phoenix stopped and gripped his head. He watched as he dropped to his knees and curled up, moaning in pain. Unsure of what to do, Snape stood there, yet…yet….

Potter had visions—nightmares—about the Dark Lord and his doings. That is why Snape had been ordered to teach Potter Occlumency in the first place! But the shields around his mind were still strong that even now Snape could not get into his head. But…could it be…

The pain wracked Harry's frame from the head down, like a white-hot flame. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. The pain was starting to form in his chest as well, as if a knife was lodged in his beating heart. Voldemort's soul…it was like poison. Finally, he let the vision and pain take over…

After several seconds, Harry came round again. The pain was fading fast but he felt a sticky liquid on his face and hands. As Harry slowly got up on his knees again, his hood fell off. When he looked down, his hands were covered in blood, as was his face. He was so stunned at the amount of blood that bled from his scar that he sat there shocked, unaware that Snape was now walking around him, to see his face.

Though the boy's face was covered in blood, it was unmistakable who he was. Black hair that stuck up at every angle like, a long pale face like his father's. The eye color had changed, probably his own doing to hide his identity. The glamour was gone and through the heavy make-up, clear as day, was the scar. The lightning bolt shaped scar, now inflamed in a deep crimson as blood slowly leaked out of the old wound and down the boy's face.

The Phoenix was Harry Potter…Snape felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest; he could still keep his promise to Lily. For her son was indeed alive.

"Potter…" breathed Snape as he stared down at him. It was his name that brought Harry back. He stared up into Snape's shocked face. Damn…he knew…he knew…Harry staggered to his feet, not even trying to wipe the blood of his face, or to hide himself.

Harry watched as Snape's shocked and blanched face twist into a look of rage and was that hope he saw? He reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, twisting it hard as he dragged Harry along with him.

"Do you realize the pain, the suffering…the damage you are causing?!" he yelled at Harry. Harry painfully twisted his wrist away from Snape and with a crack of magic, was free. The potions master stopped to look back at Harry in amazement. In a short span of a month since he has last seen the boy, he had learned Occlumency that rivaled his own skill and magic that was far beyond his age. Was it the power that saved him from the Veil?

Harry glared at Snape, he was too tired to explain to him his logic and reasoning for this. He was in no mood for that.

"You don't think I know that?!" he yelled back at Snape, trying to keep himself calm, "From the moment I came out of the Veil, I made a choice! A choice to stay dead to the world in order to hunt down the Horcruxes! It's my destiny, my duty!"

Snape paled, so the boy did find out what the Prophecy had to say about himself and the Dark Lord.

"How did you escape the Veil, Potter?" spat Snape, he was angry at the boy but he was curious too… "Where did you learn Occlumency so quickly when the last time you could barely manage it!" He watched the boy flush and look away. He brought his fingers up to that famous scar to check to see if it was still bleeding, avoiding his questions.

"Well?"

"I will answer your first question, Professor. My parents saved me, the blood connection with my mother, that protects me from Voldemort, was able to save me from dying in the Veil as long as I held her hand. Together, my parents helped me escape."

Harry watched Snape pale when he mentioned his mother. He could swear he had whispered his mother's name. But he did not care.

"As to your second…you would not believe me," Snape would say Harry was lying or mad if he told him the truth, that he was from two years in the future where he saw death and destruction…Snape crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled at Harry.

"I am not going to sit through this school year seeing your… _friends_ mourning you. Hell, the entire school," Harry rolled his eyes. Not the entire school would mourn him. "I need to you to tell me the truth so I can relay it to Dumbledore. If you do not, I am going to take you back to headquarters and everyone will know the truth…"

Harry froze. He did not want to go with Snape. He had to tell the truth. No, he had to _see_ the truth… he would not believe otherwise.

"Alright." Harry sighed. "I am from two years into the future, but spiritually. I saw terrible things, death…so much death that I can't tell you. Instead, I will show you…"

Harry then gestured to his head and lowered his shields around his mind. He then felt his fingers grip his wand in his pocket, just in case Snape went too far.

Harry felt the pressure against his forehead, Harry closed eyes and pushed forward the memories he wanted Snape to see…

 _The death of Black…Potter screaming as Lupin held him back…The Horcruxes…the only way to destroy the Dark Lord…Dumbledore's death by his own hand at Dumbledore's request because he was dying…the deaths of others, Potter's friends and allies…dead._

 _Tonks and Lupin dead…one of the Weasley twins dead…The Battle of Hogwarts…His own death…he could see blood…so much blood…The flickering of a memory that was not Potter's own…_

 _"_ _So the boy…the boy must die?" he heard the memory-self ask Dumbledore. He saw Potter, battered, bloodied standing in the memory, in Dumbledore's office, where the memory took place. He watched as Dumbledore turned to face his memory-self with a grave face,_ _"_ _And Voldemort himself must do it Severus. That is essential…'_

 _"Potter was the final Horcrux…accidentally made…Potter with a stone in his hands…The ghostly forms of Lily…Potter…Lupin…Black…A walk through the Forbidden Forest…The Dark Lord…A flash of green light…then waking up in the Department of Mysteries…_

Harry felt the pressure on his forehead fade and the memories from his mind. Tears dripped down Harry's face as he opened his eyes. Snape was pale and looked shocked as he stared at Harry.

"My God…Potter," breathed Snape. This was Potter, but not the Potter he had last seen. He had lived this before but under terrible situations. No wonder he faked his death. Lives were on the line and Potter's life…Potter's life was the forfeit…He had only months to live…

In order to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all…Potter had to destroy himself.

"Happy?" asked Potter, he looked tired and weary, he then turned around and started to walk away.

"Potter!" shouted Snape. Potter stopped and turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Home…" he said coolly, pulling up his hood again. He then pointed his wand at Snape. "Don't you dare follow me."

Potter then dug into his pocket and pulled out something that winked in the moonlight, a ring. He threw it to Snape who caught it.

It was a simple ring of a gold band and a black stone with cracks in it. A Horcrux. He looked up at Potter, who was smiling at him, not an ugly smile like his father used to give him, just a small smile of understanding.

"I know why you changed sides. My mother…you were her friend, you loved her…" Snape paled, how on earth did he know that? Did the dying old man tell him the truth before he died?

The sun had almost completely set and the last of it's rays illuminated the Phoenix on Potter's chest.

"Take that to Dumbledore and…watch out for snakes."

Potter then turned on the spot, Apparating away with a crack, leaving Snape alone in the graveyard, still holding the ring.

Who taught Potter how to Apparate and what in the hell did he mean watch out for snakes?! He was the Slytherin Head of House for God's sake! But one thing was for sure, Dumbledore's suspicions and the clues were right.

Potter was alive….


	14. Legacy

**Chapter 14: Legacy**

Harry could not stop staring at the white marble building. Gringotts was intimidating to say the least. He had been dwelling over it for weeks, wondering how on Earth he would ever pull it off. It was getting on his nerves. Without the help of Ron, Hermione and Griphook, he could not even think of a way to get in there without getting caught. It was different this time around. Security was much tighter since the announcement of Voldemort's return.

Harry slipped on his Butterbeer. After destroying the ring, he had spent days at the Diagon Alley Library studying maps and diagrams of Gringotts, right down to the foundations. Yet there was nothing there that could help him. Everything told him not to steal anything from that bank. The one time he looked into Voldemort's mind was to make sure the cup was there and it was.

That was almost three months ago.

His plan to destroy all the Horcruxes, including himself, had fallen behind considerably.

In a letter he sent to Dumbledore, he told the Order if they needed his help to owl him for it would find him. They took him up on his offer. And so on the 5th of July, as Harry was in the library at the Alley, he was sent a letter by Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. The librarian was quite upset by the presence of a Phoenix among her books, but allowed him to read the letter. It stated:

 _Dear Mr. Phoenix,_

 _I am Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix._

 _Quite some time ago, you sent us a letter. Along with condolences to Harry Potter's death, you mentioned your desire to assist us in any time of need. I hope this letter finds you because we are in need of your assistance._

 _As of recently we, the Order, have been having trouble with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Muggle and Wizard towns alike have been attacked and our numbers are spread thin. We know that the Death Eaters fear you, even though you do not kill them, they fear you and your tactics._

 _I will send you this letter with my phoenix, Fawkes, when we need you. Fawkes will be able to transport you to the location in distress._

 _I can assure you this is only temporary and we would not get in your way unless it was absolutely necessary._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I know the truth, dear boy. Guard yourself well. I promise you this, I will not send you on missions with those who know you well…in order to keep yourself hidden until you see fit._

Harry had wondered for a brief moment if this letter was real or not. He soon realized this clearly was Dumbledore's handwriting. He'd recognize it anywhere. Not to mention it was delivered by Fawkes. This was a real letter from his mentor. Snape had obviously told Dumbledore that Harry was the Phoenix.

Harry wondered how much Snape had told Dumbledore. He did not know. All he did know was that Dumbledore must know the truth and would defer to Harry when and if he should tell the others. For that, he was grateful.

Harry didn't want to let anyone know he was alive. What was the point if he had to die soon anyway? Harry was a Horcrux. He was tainted with Voldemort's soul. He had to die. There was no point in letting the others know he was alive now and get their hopes up. As much as Harry hated being secretive and avoiding his friends, he knew it was the only option he had right now.

He had to finish the Horcrux hunt. He was almost done. Just three more. Why draw out his life when it was so close to the end? He should be focusing on Horcruxes and only Horcruxes. But Dumbledore's letter seemed desperate. Harry had offered them help and they needed him now.

Within days, he had sent his reply to Dumbledore, accepting the request. For almost two and a half months, they hunted down Death Eaters and tracked traitors down. True to his word, Dumbledore placed Harry on missions with Order members that knew very little about him.

Although he once watched as Sirius, his wand flying with spells, marched into a battle. It made Harry stop dead, watching his godfather in horror.

* * *

 _"Black! GO BACK!" shouted Kingsley, as he and two other Order members fought off the Death Eaters._

 _Harry felt himself panic as he watched Sirius weave in and out of the Death Eaters, killing them at will._

 _"Phoenix, why the hell are you stopping?! Have you not seen an idiot before?" A man named Cecil snapped at Harry._

 _His anger at Cecil calling his godfather an idiot brought him around. He fought on, thrashing and spinning as he brought the Death Eaters to their knees. At the end of the battle, those Death Eaters who surrendered were turned over to the Aurors for jailing and questioning._

 _With a sigh, Harry sunk to his knees. It was a hot, sticky summer and fighting in a black cloak was not helping against the heat. He did not know how much more of this he could take! It had been over a month. He was so far off track!_

 _"Alright, there, Phoenix? Are you hurt?" asked a witch named Morgan who kindly put a hand on his shoulder. Harry shook his head as he rose to his feet again._ _"_ _Just tired…" he murmured, swaying slightly like a drunk. Morgan reached out and held him steady._

 _"_ _You should rest, but first there is someone who wants to meet you."_

 _Harry groaned. For the past two months Order members, witches and wizards alike wanted to meet the famous Phoenix. Had Harry realized how popular his persona would have become, he would have never invented it!_

 _It was as if he was himself again, the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, with people vying to meet him. He had gotten used to it during his first year, so he could handle it well enough. With a guiding, steady hand from Morgan she led them towards Kingsley and Sirius who were having a row. At that moment, Harry realized, it was Sirius who wanted to meet him. Oh…no…_

 _So, carefully, he began to struggle against Morgan's grip to get away. But her grip was tight and he was exhausted from hours upon hours of chasing after Death Eaters and fighting them._

 _"_ _Morgan, seriously, I am tired. I wish to go home," Morgan gave him a soft smile of understanding. Poor boy, all he was trying to do was help._

 _"_ _I understand, but Sirius Black insisted upon meeting you. You've saved his best friend and cousin from Death Eaters back in June. He personally wishes to thank you."_

 _Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop out._

 _"_ _You deliberately disobeyed Dumbledore's orders not to come here!" shouted Kingsley; it was to first time Harry had seen him shout at someone. Sirius' face was red, but calm. Harry could see that the dark circles under his eyes were gone; he had gained weight and seemed to be…somewhat back to his normal self._

 _"_ _I came here to help you. There was a distress call, Kingsley. You know we're spread out thin! Besides, for nearly a year I have been crammed into that infernal house against my will. I want out, I want to fight."_

 _"_ _But Black," said an Order member named Lago, "You have assignments, and quite a few if I remember. You don't need to come crashing into someone else's party."_

 _Sirius took a look at Lago, frowned, then rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Besides," said Kingsley, "You locked yourself up in that house for nearly a month and a half after your god—"_

 _Sirius shot Kingsley a death glare and he was silenced._

 _"_ _I know…" said Sirius coolly._

 _He did not need to be reminded that he imprisoned himself for almost two months after Harry died. He could not bear the pain, the grief after watching his own godson die. It ripped out his heart and soul to see Harry die…_

 _It was like seeing Lily and James' bodies again, in the wreckage of their house. He couldn't lift a finger to help any of them and both times was his fault…_

 _Sirius turned away from the others as he felt the tears come on as he battered them away from his face. He felt as if he had betrayed the entire Potter family. For handing Lily and James to the enemy and Harry…Harry…for not protecting him as he should._

 _It should have been him that fell through that Veil, not Harry. It had taken everyone who knew him to try and dig him out from his depression. From Harry's still grief stricken friends, to Remus and Tonks, even Dumbledore. Slowly he climbed his way out of his self-imposed agony._

 _Remus had been right, he had not mourned Lily and James. Thus, he was doubled over with grief and fresh agony over Harry's death. He was coming to terms that Harry was not coming back, while peeling open the old wound of Lily and James' death. The days had dragged on. Remus purposely stayed at Number 12 with Sirius in order to keep him from doing something stupid, like harming himself or worse, suicide. He vaguely remembered Remus removing everything from the house that could be used as a weapon, leaving the house quite bare._

 _Sirius remembered both of Harry's funerals through a veil of tears and heart wrenching agony. Then, mind numbing grief as he drank this way through bottle after bottle of Firewhiskey and photo albums. By the end of the month, Remus had forbidden Sirius from consuming alcohol and slowly…slowly, he started to recover._

 _He had to fight, finish what Harry had started. Find Bella and kill her. He'd do it for Harry. Each day he got up with a renewed sense of hope. He was a free man now, but he still felt caged but for the fact that he had a mission._

 _Each morning he said good morning to a picture of Harry on his bedside table. Smiling and laughing, his green eyes flashing with happiness. Next to it was a picture of the entire Potter family, Lily and James, happy with a tiny baby Harry in Lily's arms. It would be for them…James, Lily and Harry… that he continued on._

 _"_ _Sirius," said Morgan gently as he felt her hand on his shoulder. "There is someone we'd like you to meet."_

 _Sirius turned to see a man in a dark cloak lined in silver with a silver phoenix flashing on the right side of his chest. The cloak encased his entire figure, his face covered by a deep hood that one could only see his nose and his lower face. Sirius felt his breath stop. This was the Phoenix. The man who had saved both Remus and Tonks from a group of Death Eaters one night in June. On a mission for Dumbledore the two stumbled into a patch of Death Eaters and were nearly killed had it not been for this man. If Remus had been killed, he might have killed himself._

 _The Phoenix gave Sirius a bow, kind of a stiff one at that. Was he scared? Probably, Remus was right he was just a kid! No one spoke at first. The kid seemed very nervous…_

 _"_ _I uhh…I want to thank you for saving my friend, Remus Lupin, and my cousin, Tonks," Sirius put out his hand. The Phoenix stared at it at first, then reached out with a black-gloved hand to shake Sirius'. Sirius noticed that under the robe was a wand belt and an Auror belt with weapons galore. This kid was armed to the teeth, as he should be when fighting Death Eaters._

 _"_ _You're welcome, Mr. Black," said the Phoenix, his voice low and soft. Sirius wondered if this was his real voice or if he was disguising it. Who knew? Sirius smiled gently at the Phoenix._

 _"_ _You're quite young to be fighting Death Eaters. Many of my friends have children of age who wish to fight but their parents will not allow them," Harry smiled inwardly, the Weasley twins must want to join the Order but their mother would probably have said 'No.' All his friends probably wanted to fight…since they saw him die…_

 _"_ _I am nineteen," said the Phoenix coolly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I am all by myself, there is no one who tells me what to do. I am a…free spirit, as it were." A small smile lit the Phoenix's face._

 _"_ _But you still are a child," said Sirius._

 _The Phoenix frowned and blushed slightly. He turned his head away to hide the blush, but Sirius and the others could see it._

 _"_ _I have been told you were fighting Death Eaters at my age, so why can't I? Besides…" The Phoenix looked at him again. "You let your own godson fight Death Eaters before he died…and he was younger than I."_

 _When the words left Harry's mouth he swore mentally, this would not bode well. He watched Sirius' face twist into a look of anger and pain. Kingsley placed a hand on his shoulder and yanked Sirius back from attacking the boy._

 _"_ _He is right, Sirius. Do not get angry with him," Kingsley then shot the Phoenix a look._

 _"Mind your tongue." The Phoenix then bowed in apology._

 _"_ _I am sorry, Black, for my words. My mouth runs when I am tired, so if you please excuse me."_

 _He then turned on his heel and walked away but when he was a short distance away he stopped and turned to look at them again, "Black, I do wish you luck in finding your godson's killer. That Lestrange woman has taken so many good lives."_

 _With a crack he was gone. Sirius stood there shaking with rage. How dare that boy speak of Harry like that! Yet, he knew he was right. Instead of forcing Harry and his friends to leave, they had let them stay. He had let Harry fight beside him as James used to do. The Phoenix was right…he could not blame him. Sirius could only blame himself._

* * *

The encounter with Sirius had been nerve racking for Harry. He was once again in the presence of someone who could easily recognize him in a blink of an eye. One false move, word or spell could reveal everything. That is why he had been so nervous around his godfather. He had spoke out of term with his own death and he knew he would pay for it later.

Only a few days ago did he see his friends in Diagon Alley. He remembered that day with bitter sweetness and a sting of agony. He brought the bottle to his lips with a smile as he remembered it…

* * *

August 28th—Diagon Alley, 1:20 P.M.

 _So here he was, sitting, staring, and trying to think of something. Sounds of people talking and even laughing echoed around the Alleyway. It was not as dark as it had been after his death. The start of a new school term usually brought excitement and happiness, he should know. Every year he was so happy to leave the Dursleys and be whisked off to Hogwarts to magic and friends. It was his real home._

 _His ears pricked up as familiar voices floated into his ears. He turned and saw his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Mrs. Weasley were walking along carrying their shopping bags. Harry watched them closely through his disguise, they all seemed happy at which he felt pleased. He needed to know that they were okay without him and it seemed that way. Yet, he had an urge to follow them, which he did._

 _He followed behind them, listening to their conversations, he felt as if he was amongst them, part of them. As if though nothing happened. As if his 'death' had never happened._

 _"Why are we going back to school?" asked Ron, his voice somewhere between whining and sadness. Harry smiled, Ron would always whine when it came to school yet he could understand here. He did not want to go back to Hogwarts without him._

 _"We have to go back to school, besides…this is a good way to…" said Hermione quietly to him. Ron put an arm around the girl as she sniffed._

 _"Please, Hermione…" said Ginny, she kept looking toward her mother and then shot a look at Ron. He had seen Ginny's eyes moisten with tears then blinked them away._

 _Neville then began to ramble on about some plant his grandmother gave him as a present for being part of the Department of Mysteries and a new wand to replace his broken one._

 _"That plant is quite rare," interjecting Luna, her radish earrings swaying side to side._

 _"_ _I've been waiting weeks to see Fred and George's shop. They've been earning so much money this past week," said Ron, flushing with pride. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes._

 _The group of teenagers talked endlessly about the new joke shop. As they walked down the street they came along a bright, shinning shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry smiled as he remembered coming here before with his friends. Shinning in bright purple letters over the shop was 'U No Poo'. Harry snorted. It did not lose its charm. His friends instantly started to laugh, loud bouts of laughter while Mrs. Weasley was pale as she was the last time, mouthing the words to herself._

 _Bursting out of the front doors came Fred and George in clashing purple and orange robes._ " _Hello, mother!" they both cried bowing to an angry Mrs. Weasley. She then proceeded to grab her sons' by their ears and dragged them into the shop. Followed by a laughing Ron, a scowling Hermione, Ginny rolling her eyes, Neville shrugging and Luna skipping. Harry followed them inside._

 _It was as it was the last time. Color to the maximum with sweets, pranks, toys. Fred and George did not disappoint!_

 _"_ _Do you two know you can get killed with that sign outside?" snapped Mrs. Weasley as she let go of the twin's now red ears. Harry pretended to look at the snack boxes but kept an eye on his friends. Fred and George were now rubbing their ears with scowls upon their faces. Be careful with that ear George, thought Harry._

 _"_ _It's just a joke mother, everyone loves it. Besides we have top-notch security. If anyone tries to enter this place, we'll know it," said Fred with a smile. Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head._ " _Please, everyone take a look around," said George, jumping in front of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, spreading his hands out in greeting._

 _"How are you guys doing?" he asked softly to them. They all nodded, Hermione looked like she was going to cry. Ron then grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly._

 _Harry felt himself smile as he watched them walk off hand in hand. Harry watched his friends as they explored the shop. It was all as it had been in the past. Harry found the Darkness Powder, he picked up the bag. He'd buy these; they'd be good weapons to use. He also made a mental note to tell Fred and George to lock up this stuff securely and mind whom they sell it to. As Harry kept on walking through the shop, he could feel his soul fly. A smile was on his face, larger than any smile he had in months…a year. The bright colors, jokes, the atmosphere was light hearted. It made him want to laugh until he cried._

 _As Harry walked around he came to the front desk near the middle of the store. Something caught his eye from a distance. It was a placard, gold with Harry's picture on it with the words:_

 _Harry Potter_

 _31st July 1980 - 2nd June 1996_

 _Brother, friend, comrade, patron._

 _Harry smiled. It was a memorial placard to him. He was glad that they did not call him the Boy-Who-Lived. He watched as his friends found the placard. Fred and George gave soft smiles at Harry's friends._

" _Fred…George…" murmured Mrs. Weasley, reaching out to touch Ginny's shoulder, her eyes growing soft with tears. Silent tears went down Hermione's face as Ron put an arm around her waist._

 _"_ _This is…" said Ginny grasping her mother's hand. Fred gave a sad smile at he patted the placard._

 _"_ _Our tribute to Harry," George then gave a solemn bow to the picture of Harry. Had it not been so serious, it would have been funny._ _"_ _He is greatly missed."_

 _Harry's friends then all huddled together to console each other. They had been that way since Harry's death. His death had brought the five of them closer together and nothing would tear them apart._

 _Ron and Hermione grew closer each day. Ginny would smile and hope that maybe the two would start dating this year, since they have grown so close. Hermione would cry herself to sleep and Ron would comfort her. Ron tried to keep his emotions to himself but alone, he would cry for his best mate. All the times he was jealous and angry at Harry over petty things like the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

 _Neville swore revenge on Bellatrix for both Harry and his parents. He worked harder over the summer on his spells. Ginny was in a deep depression and with the help of her friends had come out of it. Luna dealt with her emotions in her own weird way._

 _"_ _We put this up not too long after Harry's funeral," said George softly. Mrs. Weasley put her arms around both of her sons. They had missed Harry deeply. To do this for Harry was…sweet…special._

 _"_ _Oh, Ron, we have a present for you," Fred and George then leapt behind the desk and ducked behind it. They then popped up seconds later with a box in their hands. Curious, Harry moved closer to watch and listen in. Ron looked at little weirdly at the box. He then opened it up and pulled out blue dress robes. A beautiful dark blue that made Ron's blue eyes stand out. The dark blue outside was velvet and the inside an ice blue silk. The robes were lined in gold thread and gold buttons. Ron's jaw dropped and Mrs. Weasley gasped as she held up the robes to Ron._

 _"_ _Fred…George, they are beautiful…" gushed Mrs. Weasley, "How could you…"_

 _Fred and George leaned against the desk with smiles on their faces._

 _"_ _Why?" asked Ron, as Ginny petted the velvet. Harry smiled._

" _Harry," said the twins together. Everyone looked up with shocked expressions on their faces._

 _"_ _You guys don't how we got the money for all this," said Fred gesturing around the joke shop with a sweep of his hand._

 _"_ _Harry," said George simply, gesturing to the placard behind him. Mrs. Weasley stood in shock then an angry look came over her face._

 _"_ _Did he give you money? You gambled it out him, didn't you? You two swore not to gamble at the World Cup, but—" Fred and George started to laugh._

 _"_ _No, Mum, no…we did gamble Harry out of his money nor did he give us any of his personal money. All of this was made with the Tri-Wizard Tournament money!"_

 _The group stood stunned, but Hermione and Ron had looks on their faces as if they understood. Harry had offered the money to them - even Cedric's parents - but no one would take it from him. It was his money by the rules of the tournament._

 _"_ _When none of you wanted the money when he offered it to you. He gave it us—" said Fred with a shrug._

 _"_ _More like forced," said George, "Remember he pulled his wand on us. So one of his conditions other than the joke shop was to buy Ron some new dress robes and say they were from us."_

 _"_ _So…" said Fred, "We used all the money to start up the shop then when we earned enough money we bought Ron the robes. We were going to give them to him at Christmas but…"_

 _"_ _With Harry's death, we'd thought it would be a testament to him to give them to you now." George finished._

 _Mrs. Weasley stood stunned then whispered,_ _"_ _So that is why you asked me what color other than maroon looked good on Ron…"_

 _Ron stared at the dress robes in his hands as if they were the greatest treasure in the world. Tears bottled in Ron's eyes. Harry had done this for him…after everything…_

 _"_ _He did this…for me?" The twins nodded as Ron then burst into tears. Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around Ron's now shaking frame. Mrs. Weasley, tenderly almost reverently took the robes from Ron and put them back into the box. Hermione and Ron clung together in tears. After a few moments, their tears died down. Harry stood there staring at the ground, how he wished he could comfort them. They then bought their items sadly then left the shop, bowed out by Fred and George._

 _Harry could not help the feeling of guilt deep in his chest. Juggling his Darkness Powder in his hand, he then walked up to the front desk. He paid Fred for the Darkness Powder then leaned into the desk so Fred could see the Phoenix on his robes._

 _"_ _You're…you're the Phoenix," whispered Fred. Harry smiled and nodded._

 _"This Darkness Powder will be a good weapon for you," said George as he handed Harry the powder._

 _"_ _Exactly," said Harry, "I think you need to lock this stuff and be careful with who you sell this to, because if I can use this as a weapon, then…"_

 _Fred and George both paled._

 _"_ _Death Eaters can use it," whispered the twins._

 _Harry nodded. Fred and George then leapt over the desk to the shelf filled with the Darkness Powder. With complicated wand movements, the twins made a liquid like glass over it. They then stuck their hand into the glass as it hardened around their hands._

 _"_ _It's a spell that allows only us to access it," Harry nodded then left with Fred and George's thanks._

 _Harry followed his friends again at a distance. They seemed more solemn than when they first arrived at the joke shop. They were speaking in hush tones now. Mrs. Weasley said something about meeting Mr. Weasley in the bookstore and they should have some fun for now._

 _"_ _What fun?" spat Ron as she walked away, "Not when…"_

 _Hermione put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"_ _We should at least try and cheer up," said Luna softly, a finger twirling a piece of her blonde hair around and around, "Harry would wish it of us."_

 _Harry nodded from a distance as he leaned against a wall and watched them._

 _"_ _Yes, please cheer up," he whispered. He willed it to happen._

 _"_ _Come on, let's look around," said Neville. Eventually, they were chattering away as they sat down outside a café and bought a round of Butterbeers. Harry sat at a distance away from them and listened. Then the worst happened._

 _"_ _Alright there, Weasel?" shouted a voice. They all looked up to see Draco Malfoy come over from the other side of the street. In the distance, Harry could see his mother. Malfoy's father did go to jail as last time but Malfoy did not seemed so…depressed as last time. The boy had been tight lipped and quiet. Fearful even, he was a Death Eater charged to carry out of the murder of Dumbledore. Had that changed too? As Malfoy passed Harry, he swished his wand Malfoy's left sleeve went up. Harry could see the Dark Mark tattoo. Nope, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and probably the mission was on…_

 _But he smiled and seemed happy. Probably because Harry was 'dead' and seeing his friends so miserable made Malfoy happy. Stupid git._

 _Harry had saved his neck during the Battle of Hogwarts; maybe he should have just let him die!_

 _"_ _Missing Potter? This school year will be quite enjoyable without him. Don't you all agree?" he sneered with a smile on his face. Harry's friends all leapt to their feet pulling out their wands._

 _"_ _Shut up Malfoy!"_

 _"_ _You bastard!"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare!" Malfoy laughed as he took out his wand._

 _"_ _Defending scar head, are we?" Ron was shaking with rage._

 _"_ _We won't take this crap about Harry this year. Prefect or not, we will hex you!" shouted Ron, Hermione's face was red and tears was coming on._

 _Neville's wand hand was steady and calm, it took Neville a hard seventh year to make him strong, yet Harry's death did that for him. Neville looked like a warrior ready for battle. Harry felt very proud of him. Harry could swear he saw steam coming out of Ginny's ears her face was so red with rage. Luna…well…it was to first time Harry had seen any emotion on her face, the emotion of anger._

 _"_ _I agree with Ron, we will hex you!"_

 _Harry felt quite surprised that Hermione agreed with Ron on such a thing._

 _"_ _One foul word, Malfoy, and you are dead," snapped Ginny. Malfoy grinned at her._

 _"_ _Defending your dead boyfriend eh, Weasley?"_

 _Harry flashed back to second year in Flourish and Blotts when Malfoy had called Ginny his girlfriend. Well…she was his girlfriend…in the past._

 _Ginny growled and looked about ready to cast a Bat-Bogey Hex. Neville raised his wand and opened his mouth to cast a spell at Malfoy. A fight was going to break out and he did not want his friends to get hurt. So Harry then stood up and pointed his wand at Draco._

 _"_ _Levicorpus!" he shouted. With that, Draco started to rise into the air. Harry's friends whirled to look at him in shock. Harry was glad his hood was up and he was in full disguise. He once again dropped his voice to a lower octave._

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy. Son of a Death Eater and a Death Eater himself, no less."_

 _Draco was now hanging upside down his face flushed red with the blood rushing to his head. Harry had a brief flashback of Snape's worst memory in the Pensieve but this was different._

 _"_ _He's not a Death Eater! Is he?" asked Neville, lowering his wand._

 _"_ _He's too young," said Ginny coolly, "And a great pansy, too!"_

 _Harry could see the rage in her eyes…and the pain. Ahh…Ginny. Harry moved closer to Malfoy who had dropped his wand and looked terrified. He would be terrified now because of the Phoenix's reputation, but he knew that at Hogwarts he'd torment his friends and mock him at any time._

* * *

Harry snorted at the memory. Malfoy was going to have a riot of jokes and taunts against Harry, he just hoped the taunts wouldn't get his friends in trouble. Hermione would burst into tears while Ron would try to slug Malfoy while everyone else tries to hold him back. Ginny might turn him into an actual slug. Overall, Malfoy was just lucky the twins would not be around.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew about the plot to kill him. Harry had destroyed the ring Horcrux easily nearly three months ago. So there would be no Unbreakable Vow for Snape because Dumbledore was not dying. How was that going to play out?

 _"_ _You…you are the Phoenix," Harry grinned as with a twitch of his wrist he righted Malfoy again, lowered him to the ground and stunned him. As Malfoy fell back Harry grabbed him by the scruff of his robes._

 _"_ _That I am, Malfoy. And he is not too young to be a Death Eater, look," He raised Draco's left sleeve and the five friends gasped in horror._ _"_ _Voldemort never considers age," he then dropped Malfoy to the ground. He then looked up at his friends who stared at him in awe._

 _"_ _You are the Phoenix?" asked Ron, his eyebrows raising, "The one who kicks Death Eaters' asses and goes into battles wand blazing?"_

 _Harry smiled and bowed to them in greeting. It was odd, greeting your old friends who you have known for years as if you just met._

 _"_ _Greetings," he said coolly. Hermione frowned as she lowered her wand._ _"_ _You're so young…"_

 _"_ _I am nineteen and old enough to make my own decisions. Now if you excuse me," Harry turned and left with a swish of his cloak. Ginny saw something that the others did not see as the Phoenix walked away. They were all too busy picking up their Butterbeers and left Malfoy on the ground. She saw something…something…Ginny then chased after him. She watched him disappear down an alley. She had to catch him…Something was familiar about him but she could not put her finger on it._

 _"_ _Phoenix!" she cried. He stopped. He could hear Ginny behind him, her footsteps echoing in alleyway and her heavy breath. Did she recognize him? Dared he hope a little? He turned to face her; her face was flushed, breathing hard. A bit of her hair fell in front of her face._

 _"_ _You…you…are familiar to me somehow…" Harry smiled as he walked forward. He leaned forward so that he could see her eyes._

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _I-I don't know," she sputtered Ginny. Her face was flushed a deep red. Harry felt himself smile, she did not see Harry Potter, but had seen something of him. An overwhelming desire to kiss her lips overcame him._

 _In this time, he would never kiss her after a Quidditch match…a week of sunny, warm days. A birthday, remember me kiss…_

 _No…but she'd have this…_

 _Harry leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was not the passionate kiss in the Common Room or the kisses by the lake. It was soft, gentle; he did not wish to startle her. Ginny froze in horror and shock. Who was this man? Why was he kissing her? Yet to her it felt so right._

 _She leaned into the kiss more and more. Soon, moving her lips hesitantly up and down to find that he responded. She leaned against him, resting her hands on his shoulders. Ginny leaned in more to find his lips no longer touched hers._

 _"_ _Good-bye Ginny," he whispered, his breath on her lips and with a crack, he was gone. Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth, who was the Phoenix? She did not even hear her brother calling out her name…_

Harry smiled; it was their first kiss all over again. But Ginny would never know who gave her first kiss…no, not until the end.

It was bittersweet to see them all again. They now knew him as the Phoenix. He barely spoke to them; he wished they had talked more. It would have been like the old days, yet…they had no idea that it was really Harry under that cloak. It had to stay that way.

With a sigh, Harry put aside his Butterbeer; the task at hand was to get to the cup Horcrux now. The missions with the Order were past! Yet, Harry could not help but turn his thoughts back to his friends again. It was nearly 1:30, how had things gone at Platform 9 and ¾? Was anyone bugging them about his death? Were they happy, sad, angry? Harry could not see what they were doing but he wished he could. What he'd give to be with them right now.

So, he sat there trying to imagine what his friends were doing right now…

* * *

September 1st—Hogwarts Express, 11:30 A.M.

The red steam engine of the Hogwarts Express zoomed down the track towards Hogwarts, towards another year. Most of the train held happy, excited students, refreshed after a long summer break, ready to learn. Of course, with the news of Voldemort's return, many parents considered not sending their children at all. But everyone knew as long as Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts, the children would be safe. Thus the tension and fear of the summer had passed away. Students talked about classes, teachers, said hello to new and old friends. It seemed joyful.

But in compartment 2-AC, all was not joyful at all. Five students sat quietly, the only noise was made by a ginger haired cat squashed into a cage, Hedwig and a small owl. The usually talkative and noisy Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat in silence. They had been like that since they left the station.

After staying good-bye to family and hello to each other, they were silent. The empty seat beside Ron was reason for their silence. Harry. Harry was dead, for nearly four months now…

He was never going to sit next to them on the train and talk. Never to study, play, watch Quidditch with…

Never again.

The current team members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team all refused the captain's badge that was rightfully Harry's. All had received the letter, starting with Ron. All refused. McGonagall understood when they all did. If Harry was still alive, he would have been made captain, therefore, she did not force it on anyone. But as the team made their way to the cabin one by one to say hello, they all knew the deferred captain would be Ron. Harry would have wanted that.

"Why do you have Hedwig, Ginny?" asked Luna softly, breaking the silence. Gone were her weird glasses and upside down Quibbler. Ginny softly smiled as she stared up the sleeping snowy white owl.

"After Harry…she came to stay with us," She remembered that day well. It had been a week and some days after Harry's death when the tired owl landed at the kitchen window. The poor bird was tired and nearly gave Mrs. Weasley a heart attack when she tapped the window.

 _"Hedwig!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she ran to the window and gathered up the bird. She put out water and owl food for the poor bird. She began to pet the bird; the poor thing probably wondered why Harry not picked her up. She probably flew everywhere looking for her young master._

 _"Mom, what is Hedwig doing here?" asked Ginny came down for breakfast._

 _"She's going to stay with us now, Ginny dear," Ginny's eyes softened as she watched Hedwig fall asleep right in front of her. She was probably searching for Harry. Poor thing…she did not understand that her master was dead._

 _So the Weasleys kept Hedwig._

"Errol was so happy to see Hedwig. He worships her like a goddess. Ever since she arrived he's been a lazy git," grumbled Ron, Ginny shot him a look. Hedwig was coming with Ginny to Hogwarts in place of Harry.

"Things are never going to be the same," said Neville with his toad, Trevor in between his hands. The friends then looked to the floor in sadness. No, nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

Throughout the train ride, friends and comrades alike found their way to the compartment of Harry Potter's closest friends. They would ask how they were doing, how was their summers, how they were handling Harry's death. Every time someone asked how was his or her summer was, Ron grew red in the face.

They spent their entire summer mourning a friend, that's what they did! It was not fun and sunshine like the others. Seeing the anger in Ron's face after the twentieth visit, Hermione reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Cho Chang came around, and much to their anger, Marietta Edgecombe was trailing after her. Cho's friend had betrayed them to Umbridge. All those present in the compartment were highly amused to see that the word 'SNITCH' was still visible on Marietta's face, even with heavily-applied makeup.

Cho blushed fiercely, she knew she had treated Harry horribly and now he was dead. When Cedric had died she was angry with Harry, she hated him. Why did Cedric have to die and Harry survive? He was older than Harry with more knowledge and skills. She would have traded Harry's life for Cedric's in an instant. Then she was confused with Voldemort's return and Ministry not believing Harry's story. Then she had seen the guilt and sorrow in his eyes, she believed him.

Thus, she joined the D.A. Yet she had dragged Marietta to the meetings, and she felt it was her fault that her friend had betrayed Harry to Umbridge.

Not to mention that she and Harry had briefly dated. Only after their disastrous date, she realized that she only did so to get closer in a way to Cedric again. Harry had been the last one to see him alive…so…

She never truly liked him, but she never got to say she was sorry…

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Ginny, her cheeks inflamed. Deep down she was jealous of Cho; she had taken Harry's first kiss and dated Harry briefly. Besides, she knew all along she was using Harry to get to Cedric.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything. And I was hoping that the D.A. meetings might still continue?"

Cho stood there in an awkward silence as they all stared at her.

"Perhaps," said Hermione stiffly. Getting the message to leave Cho closed the door and left.

"That was kind of harsh, you guys," said Neville softly.

Hermione sighed. "It's just the way she treated Harry –"

"Yeah, as a bloody excuse for Diggory," Ron continued. "Just because Harry saw Diggory die, doesn't mean the girl can attach herself to Harry through that connection."

Ginny nodded, and with that, it was dropped.

"Are we continuing with the D.A.?" asked Luna, she looked hopeful, "I liked those meetings. I looked forward to it every week!" Hermione smiled at Luna. She pulled out a letter and a certificate from Dumbledore.

"Of course they will continue, Luna. We've made it into a club," said Hermione. Ron and Hermione over the summer made a deal. That together they would write a letter to Dumbledore to continue the D.A. That it was Harry's legacy to teach others to defend themselves, that if he was still alive he would continue the D.A.

Dumbledore agreed and gave them the permission to make it an official club. With Ron and Hermione as the heads of the club.

"Great!" said Neville with a smile as he read the letter. They would continue where Harry left off. "It's now an official club, where are the meetings going to take place?"

"Ron and I have been thinking about that. Originally there about thirty so of us. Depending on how many people will sign up. We have permission to use the Great Hall at 7 o'clock in the evening on Saturdays.

"Hermione expected that a lot of people would join now that the truth was out about Voldemort. Most would want to learn how to defend themselves against attacks seeing how in previous years most professors did not teach them that. Hermione expected the numbers to be in the hundreds.

"Will there be sign-up sheets again?" asked Luna, who now sounded more cheerful.

"Only for new comers," said Ron, "Old members just show up and…" He stood up and reached into the rack and pulled out a box. Inside were shiny silver colored badges. They looked similar to Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges but they were different.

The badges read: Dumbledore's Army Instructor. Engraved on the badges was a gleaming silver Phoenix carrying the Hogwarts coat of arms.

"Cool!" said Ginny. Ron smiled at his sister, he and Hermione had been working on these all summer.

"We figured if all returning members came back, they could be instructors as well as students seeing as they learned most the stuff we are going to be teaching in the first two months. Here!" Ron passed out the badges to everyone including himself. They then pinned them on their robes.

"We might as well get the word out," said Neville with a shrug, looking at his badge proudly.

"I gave sign-up sheets to the Head Boy, Head Girl and the other prefects to put in their dormitories—" said Hermione proudly.

"Except the Slytherins," cut in Ron with a growl, he had made sure of that. No Slytherin was going to join Dumbledore's Army, most sided with Voldemort. Everyone knew that. Hermione shot him a look.

"Not all Slytherins are evil and side with You-Know-Who. If there are some who are willing to learn and practice, they may come."

"As long if they do not use it on us," said Ron.

"That is why I am creating the Code," snapped Hermione.

"The Code?" said Luna oddly.

"We are going to teach hundreds of people. There are going to basic rules for in club use and a Code, which ensures they only use the spells they learn in self-defense. I am going to have Professor McGonagall help me write them up when we get to school," said Hermione, matter-of-factly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I hope the original members get to ratify these rules and Code," said Ginny under her breath, but she knew that was a possibility. The train slowed down somewhat, notifying the group that it was pulling into the station. Luckily, they had all changed into their robes hours ago.

The five friends left their cabin and proceeded to the platform. It was already dark, only the lightest colors remained in the west as the rest of the sun set behind the forest and the castle.

"First years! First years this way!" they heard Hagrid calling, traditionally all first year students were taken across the lake by boat before entering the castle and being Sorted. Hagrid spotted them heading towards the carriages where the remainder of the students were taken up to the school. They all gave him a small wave as they walked up the uphill path. As they walked towards the carriages, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny froze as Luna just kept on walking. She patted the Thestral at the front of their carriage. She then turned to see her friends, who were frozen in horror, staring at the creature.

"Oh, I forgot, you could not see them before…"

Thestrals could only been seen by those who has seen Death. Luna and Harry the previous year could see them. Harry, because of Cedric's death and Luna saw her mother die when she was nine. With all of them witnessing Harry's death, they now could all seem them.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore. "They're demon horses."

Luna laughed as she jumped up into the carriage, quickly followed by her skittish friends.

"They are perfectly harmless…"

Yet that did not comfort them as they stared at them the entire journey up to the castle.

* * *

Hogwarts Castle gleamed before them as they entered the Great Hall. It seemed as if they had never had left. But the ever-present factor that Harry was not with them was a harsh reminder of the events four months before. It was painful to remember those final days. The Great Hall draped in black as it had the previous year when Cedric Diggory died. But this time it was for Harry. Everyone but the Slytherins mourned Harry; Ron swore if Malfoy made any foul comment, he'd kill him. Yet, thankfully Malfoy did not this time. He only smiled smugly and went on his way.

The funerals, the speeches, people telling them how sorry they were it was all maddening and mind numbing. Yet, here they were, as they walked into the Great Hall. The first year without Harry. People waved and said hello to the friends as they entered. Luna sauntered off to the Ravenclaw table as the other four went to the Gryffindor one.

"Hullo," said Seamus quietly to Ron, "How are you?"

Ron gave him a dejected look that silenced Seamus. But he put out a hand and patted Ron's shoulder. The year six Gryffindor boys had insisted the year before to have the extra bed that was Harry's left in their dorm. A constant reminder and they did not wish to shut Harry's death away. Dean nodded to Ron and sat beside Ginny. He tried to engage her in a conversation but she said very little.

So the Great Hall was filled with teachers and students. With a creak, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in with small, nervous first years behind her. Just in front of the teachers' table was a wooden stool with the Sorting Hat. The wide rip formed a mouth and began to sing its usual beginning song. Hermione smiled at the bug eyed first years as they watched the hat. Merlin, had it been six years to the day when they were all Sorted? Hermione clenched her fist as she remembered sitting on that stool as the Sorting Hat debated for agonizing minutes whether to send her to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" roared the Hat, Hermione's eyes snapped open. She noticed that Ron's eyes had done the same. Had he been thinking about it too? They watched as a timid little girl first in line came over to the table. Hermione gave her a warm smile. One by one the students were sorted. A boy stepped forward next that made Hermione's heart stop for a millisecond. Dark black hair, glasses, a nervous face…yet his eyes were bright blue, not green.

"Robert, Michael!" called McGonagall and the boy stepped forward. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered Harry's Sorting. It took three minutes for the Hat to decide but it decided on…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

No…Harry was a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor. Ron reached out and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. That boy looked like Harry. Merlin, what a year this would be…Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder in thanks. They had each other and their friends…

When the last of the students were Sorted, Dumbledore stood up for his usual start of term announcements. Hermione could see he still looked sad; Dumbledore took Harry's death hard. Not to mention the fact that the Ministry, Hogwarts and the Order were all dividing his time for his attention.

"Another school year begins," he said with a sweep of his arms, his bright blue robes glistening in the candlelight. "In the past year we have experienced new fears and new tragedies." Ron could swear his eyes landed on their small group. "But we must not let these fears bring us down. For our greatest fear is fear itself. Long ago, a boy named Tom Riddle sat in this Great Hall. He was a student like you…but soon, he became the terror we know as Lord Voldemort."

Hisses and shivers went up and down the students and teachers alike around the Hall.

"Though he may cause us fear, do remember this. He is just a man. We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."

A heavy silence fell over the room, no one said a word as Dumbledore's speech soaked in.

"But on a lighter, happier note - as you all know, our Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the past six years has not been held for a single year by the same person. Thus, the new teacher for this job is none other than our own, Professor Snape."

All the Slytherins cheered as Snape stood for a short moment. It was so loud it drowned out the Gryffindor's booing.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny sat in horror. Neville was starting to turn pale and shake. He'd have to put up with Snape as the DADA teacher!? Ginny reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop his shaking.

"It's alright, Neville." Ginny said over the din of the Slytherins.

Once everything was calmed down Dumbledore introduced Professor Slughorn as the new Potions Master.

"Let's just hope Potions is better now," said Dean under his breath as food appeared on that table. Ron's head fell into his arms, not even looking at the food. He looked…green.

"For once, I am glad Harry is dead…" He mumbled so that only his friends could hear him. "Harry would go mad with Snape as the DADA professor."

There was a solemn nod from all of Harry's friends in return. Thank Merlin Harry did not live to see this!

After the feast, students trotted to their Houses for bed, they started school in the morning. As the Gryffindors started to walk up the marble staircase toward their common room a voice yelled, "Oy! Weasley!"

Ron groaned, it was Malfoy again. The boy stood there smug, it made Ron want to rip his face apart, but Hermione's grip on his arm was strong.

"Won't this be fun, with Professor Snape teaching DADA?! Too bad Potter's dead! This would have killed him for sure!" cried Malfoy, laughing hard along with his goons, Crabbe, Goyle and his girlfriend, Pansy.

At first no one moved, but Ginny finally did. She moved fast, reached Malfoy, pulled back her arm and POW!

Malfoy stumbled back, clutching his nose. Ginny had punched him right in the nose with all the strength she had! Her brother and friends stood in shock. They all were impressed with how powerful her punch was. Ron slowly started to smile; he knew all too well Ginny was fierce. With six older brothers growing up, she had learnt how to survive in the Weasley household. Ginny then grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes and stared at him straight in the eye.

"If you say _one more thing_ about Harry. Ever so small…I will _not_ hesitate to break your nose, next time!" Malfoy looked terrified as his friends stood by in horror. Ginny then dropped him to the floor. Instantly, Pansy was by his side, cooing softly to him. Ginny stalked up the stairs right past her friends, towards the common room, her face red with rage.

"Are you, ah…going to punish her, take points from her?" asked Neville hesitantly to a still stunned Hermione.

"Nope," said Ron with a grin on his face. "We swore that if Malfoy made fun of Harry this year, he was going to get it and he got it!"

Ginny was waiting for them at the portrait of the Fat Lady. In her anger she had forgotten to ask to password, which the Head Boy, Head Girl and prefects gave out. Ron grinned ear to ear at his still fuming sister. Neville looked nervous, he always forgot the password. Hermione gave him an easy smile; this password would be easy.

"This is the easiest password ever, Neville… _Harry_!"

With that, the portrait swung open. Neville frowned, wouldn't that be too easy? Yet, it would the last password any would expect, the name of a fallen comrade. They climbed through the portrait hole into the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room.

"Good night!" called both Ginny and Neville as they took the separate staircase to their dorms. Neville looked tired and Ginny…mad. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, it was the prefects who made up the passwords. They agreed it was a final tribute much like the placard on the wall of the joke shop. Ron then without a word hugged Hermione. At first, she stiffened in surprise but then hugged him back with equal force.

"I miss him," whispered Ron, "This is going to be strange…all this… without him."

"I know. It's unfair…I thought we'd finish this together…just like when we went after the stone."

"And the Chamber of Secrets…"

"And to the Shrieking Shack and Sirius…."

They clung to each other like that for quite some time. Ron was so close to Hermione that she could feel the heat of his blush. They then slowly pulled away. Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes. Would she ever stop crying? Ron helped by brushing the last tear away with a gentle kiss on her cheek. Heat flooded Hermione's face at the gesture, she gasped and looked up to have her and Ron's noses brush….

They were nose-to-nose, deep crimson in both of their faces. Ron's eyes dropped to her lips, it had not been the first time he thought about kissing her…but she was his friend! He had no idea if she liked him! All the fights and trouble between them…

He could feel her breath on his lips, they were so close. He steadied himself by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, I…" He felt her tense; slowly he leaned in towards her. He could see the shock in her eyes. She had mentioned that Krum kissed her sometime in fourth year…and Ron had never kissed a girl before.

Hermione gave him a small smile, and then he knew. She liked him back…more than just as a friend. She gripped onto his sweater and stood on her tiptoes to be closer to him. He was about a head taller than she. He leaned in slowly; they were so close they could feel each other's body heat. Two inches away, one inch away…a half an inch…

"Ron! Where are you?" shouted one of the boys from the upstairs, "Two first years are fighting over a bed!" With a gasp, Ron pulled away, he cursed silently whoever that was that ruined this. Hermione blushed again then with a nervous laugh told him, "You'd better get up there."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed up the girls' staircase. With a sigh, Ron rolled up his sleeves and went to see the problem that denied him his first kiss. After the two first years were dealt with, Ron went into the sixth year boys' dorm. It was all as it was before; all of his roommates were already asleep. All was the same but for the empty bed next to Ron's…Harry's old bed. Propped on the pillow was a picture of Harry, a reminder. Ron sat down on the bed and picked up the picture. This year would be different…

"We miss you mate…"


	15. The Deal

**Chapter 15: The Deal**

* * *

September 3rd – Diagon Alley, 3:30 P.M.

"That's it…I give up!" sighed Harry to no one in particular. He slumped onto the café table with another Butterbeer in his hand, his second today. Harry was about ready to rip his hair out. He had no idea how to precede with this Horcrux. Leaning back in his chair, Harry stared up at the gray sky, inwardly pleading for an answer. Hoping the answer would just fall from the sky.

Today was Remus and Sirius's day off from Order duty. Sirius now spent every waking moment outside of the house. He was enjoying the benefits of being a free man, but also it allowed him to keep himself from drowning in grief again. The wounds still had not healed over Harry's death and frankly, Sirius thought, they never will.

Remus had insisted on joining him today. In turn, Sirius had insisted that he not come with him, as he wanted Remus to go on a date with Tonks instead. Their relationship was progressing quite well. Sirius teased them mercilessly that if they married Remus and Sirius would be related. Sirius was happy for Remus. He deserved some happiness after all these years…

Happiness…would Sirius know happiness again? Of course he knew happiness and he could find happiness but…Harry would never smile at his jokes again. Harry would never know the joys of life after Voldemort was gone…

Happiness… His reason for life, his godson, his responsibility… James's son…was dead.

"Sirius?" asked Remus, his face filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sirius faked a smile at Remus and patted him on the back. "No worries, Moony!" Remus smiled back, even though he knew what Sirius had been thinking about… Harry. Remus gave him a brief nod.

They continued on down the alley. They were here today to buy supplies for the Order. Though Dumbledore was the one who mainly supplied funds for the Order, Sirius had gained a great deal of money over the past few months. When the charges against Sirius were lifted, the Ministry gave him a great deal of money to re-pay Sirius for twelve years he spent in Azkaban without trial and the three years on the run. A considerable amount of Galleons was given to Sirius along with access to Bellatrix's vault.

Sirius had inherited the Black inheritance after his mother died, so he had quite a bit of money in his vault already. With the additional funds he received from the ministry, Sirius could have bathed in his riches. However, Sirius only kept a small portion of the money for himself, the rest he spilt between funds for the Order, Remus and the Weasley's. Hermione, Neville and Luna refused to take any money, as did Arthur, but they eventually agreed. Sirius had talked him into doing it for Harry's sake, telling him he at least owed him for looking after Harry for all these years and taking him in as one of their own. Remus refused too but Sirius had already set up a vault for Remus, as very belated birthday present, since Remus's birthday was back in March.

"Sirius, I can't…I…" sputtered Remus when Sirius handed Remus over the key and the papers to the vault. Remus never had much money. His parents had enough to send Remus to school with his supplies. When they died, Remus inherited all they had, which was enough to give him a house. Remus was never able to accumulate enough money to put into a vault and never had requested one. He held his money in the house because of the prejudice against werewolves. Sirius held up a hand to stop his protests.

"James and Lily used their wealth to help you, and in their memory and generosity, I will follow in their footsteps," he then shoved the key and papers into Remus's hands before walking away.

Today's duty was to access Sirius's vault and gain new funds.

Harry sighed as he lay down a few coins on the café table after finishing his Butterbeer. He was totally at a loss. He got up from the table and walked down the alley.

Harry stared down at the floor, his mind wandering as he walked. How in the world was he going to complete this task? He did not have Hermione or Ron by his side to help him this time. The Horcrux was deep in Gringotts…Harry guessed that he had no choice but to ask for Dumbledore's help—

"Oof!" Harry exclaimed. He had slammed into someone. Stumbling back, he landed hard on his backside. Luckily, Harry had placed a sticking charm on his hood to keep it on his head. He had learned his lesson after the encounter with Snape - keep your hood up at all costs. Shaking his head, Harry looked up to see whom he ran into.

A deep flush filled Harry's face, he had run into Sirius and Remus. Oh no…no, no, no, no!

Sirius blinked when he felt someone slam into him. When he looked down and his jaw fell slightly.

It was a young man wearing black robes lined in silver with a silver phoenix glittering on the right side of his chest. The man was staring up at him in shock but he could not see his face very well. He knew this man, it was…

"The Phoenix…" whispered Sirius. The boy looked up at him, from what he could see of his face, he was in shock.

"Well hello, again!" said Remus with a smile on his face as he reached out and grasped the Phoenix's hand pulling him to his feet. Harry could see Sirius was still in shock so he turned to Remus first.

"Hello again, Mr. Lupin," said the Phoenix coolly, dusting himself off. "Long time no see." Remus smiled back at him, it was soft and gentle. Harry noticed Remus looked pale and frail. He remembered the last full moon had recently passed so clearly he was still recovering.

"You remember Sirius Black," he then gestured to Sirius. Harry nodded at his godfather, keeping in mind the things he had said to Sirius as the Phoenix the last time they met. Fortunately, Sirius did not look angry with him. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Black," said Harry curtly to Sirius. He had to remember he did not know them. Though, he wished to know the warmth and familiarity they had before this, he could not.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius warmly. Harry could see the curiosity and suspicion on his face. Harry shrugged and leaned against the wall. He did not want to tell them what he was looking for. Remus's eyes flashed.

"Are you looking for a Horcrux?" he asked quietly. Harry's head shot up, his hand diving for his wand. How did they know? Where they Death Eaters in disguise or did Dumbledore tell them the truth?

"Easy," said Sirius, "Dumbledore explained what you were doing to only a few trusted people." Harry's jaw dropped, Dumbledore told them?! Was he mad?! Sirius smirked at the look on the Phoenix's face.

"That was foolish of him. It's endangering me!" Sirius shook his head. All those who knew where good at Occlumency and would die before revealing anything. "And all of you, what was he thinking?!" Harry began to pace up and down the small bit of street they were standing on. How could Dumbledore give them that piece of information? Was he trying to kill everyone? The last time he only dared breath that secret to Harry. Harry only dared to breathe that information to Ron and Hermione. If Voldemort found out…

"He trusts us, so…are you going to?" asked Sirius with a shrug. Harry had no choice now.

"It seems I have no choice, follow me." He then pointed to an alleyway, dark and quiet behind them. "I do not wish to be spotted by any spies lurking around."

They followed him until they were deep in the alleyway. The alley was darker here, but light shinned from overhead so he could still see their faces.

Harry could not be Harry right now; he needed to be the Phoenix. Harry spun on his heel to face them, keeping a hand over his wand.

"Yes that is what I am doing. Looking for a Horcrux," Sirius whistled quietly as a tight gasp from Remus.

"Is the the Horcrux here, in the Alley? Asked Remus.

The Phoenix frowned at him but gave him a brief nod. Sirius felt his breath stop. There was a Horcrux, here in Diagon Alley? Could Voldemort be so stupid as to hide one here?

"Where?"

Harry bit his lip. Did he want to tell them? Looking at the curious face of his godfather, Harry remembered something he read in the Daily Prophet. The Ministry had paid him a large sum and had given him full access to Bellatrix's vault now that she was a criminal on the run. Sirius could get him inside the vault! Sirius was his ticket in!

"My sources tell me that Voldemort entrusted a Horcrux to Bellatrix, telling her it was a valuable item to him and that it is to be protected."

"There is a Horcrux in Gringotts? In Bellatrix's vault?" asked Remus slowly, the color draining from his face in horror. The Phoenix turned to face them and nodded in return.

"Yes, that is why I am here, I am going to retrieve the Horcrux from that vault."

Sirius looked stunned. Remus frowned.

"That is impossible," said Remus, shaking his head. "No one has stolen anything from Gringotts." The Phoenix smiled at them, Sirius could swear he saw a glint in his eyes. It made him shiver. He was so…confident, cool, calm, collected. It reminded him of James during those days fighting Death Eaters…it reminded Sirius of Harry in some ways. Sirius grimaced, unwillingly picturing his godson's horrified face as he fell through the Veil.

"I like a challenge…but you are right, Lupin. There is no way to easily bypass the security and Bellatrix's vault has high security measures." He should know from the last time….

Hermione disguising herself as Bellatrix, Ron as a foreign wizard, Harry under the Cloak. Following Griphook down into the bowels of the bank. The dragon, the goblin activated vault. Treasure that if touched burned and multiplied around you until it buried you alive. The battle…the escape…

"Phoenix?" asked Lupin, Harry's head shot up. Remus was watching him with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded, inwardly shaking himself from his thoughts.

"It's impossible, you say," smirked Sirius. Harry frowned at his godfather. "So…how do you plan to get in?"

"I was hoping you could help me. Black, I know that you have access to Bellatrix's vault, can you get me in?" Sirius blinked.

The Phoenix was asking him for help? Sirius's eyes flickered to Remus who shrugged.

"I'm not sure…" said Sirius. The Phoenix sighed.

"I expected you to jump at the chance, Black." Harry sighed. "Destroying his Horcrux makes the Order one step closer to avenging your godson's death! And the death of his parents and many others who lost their lives!"

Sirius turned red in anger. "Who are you to lecture me on this? Who are you to stand there all high and mighty and casually throw the death of my loved ones into my face?!"

"I am simply someone who is dedicating his life to a cause, and I need your help to progress," said Harry calmly. "Please?"

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair, the kid sounded desperate. He guessed the kid really needed their help. Before he could respond, the Phoenix spoke again.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. Is there anything you want? That I can trade for the Horcrux?" Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, I don't want money I just want…" Sirius gripped his hand's into fists, the image of Bellatrix's face as she sent Harry through the Veil.

Harry suddenly knew exactly what Sirius wanted. Revenge. He wanted revenge for him. Harry knew what he had to do.

"I know where the Death Eaters are," Harry lied. "I can take you to them, so you can get revenge for your godson." Sirius's head shot up, his eyes flashing. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"You can do that?" Sirius asked. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course." Harry replied. He watched as Sirius and Remus exchanged another look.

He really needed Sirius to agree on this, so he said: "Is that your godson of yours worth revenge?"

That was the wrong thing to say… Harry watched as Sirius's face morphed into a look of pure rage and hate.

Lily and James…dead in the ruin that was once their happy home…Harry crying in his cradle with his forehead bleeding from the cursed scar…Hagrid taking Harry from him…Peter…Azkaban…Seeing Harry on the side of the road, in shock at seeing him as Padfoot. That day in the Shack…Harry's great big green eyes lighting up when Sirius offered him a home…Harry at the night of the Third Task…Harry at Number 12…Christmas…The Veil…

It all flashed before Sirius' eyes in a matter of seconds, and before Harry could raise his wand to defend himself, Sirius hexed him. He almost fell backward but Harry's fast reflexes steadied him. Sirius then charged at him. He began to swing punches at Harry. Harry ducked and dodged most of them, until one good right hook him hard on the left side of his face.

It was a mean punch, worse than Dudley and his gang had ever done. Harry could taste blood in his mouth. Before Harry could recover, Sirius had slammed him against the wall, his wand under Harry's chin.

"I will help you, Phoenix." Sirius growled. "But if you ever mention my godson like that to me again, I will personally see to it that you never live another day, do you understand me?" All Harry could do was nod while Sirius held him against the wall. The wand at his throat was starting to hurt. Harry could vaguely hear Remus's protests as background noise. "Now," Sirius continued. "Immediately after we find his Horcrux, you will help us avenge Harry and take us to Bellatrix. Do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded again.

"Sirius!" said Remus. Harry's eyes flickered to him, Remus' amber-brown eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. Sirius just stood there, holding onto Harry tightly, rage in his eyes. "Sirius!" snapped Remus again, walking forward. "He's turning blue, let him go!"

Sirius loosened his hold and let Harry go. Harry slid down the wall. He gripped his throat, coughing and spluttering.

"You better not turn on us!" Sirius breathed. Harry swallowed in fear, looking up at his godfather.

He was going to turn on them. He needed to destroy this Horcrux, hopefully they could forgive him for this…for all of this. Harry would not give them his word so he only nodded.

"Deal!" said Sirius he grasped Harry's hand and helped him up. It was done.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I kiddo?" Sirius winked at Harry and stalked off in the direction of the bank. Harry shook his head to clear it. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Harry walked stiffly into the main entrance of Gringotts. Nearly seven years ago, when he was just a small boy of eleven, he visited this bank and looked around in awe. He did the same again this time.

It was all identical, the glittering gold and brass, the wooden floors that shinned and the daily activity of witches, wizards and goblins.

It all would have been a marvel to watch, if it were not for Sirius's wand digging into his lower back.

After Harry's little…confrontation with Sirius in the alleyway and the agreement to take him to Bellatrix's vault, Sirius had jabbed his wand into Harry's back.

"Just in case," he smirked as Remus led the way up toward the bank. It seemed quite normal, three people in a row, going up the street because the alley was crowded. No one noticed that Sirius's sleeve hid his wand.

Harry wiped the last of the blood from his lip and chin. He should have realized and been prepared for Sirius's reaction. Clearly, his death was still fresh on his mind and it made him quiet unstable. He had forgotten that time in the Shrieking Shack when Peter tried to defend his actions against Harry's parents. He should have known better. Although, he did not expect his godfather to nearly choke the life out of him…

"Don't move," Sirius said as he stepped up to the counter as Remus stood beside him. Harry shot a glance at Remus, Remus didn't even look at him. There was still anger in eyes and Remus stood quite rigid, he was quiet though.

As Sirius talked with the goblin at the counter, Harry stared around Gringotts, taking in every exit, guard, using his magic to probe the defenses. Hopefully this time, he could have a clean get away.

Sirius came back with a goblin at his side and a key in his hand. Harry kept his eyes neutral when Sirius looked at him; the anger was still there. What would he think if he ever found out he was actually Harry and not the Phoenix?

"This is Griphook, he'll be taking us to the vault."

Harry smiled. Griphook led them to the caverns where a number of carts were waiting. The four of them clambered into a cart.

Harry kept a tight hold on his hood, he made sure before they entered the bank, that he reapplied the sticking charm to his hood. He did not want them to see his face. The cart took off, delving miles and miles underground. Lights and darkness flashed before Harry's eyes. The wind roared in his ears.

His eyes flickered to his godfather and former professor; Remus was the one who had his eye on him now. He did not seem angry anymore, just, curious. What was he thinking? Harry dared not look at him for long. Too much was at stake and he could not blow it. Not today. The cart finally came to a halt. Large vault doors loomed overhead. Harry sat there in the cart, staring up at it, as memories assaulted his vision. With a harsh shake, Harry rid himself of the memories and jumped from the cart.

"Stand back," said Griphook, he placed his hand on the center of the door and with numerous clicks, the door creaked open. Harry eyed the dragon near the door, if he had to escape…he knew what to do.

With a hiss, the doors opened, torches flickered on and gold shimmered before them. Remus let out a low whistle as they walked into the vault.

Harry remembered all of this, the gold, the spells, the burns…it made his hands shake. Sirius reached out for a piece of gold, Harry opened his mouth to warn him, but Griphook spoke up first.

"Wait, Mr. Black. All this has Geminio and Flagrante charms, which burn you if you touch the treasure and it will multiply and bury you alive," Sirius's hand stopped inches from the treasure and Remus backed away. "I'll remove the charms in just a moment." Sirius shot Harry a look which meant 'don't touch anything' as Griphook moved around the chamber and removed the charms.

Once it was safe to touch, Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands and allowed Harry to step forward.

"No funny business," said Remus. "Get what you need, that is all."

Harry surveyed the upper part of the chamber, the cup had been high up last time. Harry pulled out his wand and finally found it, stashed away between two gold vases. Even at a distance, Harry could make out the H on the cup with the badger.

"Accio Hufflepuff's Cup!" Harry cried. Sirius and Remus turned and looked up to watch but the cup didn't move.

"That kind of Wizard magic does not work in here." Griphook smirked. Suddenly, the cup zoomed into Harry's outstretched hand. "But Goblin magic does."

"That's it?" asked Sirius, poking it with his wand. Harry nodded.

"Are you going to destroy it?" asked Remus, Harry turned to face him.

"Not here, I have the weapons I need to destroy it somewhere else. I'll send it to the Order afterwards," Harry then stepped back as Sirius and Remus stared at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius, his eyes still on the cup in Harry's hand. Harry could see he did not believe him.

"I can perform some spells to check to see if it is a Horcrux," Sirius nodded as Harry raised his wand over the cup. When his godfather looked away, Harry pretended to perform the spells to check the cup, yet he knew it was a Horcrux already.

He just wanted to be in their presence for a few moments longer before…Before he betrayed them, lost their trust forever as the Phoenix, maybe…maybe even as Harry too…

"This is quite a bit of wealth here, Sirius," said Remus fiddling with a gold coin. Sirius snorted. Bellatrix's husband was wealthy; with both of their fortunes, it was a lot of gold.

"Once the war is over, I'm going to give all of this away, to help people, rebuild the Wizarding world." Sirius smiled half-heartedly. Remus nodded at him.

"Surely you want to keep some of it?" asked Remus as he surveyed a priceless glass vase. "Some of this stuff is priceless!" Sirius shook his head, Harry knew his godfather would never keep anything that had to do with his family, he hated his family as much as Harry disliked the Dursleys. Harry fingered his Cloak that he brought with him in his pocket.

"All of it goes! I'm sure some of this jewelry, vases and other antiques will sell at auction after the war. I'm even thinking of selling the house too."

"But your mother's portrait, no one is going to want a house with that woman screaming at everyone and everything." A smile came over Sirius's face.

"I've been playing with spells to get that damn portrait off the wall! Just the other day I was able to get the top portion off the wall. Just a little bit more powerful magic and…tah-dah, she's off." Remus ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

As Harry watched them, he slipped his Cloak over his shoulders. Standing there for a moment, he bade them a silent farewell and apology. With that, he turned and leapt into the cart. He then pushed the lever forward as the cart began to move toward the exit.

The cart gave off a pitched squeak that made Harry's heart leap in his chest. He'd hope it'd go quietly, but it was just his luck it would make a noise. Sirius and Remus whirled around as the cart slowly started to take off. Sirius looked around for the Phoenix. He was gone. He was leaving! The bastard!

"Shit!" Sirius swore as he started to chase after the cart along the pathway, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the cart. Pulling the Cloak tighter to him, Harry ducked as the cart squeaked away from the platform. Sirius shot a spell at him but missed.

Harry pulled off the Cloak and stood up, gripping the edges of the cart tightly as it began to pick up speed. He heard Sirius shouting at him from a distance.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot endanger your lives by taking you to the Death Eaters, you are too important to the Order for that. Besides, I swore to Dumbledore I would not bring an Order member to harm! Thank you for your corporation, gentlemen!" Harry gave a swift bow before ducking back into the cart as a spell missed him by inches.

"You bastard! GET BACK HERE!" Sirius screamed while Remus tried a number of spells to stop the cart but it was already gaining speed and momentum.

"Damn it, I can't stop it!" said Remus as Griphook summoned another cart to follow the Phoenix. They leapt into the cart and took after the boy.

"He double crossed us!" Sirius spat as they travelled back up to the main bank, praying they had a chance to catch him before he was gone forever.

Harry was ahead by maybe three minutes; he needed to get out of here, fast! Bolting out of the cart, he ran into the main bank, pushing people out of his way. He had to get out, now! He could hear Sirius yelling from behind him as he bolted into the alley. Harry prayed he could melt away into the crowds. His eyes stung with unshed tears at Sirius's voice. They would never trust him again after this…never again.

Harry ducked into an alleyway as he saw Remus and Sirius run into…oh Merlin, Tonks, Moody and Dumbledore. Great! He could just see them from where he hid in the alleyway, trying to slow down his breathing and heart rate so they could not detect them. Sirius was swearing loudly as Dumbledore tried to calm them.

"And he ran off! That bastard double-crossed us Dumbledore! I don't understand why you trust him! First, Snape! Now this guy!"

Sirius's face was red with anger. Dumbledore raised a hand and Sirius sucked in a few deep breaths.

"I trust the Phoenix because I know him very well, Sirius. What he's doing for the Order is a great service by destroying these Horcruxes at great personal risk. At any time, he could be caught, tortured and killed."

"Then he should be!" Sirius stamped his foot in anger. "After what he said…after what he promised…"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "What did he promise?"

Harry saw his eyes flicker down the alleyway. He knew he was there. Harry started to slowly reach into his pocket for his Cloak…

"He promised," said Remus coolly, but with anger in his voice. Harry could see his face twisting into a face of pure anger, the only time he saw that was when he called him a coward for trying to run away with Ron, Hermione and himself after he married Tonks and after she became pregnant with Teddy. Harry had made him angry enough so that he thought about his actions and eventually went back to Tonks. "He promised that in return for the Horcrux, that'd he'd take us to Bellatrix to avenge Harry. But later he double crossed us saying he promised to you he could not endanger us!"

Tonks paled as she touched Remus's arm, Moody growled under his breath, this kid was more trouble than he was worth it seemed.

"I did have him swear that he would not bring any Order members to danger. I do admit what he promised was false, but you should have just given him the Horcrux. It is a matter of life and death." Sirius snarled at Dumbledore's words.

"I do not give anything to anyone I don't know! Beside he insulted Harry memory, to my face!" Tonks gasped as she looked to Remus for confirmation. He nodded.

"He seemed like such a nice boy, maybe he did it to get you to agree with him, Sirius. This is his job after all…the Horcruxes and all…" Tonks was dead on. Moody grunted.

"It sounds like the kid's over his head and stupid. Using the dead to get what you want…" Harry then saw his magic eye move toward the alleyway. Harry froze. He had been found.

"There he is!" Wasting no time, Harry grabbed onto a ladder and started to climb. He found the latch that kept the ladder to the ground with a swish of his wand, the magic broke it. Up he went as Sirius and Remus jumped into the alleyway shooting spells at him. One nearly hit him, missing by inches. Harry scrambled over the wall unto the roof.

"He's on the roof!" shouted Sirius, "Don't let him escape!" Harry could feel magic swirl around the building. He needed to get off this roof, now, before they caught him. Harry looked all around the building for an escape. The broken ladder was out of the question…maybe if he jumped?

Harry looked over the edge, they would be enclosing on him at any moment, he had to act fast. He had to Apparate his way out.

Harry focused on Godric's Hollow and summoned his magic…but nothing happened. He tried again and nothing happened. Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop, he could not Apparate!

"We've set up Anti-Apparation wards around the building," he heard Remus shout, "You're not going anywhere!" Harry growled under his breath, he thought those wards took hours and quite a bit of magic to create. Obviously not. Harry could not escape. He was doomed to say the least!

Thinking quickly, he knew he needed to escape before they could force his identity out of him! His mind drifted back to fourth year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament…an Accio charm…his Firebolt…That's it!

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry cried, pointing his wand to the sky. He prayed it would get here in time. There was a bang from behind Harry as the trap drop leading to the roof opened. Harry pulled out his wand; he had no desire to fight them. But he knew he would have to. Sirius, of course, was the first to come out, firing spells at him.

With a yelp, Harry rolled, ducked and dodged the spells, not firing any back at his godfather. Remus quickly joined in and Harry knew he had to leave before they killed him.

"I'm not going to fight you!" he shouted at them, ducking another spell. Finally, Tonks, Moody and Dumbledore were on the roof. Moody and Tonks had theirs but both looked unsure. Dumbledore just stood there looking at him. Hopefully, the old man was thinking of a way to get Harry out of here.

"Stop," said Dumbledore, at the command Remus and Sirius stopped, but they still looked ready to pounce. "You two have let your anger and embarrassment get the better of you!"

Tonks reached out and lowered both Sirius and Remus's wand arms. Harry could still see the betrayal and anger in their eyes, it made his throat tighten. Dumbledore then looked to Harry with a mixed look of bemusement and disappointment on his face.

"Why did you do this, Phoenix?" Harry straightened up and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I did what I had to do. I'm sorry, Black, but this is war. They only way to defeat Voldemort is through his Horcruxes, I am sorry if I offended you and your late godson!"

"You have no idea!" yelled Sirius, "I do not forgive you and I don't think I ever will! I don't trust you, you bastard! How can you say it is because of the war? The Horcrux maybe, but using my godson's memory against me! Never!" Harry winced when Sirius told him he would never forgive, him, the Phoenix, but Harry? Out of the corner of his eye Harry watched his headmaster, he was afraid this might just be the opportune moment for Dumbledore to tell his secret.

He need not worry about Dumbledore blowing his cover, for the wind would do that for him!

A fierce wind blew up and the sticking charm on Harry's hood ended just at that time, for in all of chaos Harry had forgot to reapply the spell…

His hood blew off his head.

Fear built in Harry's chest, though he had disguised his scar and eyes…he was still Harry Potter…Harry watched as the Order members slightly lowered their wands as shock filled their faces…all but for Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling oddly. Was he going to tell them? Harry took a step back. He looked back over the edge that his right heel was dangling off.

"Harry…?" he heard Sirius breathe. Harry did not look back at him, it would only confirm things if he looked at his godfather when his name was spoken. Instead, Harry peered over the edge of the building. The jump was too high. He would have to wait for this Firebolt to arrive.

When the Phoenix's hood blew off, Sirius was ready to identify him so he could torment him because of the things he said against Harry, yet he was not prepared for what he saw. His breath stopped upon seeing the boy's face because he was…a young boy, with dark black hair that swirled in the wind, dark eyes…black eyes…a face that held so much knowledge and cunning. Therefore, he was shocked that when the Phoenix's identity was revealed - the only name Sirius could come up with was…"Harry…?"

He looked so much like his late godson, the same pale long face, the messy hair, the same height…Yet his eyes were not bright green and there was no scar upon his forehead. Had Sirius not seen Harry fall through the Veil, he'd think it was him…with a few changes. Pain welled in his chest upon seeing him…. Then the anger set in. He could see Remus grit his teeth in anger as they others stared in shock.

"You bastard!" Sirius pointed his wand at the Phoenix. Remus pointed his wand too, but looked hesitant. "You're using Harry's looks to get to us!"

"Sirius, do not attack him!" Dumbledore held out an arm as he slowly tried to get Sirius to back off. Sirius pulled away, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Remus! He is our ally! If he looks like Harry…maybe…" Tonks turned to look at him; Harry could see it in her eyes; she was putting the pieces together. Harry looked straight at her, giving her such a look that it silenced whatever she was about to say. Tonks then shook her head; Harry gave her a small smile and winked at her.

"If you hurt him, Sirius…" said Dumbledore calmly, but forcefully. "You will regret it," Sirius snorted. Then Harry saw it, flying just overhead towards them. His Firebolt, his escape plan was here. Standing up, Harry gave the group a bow and with a smile said.

"I'm going to have to leave you now, it's been a pleasure…" Harry used his magic to direct the broom just under the edge of the building. Sirius raised his wand again.

"You're not–"

Too late, Harry leaned back as he fell off the building and with the skills of a seeker grabbed onto broom, hoisted himself up onto it and shot up into the sky. He heard Tonks scream and Sirius cry out. They then looked up to see the Phoenix, flying above them on a broomstick.

"See you later!" He saluted them, and then took off into the sky.

Sirius swore and threw down his wand. The next time they'd meet, that kid was dead. Dumbledore was smiling as he watched Harry fly away. He recognized that move instantly, just like the First Task…the Phoenix was definitely Harry. He had no doubt about that.

Now he truly needed to speak to the boy…


	16. Dumbledore and the Phoenix

**Chapter 16: Dumbledore and The Phoenix**

In the darkened sitting room of the former Potter house in Godric's Hollow, a boy tossed and turned on the sofa, the sheets twisted and tangled around his thin form. Harry Potter spun in his sleep as images, sounds…memories flashed over his mind. Images of the present and the past. Gripping the sheets, Harry's face filled with terror as faces flashed before his eyes. He watched as those he loved dearly were being struck down, one after the other, and he could do nothing to stop it. _No, no, no, he was so close, two Horcruxes left…the snake and himself…he had to die…not them…_

"NO!" Harry bolted awake, sweat dripping down his back. Breathing hard, Harry's face fell into his hands as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Harry had these night terrors often, it was usually a mix between flashes of what Voldemort was doing, intermingling with nightmares of the past. His past, the past he was trying hard to prevent.

There were only two more left, he reminded himself, only two more.

His death was so near that it made Harry's throat close. He wished… he wished he could see his friends again before...Harry shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. It was too painful for all of them. With a sigh, Harry rolled over and shut his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep but adrenaline pumping through his veins and his pounding heart kept him awake. Harry stared up at the blank ceiling. As the clock rang midnight, he realized it was now September 19th.

Two weeks had passed since Harry had destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. He gritted his teeth as Sirius's face flashed before his eyes, the anger and betrayal on his features. He was quite scared of how unstable his godfather was. It almost made him consider revealing his identity to him, but the idea was a stupid one. Harry was so close to his death now that bringing his godfather's hopes up and crushing them again, when he had to sacrifice himself, would just make him worse. He needed Sirius to take the time to fully recover. Harry was sure he would, eventually. Possibly after Sirius got his revenge and killed Bellatrix, he would be at peace. Harry could only hope.

He would be long gone soon. That was the plan. He needed to get a move on and stop delaying his death, it was only making things worse for him and the people around him as Voldemort continued to live.

Harry wondered vaguely if Moody and Tonks now understood that the boy they saw was Harry. He doubted it, as they witnessed him enter the Veil.

Harry rolled over. He desperately wished he could see his friends again, his loved ones. But he was so close now that if he showed himself, it would be ten times more painful to walk away from them. However, the temptation was always there. The guilt and the fear too, constantly gnawing at his soul.

If he could have his way, he would wish for a moment with each of his loved ones. Just to be in their presence as Harry, to hear their voices and their laughter, if only for an hour or two. For when he stepped away from this house to seek Nagini and Voldemort, he was not coming back. Not for a third time. Harry sighed as he imagined his friends, laughing and smiling. They had had good times together. Ron…Hermione…his first real friends… What he would give to kiss Ginny one more time.

Fear built in his chest and he bit back the tears threatening to fall. Harry plunged his face into the pillow. Why was this so hard? It seemed so easy when he had thought about it before…going it alone…

As exhaustion and fear pulled Harry into sleep, he knew, unless fate enacted a miracle for him, that he'd never see them again…

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Headmaster's Office - 11:35 A.M.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering over the object that had caused so much trouble two weeks before. Harry had sent it to him within a week of destroying it. The boy had caused a ruckus over this Horcrux. Dumbledore sighed. He was worried about Sirius. Even more so, he was worried about Harry. The poor boy was probably sick with guilt and worry, not to mention preparing for his death. Harry had a lot more courage than Dumbledore ever gave him credit for.

Just this morning, he sent Harry an owl that in two days he was to meet him at Hogsmeade, as they needed to talk. This had to end, even if Dumbledore knew the only way for this to end was for Harry to step in front of Voldemort and take the Killing Curse without a fight, just like his mother…

Dumbledore got to his feet. Fawkes gave off a soft note and Dumbledore smiled at the phoenix. It was painful to go day after day and see Harry's loved ones suffer his death when he knew the truth. The memories that Severus had shown him after Harry revealed his identity to him had put a lot of things into context…

 _Severus came into his office just past midnight, disheveled and angry. Dumbledore smiled at him as he watched him pace up and down the open floor of the office. Dumbledore sat down in his chair as he fixed himself and Severus a cup of tea._

 _"_ _Something bothering you, Severus?" Snape looked up and stopped pacing as he tried to find the words to work out what he was to say._

 _"_ _I saw Potter."_

 _Dumbledore's head shot up. Harry had revealed himself to Severus? He found that odd, considering their past grievances._

 _"_ _When, where?"_

 _"_ _Just now…"_

 _Dumbledore stood up. Snape continued to pace angrily up and down the floor. Dumbledore waited patiently. Snape stopped._

 _"_ _I was summoned to a Death Eater meeting. When I arrived, I had found Bellatrix had caught Lupin and Tonks." Dumbledore held his breath and hoped they were alright. They had been sent out on a mission for the Order. Seeing the headmaster's distress, Snape rolled his eyes. "They are fine Dumbledore. It was at a graveyard in Little Hangleton…The Phoenix, Potter, was there. Apparently, he was after another Horcrux." Snape then dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small shinning object. He placed the ring on Dumbledore's desk._

 _With a shaking hand, Dumbledore picked up the Horcrux. It could see it clearly, the second of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone, the object Dumbledore had been looking for…for years. He could see a clear crack in the stone where Harry had stabbed it with the sword._

 _"_ _Potter said to give it to you, as he did not need it." Dumbledore looked at his spy with a puzzled look on his face. What did he mean by that? Snape then continued, "We were able to kill a few Death Eaters, the others fled. Once Lupin and Tonks left, I tried to ascertain his identity. It was…odd…the last time I tried Occlumency on the boy, he failed immediately. But this time…he blocked me, he was strong. So strong that during a vision of the Dark Lord, he could still block me…"_

 _"_ _A vision?"_

 _Snape waved a hand._ _"_ _Just of the Dark Lord's anger - but it revealed everything. The boy's hood fell off and I saw his scar…it was bleeding…badly…" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Bleeding? Harry's scar has pained him, given him visions but never bled. This is most odd indeed," Snape nodded._ _"_ _When I tried to get the boy to come with me—" Dumbledore smiled, Harry would not come with Snape, he still had a mission and he would name his own terms._

" _You knew he would not, Severus."_

 _Snape sighed and glared at the man. Did he want him to tell his story or not? Dumbledore fell silent._

" _He used his magic to break away from me, then…then he showed me some memories…that he…he is the seventh Horcrux." Dumbledore froze. Harry knew? How? Snape glared straight at Dumbledore as he placed his wand to his temple and a small gleaming thread appeared. He placed it into Dumbledore's Pensieve. Dumbledore was almost afraid to look._

 _The memories were detailed but brief. Dumbledore watched as people died, one by one, including himself and Severus. The memories showed him that he would have died if he went after the ring, foolish enough to wear it. Dying of a curse, an agreement with Severus to kill him in place of young Malfoy…the deaths of others whom Harry cared for…Harry's own death._

 _Harry had lived this life before and been given a second chance. That is why he knew everything…He was doing this to save everyone…_

" _Severus…" Dumbledore whispered, as he looked at his angry spy, "Harry…"_

" _You told me we were protecting him!"_

 _Dumbledore sighed. How had it come to this?_

 _"That for Lily's sake, we were protecting him and now the boy must die? The Killing Curse that…that first time in the forest did not kill the Horcrux within him, so he still is one isn't he?"_

 _Dumbledore could understand why he was mad. He had promised to keep Harry safe and now…_

 _"_ _It must be done. Harry knows that…"_

 _At least he no longer had the burden of telling the boy his fate now. He knew it already…_

" _Must I kill you, as in Potter's memories?" sneered Snape. "There is no slow curse killing you now, but must I still kill you?" Dumbledore shook his head, this was all too much he would have to speak with Harry himself and soon…._

" _I understand you are upset, Severus, but Voldemort must use the Killing Curse against Harry in order to rid Harry of the Horcrux, once and for all…"_

 _Snape glared at him and muttered something about betrayal and Potter before disappearing out of the office. This would not be the last conversation they would have about this subject._

Dumbledore had to talk to Harry, he must. Dumbledore had a theory that the Killing Curse would only destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul…but if he was wrong, it if in order to destroy Tom once and for all it would cost Harry his life as well. Dumbledore shook his head, this needed to be settled now….

* * *

Godric's Hollow - 1:30 P.M.

Harry groaned as he read Dumbledore's letter. He wanted to meet in Hogsmeade, only a simple walk to Hogwarts, in two days' time. If Dumbledore wanted to stop him from returning to Godric's Hollow, he could easily then drag him to the castle. The castle…his home…it would be so easy to lead him there and he'd never want to leave again…

Harry bit his lip, he had to go. Surely it had to be important if Dumbledore wanted to meet him. With a sigh, Harry wrote a swift reply on the back of the letter agreeing to the date and time.

Two days later, Harry was strolling down the main street at Hogsmeade. It was a brittle Saturday evening; the students would be long gone from their afternoon at Hogsmeade. Only a few witches and wizards were around and they barely glanced at Harry.

Harry kept his hood low. He came as himself this time, not as the Phoenix. He slipped inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer while he waited. It was getting close to ten o'clock and it was not like Dumbledore to be late…

Up at the castle, Dumbledore gathered his cloak as he stepped out of his office. The castle was quiet at this time of night. Fifth years and older students were given until nine o'clock to be out of their dorms, by now, they should all be in bed. The ghosts patrolled the castle, as they were now to do with the threat of Voldemort on the loose. The presence of Aurors, mostly members of the Order of the Phoenix, did not calm the tense atmosphere at the school.

Dumbledore sighed. The happy days were gone and when they were to return no one knew. However, he was looking forward to this little chat with Harry. He had not seen him since last term and from what Severus had told him, he had changed greatly. Dumbledore was sure of that. After seeing Harry's memories, he had to be. Dumbledore suddenly heard footsteps behind him; curious, he turned around, only to see McGonagall and Snape were on his heels.

"Dumbledore, where do you think you are going at this time of night?" asked Minerva, crossing her arm over her chest. Dumbledore smiled at her. Snape looked annoyed, he probably told her he was going out tonight. And now he was getting dragged along, too.

"Are you now monitoring my comings and goings, Minerva?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. He needed to leave. Harry was waiting for him. She frowned at him.

"It's just not like you to sneak out like this, especially now, where are you going, Albus?" she asked again. Snape smirked. She watched everyone like a hawk. Ever since Harry's 'death', she kept a close eye on her students and collogues alike, especially Harry's friends. Minerva clearly did not want to lose another student to this monster. Nor a coworker.

"I'm going to see the Phoenix, there are some…issues I wish to discuss with him," McGonagall blinked and Snape frowned. He was off to see Potter? About what? What the next step was after destroying the Horcruxes? The boy knew that already!

"You certainly will not be going alone, Albus. Severus and I will come with you." Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

Snape shot her a dirty look, he did not want to get involved in this business with Potter. Hell, he already was!

"Minerva, are you—"

She shot Snape a look that reminded him of his school days and he swallowed his words. Dumbledore seemed to come to a decision.

"Very well, Minerva, you may join," said Dumbledore. "You too, Snape."

Snape scowled. And with that, they were off.

* * *

Harry tapped his foot to a soft violin playing in the background. The Three Broomsticks was full of witches and wizards discussing the war, Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Ministry's attempts to stop them. Like last time, the Ministry was failing miserably. Only the Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement were trying their hardest to fight while the rest of the Ministry ran around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Harry snorted, at least the Ministry was depending on the Order and Dumbledore more and more, and that was working somewhat.

Stretching, Harry put the money on the table for his drink and pulled his hood lower over his face. Many people these days wore their hoods up, so Harry was not out of place. No one even questioned him or asked who he was. Harry had to be careful, he had come as himself today. No glamour charm, make-up or contacts, he was Harry Potter again, not the Phoenix. With a sigh, Harry walked outside as the cool fall breeze brushed his face. Where was Dumbledore? Surely, he would be here by now.

"This is ridiculous, Albus. People are suspicious of him now. The Ministry is trying to hunt him down and after what Sirius told me, he does not…"

Harry turned to see Dumbledore - with Snape and McGonagall in tow. Harry groaned. Dumbledore had promised to come alone. Harry ducked behind the building and made sure his hood was low.

"I thought we had an agreement that you would come alone…" Harry then walked out from behind the building, "I guess not…"

Dumbledore smiled at him as he gave his professors a bow. Snape sneered at him, while McGonagall blinked a few times upon seeing him.

"You…you are just a child…" Harry straightened up.

"Everyone says that…now, follow me, we need to be away from here. There may be spies watching us," Harry then led them toward the caves were he, Ron and Hermione had met Sirius after the First Task. He made sure no one followed.

Once they reached the safety of the cave, Dumbledore lit a small fire. In the dim light, he could see only the lower half of Harry's face. Harry leaned against the cave wall.

"This place is pretty isolated; we should be safe here." McGonagall stepped forward, her wand in her hand, though she did not raise it.

"Who are you?" Harry smiled, he looked at her. She seemed suspicious, nervous even, which was odd for her.

"I am the Phoenix, who else would I be?" Snape rolled his eyes and jabbed his wand in Harry's direction.

"Cut it out, Potter," spat Snape, Harry turned to face his professor with a scowl. McGonagall looked sharply at Snape, her eyes flashing.

"What on earth are you talking about, Severus? Harry is…"

"Dead?" inputted Harry. McGonagall turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to scold him, when Harry took off his hood. He watched his professor's eyes widen as she gasped. Her hand reached out and clutched the stone walls to steady herself as her other hand clapped over her heart. Harry smiled at her, as she looked him up and down, breathing hard.

"What-what…Albus…what?" Dumbledore rested a hand on her shoulder, with a bright smile. She turned to look at the Headmaster in shock then back to Harry. Harry then gave her a brief bow.

"Hello, Professor," McGonagall looked at Dumbledore again then turned to Harry. She slowly walked towards Harry, her wand gripped in her hand, the other reaching out. Harry did not turn away from her as she touched his face. Her hand sprung back in shock when she realized Harry was flesh and blood.

"How…how, Albus?" she looked over her shoulder. Dumbledore smiled as he stepped forward, gesturing to Harry.

"His parents' spirits helped him survive the Veil and return to the world of the living…" McGonagall watched him for a moment before turning back to Harry. She reached out and brushed his bangs away to show his scar. He watched as a smile came across her face.

"Potter?" Harry nodded. "What did I promise you last year?" Harry grinned, she was checking to make sure it was him, which was easy.

"That you'd do whatever you'd could to help me become an Auror…" He watched her eyes brighten fully in recognition then in a flash her face turned furious. Harry felt a rap on the top of his head from her wand.

"What on earth were you thinking, Potter?!" Harry groaned as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Making us all think you were dead! What possessed you to think that was the only option, Potter?!"

"I'm sorry, Professor! I had to! The Horcruxes have to be destroyed! I'm the only one who can do it without arousing Voldemort's suspicions!" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Snape smile at Harry being punished. He shot Snape a look.

"You could have told the Order, not just the Headmaster!" she argued putting her hands on her hips as she usually did when she was angry. "Do you realize how many people have…are…mourning your death? How many people you've hurt? You are causing more harm than good Potter, despite your noble intentions!"

Harry sighed. He looked to Dumbledore for help, but he just smiled at him. He was on his own.

"There was no time! Besides…it's better if everyone thinks I am dead. I've stolen five of Voldemort's seven Horcruxes right from under his nose! He has no clue what I am doing. No one can imagine the 'dead' Harry Potter killing his Horcruxes!" Harry sighed as he began to pace the cave as his fears and justifications came spilling out of his mouth.

"If I told everyone, someone could use Legilimency and see I was alive. They then can be tortured and killed to learn where I was…It's better that they think I am dead… Besides, I don't want to see anyone get killed because of me…" Harry turned away as his memories flashed before his eyes. He felt pressure on the back of his head, probably Snape. Harry concentrated hard; he had somewhat mastered Occlumency during his Horcrux hunt in the past by focusing on his loved ones. But with weeks and weeks to himself, he trained hard to master it. He had mastered it well enough that he could block Snape out.

"Cut it out, Snape!" he yelled, rounding on him. McGonagall shot him at look as Snape lowered his wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"He's testing me, trying to see if my Occlumency shields can hold." Harry then turned to look fully at Dumbledore. He had enough of this. His letter told him his headmaster wanted to speak with him and here he was. They needed to get this over with.

"So, Professor, I guess you didn't call me here for pleasantries," McGonagall gasped, his was not the Harry Potter she had seen in her class hours before he ran off with his friends to the Department. He was no longer carefree; he was serious and determined, set on his goal. Of course, he was like that most of the time, but…he was different, more mature…but more reckless…Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he gestured for them to take a walk outside the cave.

"Of course, Harry, of course. Minerva, Severus, you may return to the castle, if we need you, we shall call you." McGonagall opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it. She understood. Snape rolled his eyes; he had been brought out here for nothing.

"I guess I should fill you in on current events, Harry," Harry fell into step besides Dumbledore and strolled away from Snape and McGonagall.

"I've been keeping an eye on the Ministry and Death Eaters…"

"No, no, my boy, events around your friends…" Harry's head shot up, Dumbledore smiled at him, that spark was in his eye. "Unless you have been sneaking into Hogwarts…"

Harry licked his dry lips; he was desperate to hear any news about his friends. Harry nodded eagerly as he looked up at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled back.

"Well, let me see…in the announcements column," Harry snorted, Dumbledore was going to give this a newspaper metaphor, lovely. "The engagement of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour…" Harry smiled, he had already known that was coming, seeing as he attending their wedding… Dumbledore watched the smile form on Harry's lips as he nodded.

"In the gossip column, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are currently dating…" Harry smiled and snorted at the same time. Wow, that was fast! It took them the Lav-Lav and Won-Won situation, with a near fatal poisoning, plus months on the road facing danger to realize at last that they loved each other! Harry's death and the prospect of war clearly did that for them. Harry gloomily thought of Ginny, was she now dating Dean? Did she even think of him? He certainly thought of her.

"Also, as you might have guessed, Tonks and Remus are dating, for quite a few months, from what I hear from Sirius it is well…serious…"

Harry grinned, Dumbledore smiled at him as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry could see Hogwarts in the distance, they were on school grounds now.

"What else?" asked as he lit his wand. Harry stopped at the edge of the forest; he did not want to go in there. Memories…the Killing Curse…Voldemort. Dumbledore looked at him then at the forest and gave a sad smile.

"Of course. Sorry, Harry, I did not mean to reawaken old memories," Harry looked oddly at his mentor then realized, Snape must have told him everything, no surprise there.

"You know?" Dumbledore nodded sadly, but then quickly waved a hand as if to brush away the sad memories.

"Let's see, the newest club, or well…a previously hidden club now in the open is one of the most popular clubs Hogwarts has ever seen. Can you guess, Harry?" Harry frowned. He could not think of any real clubs at Hogwarts except the Dueling Club in second year but that did not last very long.

"Dumbledore's Army…" Harry's head shot up as he looked at his professor in amazement. They continued Dumbledore's Army?! Last time, when there was no Umbridge to defy, they had dropped the little club, only using the Dumbledore's Army coins when there were battles to fight. How on earth…Dumbledore smiled at Harry's shocked expression.

"They continued it?" he asked in a breathless voice, Ron and Hermione…had they done this…for him.

"Yes, your friends insisted on continuing it in your memory. It has quite a following these days. If remember the current number of members it is at…two hundred and seventy-five students currently…" Harry's jaw dropped. That many people had joined Dumbledore's Army only in the first few weeks of school?! Harry could not be too surprised with the Ministry announcing Voldemort's return, anyone and everyone wanted to learn how to defend themselves.

"Who is teaching?" asked Harry, surely there had to be some teachers involved with the program. Dumbledore smiled as Harry leaned against a tree as his head was spinning from the revelation.

"Professors McGonagall and Snape over see everything," Harry rolled his eyes, the only reason Snape was involved was because he was now the DADA professor, oh joy!

"But it is your friends who teach everything and might I add, they do quite a superb job. They say they all take after how you taught them," said Dumbledore with a smile, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled, it sounded as if his friends were doing fine without him and he had to admit that hurt a little. "But they do miss you, very much Harry, everyone does. Your 'death' hit them all hard." Harry nodded as he felt tears build in his eyes.

"Now, let's get down to business," Harry then looked up at Dumbledore, wondering how much Dumbledore knew already. With Snape telling him everything about Harry's past life and Snape being the spy for the Order….

"Do you know, Professor of the plot to kill you?" Dumbledore nodded slightly. How they were going to prevent that from happening was unclear. Severus was trying to see what plans Draco had for getting the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts, but he was having a hard time. It seemed his aunt Bellatrix had taught him Occlumency over the summer and not even Snape could break his defenses.

"That I learned of sometime during the summer, we are trying to foil Mr. Malfoy's plans but he is not giving anything away." Harry straightened up as looked over his shoulder at Hogwarts; he knew what was going to happen.

"I know. In the Room of Requirement, there is a broken Vanishing Cabinet that is connected to a sister cabinet in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Draco is slowly repairing it so that by June, the Death Eaters can successfully enter Hogwarts." Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment then nodded. That did make sense, all other secret passageways to the castle had been sealed off by the staff before term started.

"Are you sure?" Harry felt his throat tighten, he had seen it all happen before his very eyes, he had watched this man die before his eyes…yes he was sure. He still could not speak so he nodded. Dumbledore then began to pace as he fitted together what he knew with Harry's information.

"Thank you, Harry, we will make sure to remove the Cabinet from Hogwarts," Harry felt the memories of that night flash before his eyes and it made his throat burn.

"Destroy it," he said, his voice cracking, "Don't take it away, Professor. Destroy it instead. That way, it can never be used again." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, he could see the pain and anger in eyes. Clearly, what Severus had told him was true. Harry had watched him die.

"Alright, Harry. I will ensure it is destroyed as soon as possible. For your sake." Harry nodded, satisfied.

"Is there anything else, I should know?" Harry pondered over the memories that he had. Slowly, he began to talk about the Ministry take-over, Hogwarts being controlled by the Death Eaters with Snape in charge. Events, people, places began to spill from his mouth as he thought back to his sixth year and the year he had spent on the run with Ron and Hermione. After mulling over in his head several times to double check he mentioned everything important, he was done.

"That is everything I can remember. If I remember anything more, I'll send you an owl…" Dumbledore nodded in agreement, Harry watched as he turned his back to him. They remained silent for a few moments, then Dumbledore turned to face him.

"What is your next step, dear boy?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as his gut swirled. They both knew what was coming next. Dumbledore wanted to keep him here a little longer…and yet Harry wanted to stay a little longer too. He felt safe…

"Well…once I pin-point Voldemort's position, I will go after Nagini, she is around him all the time now. But luckily she won't be in a shield like last time. Once the snake is dead…" Harry turned to face the man he had been mad at for almost half a year. He understood everything now and he did not blame him. "You know what the last Horcrux is. Don't you, sir?" Dumbledore looked at him sadly, meeting his eyes.

"My dear boy. I have known that, to my great shame, for quite some time. If you are angry at me, you have every right to be." Harry simply shrugged which surprised Dumbledore.

"Not anymore. When I first learned the truth, I was, but I understand now. You were right. In my time, after…after Sirius died. You showed me the Prophecy, I was angry with you. Blaming you for ignoring me, not helping me, for Sirius's death…for not telling me the truth the first time. You told me you cared about me too much that you wanted me to be happy and carefree instead of carrying a burden of knowing that either Voldemort or I would have to kill each other in the end. I am…grateful for that now that I look back. I was able to be a kid for a little awhile and not carry the burden of destiny on my shoulders, as I do now. I was able to have fun, make friends, make mistakes, share in defeats and victories without that weight on my shoulders. I was angry, but no more, I am very…very grateful now."

Seeing the grief and pain on Harry's face, Dumbledore moved forward to comfort him but Harry took a step back. He was trying to hide his pain. Dumbledore then and there debated with himself to tell Harry his theory about the Horcrux inside of him. But what would happen if his theory was wrong? He was human, despite many thinking he was greatest wizard of age with great wisdom and knowledge. No, he too was human and he too made mistakes. If told Harry and Harry could not come back, he feared the boy would hate him forever. That hope could be his downfall. No, he would not tell him.

Harry blinked a few tears out of his eyes, it was true. He was grateful, it was only natural to be angry that he had been betrayed and deceived for years but now he understood it all. Oncoming death makes you re-think things.

Harry gave his headmaster a nod. He was done. He told him everything that he knew, Harry had no more secrets. If he stayed any longer, he could not leave…he wouldn't want to…

"I need to go, I can't stay any longer or I will not want to leave, sir. Please don't worry about me…I know I what I am doing and what I must do. You will find the sword with my body when…" Harry swallowed; it was so close…so close…

"Just do me a favor," Harry croaked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Anything, I swear…" Harry chuckled as he remembered Dumbledore making him swear to follow his orders when they went to the cave. Harry ducked his head for a moment to block out the tears.

"Make sure the Death Eaters don't take my body. Bury it somewhere, as the Phoenix. Harry Potter is already dead to the world, don't make everyone mourn me again, please." Dumbledore nodded as Harry pulled up his hood and with a deep breath, turned away from his professor.

"Good bye Professor. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate all you have done for me, even if I may have not liked some of your decisions, you always had my best interests at hard. Thank you for everything…"

"No, Harry. Thank you…" He heard Dumbledore say as he stalked towards Hogsmeade, tears streaming down his face. He did not turn back. He just kept walking, trying hard not to think about his friends up at the castle, asleep in the dorms, not knowing what he was about to do. What must be done.

Once Harry was away from the school grounds, he Apparated away before he could change his mind about staying…


	17. The Forest Again

**Chapter 17: The Forest Again**

Harry sat quietly in the broken upstairs room that was once his. A soft autumn breeze came through the room, ruffling Harry's hair along with the broken curtains that were crumpled on the floor. Gripped in Harry's hand was the Sword of Gryffindor and on the floor before him was a picture of his parents on their wedding day.

Today was October the 30th. Tomorrow, he'd leave this house forever. He was off to face his destiny. Oddly enough, he was to finish his mission on the day they died. It was the day he should have died, sixteen years ago… It was unintentional. He never planned for tomorrow to be the day he would die. Harry leaned his forehead against the cold metal of the sword hilt. His fingers curled around the blade. His breath was coming in hard and fast.

He had spent some time trying to find Voldemort's whereabouts but they changed daily and weekly, never in the same place, usually attacking Muggles and wizards alike. Finally, Harry had discovered Voldemort would be in one place for a little while. The Death Eaters were stationed in a forest, close to a small country town.

Death had been on Harry's mind for weeks now and it would surely drive him mad at this point. He could not let it get to him though. With a sigh, Harry got to his feet, grabbing the picture frame and pulling the sword along with him. He laid out his things for tomorrow, packing what little clothing and possessions that he had. He did not know what he'd do with his remaining possessions.

Harry laid his Phoenix robes, Auror belt and his Cloak out on the table. He fingered his wand for a moment; he would soon have no more use for it. He placed the sword on the table, along with a photo he had found in the house. The picture was one he had found on the wall. It was of his parents and himself as a baby at Christmas time. Behind the couch was the tree glittering with gentle lights, glowing orbs and moving ornaments. Lily was leaning against her husband, James's arm around her shoulders, the other holding Harry's hand. Lily had Harry on her lap, her arm around his torso. His baby self was waving at the camera with his free hand. Harry felt tears build in eyes, they were happy; they had no idea of what was coming.

Harry took the photo out of the frame and put it into the pocket of the robes he would be wearing tomorrow. He'd be with them soon. The thought of reuniting with his parents did not make Harry feel any better, even though it probably should have. It was painful to think of his friends and what he was leaving behind. He wanted more than anything to run away from fate. To deny that what he had to was crazy. The last time he walked to his death, he found it easy. The Harry of that past life had figured it was inevitable that he was to die that way, sacrificing himself for the benefit of the Wizarding World, that he didn't even hesitate.

He knew it was what he had to do to save his friends, but this time Harry had spent so much time thinking it over, that he was kind of wishing he had died that night in the Forbidden Forest. He felt it would be a lot harder this time. Voldemort was not waiting for Harry to come to him by the end of the hour. This time, Harry had to choose the time that he was to walk unarmed to Voldemort to die and reveal himself as alive.

As much as he wanted to, he would never see his friends again. He did not want to reveal himself now, not when he was about to die. The joy at seeing Harry alive and well would not be worth it when he told them of his destiny.

Harry turned out the lights with a swish of his wand. Covering himself with his blankets, he laid his head down to sleep for the last time. Oddly enough, he fell straight to sleep, and for the first time in a while, Harry slept without a nightmare or a dream. Just peaceful sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he was ready, he had no fears and no regrets. He had a mission to complete.

* * *

Godric's Hollow - October 31st 1996 - 8:15 A.M.

Heavy rain pelted down as Harry ate his last breakfast. Colourful leaves swirled in circles, standing out against the gray sky, as the wind rapped against the windows. A soft hoot caught Harry's attention. Soaking wet and sitting on the table was Hedwig. She hooted happily at him. Harry gave her a gentle pat on the head. At least he'd get to spend some time with her before he left. She gave him her full attention that morning as he dressed, he talked to her in a hushed monotone and tried to seem normal. Yet, it was not normal at all.

How long Harry sat there, gently rubbing her head, he did not know. The old grandfather clock rang 11:00. Realizing the time, Harry gathered his backpack and handed it to Hedwig. The owl stared at him with sad eyes, as if understanding that this was his farewell. She bobbed her head in acceptance as she clasped the bag in her talons and flapped her wings. With one last affectionate nip on the finger, she flew off into the gray sky. The rain had ceased for the time being, which meant she would not have to fight the wind and rain to reach her destination.

Harry dressed and readied his belongings. Today, he was Harry Potter again, and was going to remain so. No more disguises. He would die as Harry.

Slowly, Harry walked around the house again, running his hands over the walls, looking at everything for one last time, taking in every little detail. It was painful for him. In this house, on this day, many years ago, everything had changed. Everything would change again and hopefully this time it was for the better. With his death, anyone could kill Voldemort and end his reign of terror.

Harry locked up the house, checked to make sure he had everything, and for the final time, walked away from the little cottage at Godric's Hollow. He did not look back.

* * *

Thunder and lightning flashed in the distance as Harry walked down the streets of Godric's Hollow. He remembered walking these very streets on Christmas Eve with Hermione, down this road that led to the graveyard. A chilly wind blew around Harry as he entered through the metal gates. By now, he knew the scarcely lit pathway to his parents' grave quite well. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he walked past his own marble tomb. With a graceful drop, Harry knelt before his parents' grave.

His fingers reached out and traced his parents' names, dates of birth and death, just as Sirius had done on that rainy day in June. The stone was wet and cold to his already numb fingers. Tears bottled in his eyes as he remembered meeting them behind the Veil. He had promised his parents that he would live a long and happy life. He had lied straight to their faces and the guilt made his stomach clench. A choked sob fell from his lips; he slapped his hand over his mouth in an effort to quiet himself.

He could not cry. He would not allow himself to. If he shed a single tear and sobbed out his regrets and guilt, he could never move forward. He'd be stuck in a world of swirling guilt that only approaching death can bring. He could not cry.

"Hi, mum…dad…" he whispered to the earth, despite knowing whatever was left of them was bone, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you. I cannot live much longer. You gave me sixteen years of borrowed time to complete the Prophecy…it is near complete. I…I am the last Horcrux, in order to seal Voldemort's fate, I must…die…" Harry sat back on his knees and looked up toward the darkening sky, clouds swirling about his head.

"I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to, to protect everyone I love. To save everyone. I could never live with myself if I allowed any of my friends to continue to live under Voldemort's reign. If any of them were to die again, because of me…I can't…" Harry took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I don't want to die but I must. While I live, Voldemort continues to murder innocent people and bring terror wherever he goes. I've got to end it."

Harry was not just talking to his parents. wherever they were, but letting his guilt come loose. One cannot walk to their deaths with a heavy conscience…

With a crash of thunder, rain started to pour. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. It was as if his guilt and fear was washing away with the rain. The rain was the tears he could not shed. Harry knelt there in the mud for a long time, allowing each rain drop to take his pain away, little by little. He felt lighter, easier, he was not afraid. He truly no longer seemed afraid; he could now face death head on and not even blink. Harry opened his eyes; he was soaked to the bone but did not care.

Getting to his feet, Harry whirled his wand and just Hermione on that cold Christmas Eve night conjured a ring of white roses. How he did it, he was not sure, only that he did. As lightning ripped the sky in half, he placed the flowers on the ground in front of their tombstone. With a swift movement, Harry pulled out the Gryffindor sword and raised it in salute to his parents, to his friends, loved ones. He would be brave just like Lily and James been before him, ready to die to save the ones they loved. He would make them proud, by standing proud and ready at his final hour.

Harry sheathed the sword and then looked up at the lighted sky.

"I'm coming…"

And with a loud crack he was gone, leaving the roses in place before his parents' tomb. It wouldn't be long now, that'd he'd be with them…

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Great Hall - 1:15 P.M.

Ron Weasley rested on his arms, as he stared blurry eyed at the food on his plate, gray, rainy days such as today made him sleepy. Though his stomach was growling with hunger his sleepiness was winning.

"Ron?" asked Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Ron looked up the bushy haired girl with an odd expression. "It's a rainy day, it's making me sleepy."

Hermione scowled as she looked back to her Herbology book, stabbing at her carrots with her fork. "It's fall in England, Ronald. It always rains."

Ron groaned as he sat up and started to play with his sausages. Ginny was smiling at him with an odd look in her eyes; Ron scowled back at his sister. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but Professor Sprout needed a hand with the Venus Flytraps," said Neville as he threw himself next to Ginny and began to fill his plate.

"It's alright, Neville," said Hermione not even looking up from her book.

Ron was staring at Hermione, he realized hurriedly, and looked back down at his food. The two had started dating near the end of September, although they only went on two dates and not moved past holding hands. His girlfriend was influencing him in ways he was just starting to understand. He was more organized with being the unofficial Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Ron never took the title but during matches we wore the captain's badge. He forbade the team from calling him captain, that title solely belonged to Harry. He also studied more, but he knew the reason behind that too. Harry. He did not have his best mate to help yank him from the monotone of studying.

When their OWLS arrived in July, Hermione was near hysterical with fear. It didn't help that she was still in a deep depression over Harry's death. She had received top marks of an O in everything but Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which she received an E. Ron's were satisfactory, he had earned more than Fred and George combined. Sirius was at the house that day for a visit at Dumbledore's instructions to pull him out of Number 12 and his grief. As the owls came in, Ron wondered why there were three owls and not two. It wasn't until the owl landed in front of Sirius did he understand why; Sirius was to be the recipient of Harry's OWLS. He remembered the dark look on Sirius's face as he started at the envelope. Ron remembered his stomach turning over as both Remus and his mother asked that if he did not want to open it then they would. Sirius had shrugged them off and slowly opened the letter.

Ron remembered holding his breath; Sirius by that time was starting to pull out of his depression and grief over Harry's death. Anything about his late godson, a comment, picture even the damn OWLS scores could pull him back down. Sirius read the letter several times. He then watched the first real smile appear on his haunted face in a mouth.

"How did he do?" asked Molly in a near whisper. Remus leaned over Sirius's shoulder and read them.

"He did well, not as well as James or Lily did but very well," Molly smiled as Sirius offered it to Ron and Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, Sirius nodded.

"I know he'd share them with you two." Thus, with a shaky hand, Ron reached out and took the paper from Sirius. Harry did do well; he got an O in DADA, not a surprise. Ron remembered smiling as Hermione half-jokingly pouted that Harry had got a higher score than her.

Ron sighed as he pushed around the peas on his plate. They were already near the end of the second month of school and the reality that Harry was not with them still had not worn off.

It probably never would. There was a sudden flutter of wings as the afternoon post came in. Though post mainly came in the morning, sometimes late owls came in around lunch. Today, a soaking wet white owl landed right in front of Ron. He yelled in surprise and fell off the bench.

"Ron!" cried his friends as students from the other tables, mainly Slytherin, laughed. Ron sat up with Hermione's help, shaking his spinning head.

"Bloody owl!" spat Ron, glaring at the white owl, which he quickly realized was Hedwig. He then felt slightly guilty about insulting Harry's owl, which Ron and his friends saw as a still living connection to their dead friend.

"Hedwig! What on earth are you doing here?" asked Ginny, leaning over the table to see what she had brought for them. Usually, she did not come down to see them in the Great Hall unless she had something for them.

"What's that?" asked Dean, noticing that Hedwig had dropped a bag at Ron's feet, "Ron, is that your bag?" Ron stood up, rubbing the lump on his head.

"No, mine's in the common room, what?" Ron reached down and picked it up. Neville and Ginny cleared a place for it as Luna skipped over.

"Nice fall, Ron," remarked Luna and Ron scowled at the blonde Ravenclaw. "What's that?"

"Don't know," said Ron as they laid the bag on the table. It was clearly a school bag that all students were required to have for school.

"Did you ask Mum for extra stuff?" asked Ginny, knowing that Hedwig now spent most of her time between the Burrow and Hogwarts, now that Harry was dead.

"No," said Ron shaking his head, "Did you?"

Ginny shook her head. Blinking down at the bag, Ron turned it over looking for a name; maybe Hedwig brought one of the twins' old bags by mistake. Turning over the strap, he found the nametag. Leaning in, Ron could see a name…in familiar handwriting.

The tag read 'Harry J. Potter'. Ron pushed away from the table, the colour draining from his face. This was Harry's bag. Ron had wondered where it went. When Harry's friends looked through his things they had found his bag was gone. At first, they thought Harry had misplaced it in all of the excitement of the night, but could never find it. They suspected someone stole it, which pissed Ron off to the extreme. Now, here it was.

"Ron? Ron?! What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she touched Ron's shoulders in comfort and worry.

Ron pointed at the bag with a shaking hand, stuttering, "R-read it…"

Curious, his friends leaned in and read the name. They pulled away, gasping and shaking their heads.

"It's…it's Harry's missing bag…" whispered Neville as he slumped onto the bench. Ginny's hands formed fists as she began to get red in the face. Hermione pulled out her wand as she whispered a number of spells under breath. She was trying to determine if the bag was a fake, a trick. But it was not. She pulled away with a hand over her mouth.

"It's real…I'd know Harry's handwriting, anywhere…" Ron said as he sucked in a breath and slowly went to open the bag, reaching out for the zipper to see the contents, though he really did not wish to.

"Wait," Neville seized his hand, giving the bag a fierce look. "It could be a trap, a Portkey or something. We should give it to a Professor."

Ron looked at Neville in shock. Hermione had just determined it was really Harry's bag, but it made sense. It could have been stolen and may be used by the Death Eaters to lure them into a trap, just like the Department of Mysteries. Ron slowly retracted his hand.

"Neville's right. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" cried Hermione and the bag rose before her. With a quick pace, she left the Great Hall with a number of people looking at her oddly. It didn't take her long to locate her head of house, as she was walking towards the Great Hall.

"Professor!" shouted Hermione, running forward. Professor McGonagall turned and smiled at one of her brightest students. She then looked oddly at the bag hovering in front of Miss Granger.

"What on earth, Miss Granger?" Hermione flushed, knowing this did seem odd.

"Please professor, Hedwig just delivered this bag to Ron. It…it is Harry's school bag, look!" Hermione pointed to the strap with Harry's name on it. Fixing her glasses, Minerva leaned in and read the name on the tag. Her eyes widened upon seeing the name. She looked at Hermione, who seemed nervous and angry as the grip on her wand was tight.

"I ran the basic spells to determine if it was really Harry's bag, and it was."

Minerva waved her wand to determine if the bag was safe or not. It was safe, there was no Portkeys or Dark magic on the bag. With a wave of her wand, the bag dropped into her hand. Hermione gasped.

"It is perfectly safe, Miss Granger, but this is disturbing, thank you for giving this to me. I shall take it to the Headmaster right away." Hermione nodded as she wished her professor a good afternoon as she went back the Great Hall.

Minerva knew this was sent from Potter, carrying the bag under her arm she went straight to the Headmaster's office. This was a turn of events. What did Potter mean by sending his bag to his friends who still thought he was dead? Was he going to reveal himself at last? That would be a relief to Minerva, she felt such pity and guilt seeing Potter's friends, day after day, whilst knowing he was alive. Was he captured? Or was he close to the end of his goal? Minerva did not fully understand it, although she knew in the deep recesses of her mind, the outcome was not going to be good.

The only person who could and would answer her questions was the Headmaster.

* * *

Forest Outside of Little Cherryhill - 2:10 P.M.

With a loud crack, Harry landed in the forest just outside the town of Little Cherryhill where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were located. According to the vision he had, the Death Eaters would wait for sunset here before they started an attack on the Muggle town. Harry landed on the ground oddly; this forest was covered with upturn roots. He looked around with a sigh and pulled out his wand.

Harry had purposely Apparated away from the Death Eaters so that they did not hear him. He walked silently through the forest, turning his wand on any sound. He jumped at every little noise, wondering if it was a Death Eater who would spot and kill him, but it seemed to be mostly animals. As he kept walking toward his goal, he seemed calmer. He was once again in a forest, walking to his death. Yet this time, he was alone and he was not afraid. His friends and loved ones were alive and well, that was all he could ask for. As he neared a clearing in the forest, he could see streaks of sunlight through the trees. He could also hear voices. Harry ducked behind a tree and peered around.

He could see the Death Eaters around a large bonfire. Voldemort sat on a makeshift throne with Nagini at his side, stroking her head like a cat. Bellatrix stood in the position of honor as his second in command. From what Harry could see, Voldemort had about thirty or so Death Eaters with him. Many had been killed or captured within the past few months, much to the Order and Harry's credit.

Just weeks ago, Azkaban had been broken into and all captured Death Eaters freed. Yesterday's Daily Prophet told of the Dementors going to Voldemort's side. That's went knew he needed to act, things were getting out of hand faster than it had last time.

It was ironic how familiar this scene looked to him. Voldemort and his Death Eaters around a bonfire, his snake at his side, Harry behind a tree…waiting…

Harry's breath seized in his chest. He fought to keep his thoughts away from the events of that night.

"I am about to die…"

Shaking himself from his daze, he turned to look at the Death Eaters. He needed to get Nagini to come to him. He needed a plan.

"We attack the Muggles, tonight," hissed Voldemort, a shiver went up Harry's spine.

"Take no prisoners!"

"Kill the Muggles!" He heard of few of them shout.

He could see Bellatrix smiling as she moved closer to her master. Her eyes flickered in his direction, Harry ducked behind the tree but in the process his foot snapped a twig. Harry swore mentally as the Death Eaters stopped talking. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. Quickly wrapping it around himself he heard a Death Eater ask, "What was that?"

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his breathing. His other hand slowly reached for his wand.

"An Order member?" asked another Death Eater. Bellatrix scoffed.

"Just an animal, I presume, my Lord."

"Perhaps," said Voldemort to his Death Eaters. Harry then heard a swish of a robe then a distinct hissing that Harry could understand. It was Parseltounge.

 _"Nagini, go see what is there, if it is a Muggle or Order member spying on us. Kill it!"_

 _"_ _Yes master."_ Harry heard the snake hiss in return.

It seemed he didn't need a plan after all. Harry quietly pulled out the sword from its sheath as he heard the snake slither toward him. Harry watched the snake pass and go deeper into the forest, he followed her. When they were a considerable distance away from the Death Eaters Harry tore off the Cloak but kept the sword close to his side so that Nagini did not see it.

 _"_ _Nagini…"_ Harry hissed, the snake stopped and rose up to turn and look at him. Her flaming red eyes, but like her master's glistened.

" _You are the boy my master has been looking for…"_

Harry nodded; he tensed as the snake drew closer to him. She rose up so that she was near eye level with Harry. He took a step back.

 _"_ _That's right."_ Harry hissed back, smiling at the snake. _"He has not caught me yet."_

 _"_ _He will capture you now, boy."_ The snake hissed at Harry. _"You_ _are foolish to come here. Tell me, boy, before you die, why are you here?"_

Harry smiled as she moved closer to him, gearing herself to strike at him.

 _"_ _To kill you."_ Harry hissed back and before Nagini could even strike, Harry raised the sword and with one stroke cut off the snake's head.

With a heavy thud, the head rolled onto the ground as the body flopped to the ground, blood spurting from the stump of the head and body. Adrenaline pumped through Harry's veins as he leaned against the tree, blood dripping down the blade.

He had done it, he had destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, he had done it all by himself without putting his loved ones in danger. With a sigh, Harry cleaned the blade with his cloak and slipped it back into its sheath.

Now, he was the only one left.

Harry remained slumped against the tree breathing hard for some time. He then heard Voldemort's hiss.

" _Nagini! Where are you? What have you found?"_ Harry gasped; he should have realized Voldemort would have gone looking for her by now and he quickly stuffed his Cloak into his pocket.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He floated the two halves of the snake before him, still dripping foul smelling blood. He slowly walked to the edge of the forest; Voldemort was still calling for his pet sounding angry by now.

"She's here, Tom!" shouted Harry and threw the pieces of the snake at the feet of her master. The Death Eaters all jumped to their feet, pulling out their wands as their master screamed as the pieces of his pet-Horcrux landed at his feet splashing blood on his robes.

"Who's there?" screamed Bellatrix. "Reveal yourself."

Harry stepped forward into the firelight. His hood still covered his face but he reached up and pulled it off as he said, "Gladly."

Upon seeing his face, Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror and shock as other Death Eaters stood in total shock.

"Harry Potter?" spat one masked Death Eater. "Bellatrix, I thought you killed the boy."

Harry watched with some amusement as Bellatrix flushed then looked at the offending Death Eater with a glare.

"I did! I watched him fall through the Veil of Death, myself! This is a trick!" Harry laughed, as he placed his hand over his wand. He needed to fight off the Death Eaters if they were to attack him, only Voldemort could kill him. Bellatrix took a step back.

"As you can see, Bellatrix, I did not die! I survived the Veil!" Harry said, smugly. Bellatrix's face twisted into a look of anger. "So, no, you did not kill me." Harry heard some Death Eaters snigger.

"SHUT UP!" she roared at them, a blush filling her pale face. Voldemort raised a hand and they all fell silent.

"So, Potter, if you have truly been alive all this time, where were you?" A thin smile filled Voldemort's face; they still thought this was ruse, a trick. Harry smiled back.

"Destroying your Horcruxes."

Voldemort's face fell as whispers went up his Death Eaters.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort snapped, rounding on them, they drifted away from him in a single wave. Voldemort then turned his deadly gaze to Harry.

"How…do you know about that?" Voldemort's voice was dangerous. Harry's smile widened. He'd tell him the half-truth. He needed to get him so angry that he would kill him, hopefully without the torture. So that meant taunting and humiliation, he was stooping to his father's level as a teenager to get Voldemort to react.

"Dumbledore and yourself." Harry simply replied. A deadly hiss came from Voldemort as his eyes turned into slits. "You showed me the locations of your Horcruxes. All but for one, I destroyed that one four years ago." He watched the form of Lucius Malfoy shrink amongst the Death Eaters.

"How could you have possibly found out?! I would have sensed you and stopped you!"

"Our minds are linked, Tom. There are times when neither of us can stop it! Dumbledore helped me learn everything about your Horcruxes and once I knew where they were, I used the cover of my 'death' to hunt them down. You may have heard of me. I am the Phoenix."

The Death Eaters gasped as the phoenix on Harry's robes flashed.

Harry could suddenly feel Voldemort's push of Legilimency. He had known this would happen and so he had prepared in advance. Voldemort knew Harry had struggled with Occlumency, so he would have to pretend that he was not aware of the mind invasion. He showed Voldemort images of the Horcruxes being destroyed, all but one. He hid the memory of the ring Horcrux being destroyed so that Voldemort would think he had not destroyed them all. Harry needed to lie to Voldemort, he needed to make him think that he had one more left so that he did not freak out about his mortal state and create anymore. After a moment, Voldemort looked relieved and smiled at Harry.

"Foolish of you, Potter, to come here. What happens when I kill you? Your friends will never find your body, since they think you are already gone!" Harry raised his head as a lump formed in his throat, he did not want the Death Eaters to take his body. But he would not let them see his fear.

"It does not matter, you are mortal now, Tom. Even if I do not succeed in killing you, someone will." He could not tell him he was a Horcrux or else they may take him hostage to preserve the Horcrux within him. "Besides, unlike you, I am not afraid of death."

"That's a Gryffindor statement," spat Voldemort, "I will make more Horcruxes, starting with you." Harry's heart started to pound loudly in his chest as he watched Voldemort raise his wand and open his mouth to form the curse that would end his life. Harry was not going to fight; he let go of his wand and just stood there.

" _AVADA KE—"_

There were suddenly numerous cracks that echoed as the bright sun was starting to set, casting a golden glow across the clearing. Fifty or so people had apparated among the trees surrounding the clearing.

"MASTER! THE ORDER AND THE AURORS ARE HERE!" shouted one Death Eater, the Death Eaters then shifted away from Voldemort and Harry. Wands came out and curses started to fly.

"Who is leading them?!" shouted Voldemort, his wand still trained on Harry. Harry could feel the adrenaline in his veins; his heartbeat was in his ears.

"Dumbledore!" A masked Death Eater shouted in reply.

The Order was here. He needed to get out of here. He could not die yet. Not with the Order as a witness.

Harry pulled his wand out and shouted. " _Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's wand flew from his fingers and landed on the floor. He turned to look at Harry again. With a growl, he pointed at Harry and shouted, "KILL THE BOY!"

Some Death Eaters turned and attacked at their master's command as others started to attack the Order. Bellatrix started to fling curse after curse at Harry. Harry had no choice now, he had to flee.

He could not let the Order see him. Harry barreled out a number of spells, disarming and binding his attackers. He conjured his fire phoenix and spun it along the length of the forest, ensuring no Death Eater followed him on foot. He ran into the forest, pulling his hood back over his head and ensuring it stayed there with a Sticking Charm. Curses chased him through the forest, some coming close while others missed by a mile.

Harry kept running. He needed to Apparate out of here and go back to Godric's Hollow but he stopped. He could still see the flashes and hear the bangs of spells in the distance.

How could he leave, when his friends were still fighting? They could die and that was what Harry was trying to prevent. He was still in the robes of the Phoenix, he needed just to keep his hood up and escape before anyone could stop him. Harry turned and ran head first into battle.

* * *

Ron hit the ground with a thud, the Portkey flying out of his hands. He looked around at the senior members of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and his twin brothers were dusting themselves off and taking in their new surroundings.

"Are you two sure this is the right place?" asked Neville looking around at the dense forest. Fred winked, both he and George were allowed after Harry's death to join the Order despite their mother's objections. Fred and George knew about this upcoming attack and were begged, on hands and knees, by their siblings and friends to take them. They were ready to fight, for Harry.

"We're sure, we double checked," said George, as he helped a disgruntled Ron to his feet. A loud bang sounded from nearby and they all threw themselves to the ground. Everyone dove for their wands in their pockets, pulling them out.

"That sounds like a battle," said Luna softly.

"That's because it is one, Luna!" Hermione groaned. Slowly, they go to their feet and formed a circle, backs to each other, wands out.

"We're going to get in so much trouble if the Order spots us," hissed Ginny as she surveyed the lighted forest for any sign of movement.

"Well we can always blame Fred and George," said Ron quietly.

"Hey!" One of the twins cried.

"We resent that!" Said the other.

"Besides," said Neville, "We're the ones who asked to come!" Ron shivered as he thought about his mother's reaction if they caught them.

"Stay close," whispered George, as the group slowly made their way toward the battle. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw movement. She turned to see a person in a black cloak running through the forest. A Death Eater surely. Ginny acted quickly.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ she shouted. Harry heard the spell and recognized the voice.

"Ginny?" He asked but he turned the wrong direction as the spell hit him right in between the shoulder blades. Harry felt his body seize as he fell to the ground, mentally cursing. Praying it was not Ginny but a Death Eater for once in his life.

Harry hit the ground hard as he heard his friends' voices getting closer and the pit of his stomach dropping. He could not move a muscle and there was nothing he could do. They were going to find him out.

Harry cursed mentally. He could not help a small part of him that praised Ginny for her fast reflexes. He remembered teaching her that spell in his D.A. lessons.

* * *

Little Cherryhill Forrest - 4:45 P.M.

"Ginny, what the hell?" he heard Ron shout and along with Hermione scream.

"I hit a Death Eater! We can take him the Order!" Harry heard Ginny say as he felt the ground rumble with their footsteps. He idly wondered how they managed to get here, since they had yet to learn to apparate.

"Are you mad?" He heard George say. "Remember we are trying to keep out of sight." Harry's question was answered as the twins came into ear shot.

"Just leave him," said Hermione, his hood covered most of his line of vision but he could see a pair of shoes in front of him. _Yes, please!_ Harry thought. _Leave me here! The spell will wear off!_

"Yeah, just leave him. Let's go!" said Neville, sounding a mix between determined and nervous. He watched the shoes turn and for a split second, he felt relieved, but then they stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute," he heard Fred say from above him. He watched the shoes turn to face him again and a hand pulling at the right side of his robes, turning up the Phoenix symbol. Fred gasped.

"Ginny! You shot the Phoenix!" shouted Fred. There was a brief silence, then he felt a foot kick his side, hard.

Harry inwardly groaned as he heard Ron shout, "Good! The bloody git deserves it after what he said about Harry!"

Harry mentally began to kick himself; he should have never taunted Sirius with remarks about his 'dead' self. Now, everyone is out to get him.

"We should take him to the Order then," he heard Hermione say matter-of-factly, "They want to question him."

"Alright, we'll take him!" said Ginny fiercely; he felt ropes bind his arms to his sides. He was lucky he put his wand back in his wand belt before he took off. Harry slumped his head forward as he felt his body rise into the air. He felt the Body Bind curse start to wear off but he was now tied up so tightly that it did not matter. He was floating a few inches off the ground so that the tips of his toes brushed the ground.

It was sheer luck that no one thought to look at his face. He saw Hermione walking on one side of him; her wand was pointed at him. She was the one holding him up, on the other was Ron holding the ropes ends in his hand. Fred and George led the way and Harry presumed Neville, Ginny and Luna were trailing from behind.

Harry had brief flash back to third year in the Shrieking Shack when Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, a bound Wormtail and an unconscious, floating Snape formed the most unusual procession.

Harry felt the spell wear off completely and started to struggle. If he had to fight them to get away he would. He then felt his body freeze again, someone had stunned him from behind.

"Stop struggling," he heard Ginny snap. Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun. When they reached the clearing, the Death Eaters were gone with their master. A few lay dead or stunned, Harry was not sure of which. Fortunately, it seemed there was no one dead on the light side, which allowed Harry to breath. From what he could see, the Order was crowded around the dead body of Nagini. Dumbledore was examining the creature. Harry felt his heart lighten. Dumbledore could get him out here!

"Mum! Dad!" shouted the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to see four of their children and friends walking their way with a hostage.

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, what on earth?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she started to walk toward them, her eyes boiling with anger. Fred and George blocked her from moving toward their younger siblings.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE? DID YOU TWO BRING THEM? YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR BEEN CAPTURED! WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO YOUR FATHER AND I?! AND YOU HAD TO BRING HERMIONE, LUNA AND NEVILLE INTO THIS MESS!?"

Once her tirade had ended, Fred and George looked at each other, then back at their mother and blinked.

"Sorry, mum, we—" Fred froze. "Percy?"

Other than their father and two eldest brothers, a third Weasley was hiding amongst the Order members. Percy. Harry could see him.

He looked nervous, which to say the least as he had abandoned his family and friends for an entire year. Now, it seemed he was back. It took him nearly three years, last time, to reconcile with his family and admit he'd been 'a Ministry-loving, power hungry git'. It hurt Harry how they had had years of friendship that he threw away when the Ministry told him to do so.

"What the hell is he doing here?" shouted Ron from beside Harry, yanking on his binds, causing Harry to wince. His mother turned to look at him.

"He's part of the Order, Ron, unlike you, who is still underage! Again, what are you doing here?!" Ron grumbled something about a family traitor trying to find good graces with the family again. Harry couldn't help but silently agree. He began to struggle again but was hit from the Body Bind curse again by Ron.

"We want to fight!" said Neville stepping forward. His grandmother smiled at him. He was now starting to act like his parents. "We cannot sit by and watch."

"You are too young," Harry heard Remus say, "What would your parents say if you got hurt or killed?! Can't you all remember the last time you did something like this?" They all faltered as they remembered last time, someone had died. Harry had died.

"But, but we were able to capture the Phoenix in the forest," inputted Hermione. The Order then looked at Harry. He was in trouble. He then felt someone seize him and slam him into a tree. His ropes now binding him to the tree. It was Sirius.

"Got you, you little bastard!" Harry gasped as Sirius hit him across his face. This was going to get ugly.

"Sirius, stop!" he heard Tonks say, "It's Harry, are you mad? It's Harry, you have to stop this!" Tonks yanked back Sirius's wand arm, pulling him away from Harry.

"Tonks!" shouted Sirius, "You are the one who is mad! Since that day on the roof you've been obsessed with this idea that he—" Sirius pointed his wand at Harry, "—Is Harry, he is not! It's all a trick!" Remus moved forward to gently wrap an arm around Tonks's waist.

"We miss him as much as you do, Dora, but he is not Harry." Tonks pulled away from Remus, her dark eyes flashing. Harry felt his heart going out to her, she knew the truth, she saw the truth that day, as he had guessed. Tonks turned to Dumbledore and her mentor for support, Dumbledore had confirmed to her that the Phoenix was Harry Potter. He had survived the Veil and was hunting down the Horcruxes.

"Mad-Eye, Dumbledore help me—" Sirius grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Harry was now struggling against his binds; he had to get out of here, why wasn't Dumbledore helping him? Did the old man think now was the time to reveal the truth? That was never Harry's intention, never!

"Harry is dead, Tonks," said Sirius in a deadly cold voice, his eyes dark with anger and pain. Tonks fell silent as Sirius turned to face Harry again a dark look on his face. Dumbledore then stepped forward.

"I told you this once, Sirius and I will tell you this again, if you harm him, you will regret it!" Sirius scoffed as he approached Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore, his face was pleading with Harry to tell the truth.

Harry then felt someone grab his hood and a bit of his hair making him cry out. Sirius's wand was at his throat as he heard Sirius say, "Let's find out who you really are."

Harry could no longer fight it. Fate had decided that Harry's identity would be revealed now. Fate would allow him to say good-bye. Sirius tore off Harry's hood, Harry blinked as the bright rays of the setting sun shone in his eyes. When they cleared, he heard numerous gasps and screams and everyone was talking at once.

Grey eyes met green eyes for the first time in months. Harry was staring face to face with his godfather as himself, not the Phoenix. He watched Sirius back away from him and the colour drained from his face. His eyes widened in horror and shock.

Dumbledore and Tonks were beaming. Remus was as pale as Sirius. Mrs. Weasley looked close to fainting while everyone just stared in shock as Sirius spoke his name.

"H-Harry?"


	18. Revealed

**Chapter 18: Revealed**

"H-Harry?" stuttered Sirius, as he stood in shock, staring at the one who called himself the Phoenix. Sirius's whole body was shaking as he flashbacked to that day on the roof when they confronted the Phoenix. Even then, with no glasses or scar and dark eyes, the boy still looked like Harry.

Green eyes met his own. The boy was still struggling against his bonds. Those bright green eyes that he had seen in his nightmares, pleading for help, were looking back at him with terror, fear and anger.

When Sirius looked into those eyes, he knew it was Harry. Yet, he was afraid to let himself believe that Harry was in front of him, alive. It had been something he had so desperately wished for those long nights, praying that he'd wake up and find Harry standing alive at the end of his bed with a smile on his face. He'd laugh and say it was just a joke. And now he was here, he was standing before him. Sirius would still not believe it. He was afraid to.

Harry watched the emotions circle in his godfather's face. Anger and disbelief replaced the shock and doubt. Sirius walked over to Harry again and pointed wand under his throat, pushing against his Adam's apple, making him choke.

"How dare you?" He growled, sounding just as he did that night they had cornered Peter in the Shrieking Shack. "Do you think this is a joke? Maybe you are trying to fool the Death Eaters into thinking you are Harry Potter, but it won't fool us!"

The anger was in his eyes, livid anger. Harry tried to fight against Sirius's hold on him but his hold was too tight.

"Sirius! Enough!" snapped Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the distraught man. Sirius's eyes flashed in anger. He shot Harry another deadly look but turned to face the Headmaster, refocusing his anger on Dumbledore.

"Do you support this? Bastard! Harry is dead and this…this…person has been toying with us!"

"I'm not fooling anyone, it's me, Sirius!" Harry gasped. "I can prove it to you! You—" Sirius then jabbed his wand back into Harry's throat causing him to gag. He was so close that Harry could see his own terrified reflection in his godfather's eyes.

"Shut up, you—" Suddenly, a protective shield formed around Harry, pushing Sirius away. Sirius rounded on the headmaster but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.

"Sirius, you need to calm down, first and foremost. Second, this is Harry, how can you not see it?" said Dumbledore calmly.

"We saw him fall through the Veil! No one can survive that!" Remus cried, his amber-brown eyes flashing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as a thin smile came across Dumbledore's face as he turned to face Remus.

"Harry did survive, he's right in front of you."

"How? HOW? He's not Harry." Ron had come forward, his face red with anger and his blue eyes blazing. Harry flinched when Ron pointed at him.

"Perhaps, you need to clear your head of Wrackspurts, Ron." Luna informed him from where she seemed to be investigating a cluster of mushrooms. "It seems to be affecting your vision." Ron ignored her.

Dumbledore looked to Snape, who reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small glass vial. A vial that Harry recognized as Veritaserum. Snape handed the vial to Dumbledore. Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Veritaserum?" asked Moody, Dumbledore gave Moody a brief nod. The Order's eyes turned to look at Harry again. Some were murmuring to themselves, shaking their heads.

"What is that going to prove?" asked Ginny, her eyes blazing with anger.

"That Harry is truly Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

"It is Harry! If it isn't, how did he get Harry's hair for the Polyjuice Potion?" Tonks pointed out with a small smile.

People blinked and looked at one another. It was a fair question. Dumbledore nodded in agreement as whispers went up and down the Order. Hermione started to whisper to herself the facts and she looked surprised at her own answer. Ron rolled his eyes. The twins looked at each other and then at Ginny saying it was a fair question. Neville shrugged his shoulders at Luna, who seemed to be lost in a daydream.

Dumbledore approached Harry with his wand out and Harry looked at him. Hopefully he would untie him and Harry could make a run for it.

"Don't untie him!" snapped Bill. He stood next to Fleur and watched Harry with a certain nervousness. "We need to ascertain his identity before we can free him."

Harry watched with hope but Dumbledore did not untie him. Harry's his stomach dropped. The time had come. He would have to reveal himself fully. There was no other way.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked up into the sad blue eyes. He understood. Dumbledore did not want this to happen but there was no other alternative. They had had their good-byes and this was just more painful and drawn out.

"He's not Harry!" shouted several people at the same time, but Harry's sole focus now was Dumbledore and the vial he carried.

"Will you willing take the Veritaserum?" Harry's eyes then scanned the people around him, watching with baited breath. The anger and betrayal in their eyes would make anyone want to submit, but what made it hurt even worse was these people were his loved ones. If this was the only way they'd believe him, he'd take it. With a sigh, Harry nodded his consent.

Snape raised an eyebrow. After everything Potter did to make sure his identity was kept a secret, why had he finally relented? The Dark Lord surely knew the truth by know. Was the boy just caught between a rock and a hard place? Or did the boy want proper good-byes before he faced the Dark Lord and Death? He supposed only the boy knew.

"Open your mouth, please, Harry," asked Dumbledore as he pulled the cork off of the vial. Harry opened in mouth and shut his eyes. He felt three drops being poured onto his tongue. The effect was instant. He felt his entire body and brain go numb.

Through his foggy state, Harry watched as Dumbledore positioned himself so that he was eye-to-eye with Harry.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked softly, a chill ran down Harry's spine as he numbly pulled up the memory of Dumbledore interrogating Barty Crouch Jr.

"Yes. You are Albus Dumbledore." Harry replied automatically. Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Very good, now, what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry heard several gasps, people exclaiming and swearing at his answer. Harry titled his head slightly to watch to godfather and his friends. Their faces were still determined but a few of them, like Hermione and Neville, had hope in their eyes.

"Date of birth?"

"31st July 1980."

"Parents' names?"

"James Potter and Lily Potter…"

"Dumbledore," imputed Mr. Weasley hesitantly, "Everyone knows these questions and answers, what about things only Harry would know?" Dumbledore smiled at him and Harry saw the glint in his eyes. That's what he clearly wanted from them, personal things that only Harry would know.

"Of course, Arthur, well then…" For a moment, Dumbledore thought about his question, then turned to Harry. "On one cold, December night, you and I, Harry, had a proper chat for the first time. If I recall, you saw something in a mirror, what did you see?"

"My family…it was the Mirror of Erised…" Dumbledore nodded, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Ron's eyes widen. He knew what Harry had seen in the Mirror.

"What did I see?" A faint smile appeared on Harry's face. "You saw a pair of socks, sir…" Dumbledore nodded. He then turned to the Order and the D.A. "He has accurately described the event as I remember it, this is Harry Potter. If you do not want to take my word, ask him questions you know only Harry would know."

With that, Dumbledore stepped aside. Silence had overcome the Order. The sun had fully set by now. Slowly, Hermione walked forward, gripping her wand tightly in nervousness. She was chewing her lips in fear as she met Harry's eyes.

"What…what happened in our second year that I had to spend several weeks in the Hospital Wing for and why did we do it?"

"You turned half-way into a cat when you thought you added some hair of a Slytherin girl to the Polyjuice Potion when we were trying to catch Draco Malfoy as the Heir of Slytherin." Snape stood off to the side looking livid; Granger had stolen his potion ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion? He'd deal with her later. A smile then appeared on Hermione's face, as did tears.

"Harry?" Harry gave her a small nod.

One by one, people came forward with questions.

"What did you do for me, during the Second Task? Something I will always be in your debt, 'Arry," Fleur asked.

"I saved your sister, Gabrielle."

Fleur nodded as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist as she said proudly. "He is, 'Arry!"

The twins pushed their way to the front, identical looks of curiosity and apprehension on their faces. "What did you give to us on the train at the end of your fourth year? And what were we do with it?"

"To build your joke shop and to buy Ron a new pair of dress robes and say they were from you." Ron's surprised face went red as the twins looked back at their brother.

"He's Harry!" said the twins together. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes as he pushed past the twins and then strode up and looked Harry in the eye.

"What did I say I saw in the Mirror? And…and what chess piece was I when we went after the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry blinked. Those were easy.

"You saw yourself better than your brothers…Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, winner of the House Cup and you were a Knight." Ron's angry look fell as he paled as he stared at his best friend. Ginny gently pushed aside her brother, as she looked Harry in the face. What was she thinking? Was she thinking back to that kiss, now that she knew the truth? Her eyes held no anger now, they were soft.

"What did you tell me, after…after Tom was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry felt the tenseness in his muscles relax as Ginny touched his face softly.

"That it was going to be alright. That the nightmare as over, it was just a dream." A bright smile appeared on her face and she kissed Harry's cheek. Ron let out a strangled noise. Luna and Neville along with Tonks put forward questions, which he had answered correctly. Remus then stepped forward, lighting his wand as the sky darkened.

"What is your Patronus?" asked Remus softly, the anger was gone but fear was still there; fear that they may all be wrong.

"A stag, named Prongs after my dad." Harry replied. Snape snorted and Remus shot him a look. Trembling, Remus knelt in front of Harry as he surveyed his face. How could he have been so blind? Blind with anger, rage and guilt not to see the truth. This was James's son…

Sirius knelt beside Remus to look up into Harry's face. Upon seeing his godfather, some emotions ranged in Harry's dull eyes.

"What did I tell you over Christmas, when Snape told you he was going to teach you Occulmency?"

"That if he did something to be, he'd have to answer to you…" There was a slicing sound as Sirius cut Harry's binds. Harry fell forward into Sirius's arms. The drugs still clouded Harry's senses, but he could hear and feel Sirius sobbing grateful sobs into his shoulder.

"Thank God…Thank God…you're alive…How…How?" choked Sirius, he cupped his hands so he could see Harry's face. Sirius ran a finger over the cut he created on Harry's face. "God, I hurt you,"

"It's okay," said Harry dully as Sirius pulled him back into his embrace. This time Harry hugged Sirius back with force. Harry forced down a sob as he clung to his godfather. He could not cry, he just could not. He'd soon be dead; Fate gave him a chance to say good-bye…

"How did you survive?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she reached out to hug Harry, Harry stood up as he hugged her. The drug in his system still made him talk, to tell the truth.

"My parents saved me. The blood protection of my mother saved me. As long as I held her hand, I stayed alive within the Veil." Everyone went quiet as Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then at Harry. Mrs. Weasley inspected Harry, holding him at arm's length.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The truth serum kicked in and Harry knew he had to get away before all of his secrets came tumbling out.

"Godric's Hollow," Sirius stood up slowly, how horrible that must have been. Spending months in the house were Harry lost his family.

"Harry…" Harry turned to look at his godfather as Mrs. Weasley stood there in shock, her hands over her mouth.

"It was safe, I had to stay hidden. I didn't contact anyone but Dumbledore to keep the cover of death to hunt the Horcruxes." All eyes turned to Dumbledore, Sirius looked furious, angrier than anyone there. He looked ready to attack the Headmaster and Harry stood in front of Dumbledore, shielding him.

"He's the only one I trusted at the time to keep my secret safe."

Sirius's grey eyes burned with anger. "You let Dumbledore know you were alive, yet you let all of us suffer? You made us think you were dead? Why would—"

"Harry, that was cruel!" cried Hermione.

"How could you do that?"

People were yelling at him, angry, betrayed, they had to understand. He was saving them, saving them all from terrible fates. The anger and hurt built inside his chest as he finally screamed.

"You don't understand! I hid under the cover of death, in order to destroy the Horcruxes without Voldemort and his Death Eaters noticing! I did this to save all of you! I COULDN'T WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN!" Sirius blinked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at their friend.

"What do you mean by 'save us', Harry?"

"Did he say 'die again'?"

"You could have still told us!"

Harry clamped his hands over his mouth and shook his head. Dumbledore could explain everything for him. He needed to complete his mission. It would take too much time to tell his full story, that he was from the past…

"Harry, what the hell?" shouted Ron; there was so much pain and betrayal evident in his best mate's voice.

It was completely dark by now and most of the Order had their wands out the lights on their tips casting dim lights over them all, like a candle light ceremony…

"You all could have died had I told you the truth. Voldemort and his Death Eaters could have captured you and tortured you for my whereabouts. Besides, I knew where the Horcruxes were and how to destroy them! I just have one more left!"

There was a brief silence before Sirius looked at Harry with an odd look on his face. He looked back at the others has he then looked at Harry again in shock.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "Voldemort could have captured us and killed us, anyway. With or without us knowing that you are alive…" Harry nodded, that was a true fact. Sirius turned to look at Harry, full in the face.

"I thought you had killed all of them." Harry shook his head as he slowly began to back away from his loved ones he had to get away. "There is one more left," he whispered.

The Order members started to whisper looking at each other with wonder and fear. Sirius stepped forward reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry did not allow Sirius to touch him.

"Hey, now, wait a minute-"

"Let us help you." Hermione came forward placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry sighed. He could not let them follow him.

"It's okay, I need to destroy it myself." Harry tried not to let his emotions creep into his voice. He had to leave, he had to leave now. Harry's eyes flickered to Dumbledore his blue eyes were sad and distant. He knew Harry needed to get away. To face his destiny.

"Well, where is it?" asked Ron with a shrug. Harry looked up at his best friend. He was serious, they all were. He should have known, they had been insistent to help him before, why not this time? Harry ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"Thank you, but it would be faster if I did it myself."

"No," said Sirius, coming forward, placing at hand on Harry's shoulder. "We will help you. I've lost you once, I will not lose you again." Harry looked at the ground staring at his feet.

"No," said Harry, pulling away from his godfather, "I have to do, it's my destiny…my duty…"

"Why is it your responsibility?" asked Remus softly. Harry turned away from Remus groaning.

"I HAVE TO KILL IT! ME! HARRY!" shouted Harry, his guilt and frustration was starting to come through. Sirius groaned. Harry was so stubborn. If anything he had inherited that trait from James. Why was it so hard for Harry to let go of this mission? Why couldn't he let his friends help him?

"Why can't someone else destroy it, Harry? Huh? Is killing a Horcrux that hard?" Sirius asked. Harry sighed, he needed them to understand and he had no choice. He had to tell them the truth. He looked Sirius dead in the eye as he walked up to his godfather. He looked him in the eye, grey to green.

"Then…kill it…" Harry took the dagger from his belt and put it into Sirius's hand. Sirius gave him an odd look. Harry curled Sirius's finger around the hilt with his own hands. Then Harry jabbed the dagger towards his heart, his hands still wrapped around Sirius's. Harry stopped when the point of the dagger was inches away from his heart.

"Harry…w-what?" Harry's eyes were dark as he jabbed the dagger a little closer.

"Then kill it!" he shouted, repeating himself, his voice choked with pain. Sirius stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled the dagger away from Harry's heart and dropped it.

"W-What…?"

"I am the seventh Horcrux…" said Harry, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He then pointed it at his friends, something he'd thought he'd never do. He slowly started to back away from them.

"I must let Voldemort kill me, there is no other way. That's why I tried to stay away from you so that you would not have to suffer my death a second time."

"No, wait!"

"There has to be another way!"

"Harry!"

"We can nullify the Horcrux inside of you…Professor, please…"

"If Dumbledore had found any other solution than this, he would have executed it by now, Hermione…"

"Harry, don't please…"

"I must return to the place where it all began again. Please don't follow me…I love you all…please." Harry then turned and ran until he was out of their reach. With tears streaming down his face, he Apparated away with a crack. Before he vanished, Harry heard numerous voices crying out for him to stop or wait.

"HARRY, NO!"

With that, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: The end is in sight! There will be about 4 more chapters after this, plus an epilogue. So stay tuned! As always, reviews are appreciated!


	19. Race Against Time

_"Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second."_ – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Race Against Time**

Sirius watched as his godson disappeared. The crack of Apparation rung in his ears. He could still feel the knife in his hands and Harry's tight fingers around his own. He could have sworn that the blade had Harry's blood on it. Sirius was shaking so badly that he had to lean against the tree for support. It was the same tree that only minutes ago, he had tied Harry to. His breath was coming in ragged and harsh and his head spun so quickly that it was hard to concentrate on the facts.

Harry was alive…and he was about to die…he was a Horcrux, he was about to die…

"He's going to die…he's going to die," Sirius whispered under his breath as tears spilled out. How could he have been so blind? Harry was alive this whole time.

"What just happened?" asked Ron quietly.

Sirius felt hands force him to stand up, it was Remus. The Order stood in absolute silence and all eyes turned to Dumbledore for answers.

"Professor, please." begged Hermione. "We have to stop him!"

Many people nodded their heads in agreement with the young girl. Sirius blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked up at Dumbledore. He had a sad look in his eyes, the twinkle was long gone. He had known that Harry was alive. He had known Harry was a Horcrux and that Harry was going to have to die in order to bring down Voldemort. Sirius couldn't believe the old man had kept it from him.

Sirius started to move toward Dumbledore with rage pumping through his veins. He went to grab a fistful of Dumbledore's dark navy robes. Dumbledore didn't resist, and in seconds Sirius had his wand pointed at his throat.

"Why? Why is this happening? Why did you keep this a secret?" yelled Sirius angrily. He felt like punching, shaking Dumbledore until he was black, blue and bloody. How dare he? Dumbledore had always interfered where Harry was concerned. What right did he have?

He could barely feel numerous hands grabbing him, keeping him from attacking the headmaster. Dumbledore sighed, lowering his head. Someone pried Sirius's hands from Dumbledore's robes, making Sirius struggle against them.

"It is a fair question, Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley, who had her hands on Ginny and Ron's shoulders. Dumbledore turned around and he clasped his hands behind his back. Everything Harry had explained to him, they needed to know the truth. About Harry and his trip through time and space to save those he loved. They needed to know what he knew, in order to understand. Dumbledore turned to face Sirius again. Remus, Bill and Charlie had a tight grip on him.

"Harry is not whom you think he is…" Dumbledore said gravely. Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Please let me explain…everything. Harry is not whom he says he is. He comes from a different time, where he has lived two more years. He had attended his sixth year at Hogwarts and spent his seventh year hunting the Horcruxes with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger."

"I'm sorry, but what's a Horcrux?" said Neville. Harry's friends and many new Order members made noises in agreement.

"A piece of soul that is incased in an object." Dumbledore explained it to them all. "By creating one, through murder, the creator essentially becomes invulnerable to death."

Several people gasped. Hermione looked sick to the stomach. Ginny and Neville had paled.

"So You Know Who has made a Horcrux?" Ron stammered.

"Actually, he had seven." Dumbledore clarified.

"Seven?"

"Yes, and Harry has destroyed six of them so far. He is on his way to destroy the last one."

"You mean kill himself?" Sirius exclaimed.

"He is hoping that Voldemort will kill him, and that way, the Horcrux inside him will die. Making Voldemort vulnerable once more."

"Wait, you said Harry is from another time, where he hunted down the Horcruxes with Ron and I, do you mean like an alternative or parallel universe?" asked Hermione.

"In Muggle terms, yes. It is a bit more complicated, even for those who are experts in Magical Theory, and would take too much time to explain right now. By simplest definition, Harry has come from another world." Dumbledore explained. "A world where he has been taught, by myself, to hunt for the Horcruxes. A world where he has seen so much death that it has ripped him apart. A world where he's had to face many challenges with mounting stress and with little guidance."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore as if he had spoken a foreign language.

"If he is from another time…" said Remus slowly. "Then where is the Harry of this time?" Dumbledore turned to look at him.

"He is one and the same. The information and knowledge of this future Harry has found its way through time and space, and placed itself to the body of _this_ Harry." Dumbledore clarified. "To Harry, he has lived and experienced all that the other Harry has and thus he has a desire to protect all of us. To Harry, if he sees any of us die, he will be reliving his failure to protect us. That is also why he knew what and where the Horcruxes were."

"What has he experienced?" asked Tonks softly. Dumbledore turned to look at the pink-haired witch. He sighed. He figured that would be easier to show them but without his Pensieve, he could not, he'd have to explain.

"Sirius, do you remember the night at the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius tensely nodded. How could he forget? That day was burned into his memory.

"Do you remember what he did?"

"He fought like hell." Sirius nodded. "He pushed me out of the way…he went into the Veil…"

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Sirius straight in the eye.

"He fought like hell because you died by falling through the Veil…on that very night in Harry's original time…"

Sirius stood in shock. He had died in this…alternate world. No wonder he had fought like an animal to reach him. The triumph on his face now made sense. He was proud that he had prevented Sirius's death. Harry had taken Sirius's place in the Veil. Sirius turned away to look back at the spot where Harry had disappeared. It made sense.

"In this different time, I taught him about the Horcruxes and where they were during Harry's sixth year. I was also slowly dying, having foolishly worn a cursed ring that I knew to be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes." Dumbledore sighed. "The only Horcruxes Harry did not know about at the time of my death was that he was the seventh Horcrux. In order to keep Severus's cover as a Death Eater, I had him kill me, as I was dying anyway."

There were hisses of breath and gasps. Eyes flickered between Snape and Dumbledore, none of them could imagine losing their leader like that.

"I assure you, Severus is on our side, it was only by my order that Severus killed me." Skeptics shot each other odd looks. Hermione put her hand up into the air much like as if she was at class. Snape snorted.

"How did you find all of this out, Professor?" Dumbledore gave a small smile to the bushy haired girl.

"Harry showed me everything. He showed me his memories." Hermione nodded, understanding.

"After hunting down most of the Horcruxes, Harry and his friends went to Hogwarts to find the final Horcruxes. The last battle was at Hogwarts; many were killed, according to his memories. Including Remus, Tonks, Severus and…Fred Weasley…" Mrs. Weasley gasped and instantly pulled Fred close to her as if he would die that very second. "Severus gave Harry his memories as he was dying and from there, Harry discovered the truth. From there, Harry went to face Voldemort. When the Killing Curse hit him, somehow, he ended up here."

A silence fell over the Order and the D.A. at the conclusion. It seemed like a dream to most, yet the information slowly processed and it made sense. Harry wanted to do this alone so that no one got hurt. He had seen many of his friends injured or dying.

"So this whole thing was because of his 'experiences'?" asked Ginny, softly. "That is why he stayed 'dead' to us? That's why he became the Phoenix, so that he could destroy the Horcruxes without any of us getting hurt or killed?" Dumbledore nodded in agreement. That is why Harry kept all of this under wraps so that his loved ones would not get hurt.

"He was protecting us…" said Sirius. Remus, Bill and Charlie finally let him go. Sirius gave a small smile; he could understand now. After all the hardships Dumbledore explained, he could understand why his godson had done this. If he were in Harry's shoes, he'd do the same thing too.

"Stubborn kid…" murmured Sirius, as he leaned against the tree.

"We have to stop him," said Ginny, speaking up. "We have to stop Harry." Snape looked toward the youngest Weasley. She was worried for her friend, she wanted him safe. He had wanted that too, once upon a time, but Potter knew what needed to be done.

"You cannot stop him, Weasley," said Snape, coolly, "You heard Potter, he cannot turn back, he knows what he must do." Ginny glared at Snape, she tried to move toward him but her mother stopped her.

"We have to try!"

"She's right," said Sirius, stepping forward, "We have to try and stop him. There has to be some other way." Snape turned to face Black, he could see the determination and fear on his face.

"He cannot be stopped, Black! If there was a way to remove the Horcrux from Potter, Dumbledore would have done so. The boy must die!" Sirius turned to Snape, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Don't tell me what to do! He's my godson, my responsibility! I WILL NOT FAIL LILY AND JAMES AGAIN! HE WILL BE SAFE!" Snape flinched at Lily's name. His own promise to protect her son flashed through his mind. Remus pulled him away from Snape, turning him to face him.

"I promised too, Sirius." Remus said coolly. "We both did, the night Voldemort returned, to protect Harry for Lily and James…We both promised, just stop…" Sirius leaned against Remus's shoulder as he bit back tears.

"Where is he?" asked Remus, turning to Dumbledore. His amber-brown eyes were hard as steel. Dumbledore shook his head.

"The riddle Harry gave us could mean many different places."

People stared at him; surely he knew where Harry was going? But the sad look on Dumbledore's face told all that he did not know where the young wizard had gone. All hope at that moment seemed lost.

"Could it mean Godric's Hollow? That is where everything began," said Remus, rubbing his chin. Dumbledore shook his head. Harry had mentioned 'again', nothing else had happened there between Voldemort and Harry other than that first altercation.

"The Department?" asked Ron. Dumbledore shook his head again. Voldemort and his Death Eaters would not enter the Ministry while everyone was on high alert.

"The place where it all began again," whispered Ginny, "Could it be where Voldemort came back to his body? The place where the Second Wizarding War began?" All eyes turned to look at the redheaded girl. Hermione gasped. That made sense.

"Of course…" said Snape, "That graveyard is where the Dark Lord feels most powerful." Wands started to come out of pockets and robes.

"We have to stop him! Now!" shouted Sirius. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry will fight you, Sirius, he knows he has to sacrifice himself." Sirius turned to face the headmaster, his eyes blazing.

"We will get him back, there has to be some other way to get that Horcrux out of him." Dumbledore shook his head sadly, but Sirius wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We're coming too!" shouted Ron, pulling out his wand, a determined look on his face. His friends all nodded, enthusiastically agreeing with Ron. Mrs. Weasley instantly grabbed her children and their friends, shooing them away from the Order.

"You will not!" she shouted, wagging her finger at them. "You are coming with me back to Hogwarts! Including you two," she said, pointing at the twins. Shouts and groans came from the students. They argued with the Weasley matron until Moody stepped in and agreed with her. The children were to return with Mrs. Weasley. Moody created a Portkey out of twig. With the count of three, the children and Mrs. Weasley disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"To Little Hangleton Graveyard!"

With that, numerous loud pops echoed around the night. Sirius prayed that they were not too late to save Harry. He did not to want to fail Lily and James, he did not want to fail Harry and he did not want to fail himself again.

* * *

Harry knew where to go; during his conversation with his loved ones, he had seen a flash inside his mind of where Voldemort was…where he was to die. Where the Second Wizarding War started, the graveyard…This time he'd die in a graveyard. He was starting to like the forest setting more and more.

The sickening whirling sensation of Apparition cleared his head from the dazed and painful looks in the eyes of his loved ones. It ripped his heart into pieces to see them like that. That is why he thought it would have been better to stay away from them. Their cries were still in his ears. Yet he felt himself smile, in the end he had done what he wanted, and needed, to do. He had said his goodbyes and now could go to his death, satisfied that they were all safe. He just prayed Voldemort did not create any new Horcruxes after he was gone. With a crack, he landed in the graveyard, tears spilled over his cheeks.

After blinking the tears out of his eyes, Harry rose to his feet. He did not touch his wand; he would not need it. Harry breathed in and out calmly to get a grip on his nerves. Out in the clearing, he could see Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This was it, all he had to do was walk out there and…

Harry swallowed, after months and months of knowing what was going to happen, it still did not sink in well. As Harry inched toward the Death Eaters, he heard numerous cries and spells shooting his way. A Stunning spell nearly hit him in the chest, but he was able to duck out of the way.

"What was that?" he heard one Death Eater shout. Bellatrix's eyes were sharp as she scanned the horizon for any sign of their enemies.

"The Order? They may have followed us here." Wands turned in different directions; Harry knew they were looking for the Order. But he was there, not his loved ones. Voldemort raised his hand from where he stood. Bellatrix turned to look at her master.

"My lord?" she asked curiously, bowing to him. Harry watched as Voldemort's red eyes scanned the grounds of the graveyard.

"The boy…Potter is here." Gasps and whispers ran up and down the Death Eaters. Bellatrix smiled, the boy had a death wish. Voldemort fingered his phoenix feather core wand and smiled.

"I know you're here, Potter! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Harry breathed in a deep breath as he stepped out from behind a large tombstone. He held out his hands to show he was not going to fight. His head held high, just like that night, when he faced Voldemort before…

Voldemort and his Death Eaters turned their wands to face him. Voldemort smiled at Harry. Harry shivered. This was it…

"There is he is!" he heard a Death Eater shout. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort bound Harry in ropes.

"I knew he would come!" He heard Voldemort hiss. "He will plead for the lives of his friends and his beloved Order."

Harry looked at the ground. This was it…He was going to die, here and now, he was going to die…

Someone grabbed Harry's hair and forced his head to look upward. He met dark eyes and the face of Bellatrix. Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest, he felt like spitting in her face, but he had to be strong. Though he hated her, with his entire being, for taking Sirius away from him the first time, he did not want her to kill him. She was grinning a wild smile at him; he could feel her wand under his chin. Harry glared at her.

"What shall we do with him, my lord?" she asked, her voice dripping with glee. Bellatrix looked toward Voldemort. Harry's eyes met the red eyes of his enemy. A smirk appeared on Voldemort's face as his Death Eaters started to laugh. This was not good. Not good at all.

"You're quite brave to come on your own, Potter. Did you think, boy, I was just going to kill you, painlessly? Oh no…I'm going to make you feel every ounce of pain I have felt for the past sixteen years…"

Harry was starting to wish for the circumstances to be similar to the one that night in the Forbidden Forest. A quick spell and he was dead, not torture him. That was looking pretty good right now.

"Don't even think you can escape, Harry, or that your beloved Order can save you. I will put up wards to keep them away from us and from you."

Harry watched as Voldemort raised his wand and with complicated movements, set up wards. Harry could see a semi-transparent bubble form before vanishing. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. If the Order did follow him and try to save him, they could not. No one could Apparate in front of him and take the hit, for that he was thankful.

Other than that, this was going to be painful.

"Crucio!" Harry heard the high cold voice of Voldemort before he was engulfed in pain. It burned him from the inside out. He felt as though white hot knives were piercing every inch of his body. The laughter and jeering of the Death Eaters sounded like it was coming from miles away. Harry did not scream. He did not beg. He would not let them get sick pleasure from hearing his pain. It was probably already evident on his face and the way his body jerked from side to side. It felt like hours until Voldemort relented, although it could have only been minutes.

Harry continued to twist with pain as he slowly regained control of his body. His breath came in heavy heaves. The Death Eaters were thrilled by his pain, laughing mercilessly.

"That hurt, didn't it, Harry?" hissed Voldemort. "Have a rest."

Harry began to struggle against his bonds. Why couldn't he just kill him? Harry could feel the skin at his wrists chaff and bleed. Only seconds passed before Voldemort turned his wand on Harry again.

The pain was unbearable yet Harry held his tongue again and again. After several more minutes of pain, the curse was lifted.

"Yes, Potter, the pain you feel is my pain, my agony. I will have you begging for death. Bellatrix, untie him and get him on his feet. We are going to finish that duel we started two years ago in this place."

Harry numbly felt his bonds being cut as hands forced him to feet. Yet Harry did not grab his wand, he was here willing to die; he was not going to fight him.

"What's the matter, Potter, lose the will to fight now you know you are going to die?" spat a masked Death Eater to Harry's left. Harry bit his lip until it bruised.

"He's probably going to beg for the lives of his friends and the Order! For Muggles and Mudbloods!" Harry felt his blood boil under his skin. He had to form fists to keep himself from reaching for his wand. Harry looked at Voldemort, the red eyes seemed weary. Yet a smile formed on the Dark Lord's face, he thought Harry was giving up.

"I will not fight you Tom, it's over," said Harry coolly, he spread out his hands and looked his enemy in the eye. Anger flickered over Voldemort's eyes when Harry called him by his real name. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort cut Harry's face. Harry felt a stinging on his right cheek and based on the gushing blood, it was a deep cut.

"Do not use that name," he spat. Harry had clearly hit a nerve. Maybe if he kept pressing that nerve then maybe, just maybe Voldemort would kill him out of rage and it would all be over. Though on the outside Harry looked calm, on the inside he was terrified. He remembered Remus's comment from that night in the forest. He'd want it over quickly, he was sure of that statement now.

"But it is your name," said Harry quietly enough for only Voldemort to hear. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he sent another curse at Harry. Harry gasped as he felt a deep pain across his chest. Blood started to appear on his shirt, the cut wasn't deep but enough to stain his shirt red. The Death Eaters were laughing at Harry's pain. Harry just wanted to scream at Voldemort to just kill him and get it over with. Every time he raised his wand, Harry thought it was the end.

"Fight, Potter," growled Voldemort with a hint of a smile on his face.

Harry looked at his enemy straight in the eye and said, "No."

Voldemort laughed at Harry's defiance.

"You see, my faithful servants. Potter knows the end is nigh! He knows he cannot fight a powerful wizard as I without Dumbledore or his friends." Harry rolled his eyes.

Voldemort continued to boast his upcoming defeat of Harry as he circled the boy. Yet Harry did not hear him, he closed his eyes and stood there. He shut all noise out of his ears. He focused on his loves ones, making his mental shields even stronger. Their faces, voices, events, places…It all came in like a river, a river that would protect him from Voldemort's cruel words.

Voldemort stopped and turned to face Harry. The boy had his eyes closed; he knew it was the end.

"Now, Harry Potter…the Boy Who Lived…prepare to die."

Voldemort raised his wand. Harry could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was finally time. Soon, Voldemort would be mortal once more.

"My lord!" cried Bellatrix, her grip was tight on her wand. "The Order is here! To save the boy!" Harry's eyes snapped open in surprise. Voldemort's wand was above his head ready to strike, his head turned to the left. Harry's eyes followed the Dark Lord's gaze; running down the hill from the graveyard was the Order.

Harry heard his name screamed by numerous people. It was just as Bellatrix had warned; the Order was here, to save him. No, this could not happen! They could be killed!

Fortunately, they could not reach him with the wards up. Harry was relieved. He would have to die regardless of their wishes. He wished they could understand, why he was doing it, that it needed to be done; yet he did not blame them for trying to save him. Isn't that what he did for them? He only wished they didn't have to witness his death.

"My lord, quickly, kill the boy!" shouted Bellatrix. "Before they can save him!"

This was it, the time was finally here. Harry, out of the corner of his eye, saw Voldemort raised his wand. He did not want the red eyes of Voldemort to be last thing he saw, so he looked toward his friends.

He could see panic in their faces. They were desperate to reach him, to find another way to remove the Horcrux from his body. But there was no other way, Voldemort had to kill Harry and Harry had to be willing to die. Sirius was ahead of the group, yelling at Harry. Pleading with him to run, move, get out of the way. Harry gave his godfather a small, reassuring smile. He shook his head as if to say: 'You cannot save me; it is done'. He heard Voldemort scream the words that sealed his fate.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry could see the Order moving as fast as they could but with the wards around Harry and the Death Eaters no one could stop Voldemort with a curse, no one could Apparate in front of Harry and take the blow. Fear and horror was alight in their faces as they tried to stop Voldemort…

But it was too late.

Harry turned to face, for what seemed the hundredth time in his short life, the Killing Curse. The green ball of light zoomed straight at him, he closed his eyes and stretched out his hands to show he was not going to fight.

"HAAAARRRRYYYY!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"MOVE!"

"HARRY, NO!"

Eyes shut, Harry thought fondly of everyone he loved as the killing curse sailed towards him. Once again, he thought inexplicably of Ginny and her hard, blazing look. He felt the curse hit him and everything was gone…


	20. Between Life and Death

" _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"_ – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Between Life and Death**

Harry felt as if he was wrapped in a warm cocoon. It was peaceful. Truly, Harry was at peace. Is this what death is supposed to feel like?

Harry felt something was nagging at him as time passed. Something was calling for him, beckoning him away from his cocoon of warmth. It was a voice, it sounded very far away. Harry tried to block it out but it continued to call for him. Harry decided that the voice, thing, whatever it was, it was his only way out. If he listened hard enough, the voice got louder and stronger.

"Harry…Harry…honey, you need to wake up." The voice was soft, calming but commanding, clearly female.

"Harry, wake-up." Cut in a male voice, its tone was commanding but gentle. As Harry focused on the voices, he soon realized he had gained feeling back to his body. He felt arms around the back of his neck, hands resting on his chest. A hand was on his shoulder gently shaking him; he was clearly lying on someone's lap. Harry's brows knitted together as the female voice said, "Harry, you need to wake up, now!"

Harry's eyes opened, he had to blink several times to clear his vision. He could see a blurred pale face with red hair. After several more blinks, his vision cleared. The face was the face of his mother, Lily. Her bright green eyes shining with tears.

"Mum?" Harry croaked. Lily bent down and hugged her son tightly, tears splattering on his face. Harry smiled as he gripped her hands, feeling the warmth of her skin. Harry smiled. He had finally joined his parents, after all these years.

"Easy, Lil, you're choking him," said James. Harry smiled up at his father as he tried to sit up. With Lily and James's gentle hands, he sat up. Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes to find no glasses covered his face, he stared down at his hands. He could see perfectly. Harry could see he was dressed in plain simple blue robe. He looked at his parents; they were dressed in white robes with gold and silver embroidery.

"What…why?" asked Harry, Lily smiled at him as she reached out and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh…it's alright, Harry," James watched Harry carefully, his eyes lingering on his face. Harry looked at his father; James was smiling a broad smile at him. Lily still had tears in her eyes.

"We are so proud of you," said James, as he took Harry's face into his hands. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he reached out and embraced his father. James pulled him into a tight hug. After several moments, James pulled away and ruffled Harry's hair.

"That's my boy," Lily wrapped her arms around her son and Harry leaned into her embrace.

"Peace at last," he murmured as he closed his eyes. He felt his mother shift her position from behind him to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking perplexed at him. Seeing the odd look on his mother's face, Harry frowned.

Harry stood up and looked around, the mists around them seem to fade as the scenery changed to a gold and white version of Kings Cross Station. Harry had to blink several times.

"I am…at peace, I'm dead…" Harry looked at his parents, "Am I? Am I dead?"

Lily and James looked at each other then smiled. Harry watched as his parents got to their feet. James, with a cocky grin on his face, placed his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"No…no you're not…"

Harry shook his head. How was that possible? He had stepped in front of Voldemort's curse…

"I am dead!" said Harry gesturing around him, "You are here! This is some sort of strange afterlife that looks like Kings Cross, but…" James raised an eyebrow.

"You see Kings Cross? Well, that's interesting. I see my parents' old home…"

"James," Lily cut him off, she then looked toward her son with an amused smile. "No, Harry, you are not dead and this is not the afterlife. I guess you could call it Limbo. The world between the living and dead." Harry felt his head whirl in shock.

"How?" asked Harry, Lily smiled at him. She then reached out and put an arm around her son. The Potters sat down on a bench that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Lily settled her arm around Harry's shoulders and he leaned against her.

"First of all, before we go into anything more, Harry, we do not appreciate you lying to us." Harry's looked at his mother. His parents knew that he had lied to them in the Veil? Harry stammered as he tried to find the words.

"Y-you knew?" Lily nodded, the smile fading into a slight frown.

"Yes, we knew. We were hoping that you would tell us on your own." Harry looked down his hands in shame. Yes, he had lied to them because he did not want them to be worried or fearful.

"I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid you'd stop me," Lily wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders, James on the other.

"We understand, but we were hoping you'd trust us," said James, softly, rubbing Harry's back to calm him down. Harry looked up at his father with a guilty smile.

"So…you knew I was a Horcrux, the entire time?" James nodded. "Then why did you just go along with me and not tell me you knew?" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to his wife for help.

"We are dead, Harry, we saw you make your decision based on your memories from your future self." Harry stared at his mother.

"How do you know about that?" asked Harry, looking into the green eyes that were so similar to his own. They were soft and kind.

"The dead can enter all realms and dimensions, Harry. Your father and I have been watching your life play out before us, but that night…the night you think you died the first time, from the Killing Curse, did not kill you. These memories, emotions…came from another dimension, the memories you have are from your future self." Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief at his mother, she was saying, he—that—what?

Lily continued on, "Your desire in the future was so great to save your loved ones that when the Killing Curse hit you, a small piece of your soul, memory, emotions was fragmented from your body when the Killing Curse destroyed the Horcrux inside you. The tiny piece passed through space and time, was sent back to your past-self, the form you are in now."

Silence encroached upon Harry. The memories he had were from the future, not events that he, himself, had experienced… He would never experience those events since he changed his future…Then a funny thought came through Harry's brain as he examined the information just given to him.

"So, I have another Horcrux inside me?" asked Harry hesitantly, Lily and James laughed as Lily shook her head.

"No, the instant the Killing Curse hit your future self, it killed Voldemort's Horcrux inside you, but your will to sacrifice yourself for your loved ones was so strong that your soul spilt and sent itself into the past. The piece of your soul with all of your memories is your own and so, therefore, it is not a Horcrux," Harry felt himself sigh with relief. He leaned forward as he ran his fingers over the backs of his hands, the scars from Umbridge were still there.

"But, I experienced everything. I remembered everything. How can they just be memories of the future?" James pondered the question for a moment then looked at his son, Harry watched as the hazel eyes lit up with a curious look. James stood up and walked a few paces away from his wife and son.

"James, what are—" James raised a hand as he pulled out his wand, after a few moments of muttering and complex wand movements, a mirror appeared in front of James. Harry blinked; a mirror appeared by magic…out of nowhere that was impossible! James stepped aside so that Harry could see the reflection of himself and his mother in the mirror.

"Look for scars or marks you received, if you truly lived that future."

Harry stood up and walked toward the mirror. He looked at his father who nodded for him to continue. With a sigh, Harry looked into the mirror. The only scars he could visibly see was his lightning bolt scar and the scars on his hands from Umbridge. Slowly, Harry began to remember other scars he had gained over the years. Rolling up the right sleeve of his robe, he saw the scar from the night Voldemort returned. Yep it was still there. He found several other childhood scars from his fights with Dudley and his gang. There were a couple new scars he knew he had that could confirm that year spent on the run.

Pulling down the neck of his robes, he looked for the mark left behind by the locket Horcrux. The oval shaped mark was gone, the skin had healed in that area after Hermione had removed it but left a shining scar. It was gone. Harry swallowed hard as he looked for other mark, when Nagini bit him that night at Godric's Hollow. He rolled up his left sleeve and examined his forearm. No bite marks were found.

Harry then looked at himself in the mirror; he truly was his sixteen-year-old self. So the memories he had, had been from the future. The events, emotions…the memories had not come to pass…and never would. Harry felt hands guide him back to the bench numb with the realization. He had thought he had been sent back, body and soul, to the past to fix his mistakes and to save others.

Lily took to rubbing Harry's arms and back in soothing motions to calm him. Slowly, Harry looked up from his feet to look at his father who still was standing by the mirror with an odd expression on his face.

"Even if this is all true, I let Voldemort kill me like he did…with my other self! I have to be dead!" James shook his head as he forced Harry to look him dead in the eyes. Hazel and green locked.

"You are not dead, Harry. Your soul is now yours now. Only yours. The Killing Curse destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul inside you." James pressed his hand against Harry's chest as if trying to reach his soul, to show him it was whole and pure.

"But how am I alive, if I am here?" Lily pulled away back so that he leaned against her shoulder. Harry felt so frustrated and confused.

"You were brought here so we could speak to you," said Lily softly, gently stroking his hair, "You are physically alive, Harry, trust us…"

"How?" asked Harry again, desperation in his voice.

"Voldemort," said James simply, Harry stared dumbly up at his father.

"Voldemort took your blood to regain his body, in doing so he ties you to life," said James with a simple shrug. Harry sat back in shock.

"So…what-what happened…to my other self?" James gave a small smile to his son, nodding. James then began to rub the mirror vigorously, as if it was foggy. Seconds later, James stepped aside and gestured to the mirror. Harry watched as images flashed across the mirror like a movie screen.

Harry saw himself laying upon the ground in the Forbidden Forest. Slowly, he watched his older self open his eyes. He was alive! He saw Voldemort order Draco's mother to check to make sure Harry was dead. With his heart pounding in his ears, he watched as mere whispers of breath passed between the two, as Draco's mother asked if her son was still alive in the castle. When Harry's other self confirmed it, she declared Harry dead. The Death Eaters believed her…which surprised Harry, but she had saved his life. Hagrid was ordered to carry his 'dead' body up to the castle with Voldemort gloating his victory all over.

Harry felt his heart go out to the giant as he sobbed great sobs as he tenderly held his body. At the castle, Voldemort announced Harry's death, saying he was running away when he was killed. Just like Tom to muddle with the truth. Harry watched as one by one has his friends, teachers and allies came out on the front lawn and steps of Hogwarts to see his 'dead' body. His heart was ripped to pieces as he watched his friends' disbelieving faces turn to agonizing shock as they screamed out his name.

He watched as Neville bravely faced Voldemort and destroyed Nagini. During the commotion of the battle, he saw his older self use the Cloak to hide himself. Only Hagrid noticed his body was gone. When he finally revealed himself, forming a shield to keep the others safe, away from Voldemort and himself. They faced off with words then wands. He saw himself reveal that he was the true master of the Elder Wand. Therefore, the Elder Wand could not kill its master, wands raised they used the same spells they had used that night in the graveyard.

Green and red flashed toward each other but as they hit each other, the Disarming Curse caused the Killing Curse to rebound and face its creator. With horrified eyes, the green jet of light hit a mortal Voldemort, killing him. Harry felt his heart soar along with his other self as friends came to crush him in hugs, to touch him, feel the moment that it was all over.

Harry felt his breath leave him as the images faded away. He defeated Voldemort…he had defeated Voldemort! Harry felt a great weight lift off his chest. It was as if he could feel his soul breathe. If his other self had defeated Voldemort, surely that meant he would too!

Harry felt his heart sink as his brain processed the facts. His other self had the Elder Wand, he was its master. Here, he did not have the wand because Dumbledore was alive. How could he kill Voldemort without having to…kill him? Harry slumped over as his head fell into his hands, he groaned. What was he going to do now?

"I don't have the Elder Wand…therefore the Killing Curse cannot rebound off of me, how do I…kill him?" asked Harry desperately, looking toward his mother for answers. Lily stroked his hair as she forced him to look at him.

"You've had that power, all along," Harry secretly prayed that he had some great powers that Dumbledore had kept hidden from him, "Love."

Harry scoffed, yes, love had saved him once before but how could that defeat Voldemort?

"Love is something Voldemort does not know," said James, "Because you willingly sacrificed your life for your friends, they are protected from his spells and curses, much like how the sacrifice your mother gave you, once ensured he could not hurt you. Love is the greatest shield we have, Harry. If you and your friends stand united in your love for each other and others, you can beat him."

"What with hugs and kisses?" said Harry with a hint of amusement in his voice, James smirked but shook his head.

"No, no, your love for your friends and loved ones is your shield, with that energy you can protect yourself from his hate, but it is you who must be rid of him once and for all. It is your destiny," Harry gave a stiff nod. Love, Dumbledore had said that was the key to defeating Voldemort and it seemed to make sense. Harry still did not what to do exactly, but he had an idea. Then a terrified idea came into his mind.

What if he failed?

"What happens, if I cannot kill him and he kills me?" asked Harry in a hushed voice. Lily and James frowned at first but quickly changed to soft looks.

"Then that's what happens. The difference is, Harry, you do not fear death again as Voldemort does," Harry blinked then realized that was true. Harry did not fear death, he feared losing those he loved and not being loved back. Voldemort's greatest fear was death. That is why he created so many Horcruxes and sought Harry out to kill him as an infant, to prevent his own death. It was a strange irony.

"Right…" said Harry under his breath. He then stood up, surprising his parents. He breathed in a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to return to the world of living once more and finish Tom off for good. He did not fear death, if he was to die again this time, Tom was coming with him. He turned to face his parents with a wide smile.

"I think it's time I go back and finish him off once and for all." Harry said, his voice determined. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she stood up and reached out for him.

"We love you. We are so proud of you and the person you have become. Now, please, stay out of trouble for the rest of your education," said Lily as she embraced him tightly. Harry hugged her back with equal force now he had both his arms to do so.

"I'll try, Mum." Harry felt tears bottle up in his eyes, how many more times did he have to tell his parents good-bye? Lily cupped his face in her hands and greedily stared at him, taking in every inch of his face. She then planted a firm kiss on the lightning bolt scar.

"We love you, so much…" she whispered against his skin.

"I love you, too," Harry then felt arms wrapped around his torso. He looked up to see James holding him. James pressed his cheek against the crown of Harry's head. Harry nuzzled him back, making James laugh.

"You used to do that all the time as a baby. Now remember, we don't want to see you until you're two hundred years old, got it?" Harry turned to face his father, fighting off tears.

"Got it."

"Remember to name a few of your kids after us." James smirked and Harry nodded.

"And tell everyone thank you for us, for watching after, protecting and loving you in our absence." Lily said while James nodded in agreement.

Harry blinked back tears as he nodded in return, too full of emotions to speak. The Potters then embraced each other in a final hug.

"We love you, we will always be watching over you," said Lily, James wrapped an arm around her waist as she embraced him.

"Be careful, son," whispered James, tears gleaming in his eyes for the first time. Harry wiped away his tears on his sleeve with a nod.

"I will." He then turned to face away from them as he faced a vast open space that began to mist and fog. When Harry turned around to glimpse his parents one more time, he found they were fading away with the mist, becoming harder to see as if they were moving away from him.

Suddenly, the floor dropped from under him and with a cry of surprise he began to fall. As Harry fell back, clouds and lights swirled about his falling form.

The wind roared in his ears but if he listened hard enough, he could hear voices.

" _NO! NO! HARRY! HARRY!"_

" _Harry Potter is dead…the battle is won…"_

" _I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!"_

" _NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

" _It's your one last chance … Be a man … try … Try for some remorse …"_

" _So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

The voices sounded very far away, he struggled hard to hear them, before everything went black.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard – October 31** **st** **1996 – 5:14 P.M.**

Harry felt himself laying on the ground, glasses digging into his temple. He could hear voices shouting and spells flying. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and Voldemort's curses had caught up to him.

He needed rest, and so he fell back in unconsciousness.


	21. Mourning and Awakening

**Chapter 21: Mourning and Awakening**

"Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." – J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Little Hangleton Graveyard - October 31st, 1996 - 5:10 P.M.**

Sirius Black's world shattered within a space of seconds but to him, it felt like an eternity.

With a crack, he had landed in the Little Hangleton graveyard along with the other members of the Order. The sound of voices and cries were his compass, leading him to his godson, Harry. He ran as fast as he could, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

He could see them, in the clearing; the Death Eaters had surrounded the area. He could see Voldemort and Harry…

"Harry, run!" he screamed, but Harry kept looking at Voldemort, speaking to him, his head held high.

Harry's demeanour was much like Sirius imagined James' on that terrible night exactly sixteen years ago, when his friend had faced this same man. His back was straight, eyes sharp. He looked calm and collected. In Sirius's mind, Harry acted just like James, but he was his own person. He realised that now. He couldn't let him die.

Many of the Order members began firing spells and curses at the Death Eaters and Voldemort to try and stop them from hurting Harry. The spells only banged and faded against an invisible force.

"Damn it!" cursed Bill. "There are wards surrounding the Death Eaters!"

Sirius saw Bill, Dumbledore, Moody and Tonks set to work, using complex wand movements to bring down the strong protective wards.

"Harry!" screamed Remus. "Get out of there!"

Tonks gripped Remus's arm to calm him. Harry finally turned to look at the Order. He only shook his head and gave them a sad smile.

They were all trying their hardest to bring the wards down. Others had joined in, too. However, the wards were not coming down fast enough. Sirius felt his heart sink.

Sirius' breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. He had just gotten him back; he could not lose him again! He was so close…so close…

Harry turned to face Voldemort. He watched as his godson spread out his arms and tip back his head in submission. He saw a smile on his face. This was all so wrong.

Sirius remembered Harry's words, _"You don't understand! I hid under the cover of death in order to destroy the Horcruxes without Voldemort and his Death Eaters noticing! I did this to save all of you! I COULDN'T WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN!"_

He struggled to understand what that meant, even with all the information he had received. The one thing he did know is that Harry had fought to save them and the Wizarding World and now, they must save him in return. It was the least they could do.

Voldemort raised his wand. The Order could not hear what was happening inside the wards, but the green jet of light was unmistakable.

Sirius watched in horror as Harry stood still, awaiting death. He pointed his wand at Voldemort in a desperate attempt to save Harry but the curse hit the barrier and faded away, and with it, Sirius's hope. They had failed to bring the wards down in time and now, it was too late.

Sirius sobbed as the Killing Curse hit Harry. The world slowed down, Harry was enveloped by a flash of green that hit him square in the chest. Slowly, he fell back and collapsed.

Oddly, Voldemort did so too. Sirius prayed he would not get back up.

He watched in outrage as Voldemort returned to his feet when Harry did not. Death Eater's had rushed to their master's side. Voldemort was speaking to his servants, but he could not hear what was going on.

Voldemort was alive and Harry was not. Sirius felt the air leave his lungs. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut. All hope was lost.

With disgust, Sirius watched as the Death Eater's turned their attention to his godson. Shock and disbelief filled their eyes but it was quickly replaced with triumph. A wicked grin appeared on Voldemort's face as his red eyes took in Harry's still form.

They cheered over the knowledge that they had won, the Dark Lord had defeated the Boy Who Lived once and for all and no one could stop them now. A bile of rage filled Sirius's mouth as the joyous shouts echoed in the cool night air.

Sirius watched as the Death Eaters threw fireworks and sparks into the air. He was outraged. Tonks and the other members of the Order seemed to feel the same.

"How dare they!?" yelled Tonks. "How dare they celebrate the death of a child!?"

"How could you?" screamed Fleur in her French accent, while a grim-looking Bill gripped her shoulder. "Why, he is only a boy!"

"No. He was a man," said Remus, grimly. "A man who fought for justice, for peace, for a better world. He fought for what was right."

All of the Order nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the wards vanished.

"No one can defeat me now!" They could hear the joy in Voldemort's voice, a twisted smile on his pale face. "The Chosen One, destined to destroy me, lies dead! Dead at my hand!"

The Death Eaters and Voldemort now turned their eyes to the Order, ready to destroy them. Spells streaked their way towards the Order like bullets.

Without caring about the battle that had begun around him, Sirius ran towards Harry's body. Sirius ducked and dodged curses as he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Sirius flung himself beside Harry's still form as he reached it. He heard someone yell as a spell spun in his direction. Sirius covered Harry's body with his as the curse exploded on the ground, inches from them. Sirius looked down at Harry's face. He was covered in blood. Sirius reached out and held a hand to his cheek, he was still warm.

A scream of agony came from Sirius's lips as he gathered Harry's body in his arms; he never had a chance to tell him how much he meant to him - that he loved him like a son.

Sirius did not care that he got blood on his clothes and hands from the wounds on Harry's face and chest. To Sirius, he felt he deserved that blood on his hands. The blood of the Potters… He had failed them, he had failed them all… Tears streaked down his face as he held Harry in his arms, oblivious to the battle going on around him.

"Sirius!" he heard Remus cry, Remus and Tonks streaked toward them putting a Shield Charm around them. Sirius looked up at Remus's set face, though the pain was clearly in his eyes too.

"We have to get Harry's body out of here, Tonks and I will cover you!" Sirius clutched Harry's body closer to him; he didn't want to move and he could not. The grief was taking over tenfold worse than the first time.

"Sirius!" cried Tonks, as she shook his shoulder. "We can't stay here, we're sitting ducks! We need to Apparate him to Hogwarts!" Remus frowned at Sirius, who was sobbing uncontrollably and unresponsive to their pleas. They were in the middle of a battle. Now was not the time to grieve. Sirius looked like a wounded animal.

"Snap out it!" Remus slapped Sirius across his face. Sirius blinked as he felt the slap; clutching the red spot with his spare hand, he stared at Remus in shock.

"Sirius, this is not the time! We need to get him out—LOOK OUT!"

The hastily cast Shield Charm had ended, as spells from the Death Eaters had hit the shield again and again until it gave out. Remus and Sirius flung themselves over Harry's body to protect it. Tonks raised her want to defend them when someone stepped in front of them. A whirl of black, it was Snape.

"Snape! What the hell?" screamed Tonks, as Remus and Sirius looked up in shock. Snape shot them a look as he re-formed the shield around the group.

"You are truly idiots!" he screamed. He watched the Death Eater's faces morph from unbelievable shock to rage. He was a dead man now but he had made a promise. A promise that was now dead in Sirius Black's arms, but a promise nonetheless. It was time to show his true colours.

"Take Potter's body and leave, Black! We can handle them!"

Sirius sat in shock; disbelief on his features. Snape truly had sided with them. He made a mental note to thank him later, if they all survived this. Sirius stood up, picking up his godson's body. Harry's head slumped over Sirius's arm and his bangs fell back to reveal the infamous scar.

Sirius bit back tears as he nodded to Remus and Tonks. They pulled out their wands as they stood on either side of him as he prepared to leave. But then, something made him stop.

"Harry Potter is dead! Ah-Ha!" Sirius's blood boiled upon hearing Bellatrix's voice, the deranged triumph dripping through it. Sirius whipped his head around as looked at his cousin with such hate that he never felt before, it even surpassed the rage he felt for Wormtail on this night many years ago. Sirius reverently handed Remus Harry's body.

"Sirius, what?" cried Remus, who held onto Harry as a curse rocked the ground.

"Get him out of here! NOW! I'll take care of the bitch!" Sirius then rushed at Bellatrix wand raised. Snape, who was battling Malfoy, turned to see him rush past him after Bellatrix.

"Are you mad, Black?" Snape shouted, but Sirius only had eyes for Bellatrix. Remus looked down at Harry in his arms. He could barely see the boy's pale face through blood.

"Come on, Remus." said Tonks softly, blinking back tears. Remus nodded. With Tonks in front of him, the two ran. They had to get Harry's body back to Hogwarts where he'd be safe. Once out of the battle zone, they Apparated away without a backwards glance.

Sirius ran toward Bellatrix with disregard for his own safety. Bellatrix could see him coming towards her from a mile off. A mad gleam was in her eyes as she sent curse after curse at her cousin, trying to drag him deeper into combat. Sirius dodged the oncoming spells, sending his own back at her.

"Have you come to kill me, Sirius?" chuckled Bellatrix, with that wicked grin on her face. Sirius made a noise almost like a growl in return, his face set in concentration.

The duel had begun.

The battle was a blur to Sirius. His mind was clouded with rage and fear. He raged at Bellatrix and her 'master' for taking away his godson. He feared for his friends, desperately hoping they make it through this battle. He had seen too many friends die. However, he was fighting quite well despite his emotional upheaval. He was concentrating solely on the battle at hand, sending a barrage of curses and dodging each deadly spell sent his way. The adrenaline ran through his veins and kept him going, but it wasn't enough. Sirius began to tire as Bellatrix began to gain the upper hand.

Nonetheless, Sirius knew he had to think fast if he wanted to win. With a calculated spell, he shot the Killing Curse towards Voldemort who was dueling Dumbledore. Voldemort had to move out of its way causing Dumbledore to gain the upper hand in their duel. Bellatrix turned her raging eyes on her cousin, upset that he had dared to try and kill her master. Sirius knew that an angry Bellatrix made mistakes. She always had, since childhood. That's when she made her slip up and it cost her life.

Bellatrix raised her wand to perform the Killing Curse but Sirius did it faster. Bellatrix had barely seconds to realise death was coming towards her. By the time she did, it was too late. The spell hit her square in the chest, enveloping her in green light. Sirius gave out a cry of triumph as Bellatrix fell to the ground, wide-eyed and frozen in shock. She would move no more. Sirius reached down, picked up his cousin's fallen wand and broke it in half. His revenge was complete.

Voldemort gave out a cry of anger as he watched his second-in-command fall. Sirius then turned to face the man who had murdered so many of Sirius's friends…his true family…his godson…

But Sirius never got a chance. Voldemort could see that he had lost several Death Eaters including his loyal Bellatrix. With fury in his eyes, he glared at Black but called a retreat. The Order was winning this battle, but it had been a satisfying one. Harry Potter was dead and nothing could stop him now…

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry— 5:20 P.M.**

Molly Weasley paced the floor of the hallway before the great doors of Hogwarts. She kept shooting looks toward the Great Hall where her children and their friends sat. It was a comfort that her youngest children, including the twins, were safely in the other room. She was worried about her husband and her three oldest children, who were still out their fighting, hoping to save Harry from a terrible fate.

As angry as she had been at the boy, she had been happy Harry was alive and now…Molly sighed; the past few hours had been the most confusing and heart-wrenching ones in her entire life. She had learned that Harry had been alive all this time! Sent from a future where one of her beloved children had died in battle. She shivered at the thought. When she had arrived at Hogwarts safely, she had hugged each of her children, grateful they were alive. She especially clung to Fred who had died in that terrible future! She was worried for Harry, he said that he had to die in order to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

The Great Hall was empty but for Harry's friends, who were miserable. They sat there in silence, picking at their food. Dinner was not due to start for another fifteen minutes but Molly had called for the house elves to serve them dinner early. However, none of them could eat anything, not while they desperately awaited news.

Hermione had finally quietened down after each of her friends had suffered through her nonstop ranting, theories and fears for Harry. Ron wondered if his mother had asked the house elves to spike her Pumpkin Juice with a calming draught, or if she was just exhausted. He pushed his food around his plate, his usually large appetite had disappeared. Thoughts wandered aimlessly through his mind as he tried to comprehend the last few hours.

Harry, his best mate, had been alive this entire time. Hiding under the cover of death, using his identity of the Phoenix to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron's heavy head spun just thinking about it. The thing that nagged at Ron the most was the fact that Harry had done this alone. Despite all the information Dumbledore gave them about the supposed future Harry came from, Ron still did not understand why Harry had to go at this alone. Why did he not just contact them and tell them the truth? Hermione said it was because of his 'saving people thing' and Ron was starting to believe her.

Ginny stared around the empty Great Hall. Harry had been alive this entire time to protect them, save them…To destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes to destroy him once and for all. Although, the thought that swirled about her head the most was Harry had been the one who had kissed her. Harry was the Phoenix; the Phoenix was Harry. Her lips tingled at the thought so…what did that mean? She couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Harry's future.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Village – October 31st, 1996 – 5:30 P.M.**

Remus and Tonks Apparated into Hogsmeade with a loud crack. Remus felt his knees give out from under him as a choked sob filled his throat. It wasn't the extra weight of Harry in his arms that caused him to drop to his knees, but the weight in his heart.

"Remus!" cried Tonks as she dropped next to her boyfriend, checking him for injuries, but there were none. Remus gathered Harry's body closer to him, his face was so pale that it made the wounds on his face stand out.

"I'm fine, Dora…it's just… I can't…Harry…" Tonks leaned against Remus's shoulder as sobs took over him. Tonks knew they were safe here; it was alright for Remus to let go of his emotions and cry. Tonks wrapped her arms around him as she bit back tears. Though she only knew Harry for a short time, she cared for him. He was such a bright boy; funny, responsible, ready to fight. She had to secretly thank him; it was because of his first 'death' that Remus and herself were together. She prayed wherever he was, he was happy and with his parents.

"Oh…Remus," Tonks buried her face into Remus's shoulder as she too began to softly cry. They cried for each other, the Wizarding World and for Harry…Harry most of all. A sudden sound of heavy footsteps pulled Tonks's attention away from her grief as she pulled out her wand and lit it.

"Who's there?" she shouted, her voice breaking from her tears. The soft gentle light of a lantern and the gruff bark of a dog made Tonks lower her wand as a voice called out,

"REMUS, TONKS, ARE YE ALRIGHT?" Remus blinked away the tears to see Hagrid come toward them, Fang at his heels. Remus pulled his robes slightly over Harry's head; he shouldn't see this…Tonks stood up as she frowned at Remus.

"We're fine Hagrid…but…" Remus looked at the ground, how could he tell the gentle giant that Harry was dead? Remus slowly got to his feet, clutching Harry's body to him. Hagrid eyes were wary as Remus looked at Tonks and nodded. She could tell him. Tonks wiped the tears from her face as she walked up to him.

"H-Hagrid…Harry has been alive this whole time as the Phoenix," The giant's face lit up instantly.

"I knew it! I knew it! That chap…aw, Harry…" He turned to look down at the large bloodhound who was jumping with excitement. Tonks did not even stop him she felt the grief deep in her chest, so deep that she could not even stop him. The light faded from his eyes when he saw that neither Tonks or Remus was excited.

"Wha…wha is it?" With a numb voice Tonks continued to tell the horrible story, the Horcruxes, Harry, the seventh Horcrux. That Harry was…dead.

"Oh…no…" Remus showed Hagrid Harry's body. His pale face showed out amongst the dark clothing. The giant instantly started to cry and moan about the boy's fate.

"W-why did it-it have ter be him?" Hagrid reached out and gently stroked the boy's face. He had brought Harry to his aunt and uncle's house fifteen years ago, he had been the one to tell Harry that he was a wizard and help him into his entry into the Wizarding World, one of the greatest days he ever had. To see that boy's green eyes lit up with wonder. It was quite a while until Hagrid stopped sobbing. Tonks and Remus tried to comfort him as best they could but could not help but shed some tears themselves.

"Wh-where do we take him?" hiccupped Hagrid, once his sobs had died down. Remus looked toward the castle, most windows were darkened expect for a few.

"Up to the school," Remus said, nodding toward the castle.

"Let me carry him fer yea, Remus," offered Hagrid.

Remus's arms were getting tired and he knew he did not have the strength to carry Harry up to the castle. With a nod, he agreed. As if handing over a baby, Remus gave Harry's body to Hagrid. The giant gently wrapped Harry up in a spare blanket Hagrid had brought along. Hagrid continued to cry as his held his body. They all walked up to the school, heads bowed with grief.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 5:40 P.M.**

"Molly, please sit down or at least go into the Great Hall, the students will be coming down for dinner very soon," said Professor McGonagall who had stayed at Hogwarts on Dumbledore's orders to protect and monitor the school. Molly shook her head.

"I can't, not when Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy…Harry…are out there, fighting. I…" She choked on a sob. For almost an hour, she had tried to hold back her emotions and stay strong for the children, but when faced with the facts; they all could die…she broke, "I hope they are alright!"

McGonagall gently touched her shoulder in comfort. Molly wiped her eyes, looked toward the Great Hall and peeked through the doors. Hermione had her head buried in Ron's shoulders. Ginny's arms were folded on the table with her head lying in between. The twins were uncharacteristically silent. Neville and Luna were whispering quietly to each other.

These brave, but foolish children, ready to face the dangers with Harry and if not, wait for him. Harry could not have better friends. As Molly finally agreed, she sat next to Ginny and gathered her daughter into her arms.

At Fred and George's insistence, Mrs. Weasley reached for a muffin. As she did so, suddenly, she heard the great doors open. Molly jumped to her feet and rushed to the door. Her children, Neville and Luna at her heels.

Hagrid stood in the entrance hall, crying as he gently handed Remus Lupin something. Tonks had tears streaming down her face as she leaned against Hagrid. Remus, without a word, walked toward McGonagall and gently lifted the cloth away from what he was holding. Molly watched as McGonagall let out a startled cry as she clapped a hand over her mouth to silence them as she turned away.

Molly moved toward Remus her heart beat in her ears. Remus was clutching the body of Harry Potter in his arms. Molly felt her world spin…Harry was dead…Harry was dead. Molly felt her heart shattering all over again yet this time, it was for real. Molly put a hand over her mouth to stop her scream as she tried to calm herself down. She had to be strong for the children but as she turned towards them, they could see her sorrow.

"Mum?" asked Ginny, trying to look past her mother. "What is it? What has happened?" Molly tried to push them back into the Great Hall, biting back tears.

"It is nothing, dear. Please go back." But she did not catch Ron or Hermione who quickly walked around her. Hermione peered down, saw Harry's blood soaked face and stood back in horror.

Ron looked under the cloth and upon seeing his dead friend's body, his knees buckled. He was too shocked to even move, he kept staring at Harry's face. Harry's pale, dead face. His best mate was gone…he never was coming back. This time he was not coming back. Tears started to pour down Ron's face as he clutched Hermione's waist.

"No…Harry…" Ron felt himself start to shake as he forced himself not to cry, but the tears began to flow faster and he finally let his fear, anger and sorrow take hold. Ginny pushed past her brother to see what was going on.

What she saw took her breath away, Harry…lying dead in Lupin's arms. She then heard a terrible heart wrenching scream coming from somewhere. Ginny realised it was coming from herself. Her mother had caught her in her arms to stop her rushing at Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, not believing he was dead. "No, mum...let me—Harry!"

Other students started coming down for dinner. McGonagall was trying to usher the group into an unused classroom, out of sight, when suddenly the entrance doors to Hogwarts opened again. In came the wounded and heartbroken members of the Order. Dumbledore was at their head. When he saw Harry, the light in his eyes died out.

Tears and sadness filled the entranceway to the Great Hall. Students were catching sight of Harry's dead body, whispering and staring as they passed into the Great Hall for their dinner.

"Let's take him up to the infirmary. Away from the public eye." Dumbledore said gently, looking around at the the crowd of students gathering. "Hagrid, could you assist Remus, please?"

Hagrid lifted Harry from Remus' arms once more and moved towards the staircase. The gloomy members of the Order, Harry's friends and loved ones, followed behind.

No one seemed to notice the faint pulse in Harry's neck…

* * *

Excited whispers slowly turned into loud chattering as the Order left for the infirmary. Students gossiped furiously over their piles of roast potatoes and other delicious food. For the small number of students that had actually seen what had happened, they bragged to their fellow house mates at what they had seen. Their old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had been cradling what appeared to be the body of Harry Potter in his arms.

"But Harry Potter is dead!" One student called. "Everyone knows that."

"Just saying what I saw, mate. He looked unconscious. Maybe, he could have been sleeping?" A few of the younger students were hopeful.

"I don't know about that. He was covered in blood. Even if he has been alive this whole time, he certainly isn't now." An older student pointed out.

"Well, who knows. Harry Potter has survived death loads of times. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked into the Great Hall right now, as if nothing ever happened."

Heads turned towards the entrance to the Great Hall, as if hoping that would happen. When it didn't, they returned to their meals, disappointment in their hearts.

Over at the Slytherin table, students were struggling with what they had seen. All of them had known that Potter was dead for sure, hearing that Bellatrix Lestrange had been the one to finally off him.

However, all the students noticed the distinct lack of teachers sitting up at the staff table, which meant something must be amiss.

* * *

Once they arrived in the empty infirmary, Hagrid placed Harry gently on one of the beds. The Order sat themselves on other beds, taking comfort in each other to handle their grief. They had tried to stop Harry and they were too late.

"What happened, Dumbledore?" Molly asked. Harry's friends sat up at this, also wanting to know. "How did this happen?"

"We tried our best, I'm afraid. But we were too late. Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry. All we could do was get him out of there, whilst taking down a few of the Death Eaters while we were at it." Dumbledore looked at Sirius, who was sitting at Harry's bedside. "Sirius managed to bring down Bellatrix."

"Oh my goodness, Sirius! Did you really?"

"Yeah, I finally got my revenge on that crazy bitch. Glad she won't be able to hurt anyone no more. It doesn't feel as good as it should, though…" Sirius looked at Harry. Everyone fell silent, the grief weighing upon them.

Meanwhile, Harry felt himself slowly awaken. He felt groggy, like he had been unconscious for a while, but he could not open his eyes. He tried. He tried as hard as he could to move a muscle, but nothing would budge. He was semi-unconscious; awake, but not quite. He could breathe through his nose but he could not move.

So, Harry began to listen to his surroundings. Expecting sounds of battle, he was surprised when instead he could hear sobs echoing around a room. He concentrated and they became louder. Harry soon realised that he was at Hogwarts. His friends and loved ones were crying over him.

Harry then focused on himself for a moment. He had surely lost a lot of blood and he had been placed under the torture curse for longer than ever before. His body was struggling to readjust after going to such an ordeal.

"Harry…please…you can't…" he heard Hermione sob; he could feel her, holding onto his left hand. He could sense Ron sitting beside her, hanging over his head as George did when Fred died.

"Why mate? Why did you have to do it alone?" Ron's voice was choked with tears as Hermione now sobbed into his shoulder.

"Maybe…maybe it was something he knew he had to face alone." He heard Neville murmur to his right; he could even hear Luna sobbing.

"How could he have been alive…all this time?" he heard George question, he heard footsteps as he sensed someone move closer to him.

"Beats me. Trust the only explanation is some wishy-washy Dumbledore nonsense." Fred said, half-jokingly.

"Why didn't he tell us? The Horcruxes…this…everything?" He heard Remus whisper. He could picture them in his mind, they must be in the infirmary. Remus was sitting on a nearby bed with Tonks by his side.

"Such a brave boy, foolish too…" he heard McGonagall sniff.

"There, there, Minerva." He heard another professor say, possibly Professor Sprout.

Harry then felt a hand run through his hair and a calloused hand wipe a smear of blood off his cheek.

"Harry…" he heard Sirius whisper. He felt Sirius sit beside him, near his head and stroke his hair.

Sirius was consumed by grief and anger. They all were. Harry had left them in dark on so many things, especially Harry being a Horcrux and now…it was too late.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, clung together as they grieved a boy that was as much their own. Ginny stood beside his body staring at him, trying to comprehend Harry was dead.

Harry heard footsteps approaching as he now tried desperately to move any part of his body to gain anyone's attention that hope was not lost.

Harry felt Sirius stand up quickly.

"You!" Sirius exclaimed. "This is your fault!"

"I truly am sorry, Sirius…I believed—" he heard Dumbledore say but Sirius cut him off.

"You lied to us from the beginning. You led us to believe Harry was dead and now…"

"Harry communicated that his existence was be kept a secret in the hope that his death may be a cover to destroy the Horcruxes, which he did. He also expressed to me that he kept his life a secret in order to protect all of us, Sirius. Yet…I had believed…hoped that he would still be alive…"

"How? He was a Horcrux, you said so yourself. He sacrificed his life to ensure that…that monster can be killed!"

"I had a theory that the Killing Curse would only kill the part of Voldemort's soul inside of Harry, not Harry himself…but alas…even I can be wrong…" Harry could hear the pain and sadness in his headmaster's voice. _That's it!_ Harry thought, _I want out of this coma!_

He began to try to move once again but found he could not. He felt like screaming. He was alive! He couldn't stand to hear their grief much longer. Harry then felt movement as he felt someone hover over him.

"Harry, please…you can't be dead…" he heard Ginny whisper as her hair tickled his face, he could sense her inches from his face. He could feel her tears on his own face, her soft hands running over the plains of his face, his hair, his scar…

Dumbledore was still talking, and the Order was focused on his explanations. No one noticed Ginny lean closer to Harry.

"You can't be dead because I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you. I don't mean a stupid crush." Ginny breathed. "I love you because you always stand up for what is right. I love you because you're selfless, loyal, determined. I love you because you always make me laugh. I'll never forget how I feel when I'm around you, Harry. I love you." Ginny then leaned down towards his lips. "I will always love you."

Ginny kissed him. It was similar to how he kissed her back in the alley. Soft and gentle. Merlin, he wished he could respond.

Warmth and feeling slowly began to work its way out from his lips to the rest of his body. Harry then tried to wiggle his pinky finger…

It wiggled. He could move!

Ginny pulled away from him, sniffling and wiping her tears away. She had said her goodbye.

Harry wiggled another finger in amazement. It felt like those Muggle fairytales where a prince would kiss a princess to awaken her from a deep sleep.

"Harry?" exclaimed Ginny. "Harry?" She then gripped his collar and gently began to shake him. She began to shake him harder. There was no doubt in what she saw, Harry was alive. He just had to open his eyes.

"Ginny!" shouted her mother in horror. Ginny then felt arms wrap around her waist to pull her off of Harry, she fought back. Hands began to try to yank her arms away from Harry; she clung tighter to his robes. She fought hard against her brothers.

"Ginny…" he heard Ron say beside him, pain in his voice.

"Stop it! Get off me! He's alive, Harry is alive! Harry, wake up! Please! Let me see your eyes! Harry, WAKE UP!" screamed Ginny, not caring if they thought she had gone mad with grief. Harry felt the warmth all over his body. He responded to her command.

His eyes snapped open.

Everything fell silent. From what Harry could see, Ginny was sitting by the bed. Fred, George and Ron trying to pull her away from him. The Order had crowded around his bed at Ginny's outburst. The room was silent. Harry was sure no one was breathing. Harry slowly sat up, everyone gasped. Harry instantly hissed with pain, the Killing Curse surely left a bruise.

"H-Harry?" whispered Ginny; her brothers had let her go. Harry met her eyes; he gave her a small smile as he nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm alive, the Horcrux is gone."

Ginny crawled toward him, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. Before Harry could ask her to stop crying, she threw herself into his arms. At first Harry sat in shock, but then he hugged her back tightly. Ginny sobbed into his shoulder as she tried to talk to him but it all came out muffled.

"Shhh, it's alright," murmured Harry, suddenly Harry felt other bodies colliding with him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the twins. Tears flowed with sounds of happiness.

"Okay, okay, guys. I can't breathe." His friends pulled away laughing.

"You are such a prat, Harry." said Ron who was now laughing as he hugged Harry again. Harry felt a smile come over his face.

Bushy hair buried his face as Hermione launched herself into Harry's arms. Between sobs she berated Harry, lightly hitting him. Harry chuckled as he hugged her back.

"This was all part of the plan, Hermione. I just did not know I'd come back."

Hermione pulled away tears streaming down her face. She looked like she had millions of questions to ask him but she was too overcome by her emotions.

Harry stretched, trying to get the feeling back into his limbs. Harry suddenly felt a hand grab his. Harry turned, it was Sirius.

Sirius looked like as though he had been through Hell and back. He was so pale and the hand that clutched his was shaking. The grey eyes disbelieving at what he saw. Harry smiled at him and then hugged Sirius tightly. He felt his godfather flinch at the contact then relax.

"Oh, Merlin.…" Sirius the clutched Harry tightly as he began to cry. Harry felt a few tears fall down his own face, tear of relief and joy. Sirius pulled away and took Harry's face into his hand.

"You're alive…h-how?" Harry took Sirius's hand and pressed it to his heart.

"Dumbledore was right, the Horcrux is gone. When the Killing Curse hit me, it destroyed the Horcrux inside me. My soul is my own. Voldemort's is gone…" Sirius's eyes searched Harry's face and saw the honest truth, before hugging Harry again.

"You know you're grounded, for life. Molly will back me up," Sirius said and Harry laughed. Harry then settled beside his godfather and looked him in the eye. Sirius settled an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Each one of them wanted to hug him then give him a piece of their mind. Each, he took with ease.

Finally, Harry reached Dumbledore, he had a proud look about him. Harry smiled back up at his mentor. Despite everything that happened, Harry still held the headmaster with respect.

"Harry, well done. I'm sorry I did not—"

Harry shook his head, he understood why he did not tell him his theory. Harry could have set his heart on it and if he didn't come back…

"It's alright, I understand."

Dumbledore smiled at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will never fathom how proud I am of you, Harry. You are braver person than I've ever known." There were tears in Dumbledore's eyes, Harry flushed at the thought. "You've been put through so much, even from one world to the next."

Harry then hugged Dumbledore, he did not need any one else to cry for him. Dumbledore stood quite still for a moment then hugged Harry back.

"Don't worry Professor, the past is in the past. I've done what I've wanted to do. Now, we have to worry about bringing down Voldemort. Nothing can stop me now."

"If I know you, Harry. I don't doubt you can." Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling.

With a crash, Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors to the infirmary.

"What's going on?" I've heard—Oh!"

She paled when she saw Harry's sitting up, blood all over his face.

"Everybody out!" Madam Pomfrey demanded. "This boy clearly needs medical attention."

No one moved.

"Now!"

Harry laughed. "I'll be fine, you guys. See you soon."

Relenting, they all filed out but kept waiting right outside the doors. Harry watched them leave as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, muttering under her breath.

For the first time in months, maybe even years, Harry felt whole. He was safe, with his loved ones, and he was no longer a Horcrux. All of his friends were alive, his mission to protect them had worked.

Now, his last challenge was to destroy Voldemort for good.

He knew just how to do it.


	22. Mortal Once More

_"Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."_ \- J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Mortal Once More**

Harry knew from experience not to challenge Madam Pomfrey. The formidable witch had fixed him up as best she could and told him he needed rest. Harry hated lying around in the Hospital Wing, but he relented when he felt the soreness of his body.

"You should count yourself lucky, Mr. Potter! From the looks of it, it's a wonder you haven't gone insane from the length of time you were under the torture curse. You might have even fallen into a permanent coma!" Madam Pomfrey had chided as she force-fed him some disgusting potions and put some weird foul-smelling ointment on his wounds.

He supposed he should be grateful. Her healing skills did wonders. After being on his own for so long, it was nice to be looked after.

She had allowed the Order to come back and bid Harry goodnight. Though, Sirius had refused to leave his side. A big shaggy dog was currently asleep at his bedside, much to the dismay of Madam Pomfrey.

It had been an emotional evening. After tearful reunions with all his loved ones and the immense feeling of relief, he was still in so much shock.

His mentality for months had been 'I must die', so Harry had never stopped to think what would happen if he survived. What would he do with all the time he had to spend, living his life?

Harry shook his head, refusing to think about his future now. He couldn't get his hopes up. Knowing that while Voldemort was out there, Harry didn't know for sure if he would survive.

Madam Pomfrey had insisted Harry get some sleep. The thought of a full night's rest suddenly sounded like a wonderful idea. He bid Sirius goodnight, buried his face in the soft white pillow and fell asleep instantly. He felt safe, in the comfort of Hogwarts with Sirius by his side and under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

The next day, he woke up feeling extremely well rested. No dreams or nightmares. Just blissful, peaceful sleep and lots of it.

Sirius was nowhere to be seen when he awoke, and Harry figured he must have been sleeping for a while. He looked at his watch. It was just after noon. Sirius would not pass up the opportunity for lunch at Hogwarts. If he left now, he could join Sirius and his friends for lunch in the Great Hall.

There was no doubt that Madam Pomfrey would keep Harry in the Hospital Wing for over a week if she had her way. He, however, was in no mood for laying around all day. The thought of joining his friends for lunch was too appealing. Harry looked around but could not see the formidable matron anywhere. With a quick wave of his wand, he determined she wasn't in her office either. Time to make his escape.

As quietly he could, Harry stood up. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach. All of the blood drained from his face and the room was spinning. He sat back down and waited for the dizziness to pass. He would have to take it slow. His body was clearly not ready for too much movement.

After making his way down from the Hospital Wing at snail's pace, Harry finally pushed the doors open to the Great Hall. With fake confidence, he walked as steadily as he could towards the Gryffindor table. Excited chatter, shocked whispers and shrieks filled the room. Most people were grinning widely at the sight of him.

"Welcome back, mate." Seamus got up and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to see you, Harry." Dean patted Harry on the back.

"Hi, Harry!" Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil grinned at him.

His classmates welcomed him back like nothing had happened. Some applauded, others looked as if they were seeing a ghost. None of them asked questions, which he was thankful for. As Harry sat down in his usual spot, he winced in pain. He ignored Hermione's look of concern.

The nostalgia hit Harry hard as he looked at the bright faces of those around him. Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione and many of his classmates were talking animatedly with each other. All were ecstatic that Harry was sitting there with them. Harry belatedly realised that Luna was sitting among them at the Gryffindor table and no one seemed to care. He smiled, glad that none of them would have to go through the horrible events they had in his alternate timeline.

Harry also noticed that the Gryffindor table had been stretched. Further down the table, various members of the Order were enjoying their lunch. They must have stayed overnight after the battle. Harry could see Sirius and Remus laughing together, the Weasley twins looking as if they were right at home, charming Pumpkin Pasties to zoom around after Zacharias Smith. Mrs Weasley was scolding them, and Tonks and Mr Weasley were looking on with amusement. They all greeted Harry with enthusiasm and it made his heart swell.

Harry spotted Colin and Dennis Creevey standing up to get a good look at him from the other end of the table. He grinned at them. Their baffled faces quickly turned into excitement and they grinned back, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey, Harry. How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked. Harry blinked, turning to face his friend. Ron was staring at the bandage down the side of his face.

"Yeah, fine." Harry smiled, reaching over for mountains of food that covered the table, and trying not to wince at the pain he felt in his stomach as he did so. "I'm starved, though."

It was just like old times. Harry could almost pretend he was a student again, going to classes and not having to worry about a thing. Almost.

Unfortunately, he could not. While Voldemort was alive, his only focus was bringing him down. Harry needed to get himself up to full strength first. He was still in too much pain. Along with the cut down his face, he had tiny scrapes and cuts all over his body that stung like mad. Plus, the after effects of the Cruciatus curse had left him in with a throbbing pain all over, and to top it all off, he had a jagged scar on his stomach from where Voldemort's second Killing Curse had hit him. Nothing he couldn't handle, though.

While Harry swallowed his lunch down with gusto, he looked over at the Slytherin table. There was Malfoy and his cronies, all openly staring at him with malice. Harry simply smiled at them in return. He had gone through too much to let someone like Malfoy get to him. He watched in amusement as Malfoy scowled at him and turned away.

Soon, Peeves had joined their lunch in the Great Hall. He took one look and Harry and broke into a wide grin. He floated around the room, singing gleefully:

" _Wee Potty, you snotty, we all thought you dead._

 _Oh how you've lied, the rumours you've spread!_

 _Go back to your grave, whether you're ready or not._

 _We liked you better when you were left to rot."_

With that, Peeves blew a raspberry at Harry and drifted off. Ginny almost choked on her mince pie with laughter and most of the Gryffindor table thought it was equally amusing. Harry smiled.

It was great to be back.

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore. The headmaster was looking down at him with a twinkle in his eye. McGonagall was to his left, lecturing him about something or other. The Headmaster was nodding his head but seemed to have zoned her out. Further down the table, Hagrid was scoffing down his lunch. As if he felt Harry's gaze, the Ground Keeper looked up and gave Harry a wink. On the other side of the staff table, Snape was sulking into his meal. Next to him, Harry noticed Slughorn, who was talking animatedly to Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Harry soon realised he hadn't even met Professor Slughorn in this timeline. It was a weird thought.

Harry was about to reach for another pie when he noticed a slivery lynx shoot into the Great Hall and leap towards the Headmaster. Everyone fell silent. Heads turned to watch the Patronus, as it opened its mouth and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoed throughout the hall.

"The Ministry of Magic is under attack. This is high priority. Urgent assistance needed."

Dumbledore, McGonagall and other members of the Order stood up and looked at each other. Harry and his friends watched as they stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry stood up to follow them, as did his friends. Almost instantly, students started whispering to each other.

The Order was crowded into an unused classroom near the Entrance Hall, talking in hushed tones. The voices stopped when they saw Harry and the others enter the room.

"Harry. You'll need to stay here. The Ministry is under attack and you're in no state to come with us." Remus turned to look at him.

"Yes. I agree." Sirius nodded. "You've been through a lot. Stay here and rest up."

"What?!" Harry yelled and stepped forward, but the sudden movement made him gasp and double over in pain. The Order made up their minds at that.

"You and your friends will be safe here at Hogwarts. We won't be long." Sirius and Remus gave Harry a hug each and hurried out.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's for the best." Mrs Weasley pulling him into a hug, before moving to say goodbye to her children. Mr Weasley followed suit, giving Harry a quick pat on the back before turning to follow his wife.

"I'm truly sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I must be off. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to them. McGonagall and the other professors will be here if you need them. They have classes to teach after all. We'll be back shortly."

And with that, they sped off.

* * *

"We need to go after them."

"We can't, Harry. You know that. You need rest." Hermione said.

"I can't. Not while they're out there, risking their lives!" Harry replied, frustration in his voice.

"You're joking, right? You can barely apparate in that state!" Ron exclaimed.

They were right, of course. He felt dizzy just by standing up for a few minutes. The thought of waiting patiently for hours was agony in itself. He needed to do something.

"We're all worried, Harry, but all we can do is wait," said Hermione, sympathetically.

They were walking back into the Great Hall when Malfoy brushed past them, almost knocking Harry off his unsteady feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, as Harry held on to Hermione's shoulder while the dizziness passed.

"You're not safe here, Potter. None of you are." Malfoy scowled and stalked off.

Harry turned to watch him leave, wondering what he was up to. Classes didn't start for another half hour and Malfoy wasn't heading for the dungeons. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket. He told his friends he would be back soon and took off after the Slytherin. He tried his best to ignore the dizziness and wincing pain he felt after each step. He could hear his friend's distant protests as he covered himself with his cloak and kept on moving.

He would much rather be productive than sit around, doing nothing. It was like agony for Harry, sitting still whilst people were in danger. He could not get the sinking feeling out of his stomach that some awful was happening and he could do nothing to stop it.

After climbing way too many stairs for his own good, Malfoy stopped. He was outside the Room of Requirement, Harry realised. He wondered if the Slytherin knew the Vanishing Cabinet was gone.

Malfoy disappeared behind the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Despite his weakened state, Harry tried to go in after him, running towards the entrance under his Cloak but the door disappeared before he could get there.

So he sat himself down against the wall opposite and waited quietly. To kill time, he studied the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

Almost ten minutes had passed and Harry was about to give up when he heard Malfoy's triumphant yell. He was abruptly reminded of his sixth year. He stood ready, his wand arm posed under his Cloak and watched as dozens of Death Eaters poured into the corridor. He could not believe his eyes.

As he was about to hex them all into oblivion, he stopped himself. He was in no state to take them all on at once. As soon as he cast a spell, he would give away his cover. He lowered his wand and pressed himself against the wall, hoping none of them would walk too close.

Harry stood in shock as Voldemort himself stepped out, looking as dangerous as ever. None of them knew he was there, holding his breath under his Invisibility Cloak and he inched towards an empty classroom, moving out of their way as they hurried off.

"Potter better be where you say he is, Draco. Or you know what happens." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, m-my lord." Draco stammered. "He should still be in the Great Hall, where I saw him last, about ten minutes ago."

"Very well." Voldemort turned towards the gathered Death Eaters. "Remember, find Potter and bring him to me. Do not kill him. I want that pleasure for myself. He will die by my hand only."

He must have found out I'm alive, Harry realised. He also noticed that the wand in Voldemort's hand was not his usual wand. He recognised it as Lucius Malfoy's wand. Voldemort must have had a word with Ollivander, which means he knew about the twin cores.

Before Harry knew it, the corridor was empty. He wished he knew how to send a Patronus message. All he could do was try. He raised his wand and conjured Prongs, concentrating hard on his message.

" _Voldemort and his Death Eaters are heading towards the Great Hall from the seventh floor right now! Get everyone out!"_

Thinking of McGonagall, he sent it on its way. He hoped it worked.

* * *

The Order arrived at the Ministry through the Floo in the Atrium and found chaos.

Ministry workers were screaming in terror as thousands of Inferi, Dementors and all sorts of dark creatures roamed around, causing havoc wherever they went. Some lower ranking Death Eaters were firing curses at random, taking pleasure in the panicked expressions of those around them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus and Tonks yelled at the same time as Dementors glided towards them. Two identical wolf Patronuses ploughed them down.

Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore. "We need to get out of here!"

"We can't! There's some sort of magical barrier blocking the Floos and anti-apparition wards all over the Ministry," exclaimed Bill, examining the wards. Next to him, Fleur set an Inferi on fire before it got too close. "People can get in but they can't leave."

Dumbledore looked towards the guest entrance and noted that it had been destroyed.

"He's right. All the exits have been sealed. And it seems…" Dumbledore waved his wand and sent a Patronus message from his wand. It hit an invisible barrier near the ceiling and dissolved. "It seems we can't call for help either."

"But where are the rest of the Death Eaters? These are just the lower ranking ones!" said Moody gruffly. "Where is Voldemort? Surely, they thought Harry would come with us, once he heard he was alive?"

"I think Mr. Malfoy must have have told his master that Harry stayed behind at Hogwarts." Dumbledore paled. "They must have set this up as a diversion. Which means, Harry isn't safe. No one at Hogwarts is."

Mrs Weasley looked ready to faint, when she spotted one of her sons fighting some Death Eaters.

"Percy?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Merlin!" Percy Weasley cried, he turned to look at the Order. He was fighting off three Death Eaters at once. "It's a trap! You shouldn't have come!"

"Percy, where is Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked, turning to help him.

"I think he's in the Auror Department, sir." Percy frowned. "Last I saw, he was fighting his way to the Minister's office before it was too late."

"What should we do, Dumbledore?" Mr Weasley shouted, blocking a curse that a Death Eater had sent his way.

"We fight and get out of here. We need to get back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied, and they all charged into battle.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – November 1st 1996 – 12:54pm**

" _Sonorus."_ Professor McGonagall stood up and put her wand to her throat. All hell had broken loose in the Great Hall. After Harry's Patronus had issued its message, students had started panicking and running towards the doors. She was eager to calm them down.

"Attention all students, please proceed to your common rooms immediately. Death Eaters have infiltrated the school. Do not leave your common room until you have been told it is safe to do so. Those who are seventeen or older may stay or proceed to the Great Hall and fight."

" _Quietus."_ Her voice returned to normal volume. "Please leave in an orderly fashion. Look to your prefects for further instruction."

Soon, most of the students had sped off to their common room's before the Death Eaters had arrived. McGonagall did not have time to evacuate the whole school. Sending them to the safety of their common rooms was better than keeping them all here, in harm's way. She vanished the house tables and cleared the Great Hall of any obstacles, knowing that they would just get in the way of the inevitable fight.

McGonagall was surprised how many students had stayed to fight. It was then that she noticed several students' that had stayed were clearly underage. Before she could say anything, the doors burst open and Death Eaters stormed in. They surrounded the walls and made way for their Dark Lord to enter.

There were gasps as students saw Voldemort for the first time, looking terrifying with his red slits for eyes and his deathly white skin. His features were filled with disgust at the sight of them

"Where is he?" Voldemort's voice was high, cold and clear. "Harry Potter and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"He's not here." McGonagall replied, her lip in a thin lip. "And even if he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"We'll never tell you!" Ron shouted and other students followed suit, yelling obscenities at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Fred and George threw Dung Bombs at a group of Death Eaters and they all fled back to behind Voldemort.

"Get out of here!" Neville shouted.

"You'll never find Harry, you monster!" yelled Ginny.

"Quiet." Voldemort silenced them with a flick of his wrist and turned to look at McGonagall. He pointed his wand at her. "It would be wise to tell me now, Blood Traitor. I will ask you again, where is Harry Potter?"

"Never." McGonagall said, her head held high.

"Very well." Voldemort smiled. _"Crucio—"_

" _Protego!"_ A voice rang out and produced a shield in front of McGonagall.

Voldemort spun around to find the source of the voice. Harry took his Invisibility Cloak off and stepped forward. He could hear cheering as the Silencing Charm broke. "You shouldn't have done that, Tom."

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"No more, Tom. You won't be killing anyone anymore." The two kept their wands pointed at each other, and started circling. Death Eaters, students and teachers alike, all stood in awe around the pair, wondering what was about to happen. Harry looked at them. "I don't want anyone to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"You?" Voldemort scoffed, grinning evilly. "You're just a boy. You're nothing more than a nuisance that I'm going to stamp out once and for all."

"Don't you get it? You failed, Tom. You have brought on your own demise. You had one last Horcrux, but now it's gone." Harry breathed.

"Which one?" Voldemort sneered. "The ring?"

"No, I destroyed that one long ago." Harry said dismissively. "I'm talking about another Horcrux. One you never planned on making. When you failed to kill me all those years ago, part of your soul latched itself on to the only living thing it could find." Harry pointed at himself. " _Me_."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"But you got rid of it when you hit me with the Killing Curse last night. I survived again and now," said Harry, looking into the red slits of his enemy. "You are mortal once more."

Gasps and cries were heard, but Harry did not hear them. It was him and Voldemort at this point.

"No matter, Potter! I will kill you!" snarled Voldemort, who pointed his wand at Harry. "And I will use you and everyone in this room to make new ones." Harry took a step forward.

"You and I both know that's not going to work. You have one last chance, Tom. Try, if you can, try for some remorse."

"You dare—"

"Yes I dare. Try—" He stepped forward and winced in agony. His trip to the seventh floor had been too much for his body. The pain potions must have been wearing off too, because his whole body was throbbing. Voldemort must have noticed because he stepped forward, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"You are weak, Harry. You cannot stop me. I will prove to you that I cannot be stopped—"

"Feel some remorse and you can walk away from this!" Harry persisted through heavy breaths. He was trying with all his might to stay upright. "Killing is not the answer!"

Voldemort did not reply. Harry sighed. There was no going back. They had to fight and one of them was to die. _Neither can live while the other survives._ Harry was determined. His jaw was set.

His parent's words came back to him. " _Love is the greatest shield we have, Harry. If you and your friends stand united in your love for each other and others, you can beat him."_ His mother had told him that he always had the power inside him. The power that Voldemort did not understand.

Love.

At the exact same time, they raised their wands and fired their spells.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Harry put all of his love behind that spell, hoping that it was enough. Love swelled within him. The red jet of light slammed into green.

Harry's Disarming spell evaporated as soon as the Killing Curse hit it. People began to scream for Harry to move out of the way, but he stood his ground. If he had to die again, he would. He was not afraid of death. Though, Harry knew it wouldn't come to that. Or at least, he hoped it wouldn't.

A memory came back to him from his original timeline. He was on a flying motorcycle, and even though Harry was barely conscious, his wand had defended him against Voldemort. It recognised the threat, even though Voldemort had been using a different wand.

The curse came within inches of hitting Harry but then incredibly it didn't, to everyone's surprise but Harry's. Instead, the curse bounced away from Harry and turned itself toward Voldemort. It was as if a shield was around Harry. Gasps and astonished looks filled the faces of everyone in the room, but no one was more surprised than Voldemort.

The flash of green light rebounded off of Harry; he could barely see Voldemort's face as the ball of green light sped towards its caster. He saw Voldemort's pale face light up in shock as the Killing Curse struck Voldemort dead centre in the chest. His red horrified eyes widened with disbelief as the curse struck him. Time slowed down as he fell back.

Tom Riddle's body thudded to the floor, his eyes unseeing. Next to him lay Lucius Malfoy's wand, beyond repair, never to be used again.

Silence fell upon the entire room, but it did not last for long. Cheers echoed around the room. A stunned Harry, who stared at his enemy's empty shell, could not believe it. He was dead…gone.

Harry looked up at the the Death Eaters, who all stood in shock. They tried to flee, only to find their way blocked by the entire Order.

Standing at the door was Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Kingsley, Tonks, Fleur, Sirius and Remus. They were pointing their wands at the Death Eaters, and from the look in their eyes, they had witnessed the Voldemort's demise.

The fight that ensued did not last very long. Order members, DA members, students and teachers united against the Death Eaters. They were evenly matched, but the thrill of seeing Voldemort dead had overcome the Light side. They were all full of optimism and hope, and it was too much for the Death Eaters, who had lost their purpose.

Spells were flying in every direction and soon, all the Death Eaters were apprehended.

The Prophecy had been fulfilled. Harry had won! People began cheering and clapping until their throats and hands went numb. Students, teachers and Order members alike nearly crushed Harry just to reach him, touch him, just to know it was all over at last. Ron and Hermione found him first, Ginny propelled herself into his arms. Neville, Luna and the twins right behind them.

Harry felt absolutely overwhelmed by a hundred different emotions circling through his mind. So much so, he nearly collapsed into tears had it not been for his friends holding him up.

People danced and cheered. Harry saw Fred and George pull out mini fireworks they kept in their pockets. The gleaming golds and yellows of the morning fading into the sky blue of a new day.

Within minutes, Aurors arrived to take charge of the Death Eaters. Ron started to laugh so hard when Malfoy and some other Slytherins walked into the Great Hall with shocked expressions on their faces. Snape quickly led them away, probably to save them from the Aurors. Over the din of celebration, Harry whispered loudly into Ginny's ear.

"Will you go on a date will me, Ginny Weasley?"

With a nod, Ginny kissed him. Harry returned this kiss with enthusiasm. As he did, he felt whole. It was exhilarating. He had never felt so alive. He was reminded of that day in Ginny's room at the Burrow on his seventeenth birthday. This kiss was even better. There was less uncertainty. This was passionate and he burned with desire for more. They ignored the wolf whistles and applause. They had each other, and that was enough.

Hermione looked over and saw Ron staring at Harry and Ginny in shock. She lent in and closed his wide-open jaw. He looked at her and she flung herself into his arms.

"It's over, Ron! It's over!"

Ron hugged her back with equal force. When the two pulled away, Ron looked over and saw Ginny and Harry grinning at each other. Ron smiled; silently approving of their relationship. Ron then looked down at Hermione.

"Oh, what the hell?" Ron kissed her. Now was a better time than ever. Recovering quickly from her shock, Hermione kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Ron picked her up and swung her around before they pulled away, grinning widely at each other.

"Harry!" shouted Sirius, his grey eyes full of love as he reached out for his godson. He swept Harry up into a tight hug; unable to believe everything he had just seen. It was all over, after so many years. Lily and James had been avenged by their own son. Sirius clung to Harry, unable to stop his own tears. Things were far better than he ever imagined them to be.

"You can ground me, now," said Harry with a chuckle. Sirius let out his bark-like laugh as he squeezed Harry even tighter. Things would be better now.

"Oh, don't worry," said Sirius, as they pulled away. "You're grounded for life."

"That's for sure." Remus winked and clapped Sirius on his shoulder with a smile. Remus turned to embrace Harry.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become, Harry. Your mum and dad would be proud, too." Remus said as they pulled apart.

"I know," said Harry, a smile spreading across his face.

Unexpectedly, Sirius grinned widely at Remus and moved to hug him. Harry took a step back, watching the two embrace with amusement. Remus smiled at Harry over Sirius's shoulder. The two pulled away, clapping each other's shoulder. Sirius began to laugh as if some joke had passed between the two.

It wasn't long before Tonks bounced over and smiled at Harry.

"You did it, Harry!" She gave Harry a quick energetic hug before moving to stand beside Remus. Before Harry could speak, he was engulfed into a smothering hug by Mrs. Weasley. In between sobs, she praised and scolded him.

"Oh, you wonderful boy…oh, Harry, dear."

After several minutes, her husband was able to pry his wife away from Harry and then Arthur gave Harry a hug too.

Harry did not know how many times people told him, 'good job', 'thank you', how many hands rained down on his back, how many times people shook his hand. It was all too much to take in. His head was spinning with a euphoria that was far better than any Quidditch game.

With a happy sigh, he sank down onto a bench beside his friends. Exhaustion was setting in, and his body was throbbing in pain.

Dumbledore came up beside him and sat down. Mentor and student looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Well done, Harry. You are so brave, it astounds me," said Dumbledore, who looked too close to tears. Harry reached out and placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Thank you for showing me the way, sir. Without you, I would have been lost a long time ago."

Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded. Together, they looked back at the ongoing celebrations, knowing the Wizarding World was finally at peace. After several minutes, the moment was ruined.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry looked across the Hall, startled.

Madam Pomfrey starting bustling over, an intimidating look on her face. Dumbledore took that as his cue to leave.

"Sorry, my dear boy. Poppy is not to be reckoned with." With a sympathetic look in his eyes, he left Harry to await the mediwitch's wrath.

* * *

The next few weeks were a jumble that Harry could barely piece together. Apparently, the Minister of Magic had been assassinated during the attack on the Ministry, and many other Head of Departments had been killed too.

Dumbledore was instantly asked to be the Minister. Of course, he turned it down again and again despite near public outcry.

"I am truly happy at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore told the press, not long after the battle had taken place. Kingsley had been regarded as the next best candidate, and he had won the election.

Classes did not commence for another two weeks after the battle. The minimal damage to the castle been repaired, staff and students interviewed and debriefed by the Ministry.

In order to catch all remaining Death Eaters, Aurors searched the castle top to bottom. With Harry's help and the Marauder's Map, it didn't take too long.

The Room of Requirement was examined. There was no Vanishing Cabinet in sight. However, it was realised that Malfoy's desire for a way to get the Death Eater's into Hogwarts so strong that the pathway to the Hog's Head had opened up. It turned out that Voldemort had threatened Draco into doing his biding, convincing the young Slytherin that his whole family was going to be killed if he couldn't find a way to let Death Eaters into the school. Unfortunately, Aberforth Dumbledore had been helping out at the Ministry and was not there to alert the school.

Voldemort's body was unceremoniously buried in Little Hangleton next to his father, which Harry thought was quite fitting. Trials for Death Eaters and sympathisers were to be held after Christmas. With Dumbledore and Harry's help, Snape was not taken away and Draco Malfoy was given a pardon.

Harry received a lot of media attention after the confrontation at Hogwarts. Every wizarding newspaper in the world was competing for Harry's time for an interview. He only gave two interviews, to the Quibbler, much to Luna's happiness, and to the Prophet. He had insisted that all proceeds of the interview go towards the charity that assisted wizarding orphans.

Many people had received an Order of Merlin, First Class, including all members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as those who had helped in the battle at the Ministry of Magic and the final confrontation at Hogwarts. Hanging proudly over the Weasley mantle sat nine shiny new Orders of Merlin for the entire family.

Harry felt peaceful for the first time in years. His friends, including Sirius and Remus, had begged him to tell the whole story from the beginning. So for nearly two days straight, with rapt attention, they listened to his tale.

Cold fronts and heavy snow lingered as mid-November slunk in and things soon went back to normal. Harry was happy to start Hogwarts again and return to normalcy.

"So, you're finally going to have a normal life," said Sirius, as Harry inspected his new _Advanced Potion Making_ book to make sure he was not fooling himself. It was a new, clean book.

"Yep. Well, as normal as things can be when you're Harry Potter," Harry returned, Sirius only smiled.

On his first morning back at Hogwarts, Harry awoke with a start. He sat up, breathing hard. Pulling back the curtain of his four-poster bed, he found it was still dark. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron were snoring loudly. It was like they were all competing to see who was the loudest. Harry quietly got out of bed and made his way downstairs to the common room.

For a moment, Harry thought it all had been a dream. He began to pinch himself to make sure everything was real.

Had he truly done all those things? Been sent back to the past to change a horrible future? Had he saved everyone? Was Voldemort dead or was it all a dream?

As panic was about to set in, his eye caught a newspaper on table, the headline read:

" **YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED! HARRY POTTER PREVAILS!"**

There was a candid picture of himself, along with everyone who was in the Great Hall after the fight. Harry sighed in relief.

With a smile on his face, Harry went back up to the sixth year boy's dorm and threw himself under his covers, going back to sleep for the next few hours until breakfast started.

It was going to be a perfect day.


	23. Epilogue

" _The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."_ – J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Epilogue**

Potions' Room – Hogwarts – November 30th - 4 P.M

"Well done, Draco." Snape said, pleased. "You're getting the hang of it. After Christmas break, I want to see perfect non-verbal spells. You may go."

Snape turned and spotted a jar on his desk that was not there before. He waited until Draco left the room from commencing further inspection. With all the boy's trauma of being a former Death Eater and his father's trial approaching, he was still having trouble with non-verbal spells.

Placed in the centre of the jar was a vial with swirling white liquid. A letter accompanied it. Snape reached out and picked up the envelope; the writing was Potter's. Snape frowned as he tore open the seal. The contents stunned him.

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _In the vial are the memories your other-self gave to me; I have no use for them now, so I am returning them to you, with my thanks and forgiveness._

 _HP_

For a moment, Snape sat in dumb shock as he looked at the vial and back to the letter. He had to read it again and again until the words sunk in. Snape took the vial into his office. Snape poured the memories into his Pensieve. He watched the swirling white liquid and dove in. Reliving the best and worst memories of his life was not an easy thing to do. When it was over, Snape was teary eyed.

It was in that moment that Snape realized Dumbledore's words were true, he had seen what he wanted to see in the boy all these years. He wanted to see a brat like James Potter and not a trace of Lily. He knew now that he had been wrong.

Snape decided then and there that he'd leave Potter alone. The boy deserved that much from him.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room – Hogwarts – December 2nd – 9:05 P.M.

After all Harry had been through, he almost found it comical that his greatest problem right now was having to complete his Transfiguration essay. He had nine inches of parchment to go.

The buzz of the Gryffindor common room didn't help Harry's concentration, but that was nothing compared to the little circles Ginny was absentmindedly tracing on the back of his hand with her finger. She was working on her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, sitting by his side at the desk, and had no idea about the effect she had on him.

Harry watched her, entranced by the way her forehead scrunched slightly in concentration and her tongue stuck out and pressed against her pink lips.

"You know, Harry," Ginny smirked at him, "if you keep gazing at me like that, I might have to stop what I'm doing and ravish you."

Harry couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as he was caught staring.

"I'm simply admiring a work of art," Harry smiled.

"Nice save," Ginny grinned back.

"You two make me sick." Ron said from his position on the couch opposite. Ginny and Harry dropped their grins and turned to look at him. "Stop staring at each other like love sick fools and get back to work."

"Ron's right, you know," said Hermione, her head peeking out from underneath her pile of books. "Your OWLS are coming, Ginny. You shouldn't get distracted. And Harry, NEWTS aren't far away either."

"What do you mean, 'NEWTS aren't far away'?" said Ron. "It's only December. We have two years!"

"I know that, Ronald, but that isn't much time when you think about all the content—"

Harry and Ginny shared an amused look as the other couple began bickering.

They returned to their studies, though it wasn't long until Ginny started tracing circles with her finger again. This time, however, it wasn't on Harry's hand. It was on his thigh under the table.

He was never going to get his essay done.

* * *

That Christmas was one of the best in Harry's memory. It was full of laughter and light, the first Christmas in a long time without fear radiating around and dampening spirits. The Burrow was bustling.

Fred and George had been doing well with their joke shop in recent weeks so they had gone all out in planning the perfect Christmas. They had snuck into the Burrow early one morning and completely decorated it from head to toe. There were glittering displays everywhere you looked. To top it all off, they had brought twelve large Christmas trees and placed them outside. Each was decorated in matching colours and stood proudly in the yard. A slightly smaller tree was placed in the living room of the Burrow. In keeping with tradition, a pesky garden gnome had been stunned and painted gold and was now sitting on the top of the tree.

Harry and Ron had come downstairs for breakfast and were in awe of the place. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley's wide grin as she took in everything from the magical snow falling from the ceiling and disappearing as it hit the ground to the little Christmas Hats on everyone's heads in all the photo frames around the house. The Weasley clock even had Candy Canes instead of clock hands when pointing to someone's name. Harry noted that his name was now also on the clock and it made his heart swell.

On Christmas Eve, after a delicious feast, Sirius pulled Harry aside.

"Get on some warm clothes, we're going out." Harry felt confused at Sirius's words but did as he said. They walked outside of the wards of the Burrow.

"Grab hold," said Sirius, offering his arm.

"Why?" Harry looked up at him in curiosity. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We're going to use side-long Apparition." It was now Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"I can Apparate, Sirius, it's just-ahh!" Sirius grabbed his arm and twisted on the spot. Before he could speak, Harry felt the tight bands of Apparition close around him. With a thunk, they landed in knee-deep snow that slowly began to soak Harry's jeans. They stood in a quiet clearing surrounded by tress with a small path leading towards a road.

"S-Sirius?" Harry shivered. "Where are we?"

"Sorry, Harry. I don't want to spoil the surprise until Remus gets here."

Just then, Remus appeared next to them with a pop. Sirius chuckled. "Perfect timing as always, Remus."

"Are you ready, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Your Christmas present," responded Remus.

"Christmas present? We're in the middle of nowhere, I don't understand—"

"Harry, welcome to 15 Sullivan Avenue, Ottery St Catchpole."

Harry yelped in shock. Before him was a beautiful house, it was not too big or too small. It was perfect. The lights gleamed from the inside of the house.

"Wha-what?" asked Harry looking between Remus and Sirius, both men smiled.

"Welcome to your new home," said Sirius, Harry's head shot up to look at his godfather, his grey eyes warm with delight and humor.

"This-this?" Sirius nodded, he then gestured for them to walk forward. It was quite a walk with the heavy snow, but as they walked, Sirius explained.

"After the Ministry gave me money for my 'pains', I gave a good deal of it away. But after…after you were supposedly killed, I got myself out of that hellhole. So I used some of the money to buy this house. Remus lives here too."

"For now…" said Remus with a wink. Before no time at all they reached the front door. With a tap of his wand, the door clicked open. Sirius pushed open the door and Harry was enveloped by light and warmth. The entrance led right to the sitting room with a roaring fire. The colors of the house were warm colors, Gryffindor colors, Remus later joked. The sitting room was furnished with dark wood with several large, plump brown armchairs with a large sofa facing the fireplace. Over the mantle was a large Gryffindor banner. Sitting on the mantle itself was photos of his parents, Harry as a baby, the Weasley's and many others.

"What will happen to your old house?" Harry asked Sirius, who shrugged.

"I'm putting it up for sale this summer after we finish cleaning it out. I plan on selling a lot of the useless junk in that house and the vaults I own." Sirius gave a large grin as Remus shook his head, hanging his coat on a nearby rack.

"You should turn it into an orphanage. I mean, for wizarding children." Harry suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Sirius nodded. "Good thinking, Harry."

"Oh, but what about your mum's—"

Sirius's grin widened as he let out his bark like laugh. "I was able to remove it from the house, though I think I went deaf for a day after though."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Burned it! Kreacher nearly had a fit. I sent him to Hogwarts and ordered him to keep his mouth shut."

"You should treat him nicer. It works," said Harry as he began to walk deeper into the house. Sirius gave him a curious look as he shrugged off his jacket.

"How?"

Harry smiled. "Long story."

* * *

Sirius and Remus took delight in showing off the house. It was everything Harry had ever wanted in his dream home. Sirius led Harry upstairs. It was warmer on the upper levels.

"This is my room," said Sirius, pointing to the room at the far end of the hall to the south. "Remus's room is here," he said, pointing a few doors down.

"Temporarily," said Remus softly with a smile, Sirius waved him off.

"You can stay as long as you want, Remus." Remus shook his head.

Sirius then pulled open two double doors, which lead into a large study. Harry had to laugh. Hermione would kill to have a study like this. Sirius leaned against the large backed chair as Harry's fingers ran over the large number of books.

"There is one more place I need to show you."

Sirius then led him down the hall to a final door. Sirius gently pushed the door open and allowed Harry to step into the room first. Harry gasped. It was his room.

The room was decorated in red and golds; the bed was large with warm looking covers. There was a writing desk to the right of the bed on the far wall by the window. Over the desk were quite a large amount of pictures. Harry smiled at the faces of his loved ones staring down at him. He felt like crying. Over the bed was a gold sign that read, 'Harry's Room'. Harry went to the closet and found it fully stocked with new clothes along with the nearby dresser. He looked at Sirius in shock.

"This…this is too much!" Sirius shook his head; he had seen Harry's clothes, old, worn out rags that barely fit him.

"No, your clothes are too worn out and baggy on you. Besides, they are the clothes of your old life. I want these clothes to represent your new life." Harry wiped a few stray tears from his face. Yes, that was his old life. He had new a life now, a better life, a life that was everything that he ever wanted.

"Come here," Sirius sat Harry down on his new bed, sinking deeply into the warm covers. He reached into his robes, pulled out a scroll and handed it to Harry. "This is the second part."

Harry took the scroll and unrolled it. It was in official writing; curious, he read it to himself. When he was done, his eyes were large and bright with tears. Unable to believe it, he read it out loud.

 _"By the immediate order of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, I hereby declare on this day the 11th of December 1996, that the immediate custody of Harry James Potter will be given to his rightful guardians under the direction of Magical Law Enforcement Law Section 556, Part 287. It is recognized in the Will of the minor's parents, James and Lily Potter, that he shall be placed in the custody of the persons of, Mr. Sirius Orion Black and Mr. Remus John Lupin, in the event of their demise."_

 _Declared and Signed this day, the 11th of December 1996 by Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

 _ **Witnesses and Sponsors**_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Minvera McGonagall_

 _Poppy Pomfrey_

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

 _Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)_

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Alastor Moody_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Ronald Weasley (minor)_

 _Hermione Granger (minor)_

 _Ginny Weasley (minor)_

 _Vernon and Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) - Former Guardian(s)_

 _Sirius O. Black and Remus J. Lupin - Guardian(s)_

 _The signature of the minor gives his or her consent to the following over his or her guardianship until they reach the legal age of seventeen._

 _Signature: __

Harry looked at Sirius's wide smile. He kept looking back at that scroll. Harry had to blink the tears out of his eyes. He had a home, a real home. There no more going back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

His greatest wish had come true. He did not know how many times he had wished on Christmas day that someone would come and take him away. Now his greatest Christmas wish fulfilled. Harry began to cry, Sirius put his arm around him as Harry clutched the scroll. He had a family, a true family since his parents died that fateful night.

"Your friends more than volunteered to go to the hearing. A boring damn thing of two hours to go over all the pleasantries." Now Harry knew why they had all gone missing that one weekend, was to ensure Harry had a true home. Harry looked up at the large smile on his godfather's face. Sirius wiped the tears aside.

"This is what your parents wanted. It was in their Will, that if anything was to happen to them, we were to take care of you. Their wish has finally been fulfilled. Even if that wish only lasts for eight months, until you are of age. Of course, you can stay here as long as you want, even if that is until you're thirty." Harry chuckled at the thought.

"I have a home…a real home," said Harry, looked up at Sirius as the tears continued to spill.

"It will be finalised tomorrow, that Remus and I are your official guardians once you sign the scroll," said Sirius, pointing to the empty space at the bottom of the page. Harry blinked.

"What about my aunt and uncle? The blood protection?" Though Voldemort was gone, there were still Death Eaters that had yet to be caught and Harry was still in danger. Sirius looked up to look at Remus leaning in the doorway. Remus stepped into the room a gentle smile on his face.

"Dumbledore was the one who got your aunt and uncle to sign the papers. If Sirius went, he would probably attack them."

"They were so happy to sign," Sirius scowled. Harry didn't find that surprising. Though, Dudley seemed like he was getting better these days. He made a mental note to have a chat with his cousin.

"Dumbledore knows that the protection will end in eight months on your seventeenth birthday. He agreed to this home, after he had placed numerous spells on it, including the Fidelius Charm with Sirius and I as Secret Keepers. You will be safe here for Christmas and during your breaks from Hogwarts."

Harry nodded; he could not believe he would be staying Christmas and Easter break and during summer until he graduated. This was his home, his home…Sirius handed Harry a quill with a wink.

"My home…"

Harry near tripped over his own feet with the scroll in one hand and the quill in the other. On his new desk with a trembling hand he dipped the quill into the inkpot and with a flourishing signature:

 _Harry James Potter_

With a swish of Sirius's wand, the scroll rolled up and vanished with a slight pop. It was done. Harry smiled at his godfather as he rushed into his arms. He was home! He was home! That night Sirius and Remus decorated the house full of Christmas decorations. The Christmas Tree was large in the sitting room. Presents were pilled under the tree. Harry was surely in a dream...

 _A dream…a Christmas wish…a miracle…a home…a home…_

* * *

Harry awoke up the next morning feeling warm and content. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see that he was either at the Burrow or at Hogwarts. But a new place met his eyes as he reached for the bedside table and for his glasses. As he slid the glasses on his new room came into focus. The window was grey with large chunks of snow falling. Harry felt a smile grace his lips, he felt like laughing.

He was home, he was truly home. Throwing aside the covers, he threw on his slippers and dressing robe and went down stairs, as he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw quite a sight. Sirius and Remus walked toward him and handed him a Butterbeer. But that is not what shocked him. His friends and loved ones stood in the sitting room with Butterbeer in their hands. All the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, most of the Order including Dumbledore himself. Harry felt himself flush, he was still in pajamas.

"To Harry Potter!" said Sirius raising his glass, Harry flushed deeper as everyone raised their glasses and said his name. Harry knew that this was to be the best Christmas ever! And it was, despite the numerous presents he had received from friends and admires, this new home was the best Christmas present ever. This day he would treasure with so many others to come.

* * *

After Christmas, the new semester started and Harry found that he could pay attention in class and do well, without the other distractions he had received the five years previously. Even Hermione was surprised at his diligence, now that things had settled down. Kingsley had offered that anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts could become an Auror without his or her NEWTS but Mrs. Weasley and Sirius quashed the idea when Ron and Harry wanted to take the offer; both had insisted that they finish their schooling first. Kingsley told them later the offer was still valid when they got out of school.

Ron and Hermione's relationship was a rollercoaster ride of lovers' spats here and there and quite a bit of making up after each fight. But as Harry could see, they loved each other deeply. The longstanding sexual tension between the two that they had since fourth year was being resolved.

Harry and Ginny could not be better. Harry enjoyed sitting next to her on the couch and just talking, feeling normal. He felt so happy around her.

The Quidditch season went quite well with Harry as their captain. He led Gryffindor to victory. As Ron held up the Quidditch Cup, Harry kissed Ginny before the whole house. Memories of his 'other life' swirled around his head. Ron grinned and in turn kissed Hermione. There were wolf whistles all around.

School went by faster than it ever did before. Ron and Hermione had passed their Apparition tests with flying colours, thanks to Harry's tips. The professors started to press them about their NEWTS. Ron would groan and smack his head on the table, terrified at the prospect of another year with their noses pressed against books.

The school year ended sooner than Harry wanted. Everything was going so fast, but Harry was just glad that it had ended uneventfully. On the journey home, Harry played games with his friends and they talked about normal, teenage things. He could not have been happier.

* * *

Waiting for him at the Platform was Sirius and Remus, ready to take him home for the summer.

It was a good summer. Harry helped Sirius finishing cleaning Number 12 with the help of his friends. They cleared it out and started working with the ministry to design plans for 'The Wizarding Refuge for Children in Need'.

One day, during summer, Harry decided he needed to go back to Godric's Hollow. He knew that there were some things he wanted from that house. With Remus and Sirius's help, they went through and retrieved his parents' wands, old photo albums, pictures, books and anything else of value in the house. When they were finished, they visited the grave.

"Hey, mum, dad, guess what? Voldemort's gone forever. Now, I live with Sirius and Remus," said Harry as he knelt before his parents' tombstone. Harry's grave had been removed hours after the final battle by Sirius himself. Harry felt like crying, they would be happy now…

"This is what they wanted," said Sirius, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "A world without Voldemort."

"They would be so proud of you, Harry," Remus murmured and Sirius nodded.

Harry thought of the time he saw his parents in the Veil, and again in Limbo. He looked around. There were quite a number of flowers and candles left outside Godric's Hollow and the Potters' graves after Harry defeated Voldemort. Witches and wizards from across the nation came to pay homage to the parents of the Chosen One.

"I know." Harry looked up at his guardians and smiled. "They would be proud of both of you as well."

* * *

During Easter break that year, Remus and Tonks announced that they were going to get married in June. Harry had to smile into his juice that morning; he knew it was coming one-way or another.

They planned a small wedding at the house with close family and friends. This time Remus had no qualms about marrying Tonks, he was just excited as she was, and only Tonks and her mother planned the wedding and shoved him out of the wedding process. A week before the wedding as Harry finished up an over the summer essay for Snape and Sirius was writing a letter.

"Sirius, Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Remus as he came in with a hot cup of tea. The full moon had just ended and he looked terrible.

"Sure!" said Harry putting aside his essay. Remus sighed as he sat on the edge of a nearby chair.

"I want you both to be my Best Man," Sirius and Harry looked at each other and then at Remus. Grins spread across their faces.

"We'd be insulted if you didn't ask!" said Sirius. He stood up and slapped Remus on the back. "We're finally going to be related!"

Harry chuckled. He was happy for both of them, Tonks and Remus deserved happiness and now they could live out their lives together. Remus earlier that month had moved out and bought a house not too far from Sirius and Harry. That way they all could still see together.

The wedding took place on June 25th. Cream and violet coloured tents had been set up outside the house. The flower arrangements were of very bright colours tied to the poles around the tent. Harry had to smile, the colours were all Tonks.

Harry was getting dressed into his tuxedo-like dress robes but was having trouble with his bow. Ginny came into his room and giggled as he fumbled with it.

"Here," she swept into the room and slapped Harry's hand away as she took over. She looked beautiful. Her hair was swept up into a simple bun with a red rose in her hair with ribbons streaming down. The dress was pale green in colour, made of a flowy material that draped gracefully to the floor.

"You look…beautiful…" he whispered. Ginny smiled. She gave the bow one last tug and then kissed his lips softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

With a grin, Harry offered her his arm and led her outside. The wedding guests were not as numerous as Bill and Fleur's wedding but they were welcome and happy to be here nonetheless. Hagrid was already sitting near the back with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

"Harry!" Hagrid called, beaming at him. "Ya look sharp!"

Harry blushed as he made his way down the carpeted aisle.

"You look like your dad did on his wedding day." Sirius in place at the end of the aisle, grinning as Harry joined him.

Harry grumbled as Sirius straightened his bow and made sure the violet coloured rose pinned to his lapel was straight. Sirius chuckled as he handed Harry a ring. A beautiful violet coloured stone surrounded by diamonds. Harry put the ring in his pocket and looked at Sirius with an odd expression.

"The Best Man, or Best Men in this case, has to hold the rings," whispered Sirius, with a wink. Harry nodded.

Ron waved at Harry as he took his seat with Hermione was on his arm. Today, she was dressed in a soft pink dress with many layers, her hair curled around her face. Harry gave them as small wave.

At 1 o'clock, all the guests were seated and the wedding was ready to begin. A soft tune began to start up as everyone looked down the aisle the minister in his bright robes carrying a large book came down the aisle followed by Remus.

When Remus reached the alter and stood in front of Sirius, he turned to look at them and gave a nervous smile. Sirius patted his shoulder as he leaned in and whispered,

"Easy, big guy…" Harry winked at Remus, he looked quite handsome today. Mrs. Weasley worked her magic on him, he was clean-shaven, and his hair was darker than Harry had ever seen it. He looked younger than Harry had ever seen him. Instead of a violet rose, he had a white one pinned to his lapel.

The music swelled to a sweet melody. Everyone stood up as Tonks and her father appeared at the end of the aisle. She looked beautiful, her cheeks flushed. Her gown was very…Tonks, it was hard to describe it, and it was a very simple strapless gown with a modest train. A band of black and violet ribbons were below the bust and fell to the floor. She wore a black choker with a single pear. Her hair was a striking violet, standing out even under the long veil and bright flowers in her hair.

It was quite a feat that Tonks managed not to trip over once, while walking down the aisle. This was either because her father kept a tight grip on her arm or because she kept her eyes on her husband-to-be and found the strength not to trip. With a tender smile, Ted Tonks took his daughter's hand and placed it in Remus's as he then took his seat. The bride and groom gave each other nervous but loving smiles as they faced the minister.

"Welcome, all. We gather here to together to unite these two souls in matrimony…"

Harry, in his 'other life', had seen Bill and Fleur's wedding so he knew now what to expect. More than once his eyes strayed to Ginny, who gave him a disapproving look and pointed him back to the ceremony.

"Do you, Remus John Lupin, take Nymphadora Llewellyn Tonks…"

Harry did his duty perfectly. When asked for Tonks's ring, he gave it to the minister. He felt quite proud to stand beside Remus on such a day. Harry knew Remus deserved it.

When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, bonded for life, Tonks pounced on her new husband. Remus lifted her off the floor as people clapped and cheered, the twins whistling loudly. Remus and Tonks then ran down the aisle, smiling all the while.

With a few simple wand movements, the chairs and ceremony tent was changed into the reception as the girls helped Mrs. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley bring out the food onto the massive tables that Bill and Charlie had conjured. The food was wonderful. Harry could truly enjoy the wedding without the fear of Death Eaters ruining the occasion. Toasts were called for the bride and groom.

Sirius's speech was mixed with humour and honesty, Harry had to admit that he was good at it, it was quite a speech.

When it was Harry's turn, he suddenly felt very nervous. It must have shown on his face because Remus raised a hand. "Harry, it's fine—"

Harry stubbornly shook his head.

"When I first met Remus Lupin, I was a terrified thirteen-year-old. My back was against the wall as I faced a Dementor. Remus, quick-thinking as ever, saved me from that Dementor. From there, I learned he was to be the new DADA professor. Later, I learned he was my late father's friend." Harry looked at Remus and smiled. "Remus has taught me so much. Not just the Patronus charm, but so much more than that. He taught me to be cautious, to think before I act, he taught me to rely on others as well as myself." Harry saw Remus was tearing up. He continued, trying not to get teary himself. "Nearly a year ago, I worked hard to destroy evil and save those I love. To do so, I faked my own death." There were some gasps from the audience and Harry smiled. "If you ask my friends, they'll tell you it was a stupid thing to do." There were some laughs at that and Harry smirked. "But I disagree. I think it was noble." More laughs and Harry pressed on. "Honestly, I am glad I did so, because this is my reward. To see you two, Remus and Tonks, happy and in love." People were clapping now. Harry grabbed his champagne flute and held it up. "I wish you eternal happiness—To Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!"

Everyone raised their glasses and echoed Harry's toast. After dinner, tables were cleared aside for dancing. Remus and Tonks shared a beautiful dance. Tonks accidentally tripped on her wedding dress near the end but Remus caught her. Tonks grinned sheepishly.

As couples took the dance floor, Harry was not surprised to see Ron offer his hand to Hermione and sweep her onto the dance floor. Harry walked over to Ginny.

"May I have this dance?" Ginny grinned as she took Harry's hand and he led her out.

* * *

On July 31st, Harry was awoken by a loud noise. Harry jolted up in bed. Sirius had set off one of Fred and George's fireworks. Harry blinked, still half-asleep as it whirled around the room.

"You should see the look on your face!" Sirius said, doubling over with laughter.

The fireworks finally stopped and so Sirius, with a wide grin, handed Harry a brightly wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday, ol' chap!" With a smile, Harry tore open the package, inside was something that made Harry gasp. It was an old Quidditch robe; on the back was the name, 'Potter' and the number 4. It was his father's old Quidditch robe. He looked up at Sirius, his godfather gave him a small smile.

"It was your father's. I kept James's and mine old Quidditch robes as a reminder of our school days. I found that while cleaning out my old room."

Harry pulled the robes out of the box fully and found something else, something familiar. His mother's thank you for Harry's first birthday present and the picture. When Sirius tried to explain, Harry shook his head. He knew what it was. Harry hugged Sirius; anything of his parents was precious. A large party was held later that evening. Even Dumbledore attended party. Mrs. Weasley, once again, gave him her brother's old watch, before she could explain, Harry hugged her tightly.

August 1st came and so did the wedding of Bill and Fleur. Everything happened as it did before, only the Death Eater's did not interrupt this time. Plus, Percy was in attendance, which was a bonus. Harry enjoyed himself and was more than glad not be in disguise.

As Bill and Fleur ran off to a waiting Portkey to take them to their honeymoon, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing as Mr. Weasley looked on with pride. Harry took Ginny's hand as he thought, one day… that would be them…

Three weeks before September 1st, Harry received a surprise visit from Ron and Hermione. They had Apparated to the house, banging on the front door. With a groan, Sirius answered the door in an apron, since he was making pancakes.

"Hello Sirius!" cried Ron and Hermione, rushing past him toward the kitchen.

"What the—?" Harry had half a pancake hanging out his mouth as his two best friends rushed into the kitchen. They slapped down on the table, two shinning badges that read, Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Congratulations!" said Harry after swallowed, he could not think of anyone more deserving. He thought once he wanted to be Head Boy to follow in his father's footsteps but now, he just wanted to be a normal kid at Hogwarts with the normal responsibilities.

A week before their final return to Hogwarts, the trio went out to Diagon Alley to collect their things for school. They were followed around all day, much to the trio's annoyance. But once they got all their shopping done, they fled faster than if they were chased by Death Eaters!

Their families came to see them off to their final year at Hogwarts. Even Remus and Tonks took off work to see Harry off.

"Do well, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Harry a hug goodbye.

"Study hard, I guess that's what a good parents say." Sirius said as he hugged Harry tightly. Harry laughed. "Don't get into trouble. I'll see you at Christmas."

Harry got into the compartment with his friends and leaned out the window to wave goodbye as his loved ones faded away with the platform.

When asked by his classmates, "Did you have a good summer?" Harry would respond with a great grin and say, "The best."

Despite the nostalgia and sadness of it being their last year at Hogwarts, the seventh years were put to the grindstone immediately. It would be a hard but rewarding year, according to Hermione. Ron only rolled his eyes. Between NEWTS, Quidditch and being Head Boy, he looked like his head would explode. As Quidditch captain, Harry tried to help lighten Ron's load by scheduling practice when it was most convenient for him.

Around October, Harry had received a letter from Remus. He and Tonks were expecting a baby. Harry had to grin as he remembered how nervous and afraid Remus had been. He still was but he was happier than last time. Hermione squealed at the news as Luna went on about some baby creature her dad was looking for. Ginny just smiled and wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. That, Harry already knew…

"Ten Galleons says it's a boy."

* * *

Christmas that year was a festive occasion. With Remus and Tonks expecting, Mrs. Tonks was buying quite a lot of presents for her future grandchild. Christmas Eve had been quiet for Sirius and Harry since they spent it together. Sirius had brought out old photo albums to show Harry, everyone had quite a laugh at the stories Sirius would tell.

Remus received the best Christmas present ever. Kingsley, with the support of Dumbledore and many others, push a bill through the Ministry that said werewolves and other creatures could not be discriminated against. That as long as the werewolf took the Wolfsbane Potion during the full moon and showed he or she was a responsible member of the community, they could not be turned away if they asked for a job. It was the first of a slew of new reforms being made. The new law allowed Remus to a permanent job as an Auror. For Harry, the world was truly becoming a better place to live in.

Time seemed to slow down as the seventh years were loaded on homework and tests to prepare them for their NEWTS. Hermione nearly had a hysterical break down after she received 'Exceeds Expectations' on an Arithmancy test. Ron had to drag her to the Hospital Wing to get her a calming potion. But on one spring afternoon, on April the 7th, Harry received a letter during dinner.

"It's from Remus," Harry tore open the letter with trembling fingers, he knew what was inside. His friends crowded around as he pulled out a short letter as a picture fell into his lap.

 _Harry,_

 _Today, Tonks and I greeted the newest member of the Lupin family, our son, Ted Remus Lupin._

 _We decided to name him after Tonks' dad. He's a great man and gave me a lot of support after your 'death'. Thank Merlin for Kingsley and his new law! The labor was long, poor Tonks; she got quite mad at me several times and nearly tore my hand off! Now I understand why your dad was such as mess after you were born._

 _Harry—I have an important question to ask you. Since you are now of age, I can ask you this. Will you be Teddy's godfather?_

 _Sirius already has one godchild and that's enough for him! I know that if your dad was still alive I would ask him, but I know you are a great person and a great role model, just like your old man. Will you accept?_

 _Please send Selene back with your answer._

 _Love,_

 _Remus, Tonks and Teddy Lupin_

 _P.S. I included a picture. Thank Merlin he has no lycanthropy within him but he's a metamorphmagus like his mum! His hair colour changes hourly!_

"Tonks had the baby! It's a boy!" said Harry, looking up at his friends. They all cheered.

"Wow! I must send them a card!" said Hermione, instantly. Ginny took the picture from Harry's hands and awed at the tiny newborn.

"Remus asked me to be godfather," whispered Harry. The group fell silent.

"Blimey! Godfather! That's a big responsibility!" said Neville as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to read the letter.

"Will you do it?" asked Luna softly. Harry felt the tears coming now. He was so glad Teddy would not be an orphan this time around.

"Definitely."

On the back of the letter Harry wrote: YES, I WILL BE TEDDY'S GODFATHER —HARRY

He then sent Remus's owl on its way, a large smile gracing his face. He would be there for little Teddy, but this time he would be raised by his parents, as he should have been the first time.

* * *

Over Easter break, Harry went to see his new godson. By then Tonks was back to full strength and health, bouncing around the small house as she greeted Sirius and Harry at the door.

"Harry! Sirius! Welcome!" Tonks hugged them both tightly then led them into the house. It was the first time Harry had seen their new house and he had to admit it was quite nice. Remus smiled at them as they entered the parlour.

"How's school, Harry?" Harry smiled as he sat down in a large armchair as Tonks came back in with tea and snacks.

"Hard." Harry grimaced.

As the men talked for a while, Tonks came back in carrying a small bundle. Sirius stopped talking and stood up.

"There he is, my new little cousin."

Harry watched as Sirius gently took Teddy from Tonks and held him as if he had been doing it all his life. A piece of cookie fell out of Harry's mouth in shock. Sirius looked at Harry and smiled.

"I used to do this all the time when you were a baby."

"Oh do let Harry hold him, Sirius! He is Teddy's godfather after all." Tonks winked at Harry.

Harry rubbed his hands nervously on his pants as he held out his arms for his godson. 'Other life' or no, he had never held his godson before. Sirius smiled as he could see the fear in Harry's eyes. It brought him back seventeen years to the time he first held Harry.

"Now, mind his head…good…make sure it stays in the crook of your arm. Gently…put your other arm under his bum and back to support him. Good." Sirius then removed his hand and Harry was holding Teddy on his own. He wasn't very heavy. The baby was quite soft. Remus stood up and knelt by Harry's side.

"That's it, Harry." Remus then pulled aside the blanket, Harry could see the baby's sleeping face. Harry felt his heart melt; he was so precious. His hair was already favouring turquoise.

"Harry James Potter, meet your godson, Ted Remus Lupin…" Sirius had to wipe a hidden tear away as he watched Harry's face lit up. He was sure that was how he looked all those years ago when he first held Harry. This would be a day he would remember forever.

"I will be there for him, I promise," said Harry, looking at Remus. It was a promise he would keep.

* * *

Before Harry could blink his NEWTS were upon him. It was much like the OWLS but this time people were separated by the professions they wished to enter into. Neville, Harry and Ron took the Aurors exam while Hermione went into Magical Law Enforcement. They would not know their scores until a few weeks after graduation. Harry hoped that he would have good enough scores to become an Auror on his own.

Graduation ceremony was held early in the evening before the last day of school. It was a ceremony to congratulate all the students who had graduated from Hogwarts. Each house dressed in robes representing the house. For example, Gryffindor wore deep red robes lined with gold along with traditional wizard hats. Over their robes they wore a mantle with the Hogwarts crest. Different medals were given to the students to represent Quidditch captain, prefect or Head Boy and what field they were going into.

The Great Hall was crowded with students and families. Much like a Muggle graduation, each student was given a certificate and walked across an open stage, shaking professors' hands as they went. When Harry's name was called he received quite a standing ovation.

As a final tribute and farewell, the students were to leave Hogwarts as they arrived, on the boats across the lake. Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully got into the boats, this time seeming way too small. Hermione kept whispering that it was going to tip over, but the three managed to squeeze into the boat without any complaints. Once everyone was in the boats, they started to sail on their own, away from Hogwarts. Family members lined the banks, waving and cheering. Remus and Tonks waved as Remus shifted a two-month-old Teddy in his arms to wave. Sirius whistled and Mrs. Weasley was sobbing. The other members of the Weasley family cheered, with Fred and George setting off fireworks in the background.

"We did it! We graduated!" said Hermione as they turned to look at each other. Harry felt a few tears falling down his face. It was sad to leave Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the first place Harry had ever considered calling home. He had so many great memories of this place. Had it really been seven years?

"What now?" asked Ron, looking back at his friends. "Things seem odd, not going back to Hogwarts for one more year, what will become of us?"

Harry smiled as he looked at his two best friends. He wiped the stray tear from his eye.

"We will make the Wizarding world better, we will make it the way we want it to be. Things change, that's life, but we will always have each other. Right?" Ron and Hermione nodded as they reached out and touched Harry's hand.

Yes, the future would be bright. It would be better. They would make it so.

Nearly eight years ago, a skinny little boy with messy black hair, broken glasses, bright green eyes and a tell-tale scar sailed across this lake. He would never guess what awaited him. The people he would meet, the feats he would undertake and the things he would learn along the way. A ten-year-old Harry Potter would call you crazy, but wish it was true. A seventeen-year-old Harry Potter knew it was true, because he lived it.

As the boats floated gently across the lake, Harry Potter knew everything would turn out just fine, that he was definitely sure of…

 _The End._

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it! I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate the support of every one of you. It has been a pleasure. You can show me some love by pressing the favourite button and reviewing!

Until next time,

Artist 111


End file.
